Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania (rewritten)
by Gotham317
Summary: A beautiful young woman named Mina accompanies Jonathan on his travels, and they stumble across a hotel for monsters. Once inside, Mina is confronted by Count Dracula, whom she recognizes from her childhood. Both of their worlds are turned upside down as they fall in love. When they have a child, both their daughter and their grandson's vampire heritages are questioned.
1. Prologue

**I apologize for taking this long because I had trouble with the first chapter to decide whether to introduce my OC or just get to the village. I decided to reveal more spoliers for later as the story progresses. It's so hard to be a writer when you can't make up your mind. I don't own Hotel Transylvania or the characters. The OCs are mine. Read it and enjoy it. PS, the reason I deleted my last story is because I discovered someone else on another webpage copied it off so I reported that someone, but don't worry I saved my story in my document files and will rewrite some things to make it better and it will be published in with this story as if its Part 2 of the Hotel Transylvania. Happy Holidays:)**

* * *

A little black spider came down inches away from the vampire's face, "We're ready," the arachnid said in a small cheery voice.

Dracula and the others looked up to see a beautiful banner saying, 'Happy 118 Birthday Mavis' made entirely out of spider web giving it a silvery finish. Then came a heart-touching chorus of "Awwwww."

"Oh, if only Martha were here to see this," Wanda sighed.

"She's always here, Wanda," Dracula said as he made a fist over his heart.

"She's in all our hearts, Drac," Frank added with friendly support, "But have you ever thought about what it might be like to meet someone new?"

"We all know it hasn't been easy for you to run the hotel and raise Mavis at the same time. You must've gotten pretty lonely sometimes." Wayne takes his loving Wanda into his arms.

"No, it hasn't, guys," Dracula said, "And no, I will never meet anyone else because there will never be anyone else but Martha."

"We all know that," Murray said. "But even you deserve to be happy with someone with a life as long ours."

"I am happy!" Dracula replied with a hard stubborn edge. "But no one will ever take Martha's place, that is how it will always be!"

His friends fell silence at the clear tone in Dracula's voice that it was the end of the conversation as they gathered around with the rest of the hotel guests.

"Okay friends," Dracula began his announcement as stepped up onto a stool made entirely out of frogs. "I am so glad you are here to celebrate, another birthday for my sweet little Mavis... and another successful year of refuge, from THEM!"

The Count's face darkened as he pointed to the nerd-like zombie who turned on the slideshow projector. To prove his point that humans are still bad, Dracula displayed not so bad photos of humans doing everyday normal stuff, but Dracula and the monsters misunderstood it.

"These are recent human images our surveillance has uncovered. They are getting fatter so as to overpower us, and they are wearing less clothing allowing more movement to strangle us or cut open our heads and put candy in them, but they will never find us here. EVIL VILLAIN YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" Dracula shouted the final words out to the slideshow photo of a little boy eating ice cream.

"Okie-dokie, fun starts in thirty minutes, right now I have to see my little girl," Dracula pleseantly announced as he glided toward the elevator.

"She's not so little anymore!" Frank pointed out.

"YES, SHE IS!" Dracula stubbornly roared a feroucious vampire roar, then returned to his calm demeanor just before the elevator door closed.

There was a few moments of silence in the lobby until Eunice, who was still in her box, brashly spoke up.

"What's going on out there, are we at the hotel?!" She cut open the box with one of her long fingernails and her head, held up by her arm, and continued nag, "Frank, did you book us for a tandem massage? Did you get us a table at Hunchback's? Did you do anything?"

Griffin closed the box and sat on it, saying. "You're welcome." Eunice's voice was muffled but everyone could tell she was still cross.


	2. Zing at First Sight

Dracula made it to the village, out and in the forest alone, first before his daughter. Suddenly, there came a strange rustling in the bushes. The vampire hid himself in an alley and peeked out to watch warily for who the intruder was.

Through the bushes, a mysterious figure emerged and walked further into the area. The garb consisted of a sleeveless black buttoned vest with a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, blue walking pants, and dark walking shoes. On her back, a big silver backpack she carried weakened her strength so she placed the backpack down. But the most horrifying part about this stranger is that she is…

"A HUMAN!" Dracula's eyes widened in terror.

Images of angry mobs with burning torches and pitchforks flashed through his very eyes.

Looking at her surroundings, the village seemed pretty old to the female human, like it was from the 1800s. There was a fountain in the middle, a vintage dress shop, and a church.

"I've never seen such a village like this one before." The mystery woman gazed at the town in awe. "Maybe this is all part of an upcoming tourist attract…UMPH!"

The young woman couldn't finish her sentence, for a cold hand covered her mouth, and she felt herself being dragged inside the alley. She struggled to get out of the aggressor's grip, but to no avail. It was almost as if his hands were made of metal.

The woman used her right elbow to hit him on the stomach, causing Dracula let go of her as he cried out in pain. The woman turned to confront her assailant and…

She froze in shock at the sight of the man. He was dark-haired and wearing an elegant gentleman's outfit. The dark hair was groomed back without a single loose strand. His features were pointy in a rather charming way. All of his clothing was pitch black. To top it all, he wore a beautiful black cape to crown it. What really dazzled the woman were his eyes: bright blue eyes that seemed to shine so brightly despite the darkness of the night. It was almost as if some sort of pink light twinkled in his eyes.

Dracula was prepared to tackle the female human again after the way she elbowed him in the stomach. But the moment she turned to look at him, he was bewitched. How was this possible? She was a human, the species he hated most, and yet she was the loveliest creature he had seen ever since he lost Martha. Matter of fact, she looked a lot like Martha. The long, wavy curls of dark brown hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks full of life like cherry blossoms, the slender hourglass figure, the thin fingers, and those pink bubblegum lips. And her eyes...they may not be as crystalline blue as his...but those ochre green eyes were reflected in the moonlight. Dracula could have sworn that he saw a pink light flash within her eyes.

The woman was almost entranced with this handsome man when she realized how he looked exactly like someone she knew from her past. "Y…you?"

Dracula suddenly came to his senses, as if he had been paralyzed himself. He looked confused when the human said the word. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man's Transylvanian accent. So rich and thick, the young woman knew at once it was the same man. "Over twenty-two years ago? At the edge of a cliff?"

Dracula didn't seem to get it until it hit him. "You mean…you were… _that_ child?" He gasped. "But…how is this possible? No human is supposed to be here!"

The young woman raised an eyebrow. "You're making it sound as if you aren't human."

"Of course I'm not!" Dracula frowned. "Haven't you noticed that I look no different than the last time we met?"

The woman squinted and realized that he was right. While most people show signs of aging and wrinkles as the years fly, the man showed no signs of it. He looked like the same man she had met two decades ago. She was confused until she noticed two particular things that made her face turn white as snow: his incredibly pale skin and two particularly pointed teeth.

"You're…a vampire?"

"Indeed."

The woman pinched her arm in exasperation as the vampire looked at her in curiosity. "I must be dreaming. I find out that the man of my childhood is actually a vampire."

"I don't suppose you'd want me to erase your memories? The less you remember, then the more it will be like a dissolved dream." Dracula offered.

"Thank you, but, no thank you. I'd rather keep my memories intact." The woman suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of losing her memories, even if vampires like the one before her can take them away.

"I have to erase them. It's for the good of my kind." Dracula's cold demeanor started to return.

The woman gaped at him in shock. "More of your…You mean, there are _more_ of you?!"

Dracula did not answer her. He slunk towards her glaring. His arms reaching out to take hold of her. "Now stay still so that I can erase your memories and you will forget this encounter."

The woman backed away nervously. "Heh-heh. Look, it was really nice seeing you again and I appreciate your…concern for your folks since I'm a human being, but frankly, I'd rather not have my memor-AAAAAHHHH!"

All of a sudden, the young woman tripped in the fountain. Her head struck the top, falling unconscious.

Dracula looked down at her face about to drown in the water. "Well, that was quick. If she doesn't drown, hopefully it will gave her amnesia…" However, he reached down and picked her up, holding her cold, wet body in his strong arms.

"WOO-HOO!" A familiar, distant cheer echoed in the night. It grew close.

"Oh, no! It's Mavis!" Panicked, Dracula stared at the woman's body. What was he going to do with this human?

He took her with him in the alley. Glancing over at an empty shack, Dracula used his powers to cause the woman to float into the shack, then he floated her nearby backpack and tossed in in the empty room beside her, closing the door and locking it.

Sighing with relief, Dracula chuckled, "That was easy." He peered out behind the corner of the alley and waited until Mavis showed up.


	3. Humans in the Hotel

As Dracula exited the elevator back into the lobby, he gave a calming sigh of happy satisfaction, content his plan to scare Mavis into staying home forever more had worked.

The zombie bellhop, Porridge Head, walked up to his boss as he removed his human mask and smiled, hoping he did well for Dracula.

"Yes, what do you want, a cookie?" Dracula said sarcastically, and pushed the zombie aside, "You did alright, man, move on already."

As the zombie sulked off, something strange caught Dracula's eye, some kind of strange figure trying to squeeze its way through the revolving door. It was some kind of large pack, and it turned around to reveal the carrier, a young man with wild reddish hair, a fair complexion, earlier twenties, while another stepped from behind him and Dracula recognized the female with long brown hair and wear a blue dress coat and summer dress.

"Yeah." The young man smiled happily.

The woman looked a little surprised to see monster-looking people walking around. "Wow."

Dracula froze in shock. Images of angry mobs with torches and pitchfork that attacked his family two centuries ago yelled accusingly at him, "Vampire!" flashed in his mind and in his widened eyes, as he realized what they were.

"Humans," the vampire muttered in dreaded shock.

Dracula flew at them at top speed with anger and a hateful snare on his handsome face as he intercepted them, hoping no one else noticed them. The girl gave a shriek, as she noticed him a moment before Dracula tackled them, and all three of them became trapped in the rapidly revolving door, causing it to spin really fast.

"Who are you two, and how did you find this place?" Dracula snarled.

"Oh, I'm Jonathan and this is Mina…" the young red-haired man introduced himself and to the young woman wedged between his backpack and the glass door, "…and I was just mountain climbing with some dudes …"

 _Jonathan was mountain climbing up the edge of a cliff when the rope slipped and he fell._

"…they ditched me, but Mina came to my rescue…"

 _Out of nowhere, Mina frantically took hold of the rope and began pulling with all her might._

"…she invited me back to a tavern she works at for lunch…"

 _Mina kindly leads Jonathan through the entrance of the Bats and the Belfry tavern._

"…and we heard this story about a spooky forest…"

 _A frightened man and woman are telling Jonathan and Mina about the spooky forest. Mina looks on while drinking a cup of cocoa and Jonathan just snaps of photo of the couple while eating a sandwich._

"…and who's not going into a spooky forest, right?"

"You decided." Mina's voice corrected, muffled from behind the backpack.

 _Together, Jonathan and Mina venture into the spooky forest. Mina trips and falls down a hill while Jonathan continues to walk onward. Moments later, Jonathan is snapping a photo of a spider with a skeleton face, but then he trips and falls downhill, where the view before him reveals the very town Dracula, Mavis, and Mina had been to._

"So then I find Mina locked inside an old shack..."

 _Jonathan lets Mina out the shack, just as she comes running out at full speed, obviously trying to break it down, only to fail and run into a wall._

"…and then we see these goofy-looking dudes on fire…"

 _Jonathan watched the burning zombies walk by in excitement, but Mina looks on in concern. The burning zombies trek down into a hidden underground tunnel. Jonathan and Mina follow them, except Jonathan trips and falls downhill, and Mina trails after him trying to watch her step._

"…then we just kind of followed them to like this amazing castle."

 _Mina and Jonathan glance up at the large castle of Hotel Transylvania before them. Mina stares up at it in awe before she walks onward to check it out. Jonathan, on the other hand, takes another picture._

As Dracula listened to the story, he gave a gasp of realization, suddenly remembering the word of warning from the Mr. Hyde like contractor, an image of him in Dracula's eyes as he said those words:

 _"But, of course, be smart. No bonfires, no fireworks shows."_

Dracula had forgotten that most crucial rule for his hotel, and he now realized that the fire started by the zombie bellhops had now lead two humans to his isolated sanctuary. Even building the fake human village had gotten the attention of the human female and in turn she called her companion to the village, and the zombies lead them here now. His perfect plan to forever protect Mavis had now backfired and blown up in his face.

He then leaned in closer to the younger man's face as he asked with a growing worry, "How many of you are there?"

"Just us," Jonathan said with a smile, "I like to hit it alone, but Mina wanted to tag alone cause she's been in the spooky forest before."

Dracula quickly glared over at Mina. The brunette was giving him a death glare as she squeezed her way out of being suffocated by the giant backpack, for she was still furious that she got hit on the head while the vampire had tried to erase her memories, and he locked her in an empty shack when she had been out cold.

"You meet so many awesome people in the youth hostels," Johnny continued, still as cheerful as ever. "Hey, speaking of awesome..." he eyed Dracula's cape and touched it as he squealed, "that cape thing is KILLING IT! Is there, like a costume party here or something?"

Dracula glared at this 'Jonathan' with annoyed anger, like saying 'Don't touch the cape,' while Mina let out a small giggle when Johnny touched the cape. He then suddenly grabbed Mina and pulled her close and grabbed Johnny by his backpack and squeezed the humans to his figure, trying to hide them as he mumbled with a trembling voice to himself as though he had made a deal with the devil, "What have I done? This is all my fault."

Hoping to salvage the situation, he told the humans in a near panic, "You have to leave." The Count ran out the rapidly spinning door and began to run with enhanced vampire swiftness to the bridge, when his eyes went wide as he mumbled worriedly, "Oh, no."

"Excuse me, one of your piranhas in the lake is very rude, he ate my sister-in-law," a female gremlin complained as she walked up to the entrance.

"Be right with you." Dracula stammered, rushing back into the hotel, once again he is stopped, this time by the Hydra; six heads, different personalities, and one of those heads was a female.

"Mr. Dracula, we asked for a room with a view of the pool," one said.

"The rooms fine, we wanna book a massage," another said.

"Yeah, Swedish."

"Shiatsu!"

"Aroma Therapy!"

"We don't want hot stone," all of them said at once.

"I will get back to you Mr. Hydraburg," Dracula said hurriedly as he left.

"I hope so!"

"I doubt that!"

"See that you do!"

"That's Ms. Hydraburg."

Mina's nose couldn't help but inhale the vampire's scent. For a creature of the night, he smelled like strong vanilla fragranced roses, which, in Mina's opinion, smelled better than creepy cologne. "Ahh… I didn't know he smelled so nice. I wonder if he smells this good when he sleeps…UGH! Quit thinking like Bella! This isn't Twilight!" She scolded herself. As she breathed in his chest, Mina could feel the vampire's heavy breathing. His body shaking badly as Dracula's heart beat faster.

Meanwhile, a dreadfully nervous Dracula dodged and navigated his way around the crowd of monsters while keeping Johnny and Mina hidden close in his grip.

"Seriously, what's up? It's kind of funky to breathe under here," Johnny said, not completely used to the old scent he inhaled.

Dracula hissed at him to silence him under his breath, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Drac, hey Drac, how'd it go with Mavy?" Frankenstein asked as he walked down the staircase, but Dracula fearfully hid behind a pile of guest luggage before throwing himself into the storage/coatroom. "Hey, where'd you go?" Frank looked around but there was no sign of his friend.

Inside the storage closet, Dracula pressed his ear against the door, making sure no one was coming in. Mina was straightening her dress out whilst Johnny looked around in amazement.

"Wow, this room is kind of small for a big castle. No bed, but check out these awesome dustpans they give you." He said as he held up a skeleton dustpan.

"That is pretty neat." Mina clearly wasn't in the mood, but she had to admit the skeleton dustpan looked interesting.

"Quiet, you fools!" Dracula hissed, and then he pushed Johnny to the wall and rapidly dug through Johnny's backpack. "What weapons are you keeping in this container? Your pitchforks?" He pulled out a t-shirt, that hasn't been washed since who knows when, only to be overpowered by its stinky stench.

"OHHHH! I can't breathe! It's killing me!" Dracula yelled in agony, while he used his cape to cover his face as he fell to the floor.

"Phew! And I thought my dad never washed his underwear." Mina held her nose.

"Yeah, definitely due for a fluff and fold," Johnny tossed the shirt back in the backpack's pocket.

A buzzing sound came from his pocket. Dracula snatched it out of Johnny's pocket and examined the electronic device, puzzled and angry. "What is this? A torture device? A secret mind-controller? You won't read my thoughts! I won't let you!"

"Dude, it's just music. Here, try it." Johnny placed two earplugs in the vampire's ears and played the song, 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO.

The music blasted in his ears. Dracula's face dropped to confusion and fear, and he screamed in agony and took out the ear-buds. "OHHH! IT'S TAKING MY SOUL! AHHH!" He screamed once more, having his hands on his ears as if in pain.

"What? It's a good jam. Don't be a grandpa." Johnny said, offended but still smiling.

Mina couldn't help but giggle at the grandpa comment. But she ceased her giggling when Dracula began going through her own backpack. She tugged hard at the backpack's arm, glaring daggers at the vampire.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mina argued. "Don't you know it's impolite to look through a lady's belongings?!"

"Shut up! Let me see what you are hiding in your container." Dracula growled back at her, pulling her bag back again. He pulled out a white, bra-padded tank top. Confused to what kind of clothing it was, Dracula asked, "Where did you get this? Did you steal it off a poor Gremlin lady?"

Rolling her eyes, Mina snatched the bra-padded tank top of out his grip. "Ugh. You men are alike. And no, I didn't steal it from a Gremlin lady."

Another strange device caught the vampire's eye. Dracula reached into the backpack's pocket and pulled out a black, portable, digital camera. "What is this box for? Some secret weapon? A head smasher?"

As he examined the camera suspiciously, Dracula unknowingly held the camera facing in his direction and pressed a button. The camera flashed right in his eyes, causing him to scream.

"OHHH! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND!" He screamed once again, covering his eyes in agony and accidently walked into a wall.

Mina started to laugh at the vampire's reaction to having his picture taken. "If you wanted a picture, we'll do a selfie later." She teased.

Dracula's sight finally cleared of dancing dots and starbursts. He towered over Mina and Jonathan, glaring at them with hate. "You both need to go. No human has ever entered this castle. And if someone should see either of you… the safety of the hotel, the sanctuary… No one would ever come again!" He hunched over, shutting his eyes fearfully.

"Oh, yeah, go for it! 'Ever come here again!' I love your Dracula voice it's so over the top," Johnny commented.

"Dracula?" Mina raised an eyebrow. Could this vampire before her be the real Count Dracula she heard stories about?

Dracula fell to his knees, his face paled. "And Mavis, if she saw the two of you, she would know that I lied. Nooo!" He sobbed, his head dropped in his hands.

"Who's Mavis? Is this her room? I'm good with a roommate. I've had six brothers growing up so I can totally share." Johnny said.

"Um, since we've discovered this castle, does that mean you're going to kill us both?" Mina asked, worriedly.

"I can't kill him, or you," Dracula responded. "It would set monsters back hundreds of years."

Mina sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

Jonathan continued to blabber on like the chatterbox he was. "One time in Hamburg I roomed with this dude who I caught stealing my shampoo and I said 'Whoa man,' and he threw a flower pot at me, but he was cool."

"What are you babbling about?" Dracula glared at him, clearly not in the mood for senseless chatter.

"Relax. He likes to talk about lots of things." Mina tried to calm his anger.

"What-whoa. Mina, check out these awesome costumes," Johnny said as he looked though old uniforms and clothing.

"Costumes." Dracula's eyes lit up, as if a light bulb appeared above his head.

"What are you getting at?" Mina looked at him suspiciously.

Johnny looked startled as his backpack is taken off his back and Dracula sets down at the corner. "Uh, sorry man, I can't leave here without my backpack you know everything I own is in there."

"It'll be right here," Dracula reassured.

"Ok, it's just, I love my backpack," Johnny said.

With a wave of his hand, Dracula forced Johnny to stay still and made him fall asleep. He snored loudly but the vampire made him close his mouth.

"What did you do to him?!" Mina growled in a worried tone for her friend.

Dracula did not respond. He smirked in her direction tapping his fingers together. "He'll be fine. Now, hold still." A black vampire costume, but made for females, levitated out of an old box in the back of the room and drifted in the Count's waiting hands. A paint bucket complete with a brush resting on top drifted in the Count's free right hand, gripping on the bucket's handle.

Mina looked at the vampire's smirk, then at the dress, and then at the pain bucket. She felt her stomach drop in an instant. "Oh, no. I know what you're thinking. Please, no…"

Dracula ignored her as he walked towards her. Mina frightfully backed up against the wall as the vampire came closer to her with the face of a pervert.

A witch maid kept herself busy sweeping the stone floor with her magic broom. She thought she heard a woman's squealing as she made her way past the storage closet. Shrugging it off, the witch went back to her sweeping.

Back to the inside of the storage closet, Dracula had finished dressing up Mina in her 'costume.' He stood back and examined her appearance.

"Well, how do I look?" Mina implied. Her entire body was covered in white paint to make her look pale. She wore a black dress with a v-neckline, medium-sized draped sleeves, a black choker around her neck with a blue gemstone in the center, and black lace tights on her legs with black pointy shoes. False vampire fangs in her mouth, and both her nails and her lips black.

As Dracula concentrated hard on her appearance, his eyes went huge. Shock replaced his look of examination. This human being truly resembled his beloved Martha in that dress, minus the white paint, the dark makeup, her dark brown hair, and her green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mina had seen Dracula's face grow paler than ever, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

Her question brought the vampire back to reality.

"Uh, it's perfect." He smirked.

The Count then noticed a red sparkle behind the dark fabric close to her bosom. But he decided to forget it since it wasn't anything important. Then he waved his hand, making Johnny wake up from his slumber. He blinked and yawned, stretching his arms out.

"What happened? I had an awesome dream about meeting a girl and… Whoa!" Johnny glanced at Mina in surprise. "Mina, is that you? You look awesome!"

"Thanks, Johnny." Mina blushed a little.

Without warning, Dracula had Mina frozen in her place while he shut her eyes.

"Your turn." Dracula smirked to the younger man.

"Huh?" Johnny looked at him confused.

From outside the storage closet, Johnny could be heard laughing and yelling whilst Dracula forced him to wear a 'costume.'

A few minutes later, Johnny came out. He was painted a pale blue color with black stitch marks on his neck and hands, his red hair was straight up, and he wore a trench coat over his shirt.

"Check it out I'm a Franken-Homie!" Johnny grinned in excitement as Dracula pushed him and Mina out.

"Yes, hello," Dracula said.

"Look at meee!"

"This is totally normal, not a problem here. These are just monsters with me." Dracula smiled, pretending as if nothing weird is going on.

A short, green Gillman let out a wolf whistle, following his gaze on Mina with a lustful smile. Mina shuddered in fear as the Gillman forcibly took her arm and began kissing it. A gesture that made Dracula suddenly very protective. He shot the Gillman a death glare, his upper lip twisted in a snarl. He wrapped am arm around Mina's waist, pulling her closer to him. The Gillman released his hold on Mina's arm, smiling innocently at the scowling vampire before he ran off. Mina could not believe that Dracula did that for her, despite their not so friendly encounter.

"Everybody stepped it up tonight. Wait, why are we going to the front door? Are we leaving?" Johnny asked as he's pushed toward the door.

"Wait, you're kicking us out?!" Mina frowned at him, but he only responded to her with a chuckle.

Dracula had a devious grin on his face. He would seem like he'd finally get rid of these humans when another obstacle came in the way.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula." Quasimodo, the head chef, came nose to nose with Jonathan.

"Hey sniffy, what's going on?" Johnny said before he and Mina were pushed back behind Dracula.

"Not right now Quasimodo," Dracula said, clearly distressed.

He suddenly came face to face with the little chef's pet rat Esmeralda, who began squeaking, jumped on him and sniffed him. Dracula broke into a cold and greasy sweat as the rat scurried and sniffed his body. She stopped and squeaked again, signaling she found something.

"What?" The chef asked.

Esmeralda squeaked again.

Quasimodo scoffed. "No, don't be absurd, iz not a human iz Monsieur Dracula."

Dracula chuckled nervously, "How ridiculous, of course it's me." He grabbed the rat and threw her into one of the open elevators.

"Monsieur, ze deviled lizard fingers," Quasimodo presented the tray held up by one the gargoyle waiters.

Dracula stopped his awkward laughing. He didn't like what the chef had made him. "Deviled lizard fingers?! I asked for spleens and blankets!"

Quasimodo turned to the gargoyle and began yelling at him while shoving the food at his face.

While Dracula was busy dealing with the crazed hunchback chef, Mina took the liberty to sneak away from the vampire and Johnny and look around the lobby. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen: it was like those medieval castles her mother told her about during bedtime stories or the ones she learned about on school field trips and lessons, only it was filled with diverse species of monsters who were friendly to one another and behaved like normal people at a normal hotel. For some reason, Mina felt more comfortable here than she had ever been in her entire life. She was so amazed by the surroundings that she failed to notice somebody bumping into her.

"Watch where you're going!" came a brash female voice. Mina turned around and saw that she was looking at Eunice, the Bride of Frankenstein dressed in a 1950s outfit. Eunice looked angry at first until she studied Mina's appearance. "M-Martha?!"

"What?" Mina looked confused. "My name's not Martha."

Eunice studied the woman's pretty features carefully and noticed her green eyes before she understood that this was not whom she thought she was. "Sorry." She stared hard at the young woman. "I've never seen you around the hotel before. Who are you? A sister of Martha?"

"Oh! My name is Mina." The brunette politely introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Call me Eunice, darling."

"That's a lovely name."

Eunice smiled proudly at the compliment. She didn't know why but she was starting to like this new vampire.

Meanwhile, Jonathan had made his way to a female skeleton standing in the lobby, where he put his hand through her ribcage, only to make her scream. Her angry skeleton husband punched him in the face and sent him backwards into the giant foot of Bigfoot. He backed up a few steps and began to scream and panic, now realizing that this was no costume party and every monster in the lobby is real.

Dracula heard the screams and turns around to see neither Johnny nor Mina are behind him anymore. "Oh, no!" Dracula gasped, and then headed off to find them as soon as possible.

Mina became startled by the screaming, but Eunice wasn't worried. "Ugh. A redhead version of my husband."

"Uh, I have to go. Nice talking to you." A frantic Mina left a baffled Eunice as she left to go find Johnny.

Johnny, on the other hand, continued to hysterically scream bloody murder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His extremely loud screaming caused a Mexican band of skeletons to start playing a tune. Johnny began running around like a mad man having his arms out waving about. He stepped on a brain which floated up and hissed at him. Johnny ran away in disgust until he bonked heads with the Headless Horseman who is the hearse driver making his pumpkin head fall off. Johnny screamed looking down the hole and took off. He encountered some more monsters like the gargoyle waiters, coming face to face with a large fly. A giant tarantula walked over him and Johnny got even more freaked out, trembling with fear.

Dracula looked around for Johnny and he gaped when he spotted him sliding down a trail of slime made by the green blob monster. He bounced off and crashed into the witch who was still sweeping and grabbed her broom, which caused the broom to take off before Dracula could catch him.

Johnny went airborne on the magic broom, screaming his head off. The broom flew towards Mina and struck her, causing her to slide on the green slime trail left behind by the blob monster. Dracula only had little time to react just as Mina collided into his form. The landing for Mina felt soft but cold.

Groaning and opening their eyes, Mina and Dracula gazed at one another when they recovered from their crash. Everything suddenly seemed to slow down all around them. Their noses were touching and their lips were close enough to a kiss.

Mina blushed a lot. To be honest, the vampire's handsomeness was too much for her. His icy blue eyes didn't stop hypnotizing her. She felt as if time froze between the two. Dracula felt embarrassed and disloyal. He had been a faithful widower, and yet, this female human was so captivating. How is it possible that she could be as lovely as his Martha when they felt something back at the village?

"Uhhh, are you alright?" Mina broke the awkward silence between them.

"Yes." Dracula brushed off the thoughts he had earlier, reminding himself that she is only a human.

He allowed her to pick herself off his body, and just as he got to his own feet Johnny flew right over their heads, barely hitting them. Johnny zipped left to right all over the lobby as Dracula and Mina looked on.

At that time, Mavis and Wanda were just coming down the staircase when Johnny flew over their heads. Mavis looked up, and with only little time to react, Johnny eventually crashed into her. They landed on the floor with a thump. Both sat up, groaning from the pain. Mavis rubbed her forehead for a moment, then looked up at who bumped into her.

When Mavis saw Johnny and Johnny saw Mavis, they locked eyes with each other, instantly feeling something for one another. A strange, pink light twinkled and flashed within both of their eyes.

However, Dracula got in the way, shielding off Jonathan with his cape as he looked down at his daughter with deep concern. "Mavis, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. That was weird," Mavis replied, dazed.

"Ohh, my head hurts," Johnny groaned.

"What were you thinking?!" Mina could be heard scolding the young man behind the vampire's cape. "You almost hurt that poor girl!"

"Umm, who are they?" Mavis curiously pointed to the strangers behind her dad's cape.

"Who is what? Oh! Oh, that? That is eh… nobody," Dracula nervously said with a sheepish smile.

"Seriously, dad." Mavis replied in a deadpanned tone knowing her dad was trying to make a lame excuse.

"DAD?!" Johnny and Mina moved aside Dracula's cape, eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Dracula's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first." Mavis rolled her eyes.

"DRACULA?!" Johnny yelled in hysteria.

"You mean... THE Count Dracula?!" Mina gasped, it was just as thought.

"Okay, we gotta go," Dracula quickly took both Johnny and Mina away with a swish of his cape, and rushed up the stairs, leaving Mavis completely suspicious to what her father was up to.


	4. Party Planner and Assistant Manager

The door opened to one of the spare hotel rooms. Johnny rushed in, screaming and frantically pounding on the door window. Mina chased after him, hoping she could try to calm him down.

"Please don't kill me, I'm so young!" He cried, banging on the window to try to escape while Dracula slunk towards the two humans glaring. "I have so many places I want to see. I got tickets to a six day Matthew Band concert."

Mina took hold of his one arm forcing him to look at her. "Johnny, get a grip! You need to relax and…"

"RELAX?! I have never been more relaxed in my life and if I ever try to relax, I'll be _dead!_ " Johnny shouted in her face, almost in sarcasm.

The brunette winched of his yelling and her long hair blew back the second he said 'I'll be dead.'

"Ohh, I'm getting out of here." Johnny opened a cellar door and quickly jumped down through it.

A sudden, loud monster roar shook the whole room with bones thrown out. Johnny screamed and sprinted back out, zooming towards the bed and climbed up the red drapes. Mina freaked out by the roar and was immediately at Johnny's side in a flash.

Slouching, Dracula walked towards the open trap door. "Shut up already. It's impossible to think with all your noise." Through the open door, Dracula smiled and spoke politely, "Sorry Glen, go back to sleep." He shut the trap door and slunk towards the bed as Glen roared in response, making the room shake again.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Mina scolded Johnny in the tone of a big sister.

Johnny was hanging off a drape from the bed when he replied, "No way! I'm not going to let him suck my blood!"

"Okay, you do have a point on that one." Turning to the vampire, Mina said frightfully but politely, "Mr. Dracula, we mean you no harm and I apologize for my friend crashing into your daughter… so, please don't suck his blood or mine!"

"Why on earth would I want with your blood? The only thing I want is the both of you to shut up!" Dracula grunted in slight irritation.

"Wait, aren't you gonna suck my blood?" Johnny asked.

Dracula sighed before he sat down, gripping his head in frustration. "Ugh! Classic human paranoia. Human blood is so fatty and you never know where it's been."

"So, Dracula doesn't drink blood?" Johnny carefully climbed down from the drape and approached the vampire.

"Does this mean you're a vegetarian?" Mina asked with a puzzled look, as she sat down beside the Count.

"No, I use a blood substitute," replied Dracula, "either near blood or blood-beaters, you can't tell the difference."

"So, wow, you're like, the real Count Dracula, like, 'I am Dracula, bleh, bleh, bleh.'" Johnny said, mimicking the Hollywood style of Dracula.

"I've never said that in my life. 'Bleh, bleh, bleh.' I don't know where that comes from," Dracula answered with an annoyed look as he stood up.

Mina couldn't help but snicker at the mention of 'bleh, bleh, bleh.'

"What on earth are you laughing at?" The vampire growled at her angrily.

Mina ceased her giggling. "Sorry, it's just…" She took a deep breath with a grin on her pretty face. "I never would have thought that the infamous Count Dracula from folklore legends actually exists. It's like: wow!"

Dracula stared confusingly at the female human. Why on earth was she behaving as if she wasn't afraid of him? And what did she mean of him being 'infamous'?

"Uh, can I just ask? What exactly is this place?" Johnny looked around, slightly curious.

"What is this place?" Dracula walked over to the door window. They suddenly opened letting in the cool night air and the light of the moon shine down on him. His cape flew back from the wind as he remained in the moonlight. "It's a place I've built for all those monsters out there lurking in the shadows, hiding from the persecution of human-kind. A place for them and their families to come to and be themselves, a place void of torches, pitchforks, and angry mobs. A place of peace, relaxation, and tranquility." He finished, his fist clinging to his chest with his head bowed down in a dramatic manner.

For some reason, Mina watched quietly as he did his speech. She felt like it was an honorable thing he did, protecting his species from the harms of discrimination. She walked up to him. "So, is that what you meant when you said this place is a sanctuary for monsters?"

Dracula turned his gaze towards her. "Yes, a sanctuary." His cape blew in her direction, as if reaching out to beckon her into his embrace. The vampire's expression softened and his eyes stared deeply into her own.

"Cool, so it's like a hotel for monsters?" Johnny clarified with a grin.

There a moment of silence as Dracula paused before answering in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yes, exactly. 'A hotel for monsters.' Way to sum it up."

"Geez, Johnny, way to kill the mood." Mina grunted flatly.

Dracula swiftly went over to them and said, "Okay, hop on my back. We're leaving." A bit of bluish light replaced where he stood and a black bat with red eyes was in his place.

"Whoa, man, you're a bat now. I always wanted to fly, what's it like?" Johnny asked in amazement.

"Wait! How are you going to carry the two of us?" Mina asked.

"Just hang on to his legs!" Dracula replied sternly.

The vampire bat picked up Johnny by the collar of his jacket. Mina abruptly took hold of Johnny's two legs and held on tightly. Then the little bat proceeded to fly them out the window.

Johnny continued to ramble on. "This is insane. Wait! Wait, I wanna stay, can Frankenstein sign my costume? Can I meet the Invisible man? Hey, if I suck my hand in the Invisible man's mouth, would it disappear?"

No sooner her feet left the balcony, Mina looked straight down and her face grew pale. The ground was suddenly replaced to a foggy cliff. The blood-curdling screams of a woman were ringing in her ears. Her pulse quickened and fear gave way to panic.

"On second thought, I agree with Johnny! I think we should stay here, for the night!" Mina began to hyperventilate. Struggling desperately to cling onto to Johnny's waist, eyes shut tight refusing to look down again.

"Hi!" Mavis appeared as a bat with blue eyes, stopping her father in his path.

Dracula became startled. "Mavey! Wha-what are you doing here my sweet little blood-orange? Our friends were just leaving."

"Yeah, he was flying us out the window," Johnny said.

Dracula gave a nervous laugh and he flew back inside with his passengers, transforming back to his normal form, "This guy is so funny. Oh look, Mina, your friend has something on his face." He moved them away from the window and whispered in a soft, tense tone to both of them. "Play along if you ever want to see your precious backpacks."

Johnny smiled fearfully of his threat as Mina voiced both of their thoughts, "You're the boss." Though she was not as concerned about her backpack like Johnny is.

Mavis flew in and changed back to her original form.

Johnny was quite impressed. "Whoa! So, wait, you didn't have any clothes on when you were a bat, or were they bat-sized?"

"Johnny!" Mina scolded through her teeth, thinking that questioned sounded inappropriate, especially when asking it in front of Mavis' dad.

Mavis stared, looking slightly freaked out. "Who exactly _are_ they?"

A whimpering Dracula had to think of a lie, and quick. He turned around and gave an awkward smile. "Honeybat, you see, it's your birthday, and, you know, I want you to have the bestest, specialist party of your life. So… well… I… needed some help."

" _You_ needed help?" Mavis was not entirely convinced, as if she never heard him say that before.

"Well, look, I am very good, but, I thought it would be even more bestest, specialist if someone closer to your age helped planned the party," Dracula fibbed, whilst he adoringly poked his daughter's nose before holding Johnny closer to his cheek.

"You're my age?" Mavis asked excitedly, leaning towards the red-headed stein boy.

"Sure! Well, how old are you?" Johnny asked.

"118."

This almost made Johnny shout in hysteria. "ONE HUNDRED AND-UGH!" Dracula elbowed him hard in the gut. "Yeah, um… I'm 121." He grunted in a strained voice.

"Really?" Mavis' eyes widened in excitement.

Johnny nodded still aching from the blow to the gut and Mina gave Dracula a hard glare for hurting the young man.

"And who's that?" Mavis curiously asked, noticed Mina standing behind her dad.

"Oh, uh...she's um..." Dracula stuttered.

"I'm, uh...your dad's new assistant manager, my name's Mina. He hired me to help run the hotel while they party plan," Mina quickly fibbed.

"Wait, no...She's..." Dracula tried to object, only to then have Mina elbow him in the gut again in payback for Johnny. "Oh, yes," he grunted as he gave Mina an equally hard glare, "Yes, I did."

Mavis gave her dad a confused look as hiring an assistant manager was not like him.

Dracula then recovered to say, "You see, everything is very, very normal. I'm throwing a party, and they're helping."

"Sir!" yelled the suit of armor in the room, "There's an emergency!"

"Not now," Dracula said, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something very normal here?"

Startled by the armor suddenly coming to life, Johnny hid behind Dracula as he talked to it, while Mina stared at it in fascination. Johnny then got the courage to go check out how the armor worked.

"Wait," said a confused Mavis, "What's going on? There's an emergency in your precious hotel and you're not rushing to fix it? Why, is it because of them? Why not have Mina fix it since she's your assistant manager now?"

"Uh...because, uh, she's not fully trained yet, and I have to train her because she's not yet fully trained. And no, Precious Bones, it's not because of them," Dracula tried to say pleasantly.

Mina again gave him an annoyed hard glare.

Meanwhile, Johnny flicked at the helmet of the armor guard and then said with enthusiasm, "Whoa, look at my face! Rragh!" He began to make ridiculous faces on the reflective surface of the armor guard, which annoyed it as it tried to push Johnny away, but it just broke out into a slap fight between them, making Mina shake her head as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Good," Mavis said to her smiling father, "Then you and Mina can go check on the emergency and I'll keep him company." She nodded over to Johnny.

"No! Anything but that!" Dracula nearly panicked as he gripped his daughter by her shoulders.

"What?" Mavis said confused.

Mina looked at the two vampires in near equal confusion and concern. It was a bit strange as part of her hoped to be alone with Dracula and spend some time with him, but again she told herself to stop being like Bella.

"I mean..." Dracula said, trying to hide the panic from his voice, "Because he needs time to plan, and I have to train Mina, and if you're keeping him company, then...he's not planning, he's, uh, company keeping, and the plan, it doesn't get planned."

As he said this he guided Mavis to the door, as he opened it and finished talking, the Shrunken Head, which may have been on to the Count, said sarcastically,"Mm-hm, good one."

"Shut up!" The Count growled at it as his hands made tight fists.

"Okay," Mavis said, for now buying her father's excuse and going to lift the helmet's visor, which somehow got onto Johnny's head, over his face, "Then, maybe if you're not planning later, we could hang out while my dad and Mina hang out."

"Sounds good," Johnny said happily.

"Yeah, it does sound good," Mina agreed hopefully, though she had a feeling otherwise.

"Yes," Dracula smiled pleasantly, "You hear that, it sounds good. So you will hang out later. Yes, see you later, my Honey. Heh, heh, Lovely."

He again guided Mavis to the door and let her out, but then slammed it shut as he glared at the two disguised humans with him.

"Okay, you are not hanging out... _nobody_ is hanging out," he said with a hard tone of finality, "Because you both are leaving."

"But, the opposite you said..." Johnny added with both confusion and disappointment.

"Don't take it personally, Johnny," Mina said with her own disappointment, "He's obviously a typical disapproving, overprotective dad nobody likes, so nobody's good enough for his daughter."

Dracula gave her a dark glare as he searched for a panel to the hidden passage concealed behind the stone wall, and when he finally found it he pressed it.

The secret door opened with a rumble and blew a wind current into the room, blowing Dracula's regal cape behind him making him look even more entrancing in Mina's eyes as she stared in awe and felt her heart beat a little faster.

"But, sir, the emergency," the armor's helmet tried to remind its master, but Dracula ignored it.

"Follow me," he commanded with a growl, and flew up the stairs with a trail of blue mist behind him, both humans following close behind as Johnny threw the helmet to the floor.

"Boy, that kid smelt," the helmet grumbled to itself as the doors rumbled closed.


	5. New Friends and New Party Ideas

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked as he and Mina followed the grumpy vampire through the dark tunnel, lit only by the burning torch he held.

"I hope not to some underground pit to feed us to a hungry giant squid," Mina said.

Dracula rolled his eyes as he said, "Just getting rid of you two through a secret tunnel so she does not see us."

"So, can I ask you a question?" Johnny asked, "Is that real, about the garlic thing?"

"Yes, I cannot have it," Dracula replied as he touched his neck, "My throat swells."

"Huh, like an allergy. I have an uncle who was the same way with peanuts," Mina said, when they came to a labyrinth; a maze filled with tunnels all leading to different routes.

"Huh. Wooden steak to the heart?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, well, who _wouldn't_ that kill?" The vampire said as he led them down a side tunnel.

"What about sunlight? Mina asked curiously.

Dracula uncomfortably didn't know why these two humans were asking him these questions confirming his weaknesses, believing they'll use them against him. But he did answer the brunette's question. "What else do you expect sunlight to do, it burns."

"How old are you anyway?" Mina asked, not entirely sure why she asked his age.

Her questioned distracted him he suddenly bummed into a wall, a dead end in the tunnel. Mina flinched in sympathy.

Dracula gave a grunt of frustration at having led them down the wrong tunnel and turning around. "I'm 532," he answered, not entirely sure why he had to.

Mina's eyes widened a bit. He looked really good for his age with little to no wrinkles on his face and not a strand of gray hair. In fact, had he been human surely he would have been dead a long time. "Wow! You look like a guy in his thirties, and closer to my age since I'm 27," she said.

They all went down another side tunnel and Dracula finally found what he was looking for: a torch holder embedded in the wall.

"Ah, here we go," he said, and pulled it down.

It revealed a room with a large bed with bright magenta coverings and had a romantic intimate feel to it. Two tiny dots, fleas in fact, chittered loudly at them in outrage. Johnny looked at them with interest and Mina had a look of confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dracula quickly tried to apologize, "I'm a little lost. Yes, I know it's your honeymoon, I apologize. G-go back to doing what you're doing."

The trio stepped out of the room, and the door closed in front of them.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Mina questioned a bit doubtfully.

"I'm not down here much," Dracula responded a little defensively, "It's meant to be an exit if humans ever invaded."

"So we're, like, the first humans here, huh?" Johnny said in amazement, "That's really cool."

As they went down another side tunnel, they came up to another torch holder.

"Oh, boy," Dracula said a bit unsure, "I think this is it."

He pulled it down, only to have the wall reveal the same female skeleton Johnny had met earlier taking a shower. She gave a shriek as she suddenly saw this invasion of privacy and tried to cover herself with the wash sponge.

"AHHH! What's happening?" she asked fearfully.

Mina quickly covered Johnny's eyes to spare the skeleton woman any dignity, as Dracula stuttered, "I'm terribly sorry, my mistake."

Pulling back the shower curtain, the skeleton woman's skeleton husband yelled in outrage, "What is _wrong_ with you people?"

Then threw the wash sponge into Dracula's face as the walls closed again.

A little later, they all then went down another tunnel which made them lean down uncomfortably while they walked closely together.

Mina felt a little claustrophobic while Johnny was still easy going about the whole thing as he said, "Oh man, this place is _amazing."_

"Yeah, as long you don't count walking in on honeymooning fleas or skeletons in the shower, though I've heard of skeletons in the closet," she teased.

"Okay, I could _really_ use some silence right now," Dracula growled a bit annoyed.

The tunnel finally ended and the space widened to allow all three of them to stand straight again. They made their way down a long staircase which seemed to go on forever into the darkness.

Dracula suddenly stopped short of the end of the stairs as they suddenly ended at a dark bottomless abyss, but Johnny didn't really notice as he kept walking and nearly stepped off of the edge of the last step and Dracula grabbed the scruff of Johnny's jacket, making the younger man give a slight yelp as he was pulled back.

Mina also came too close to edge of the last step, and as Johnny was pulled back up she suddenly lost her balance and felt herself starting to fall. She gave a fearful cry, but she felt a strong hand grab her own and quickly pull her back up. She suddenly found herself staring into Dracula's deep blue eyes as he held her close to his body and she held tightly to him. His eyes and his skin glowed magnificently in the fiery torch light, and they found themselves smiling at each other.

Suddenly remembering Johnny was watching with great interest, they awkwardly let go of each other and Dracula started leading them back up the stairs, his awkward smile resumed to his usual frown.

Yet again they went down another tunnel. But finally they came to another torch holder and Dracula pulled it down as he said, "Alright, third time's the..."

The wall opened to reveal a room that looked like a lounge or bar of some kind with weird looking science equipment from a clichéd mad science lab, and in the room was a chaotic battle between Frank, Wayne and a bunch of werewolf pups, and Murray and they were all beating up on some zombies, all three of the zombies revealed to be great composers in history; Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven.

"Not exactly third time's the charm, right?" Mina muttered.

While Mina and Johnny looked in with amazement, Dracula panicked a bit as he rapidly yanked down on the lever to closed the doors, but Frank saw the vampire and called out.

"Drac!"

Dracula quickly pushed Mina and Johnny out of view as he greeted with a sheepish smile, "Y-yes, Frankie."

"Hey, buddy," Frank said, "What you been doing?"

"Don't move," he told Mina and Johnny from the side of his mouth then yelled, "Never mind that!" as he waved his long arms in dismissal and demanded, "What you been doing?"

"We wanted to perform our big number for Mavis's party and then these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand," Wayne said while he held zombie Beethoven in his jaws.

"Okay. Put down Zombie Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven this instant!" Dracula ordered.

Reluctantly, Frank, Murray, and Wayne tossed the zombies over to the vampire, and the wolf pups scampered off.

"Did you get to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven?" Dracula asked the zombie.

Zombie Beethoven shook his head and groaned in fifth symphony.

"Listen, Drac, we wanted to play something like old times. We even thought maybe you'd sing with us," Wayne suggested.

"Ah, heh, heh…" Dracula chuckled nervously, "C'mon fellas, you know that I haven't sung in public since… Martha."

"Yeah, but, we just thought, you know, Mavis would love it," Frank added.

"I said NO!" Dracula shouted and then gave a blood curdling roar as his eyes glowed red. "Don't ask me again!" Then said more pleasantly, "Okay, let's hug the zombies, let's all make up."

The vampire's roars had thrown his friends off-track.

"Wow. He really scared you." Wayne looked up at Frank with a teasing smile.

"I wasn't scared. I was being polite, okay?" Frank denied it.

As Mina watched, she was intrigued to hear that Dracula could sing. "Dracula can sing? Wow. First, he comes off as attractive, and second, he can sing? Maybe he and I could sing together. I have a pretty good voice myself." Unfortunately, her fell face in silence. "Dad never let me sing in public or in any school proms since mom..." It was one of the many things she felt resentment towards him for being so controlling of her own life. "But, who is this Martha person anyway?" She remembered how Eunice had at first mistook her for this Martha or even being a sister to this mysterious woman everybody knew. "If Dracula doesn't want to sing because of her, she must have been someone special to everyone, especially him." For a moment, Mina was suddenly feeling a little jealous. Becoming tired of waiting for Dracula to finish talking to his friends, Mina slowly made her way out of the tunnel to look around the comfortable lounge.

A moment later, Mavis appeared upside down in front of Johnny, which caught him off guard. "Hey, what're you doing here? I thought you were planning."

"I, uh...I never caught your name," said Johnny.

"My name's Mavis," she replied a bit shyly.

"Mavis? That's a pretty neat name."

"Yeah, my mom picked it. So, are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Me? Oh, my name, good question," Johnny felt his hair for a moment, "Well obviously, I'm Frankenstein," he said as he leaned on the side of the wall.

"No, you're not. Frankenstein is my uncle over there, the gentleman hugging zombie Mozart." Mavis pointed to the golem monster and Johnny looked over to see Frank with zombie Mozart in a tight head-lock.

"Right, of course he's your uncle. Well, um, you see I'm not 'the' Frankenstein, I'm his, cousin Johnnystein," he fibbed.

"Johnnystein?"

"Hey Mavis," a little spider came down and greeted the young vampiress.

Johnny gave a shriek at the sudden appearance of a talking spider, stumbling out of the tunnel and crashing into a table and destroying it.

Seeing him, Frank stomped over to the unknown new monster who looked strangely a bit like him, making Mina (who had been gazing at the ugly looking fish in the fish tank) rush to his side to protect him from the glaring Frankenstein.

At the same time Dracula placed himself as a shield between them and Frank.

"WHO are THEY?!" Frank demanded, pointing behind Dracula.

"Oh, are these monsters gonna kill us?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"I hope not, they all seemed so nice, and I don't want to be on the receiving end if they get mad," said Mina.

"Not as long as they think you are monsters," Dracula whispered to them.

"Huh? That's kind of racist," Johnny said offended.

"We'll talk later," Dracula replied.

Mina warily came out from behind Dracula as Johnny started groaning and grunting in imitation of the Frankenstein movie monster with his arms straight out and walking stiffly, making Dracula give a worried look while Mina face palmed and groaned in embarrassment.

"Is he making fun of me?" Frank asked in offense.

"No, no, he's...uh," Dracula tried to reassure Frank as he tried to get Johnny to stop and explain the appearance of two new monsters.

"He's your cousin," Mavis said as she appeared, sitting on the bar table, "Johnnystein."

Dracula was a little surprised by this strange false story Mavis had revealed, but he decided to play along as it sounded like a good cover story. "Yes, yes, yes," he said with a smile as he patted Johnny's shoulder.

"I don't have no cousin." Frank was a bit skeptical, not sure whether he had a cousin or not.

"No, no, you do," Dracula tried to prove it, "He's your sixth cousin, three times removed."

"On your right arm's side," Johnny went along as he pointed to his own right arm.

"You have a cousin?" Frank looked his right arm curiously.

"Frank, if your arm could talk," Dracula began to explain, "He'd tell you that the original owner had a brother..."

"...who married a woman..." Johnny went on.

"...who was hanged..." Dracula made a gagging noise as he made the head slicing gesture across his throat.

"...for strangling a pig," Johnny finished.

"I have pig-strangling blood in my arm!" Frank shouted in surprise, but then he grinned in excitement, "That's kind of cool. Well, cuz, great to meet you."

The gentle giant shook Johnny's arm so harm, he made the young man bounce up and down in a comical almost cartoonish way, making Mavis giggle.

"And who's she?" Wayne asked, his gaze focused on Mina, "That can't be Martha."

"Whoa, the resemblance is unbelievable," Murray said in awe, and possibly a little in love as he thought of himself as a ladies mummy.

"Yeah," agreed Frank, whose mouth was so wide open his own wife would have been jealous of his gawking.

"No, this is not Martha," Dracula said a bit annoyed, "This is, um..."

"Hello, everyone," Mina greeted politely as she held out her hand to shake their hands, or paws. "My name's Mina."

"Enchante Mademoiselle," said a seemingly disembodied voice as Mina felt an invisible hand take hers and unseen lips kissed her hand beneath a pair of floating glasses. A look of burning jealousy came onto Dracula's face as the voice teased, "Is this your new girlfriend, Drac? She's a real looker."

"Wah! What was that?!" asked a startled Johnny as he leaned against the imposing Frank.

"Oh, sorry, I should really clear my throat before I speak," Griffin, the Invisible Man, said as he released Mina's hand and Johnny looked at him amazement, "So anyway, Mina, Johnny what brings you two here?"

"Oh, uh, party planner," Johnny said, remembering Dracula's earlier cover story.

"Yes, I have recruited Mr. uh, Stein here to help me with Mavis' birthday party," he said with a smile as he pointed to Mavis behind him, and then placed an arm over Mina's shoulders and brought her close again, "And Mina is, uh, my new assistant manager."

With how he said that with such pride, Mina felt her heart flutter and her face blushed rosy pink.

"Wait a minute. _You_ asked someone to help _you?"_ Murray questioned, sounding a bit alarmed by this.

"Captain Control Freak?" said Wayne.

"It's 'Count,'" Dracula corrected the werewolf on his given title, "And yes, with so much planning needed for the party I needed a bit of assistance," he said as he straightened out his high collar, "And I thought having a Mavis contemporary would be useful."

"Yeah," Johnny said excitedly, "He _totally_ needed a fresher perspective."

This made the vampire glare at him.

"I guess even the most _stubborn_ people need a little help every now and then," Mina teased with a smile, making Dracula glare at her.

Wayne smiled. "Okay, Johnny, Mina. Mr. Tight Coffin over here wanted to have these powdered lame-os play at the party." He gestured to Dracula first (whose expression remained stone-faced), then he gestured to the three zombie composers, making them let out sad groans.

"So anyway," Frank said as he helped the three of them together and gave hopeful, toothy, innocent-looking smiles, "We thought we could liven things up a bit."

"Whoa," Johnny gasped and said excitedly, "You all play? Let's check you guys out!"

"Yeah," Mina encouraged with equal excitement, "Show us what you got!"

The group went up on stage and took their places; Griffin was at the drums, Wayne was at the electric piano, Frankenstein and Murray both had bass guitars and microphones. A slow tempo beat began to play.

Frank: "Girl... I can't believe it's your big night"

In front of the stage, Dracula, Mina, Johnny, and Mavis all shared looks of utter speechlessness.

Murray: "Seems like only yesterday, you were eating mosquitoes"

Wayne and Griffin: "But now you're eating frogs and mice"

Frank: "Scoffing them down like Doritos"

All: "Tell me, where did the time go girl-"

Yet everyone in the lounge just seemed bored with the music as they played, almost ready to even fall asleep to such soft music like a child's lullaby.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, guys, stop," Johnny finally spoke up, and the Drac Pack stopped their music, "That's cute, but kind of old school."

"Yes, thank you, Johnny," Dracula said in a glad, almost smug smile, the zombie composers looked up in hope for a chance to play from behind him.

"You gotta totally tempo things up," Johnny continued, with Dracula and the zombies giving confused looks.

"Here, we'll show you," he said as he grabbed Mina's hand and brought her onto the stage with him, and then he grabbed Murray's guitar.

"No, wait! Johnny, what're you doing? I haven't sung on stage in a long time," she nearly objected, but somehow couldn't resist the chance.

"Ah, don't worry. Just roll with it." Johnny said encouragingly, and then said excitedly to Wayne, "Werewolf Man, gimme a jam!"

As soon as Wayne's paws touched the piano keys, Johnny counted to a hard rock jam.

Johnny: "Two, three, four! Vampire girl with the fangie fangs, hair really cute with the bangie bangs!"

Mavis watched in admiration. She brushed a strand of hair away behind her ear. This strange new tune caught the attention of all the monsters in the lounge so they gathered around the stage with amazement.

Johnny: "Little princess gonna be a queen, legal bat lady turning one-eighteen!"

Crowd: "One-Eighteen!"

"Yeah! Hit it, Mina!" Johnny shouted as he continued to jam on the electric guitar and she was tossed a microphone, and she began to sing with exhilarated passion.

Mina: "Yeah! Girl! Tonight it's your big night! Flying like a bat and you're outta sight!"

The whole time, Dracula had a look of utter shock on his face as Johnny rocked out, clearly never expecting anything like this and wondering what the blazes was going on as this human was causing such chaos in his well-ordered world. Yet when Mina sang with such passion, that look of shock became something like entranced fascination as he heard her voice, like it called to him as the call of a siren in the night.

Mina: "It's gonna be the best night you've ever seen, cause tonight, girl, you're turning 118!"

Johnny: "She's one-eighteen!"

Crowd: "One-Eighteen!"

Getting overly excited, Johnny yelled, "Yeah! Stage dive!"

And he leaped over the crowd as the guitar was passed back to Murray who enthusiastically continued playing the jam as Johnny jumped into the crowd expecting to be caught, but instead the crowd parted and he crashed with a heavy thud. Clearly the monsters did not understand what they were supposed to do.

Concerned he had gotten hurt, Mina ran down to his side as he looked up with a goofy smile and simply said a bit disoriented, "Awesome."

"I am so blown away right now!" Mavis said happily and excitedly as she came up to Johnny and Mina.

"I think my cuz and this chick," Frank said as he stomped up to them and picked Johnny up by the scruff of his jacket, "is gonna make this the BEST. PARTY. EVER!"

Johnny shrank a little by Franks' big voice, and so did Mina whilst she leaned back a little, but Mavis patted her shoulder, giving her a very big smile and Mina smiled.

"Yeah! Maybe they find a way to get me some chicks around here," Murray suggested with a big smile.

"We should have a dance competition," someone suggested.

Almost every monster started talking at once for fun party activities for Mina and Johnny to plan.

But a sudden gust of wind blew through the lounge as Dracula suddenly levitated over everyone, his cape billowing behind him as he said with finality, "We're not doing any of that! We've got to stay on schedule, alright?"

"Alright, Dad, alright," moaned Mavis, "Johnny, Mina, you're coming, too, right?" she asked as she smiled at Johnny.

"I don't know, is it cool with Dracula? Gotta be sure he's cool with it," Johnny said nervously.

"Sure he'll be cool with it," Mina added with a smile, "We can find room in the schedule for some more activities, something new, something never done at the hotel before."

Though nobody challenged the vampire, everyone thought Mina's idea sounded better.

This made Dracula glare daggers at them for even suggesting such a thing. He landed and took Mina aside as he gripped her arm a little too tightly, and whispered with a hard edge to his voice, "What do you think you're doing? I won't have a couple of humans disrupting my schedule for my daughter's party."

"We're just trying to make things more fun around here. It seemed to me the guests could use some new experiences," Mina said.

"We don't need new experiences," Dracula refused, "As I said, we need to stay on schedule because I have worked too hard to make this hotel a perfect sanctuary, and that requires a lot of order. And you forget you're not really my 'assistant manager', you are just a disguised human in my hotel."

Mina frowned, getting real tired of his overbearing need for constant control of everything. This felt like her father all over again. She finally said, "You know, the stories I heard say you're supposed to be this really cool and scary ruler of the night or something, but all I see right now is a real inflexible stick in the mud who doesn't know fun if it bit him in the butt!"

Dracula became tense, leaning in very close to Mina's face as he glared at her with red glowing eyes, scaring her into backing away and bumping into the bar as he put both of his arms on either side of her to keep her from going anywhere.

"Listen to me," he hissed low in heated insulted anger, "I don't care what the humans' stories say about me, you are in _my_ hotel and _my_ word is law here, and I say we stay on schedule and you and your little friend keep it down until you both leave here and never return! Do you understand?!"

Staring up into his menacingly glowing eyes, Mina just timidly nodded her head in fear of him, and strangely she felt both intimidated and intrigued by the red glow.

Dracula squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe to calm down, then said with that same low hiss, "And for your information… I invented fun." He breathed on her neck, sending a chill down her spine.

The Count then turned his back on Mina as he announced the next fun activity and everyone should go the library to begin the game. Mina just stood with her back to the bar for a few moments longer before joining Johnny and Mavis in the gathered crowd.


	6. Activities and Bonding

Everyone had made their way to the library for the next fun activity, one of Dracula's favorite games: Bingo.

After the Activities Director, a very old gremlin lady, finished turning a cage full of rodent skulls she randomly picked one and it whispered into her ear the number, "N-27."

"N-27," she said slowly in a quiet voice, and then stamped the number on her own card.

Around the room various faint thumps could be heard of less enthusiastic players stamping their own cards. Dracula stamped his own card with enthusiasm while Mina sat next to him. She didn't find the number on her card as she gave him a hard death glare that might have made the vampire proud had he been paying attention. On another side of the table, Mavis stamped her card in pure boredom while Johnny sat next to her and was about to doze off but then woke with a faint cry of 'huh!'

"G-61," another rodent skull whispered into the Activities Director's ear.

"G-61," she said the number slowly into her microphone.

At the other table with several Bingo cards in front of her, Eunice, probably the only other person enjoying the game, stamped on her card as she found the number and realized she had a Bingo.

"Bingo! Bingo!" she shouted excitedly, when suddenly her card was gobbled up by another old gremlin lady with her blue hair in a bun, beside her. "How dare you!" Eunice said angrily, "Do you what doctor made me?!"

"I didn't do that," the elderly gremlin lady just smiled and shrugged.

The next activity took place in a large auditorium where the monster guests gathered for a game of Charades, and again almost everyone seemed less than enthused in the game.

One group tried to guess what the Fly, who was also the fitness instructor, was doing.

"Circles."

"The Fly?"

"Hands?"

"Film?"

The Fly vomited on his hands and rubbed them together.

"Vomit."

"The vomit?"

"The throw-up."

"No, that wasn't a clue," the Fly said and stopped what he was doing.

Pretty much everyone who was watching mostly dozed off, save for Dracula who looked positively giddy as he watched the contest unfold. Mina however, as well as Mavis next to her and Johnny on the other side of Dracula, looked bored out of their minds, again making Mina give a scathing death glare to the infamous vampire.

The next group was the Hydra Heads trying to guess Griffin's clues which mostly looked like a pair of floating glasses moving rapidly.

"Nothing?"

"Emptiness."

"Glasses?"

"Glasses shaking?"

"Oh, glasses shaking sideways."

"Through the looking glass."

The Invisible Man gave up. "Uhh, I stink at this."

Johnny sighed, but he perked up like he suddenly got an idea. He quickly dug through his backpack, which for some reason Dracula allowed the young man to bring with him, and with a flick of his wrist opened what appeared to be a scooter.

He then began riding his scooter out in the large open auditorium floor between the two groups of charade players as they looked on in thrilled fascination, not even minding he had interrupted their games. In the background the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' played along with Johnny and his tricks on his scooter such as spinning in one spot.

The monster guests watched with excitement and fascination, eagerly receiving a turn to try out the scooter. First, Murray had a turn, laughing as he rode it, what appeared to be a relative of the Hand Thing, then the werewolf pups with their little sister Winnie chasing them. The Yeti got one foot on it and he fell onto the stands with a huge crash, and right on top of a zombie waiter, but it made a small yeti and Gillman applaud.

Mavis laughed with delight, but Dracula could only gasp in shock at what was taking place. Once again, this human was causing more chaos in his perfect, well-ordered world.

Finally, Mina got her turn on the scooter to show off her own skills. She hadn't really done it since she was a kid, but it was like riding a bicycle, so to speak, as she rode the scooter at a fast pace and jumped from side to side on it, then rapidly turned it around and did a quick wheelie. She then ran beside it and jumped back on as she spun it around just like Johnny did a few minutes earlier.

Mavis ran down to the floor as she shouted, "Can I get a turn to try that thing? It looks like fun!"

"No, Mavey," Dracula tried to stop his daughter, "You could get hurt."

He chased after Mavis as Frank interrupted, "C'mon, Drac, there's nothing dangerous about…Whoops…!"

Frank suddenly seemed to trip over his own oversized feet. As his large arms flailed about, he turned around with his back to Dracula, who let out a brief scream, and fell right on top of the vampire, making a loud bodily thump echo through the auditorium, and nearly smothering him. Mavis could only flinch at her father's sudden embarrassing predicament.

As Frank got up he said, "Oh, sorry buddy. Drac? Where are you?"

He looked around himself to find his friend, but didn't find Dracula anywhere around himself. He then noticed Mavis was staring at him as he heard an annoyed groaning. Frank turned his detachable head around and saw Dracula stuck to his large back. Dracula pulled himself from Frank's large back with a sticky elastic sound to then give the golem a hard heated stare that might have set Frank on fire, his worst fear.

Mina was having so much fun she didn't watch where she was going until she saw Bigfoot's giant foot too late and rammed right into it and went flying through the air. Dracula saw this, and instincts took over as he swiftly moved to catch her. The next moment he found her on top of him flat on the floor again.

The scooter rolled off in a random direction right to the elderly gremlin lady. The next instant, she opened her mouth wide and gobbled up the scooter.

"I didn't do that," was her usual response.

The crowd gave a loud disappointed groan as Johnny stared on in shock.

"Sorry about your scooter," Mavis tried to sympathize with her new friend.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'll get a new one," Johnny said casually as he put his hands into his pockets.

Mavis gave a small giggle as she smiled at Johnny's ever easy going nature.

Seeing this from across the room Dracula glared at Johnny with hostility, but then suddenly remembered he had Mina on top of him, which for some reason he really liked as she stared helplessly in awe in his face and how close they were. Again their eyes locked and everything froze, save for just seeing each other. Through the material of Dracula's clothing, Mina could feel his heart starting to beat faster while she felt her own starting to pound in her chest.

Mavis, whom had flinched in sympathy as she saw Mina crash into her father and lay on top of him, but for some strange reason they didn't get up immediately from the impact. She looked on with everyone else as Dracula and this new assistant manager of his just laid there for long moments, staring into each other eyes as though mesmerized by each other's gazes.

The young vampire found it interesting the way her dad acted around this new female vampire, the way he looked at her or how he reacted almost jealously when someone else looked at her. She started to think, if her dad really liked this Mina person, maybe she should try to encourage her dad to start courting Mina as it was obvious how he felt about her. Mavis actually found she didn't mind, as Mina was the first female vampire Mavis has met.

Seconds stretched on into forever, until Dracula remembered they were being watched. He and Mina struggled to get up, both blushed in embarrassment as Mina stammered, "I-I'm s-sorry…"

Dracula then glared at both Johnny and Mina with seething anger, clearly having had enough humiliation. "That's enough with the rolling and the spinning and the slipping to make giant holes in the walls with that...that...thing," he growled at Mina, "We have an important schedule of events to stick to and there'll be no more interruptions! As for you..."

His glare at Johnny made the young man freeze in place in total fear at what the vampire might do to him, but Mina stood by his side ready to shield Johnny if Dracula even dared to hurt her young friend.

"There will be no more of your mischief and impulsive disrupting! I don't know where that roller thing came from, but it could've killed someone!"

"Ah c'mon, Drac," groaned Griffin, "Nobody was really into charades anyway, and I really stink at it."

"Even my own kids stopped for five minutes to try something new, and from me that's saying something," added Wayne.

"Besides, nobody got hurt," Murray agreed, "And it was fun, you should've tried it. I've never done anything like that before, and if Johnny's your party planner he must know how to bring some real excitement to parties."

"Yeah, Dad," Mavis finally spoke up, "What's wrong with Johnny planning something new for the party? Shouldn't I decide what I want for the party or not since it's my birthday? We've done the same things for my birthday for the last one hundred and eighteen years. Just for once I want to do something different for my birthday."

"Sorry, Sweet Fang, you're too young to understand the time it takes in planning and organizing grand celebrations," Dracula said sweetly, "And the ways we have celebrated your birthday have been long standing traditions, we don't need anything new."

"Uggh!" Mavis groaned loudly as she nearly yelled at her dad, "For once I want something different at my party. Even if I can't leave this hotel, I can at least get to do something new on my birthday!"

She then left the auditorium in a swift flash like a fleeting shadow, leaving everyone staring at where she was or at Dracula, who continued to stare off in the direction his daughter had fled. Mina gave Dracula a hard look before she followed after Mavis in concern.

* * *

"Mavis?" Mina called to the young vampiress, startling her and finding her in another amazing part of the hotel.

While there were signs of abandonment from long ago as parts of the walls lay in ruin and looked like they weren't done being built, all around were an assortment of beautiful flowers and exotic looking plants while in a broken turret an archway held a swing set. The water of the little fish pond glistened in the moon's light beyond the swing set. The place had to be the most beautiful part of the hotel she had seen yet, and it just took Mina's breath away.

"What is this place?" she asked. "It's so peaceful here."

"Thanks," Mavis smiled. "It's my secret garden I cultivated over the years at the hotel. I always come here when I need to get away from my dad and his controlling ways. I know he loves me and he means well, but sometimes it's too much. He doesn't understand I want to see the world beyond the hotel."

Mina came a little further into the hidden garden, and sat on one of the stairs as she sighed deeply, "I know what it's like to have an over controlling father. My mom died when I was a little girl, and my dad took it pretty hard. He became so strict and demanding and protective of me, he's tried to make every decision for me and what I'm supposed to do with my life. It's like I'm his property instead of his daughter and he has to treat me like a helpless little girl who always needs her daddy to watch everything she does. It's why I never got to make friends my own age or meet a nice boy to zing with." Mavis raised an eyebrow at the word. "Oh! It's a word my mom used, it means finding your one true love, growing up I always dreamed about finding my one true zing. But my dad doesn't believe it's a real word. It's because of him I always felt so alone and unable to do anything on my own. He doesn't understand I'm a person with her own dreams, and a mind of my own and things to say."

"That's exactly how I feel about my dad," Mavis said, listening to her backstory with deep interest and taking her place on the stairs beside her. "That he only sees me as a helpless little girl, and still treats me like one, even though I'm 118 now. He knows I want to see new things outside the hotel and at least trusted me enough to finally let me see a human village, like he promised thirty years ago. I think it was the same one I saw from my swing, and it was so much better and neater to see in person. But then a mob of angry humans showed up and threatened me with torches and pitchforks. I tried to tell them I was friendly, but they still threatened me, even when they set themselves on fire. Now I don't think I want to see the world anymore."

Mina raised an eyebrow at this. "How did they threaten you, a brave young girl like you?"

"The usual," Mavis replied. "To burn my clothes and bite my toes and take my candy."

Mina tried to hide a laugh at the bad rhyming, yet she stopped after realizing that humans don't do those kinds of things to vampires. "Burn your clothes and bite your toes and take your candy?"

"Yeah, my dad's told me stories about how awful humans are since I was a little girl, and I hate to admit to see that he was right. Didn't your dad tell you the same stories?"

Mina hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to answer, then slowly said, "Uh, yes. He did tell me scary human stories when I was a kid, just to scare me into staying at home. Humans can be scary sometimes..."

"Yeah," Mavis sighed in sad agreement.

Mina looked at the young vampire with sympathy, and then said with encouragement, "You know, Mavis, it was your first time into the outside world, it's a big place, and it was just one human village. Don't give up on your dream to see it, because it has so much to offer. Maybe you can visit another village where humans are a little more open and there are no angry mobs. Besides, even if your dad still won't let you, I say you stand up to him and tell him your old enough to make your own decisions now and he can't keep you on a tight least for the rest of your life. It's why I ran away from hom since I was a teenager. I couldn't take it anymore! I couldn't let my dad's grip tighten around me any longer!" Strong bitterness leaked into her voice as she continued, "I would rather break my father's heart than let him break my own!"

Mavis looked unsure about that last comment but the young vampiress thought deeply about what she said.

"Besides, you might get that chance to find your 'zing,' just as I'm still dreaming about as I haven't met that special someone yet." She continued on in a playful, teasing voice. "I mean, Johnny's a nice, cute guy, and maybe you and he…"

The young vampiress turned away to hide her ivory face, now turning a shade of pink. "Oh? What about you and Dad? The two of you, back at the auditorium…" Mavis began to tease her back.

"WHAT?!" Mina's cheeks turned a bright pink color just like Mavis. "Dracula is not my type! He's a control-freak!"

Mavis chuckled amusingly to see Mina get flustered when she talked about her father, and then said, "I'll give some thought about what you told me," which made a large grin spread up to Mina's beautiful brown eyes.

She then got curious about Mavis' private garden as she stood up and looked around with Mavis giving her a private tour, seeing more than just beautiful flowers and the swing, but a few small apple trees and vines with more beautiful flowers she didn't know the names of as she and Mavis picked them and put them in their hair. The two even shared a few apples for a quick snack as Mina found them to be just as delicious as the ones she eats.

They then spent a few minutes on the swing together, Mina feeling like a kid again and having the first real sense of fun since working at the tavern. Mavis, on her part, was feeling enthusiastic to find solace in someone who can relate to her. In fact, both girls felt completely enthusiastic to have found solace and companionship in someone who they can relate to. They felt the wind in their faces as they swung higher than ever, almost as if touching the moon.

In the distance, they then heard a Romanian voice calling out for them.

"It's Dad!" Mavis almost panicked, "Please don't tell him about this place!"

"Your secret garden is safe with me," Mina said as they ran in the direction Dracula called them from.

As they walked quickly, Mina then asked, "So what's the next boring activity on your Dad's 'fun' schedule?"

Mavis gave a small smile as she said, "Pool aerobics." In a way, Mavis found that Mina was becoming a mother she never knew and longed for.

* * *

 _ **I apologize for taking so long. I was on a vacation in Myrtle Beach for Christmas to spend the holiday with my relatives. The idea of Mavis' secret garden had come from my Christmas present, "The Art and Making of Hotel Transylvania" book. Thank you for the reviews and throw in ideas for the pool scene or where should my OC (Mina) go when she is kicked out of the hotel, my own is having her at the spa and hot tub with Eunice (again, after reading the book).**_


	7. Pool Party

Outside at the hotel pool an aerobics class was in session with the Fly as instructor, among the attendees was Wanda. The Fly gave exercise instructions in his monotone voice, even when he tried to tell his students not to copy his vomiting, an impulse he couldn't really help. In the background was a buffet, where Frank ordered some food for later.

Mina made her way down the stairs to the pool area after having changed in a beautiful black Hawaiian dress with pink and white flowers on it and a single strap over her right shoulder. She was the last to arrive at the pool, looking at her surroundings in slight awe.

When Dracula spotted her coming down the staircase, his eyes widened again at how much she looked like Martha, just mesmerized and speechless by the sight of her.

She saw him looking at her and became a bit nervous as she said, "Mavis asked me to wear it, it's her mom's old dress. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright," Dracula said, "You look beautiful."

Mina couldn't help but blush a rosy pink. "Thank you."

"Where were you two, anyway?" he asked, evidently still a bit mad from earlier, "I was looking for you both. I was getting worried."

Mina hesitated for a moment to think of something to say, remembering her promise about keeping Mavis' garden secret. Finally she said in a half truth, "I found Mavis wandering around the hotel and we got to talking, so we went for a walk around the hotel."

Dracula was a bit suspicious of this as he raised an eyebrow, but decided to overlook it for now as he was glad Mavis and Mina were fine.

"Hey, Mina," Mavis shouted at a table with Johnny, Eunice, and Wayne, "Come join us."

"I'll see you later," she said to Dracula as she made her way to the table to join her new friends.

Dracula only remained where he stood as he watched her go. Hunched over and brooding, he watched as the two humans talked with his daughter and his friends, trying to listen in on what they were all talking about, just to make sure they don't blow the elaborate cover he gave them.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula," Quasimodo the chef greeted his master as he came up to the vampire.

Dracula quickly stood up straight and dignified as Quasimodo offered to make him an omelet, but the vampire refused, "No, no, no. I'm not hungry."

"What? Esmeralda you smell it again?" Quasimodo said loudly as his pet rat sniffed out the humans, making Dracula very nervous and worried.

"HUMANS!" Quasimodo shouted.

"I AM hunger," Dracula suddenly said as he suddenly smacked the rat away and she went flying right into Eunice's hair, none the wiser.

"Oh, Johnny, you've been to the Taj Mahal?" Eunice asked, quite impressed as she swapped a beetle away from her plate.

"C'mon," Murray said as he sat down, "No monster's been to the Taj."

He munched on his plate of beetles as Mavis said with an excited and dreamy look, "Man, I wish I could go there."

"Me too, Mavis," Mina said, "I hear it's supposed to be one of the most beautiful places in the world, and one of the most romantic." She gave Mavis a sly wink, nodding over to Johnny.

Meanwhile, getting concerned and wanted to get rid of the pesky cook quickly, Dracula said to Quasimodo, "You know what, I'll take 50 omelets."

He then tossed the hunchback right into the arms of one of the gargoyle waiters, who got very nervous right before Quasimodo order him to make the omelets and started beating up on the poor stone gray creature as he tried to gather some eggs.

As quiet as a shadow, Dracula peeked over the table with Mavis and his friends as Mavis asked Johnny, "How did you deal with the mobs?"

"Yeah, it does get pretty crazy in the summer," Johnny said casually, "but y'know, you just gotta roll."

"He just rolls," Wayne said with a smile, "That's cool that he rolls."

Dracula glared at this before grabbing a bagel from a passing Yeti's plate and came between Johnny and Mavis as he said, "Yes, yes, cool. Look, Love Droppings, I brought you a bagel with your favorite, scream cheese."

"Holy Rabies, thanks, Dad," she said excitedly, the spreading in question actually leaping up with a monster face and giving off a high pitched scream. Mavis then passed the bagel to Johnny as she said, "Johnny, try some scream cheese, it's awesome."

"Oh, cool," Johnny said nervously as he held the bagel and it continued to scream at him, "But I'm, uh, scream cheese intolerant, so polite pass."

He gave the bagel back to Mavis as she said, "Oh, okay. Mina, do you want some scream cheese?"

Mina gave the same nervous look at the bagel and it continued to scream and said as politely as she could, "Thanks, Mavis, but I, uh, already ate breakfast. Besides I have to watch my figure."

"Yes, of course you do, or course you are," Dracula said as he took Johnny by the shoulders and said mock pleasantly, "Johnny, can we party plan talk for a moment?"

Mavis looked at them in a bit of confusion as she took a bit of the scream cheese bagel.

In another open corner of the pool area, Dracula a bit scarily leaned over Johnny as he whispered accusingly, "What are you doing? If they find out either of you are human, they'll go bat poop!"

"Relax," Johnny said, "No one suspects anything. The only thing that looks weird is how much whispering you're doing."

Dracula suddenly noticed everyone nearby was watching them with curiosity and confusion. The Count gave an awkward smile as he pushed Johnny to another area, passing the same table with Mina and his friends as he overheard Mina say this to Mavis:

"Yeah, my dad still tried to decide who I could date, always saying something about a strong bloodline and tradition about hunting or something."

Dracula grabbed Mina by the shoulder as he said in that same phony pleasant voice, "Mina, Johnny and I need to talk to you about party planning."

Dragging them both by the shoulders, he hissed at them, "Just wrap it up, you two. You will say you are both going in the pool and act excited, and then Johnny, you will say you hurt your back while Mina says she's ill and not feeling well, and you both have to leave."

They both gave him grudging looks as Mina said with disappointment, "Fine."

As Mina and Johnny unenthusiastically slouched towards the pool, Mina got near the table with Mavis and her new friends, stopping short as she started pretending to have a sudden dizzy spell and was feeling nauseous.

"Ohhh, I don't feel so good," she moaned, "I need to lie down."

"It's okay, babe!" A bright green and rather well build Gillman said as he came up to her and held out his webbed hand to her in a helpful almost gentlemanly way, "I'll help you feel better."

Dracula saw this and glared at the Gillman, strangely feeling more jealous than irritation at this sudden backfiring of his plan.

"Here come good times. Whooo!" Johnny hollered with less than genuine enthusiasm as he clapped his hands, and then said, "Oh, Dude, oh, my back!"

"I'm on your back!" a much smaller Gillman said excitedly as he leaped onto Johnny's shoulders.

"No, no!" Dracula shouted as he waved his arms, "He said 'oh, my back!'" as he point to his own.

"Get on my back!" a pink Cyclopsian monster said excitedly to Mavis as he put his swim goggle on his one eye and pulled her onto his robust shoulders.

"Let's do it!" Mavis eagerly jumped on his back.

"Oh, yeah! Here we go!" Johnny yelled excitedly as he ran into the pool, "Chicken Fight! Push 'em off!"

"Chicken Fight!" everyone shouted and more monsters dove into the pool and got onto each other's shoulders for the game.

"I got you, Johnny, you're going down," Mavis challenged.

"Oh yeah, we'll see, Mavy-Wavy," Johnny teased, using the nickname her dad always uses for her.

Mina began to tear off the dress she wore and Dracula became worried for her dignity as if she were about to be completely bare.

With amazing swiftness, he was by her side and he spread his cape and tried to avert his gaze as he hissed at her, "What are you doing?! Keep your clothes on!"

But instead of her being completely bare, he couldn't help but notice she was wearing a rather skimpy pink two piece swimsuit with a single strap on the top piece going over her shoulder, showing off her slim yet hourglass figure.

Dracula stared for a long second as he suddenly felt a bit warmer than usual and momentarily couldn't breathe, getting very hot under the collar. He then came back to his senses as he hissed, "What are you wearing? Or rather 'not' wearing, you're showing too much skin!"

Mina only rolled her eyes at Dracula, again sounding too much like her own father as she said in an annoyed tone, "Will you lighten up, it's just my bikini."

"A what?" Dracula raised a puzzled eyebrow.

The same green Gillman gave a very loud wolf whistle a moment before hoisting her up onto his shoulders and jumping into the pool, and was followed by more louder wolf whistles by various other male monsters, making Mina smile slyly at showing off her figure.

She did the Chicken Fight with Wayne, who was upon Frank's back, and using his clumsiness against him with enough of her own leverage finally knocked him into the pool and he doggie paddled back to the edge.

Getting worried someone was going to get hurt, Dracula tried to bring the situation under control as he yelled at the ruckus crowd, "Okay, calm down with the Fight Chickens! Everyone stop the roughhousing!"

But nobody heard him or listened to he as the game rapidly got wilder, and Frank was suddenly hoisted upward by a giant octopus arm by the monster believed to be named Gustav.

"Frank, if you hurt yourself..." Eunice shouted to her husband from far below.

"I got it, Honey, the Stein boys are bred for this kind of thing," he yelled to reassure her from the formidable height, and then yelled excitedly, "GERONIMO!"

Frank fell far, and everyone watched for a seemingly long time. Then he belly flopped into the water, falling apart a moment after hitting the hard liquid surface.

Meanwhile, Wayne saw a chance to play a trick on Griffin, who was talking to Blobby. With a wicked and mischievous chuckle, he pantsed Griffin's swim trunks, making the Invisible Man holler a shriek.

"Kids, why'd you do that?" he asked casually as he leaned against the lifeguard chair, his nearby pups, Blobby and anyone else nearby started laughing hysterically.

"I was just in the pool, the water's cold," he chuckled in embarrassment as he pulled his trunks back up, then ran off yelling, "Don't judge me!"

Mina suddenly fell off of the Gillman's shoulders in the game, and the next moment she found herself rising into the air by Gustav's arm. It took a second for her to get her barrings, but when she looked down at how far up she was getting she became completely paralyzed with fear and began to hyperventilate.

Images of misty mountains and a dark bottomless abyss from which she hung from a craggy unforgiving cliff flashed in her mind a she heard somewhere in the distance the screams of a frightened little girl, and she knew she was that little girl, as well as the scream of a poor woman falling to her death. The memory overwhelmed her too much, she fainted and fell from the giant tentacle.

The crowd watched on in anticipation and awe, but Dracula sensed something was wrong with Mina and his protective instincts took over as he gave a small gasp.

Leaping into the air with a shadowy grace, Dracula caught the fainted human woman in his arms and wrapped his black cape protectively around her, landing with amazing graceful precision on the other side, ignoring the groans of disappointment from the crowd, obviously unaware something was wrong.

The Count gently cradled her in his arms as he waited for her to wake up, and gradually she began to stir and wake up. When she finally awoke, again they stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

Mina held tightly to his chest as the shock passed. Finally she asked in a confused voice, "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know," Dracula said, "You didn't exactly look like you jumped there. You just fell. What was wrong?"

Mina's eyes momentarily widened as she stood up and pulled away from Dracula as she stammered quickly, "Oh, uh...it was nothing, really. I guess I was thrust up too quickly and slipped. I'm fine, really."

Dracula only raised an eyebrow at this excuse. Mina just smile awkwardly as the vampire then said, "Alright, that's it. It's for your own good you both leave now. Stay here!"

He pointed sharply down with his long finger before going to find Johnny in all the chaos, making Mina give a humph.

Johnny was still playing in the pool with Dracula found him, and the vampire suddenly became overwhelmed with worry.

"Johnny," he called through his teeth as he nearly panicked, "Your make up. Your make up!" Dracula reached out and grabbed Johnny's wrist as he growled, "Climb out. Now! OH!"

He was suddenly pulled into the pool as Johnny was thrust onto the shoulders of the pink cyclopsian creature, and disappeared beneath the green water.

"Oh, man!" Johnny smiled humorously, "I guess the Count wanted to for a swim!"

Everyone nearby, including Mavis and a couple of Dracula's friends, laughed.

Beneath the surface, having heard Johnny's insult, Dracula could only have a fit as he yelled and screamed, which were all muffled by the water. He then rapidly swam to the bottom and pulled the water plug.

At the same time, Gustav raised Johnny into the air with his tentacle and Johnny jumped with his contagious enthusiasm.

"Woo-hoo-hooo! Cannonball!" he shouted, but the water rapidly drained beneath him to the surprise of all the guests.

Johnny began to panic as the draining water revealed a perturbed and soaked Dracula. He saw Johnny falling, and the grumpy vampire let out a groan as he froze Johnny in midair. He then walked away, came back carrying Blobby and placed him beneath Johnny for a safe and soft landing before unfreezing him. Johnny fell right into a confused Blobby, giving a muffled thumbs up in thanks and he was okay. Dracula only frowned more.


	8. Conflicting Emotions

"Oh, you two messed up, Baby," Dracula said in irritation as he carried Johnny by the scruff of his shirt and dragged Mina by her wrist tightly into the spooky fog covered graveyard on the perimeters of the hotel grounds. "You both messed up big time. I told you two to take it down; you'll ruin my hotel if they find out."

"Maybe you're just jealous that people are finally having fun at this place," retorted Johnny.

"Yeah," said Mina, "Why'd you have to go and ruin it for everybody?"

"Oh, _that?"_ Dracula growled as he set them down, _"That_ was not fun! Everyone running, jumping, swimming with no order." He did the actions in a rather exaggerated, cartoonish comedic way as he said the words, and growled as he waved his hand in anger, "That was the opposite of fun."

"Do you even know what fun is?" Johnny asked in challenge to the infamous vampire.

"I _invented_ fun!" Dracula yelled with insistence.

"Oh, really?" Mina challenged, "Would you call telling Mavis scary stories about evil humans burning her clothes, biting her toes, and taking her candy as fun?! Because I find it ridiculous! I've read bettering rhyming from Dr. Seuss books."

"Dr. whoo-se books?" Dracula replied, confused as his eyes widened at what Mina just said.

"Never mind. My point is Mavis told me about her experience in the 'human village.' Remember, the same one where we met? She said she was threatened by humans who would do those things to her and they set themselves on fire. All Johnny and I saw were a bunch of burning zombies, no burning humans, because if there were I know people would panic at being burned alive, not acting like it was nothing. So explain that, O' Great Hotel Manager!"

Dracula looked surprised by this, but it quickly passed as he quickly said, "You must have missed the burning humans as they were chased away by my loyal employees, but that doesn't matter now. What matters now is you both leave this instant!"

"Boy, the wrong people get to be immortal," Johnny grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Again, you remind me too much of my own father. You obviously don't really respect or trust Mavis!" Mina accused.

Dracula scowled at their words. He suddenly froze Mina in place with a wave of his arm. Mina, still aware of what was going on, was frozen before she was able to challenge Dracula further.

"Look at me," Dracula ordered Johnny as he covered half his face with his black cape in a sinister way and his eyes began to glow red, then began to say in a hypnotic and soothing voice, "You remember nothing of this encounter. You have no memory of this place or the monsters you met. Now go and never return."

Johnny seemed to be momentarily hypnotized by Dracula, but an instant later he broke eye contact and said, "Wait, never return to the hotel?"

"What?" Dracula was confused. "You were supposed to forget the hotel. I just used my powers to erase your memory; I looked straight into your eyes."

As he pointed at Johnny between the eyes, Mina was still frozen but couldn't help but laugh silently at Dracula's failure to do what she could only akin to the old Jedi mind trick from the movies.

"Huh. Oh, maybe it's the contact lenses," Johnny said.

"The what?" Dracula said, further confused by human terms.

"These little plasticy doodads that help me see better," Johnny said, pointing to his eyes, "Here, let me just get them out real quick."

As Johnny reached for his eyeball with his fingers, Dracula got really squeamish as he cried, "Ugh, that is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"

"Almost got it," Johnny insisted.

"Stop doing that," Dracula nearly begged, "Please stop doing that! Fingers away from the eyeballs! ENOUGH!"

He pulled Johnny's fingers away from his face in a tight grip. The young man finally noticing a still frozen Mina.

"Hey, what'd you do to Mina?" Johnny demanded in concern, "Change her back!"

With a wave of his hand, Dracula released Mina from the immobilizing spell and she was by Johnny's side again, but before she could say anything Dracula growled angrily at them.

"Listen to me," he warned threateningly, "you both are never to return here. You are to stay away and never tell humans about this place. Or I will track you both down, and such every ounce of blood from your bodies until you look like a pair of deflated Whoopie Cushions!"

For some reason, he seemed to get a little taller and creepier as he made these threats. Mina placed herself between Johnny and Dracula as Johnny coward fearfully before him.

But Mina stared him down willing to call the vampire's bluff as she countered, "If you ever lay a fang on Johnny, I'll pour boiling hot cocoa down your pants where the sun doesn't shine, or stab a wooden steak right through your heart, if you even _have_ one!"

They stared each other down, neither one willing to give in to the other for the longest seconds, and yet they still saw something more while staring strongly into each other eyes.

Finally, Dracula growled low with a wave of his long arm, "Be gone."

Johnny started to walk away in disappointment with his hands in his coat pockets.

Mina followed close behind as she watched Dracula give a wave of his cape and changed into a bat, and fly off into the night back to his hotel.

Johnny began to mumble and complain. "Oh, man, this is so unfair! Why does that dude have to be such a buzz kill? Not cool, man. Not cool!"

"Especially with trying to erase your memories, like that, what a jerk!" Mina said in bitter agreement.

"So, why didn't he try to erase your memories, too?" Johnny suddenly asked.

Mina only gave a puzzled look, not really sure how to answer. She finally said, "I honestly don't know. He froze me instead, probably to keep me from stopping him, and as he tried to hypnotize you I was sure I was going to be next."

"Well, it still wasn't cool, Mina," Johnny said as he and his friend walked a little further into the creepy graveyard. "I still can't believe we're leaving, man," he scoffed, "I could've been so great! Dude ruined _everything!"_

"I know, I know, like you keep saying," Mina sighed in slight annoyance as Johnny was becoming a broken record, but she stopped for a moment and stared dreamily and longingly back at the not too distant hotel, a formidable fortress silhouetted in the background.

"Suck _my_ blood. I should have just said, 'We're _staying_ , old man!'" Johnny continued. "Give him a Bruce Lee kick. BOOM!" he yelled as he did exaggerated martial arts moves, obviously showing off more than from true skill, "Right in the-AH!"

A little black bat came flying right up to him, startling Johnny. He started shaking and cowering on the ground in fear as he covered his face, "Count Dracula! Please don't kill me! We're leave, we're leaving!"

But in an instant in a puff of blue mist the little black bat changed into Mavis as she sat upon a tombstone, and gave a chuckle at Johnny's reaction. Johnny finally saw who it really was as he chuckled in embarrassment and got up.

Jumping from the tombstone, Mavis whispered to him inquisitively, "Follow me."

"Oh, no. Mavis, I can't," Johnny said reluctantly, "I have to leave."

"You sure? It'll be fun," she said flirtatiously.

"Okay," he said with a goofy smile and a love-struck look on his face.

Turning back around, Mina finally saw them as she called out, "What-no, wait, Johnny! We can't go back! You heard what he said!"

But Johnny didn't listen as he followed the pretty vampire girl through a secret tunnel.

A thought struck Mina as she said worriedly, "Oh, boy. I hope we don't run into Count Butthead on the way."

* * *

Mina had gotten separated from Mavis and Johnny after they all returned to the hotel through the secret tunnel from the graveyard, as she emerged from an old air vent. While she went to find them, she had a second thought that it would be a good idea to let the two kids get to know each other a little better.

As she made her way down a hall to find her way to the lobby and the broom closet, she heard what sounded like growls and snarls mixed with loud arguing. Curious as to what was going on, she followed the disturbance to its source and soon found two monsters in a heated argument over something.

"I was here first," yelled a Yeti.

"And I keep telling you," a mad gargoyle yelled back, "I have the key, so this is my room! Now get lost!"

"No, I have the key, granite breath!" shouted the Yeti.

"Boys, boys, what's going on here?" Mina interrupted as she tried to cool the situation.

"None of your business, lady," growled the angered gargoyle.

"I beg your pardon!" Mina frowned.

But the Yeti looked surprised and smile bashfully a little as he said, "Wait, aren't you the Count's new assistant manager? You were amazing at the pool."

Taken aback for a moment, Mina smile with pride as she said, "Why, thank you, and yes, I am. I heard you two having an argument and I thought I could help. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

The Yeti frowned again as he said accusingly, "The overgrown lawn gnome here thinks this is his room, but I have a key and I was here first."

The gargoyle glared hotly at the Yeti that might have made his snowy home melt as he retorted, "I don't care! I have the right key to this room so it's supposed to be mine, frost for brain!"

The two arguing monsters growled and stared off at each other again.

Mina, quickly thinking on her feet, yelled loudly, "SHUT IT!" This made the two monsters shut their mouths immediately. "Sorry," she quickly apologized.

"It's fine. The Count yells like that all the time," said the Yeti.

"I'm sure this can be resolved in a civil way," said Mina, in a calmer tone, "Now tell me how you got your keys and do you remember who gave them to you."

"I checked in earlier tonight, before all the activities started and the zombie at the front desk gave me my key to my room," the Yeti said.

"You mean _my_ room," the gargoyle countered, "I checked in before you did."

"Okay, do you remember which zombie it was, because I think I see what happened here," Mina deduced, "The zombie gave both of you the same key to this room by mistake."

"I think it was the one called Porridge Head, and now I think I know why that's his name," the Yeti said.

"Mm-hm," Mina hummed, "Okay, so it was just a simple mistake. Let's all go down to the front desk and get you both new keys to new rooms, and everything should work out fine now."

They all made their way to the lobby and the main reception desk, where the situation was quickly resolved just as Mina promised. She remembered her experience from her family's tavern how she had to handle similar situations, and this hotel for monsters was no different.

After the two monsters thanked her, she waved good-bye to them as she turned in the opposite direction and suddenly found herself face to face one again with a very angry looked Dracula. Although his eyes weren't glowing, yet, she could tell very clearly he was less than happy to see her again.

Mina had to hold back a small shriek of being startled as he hissed at her, "What the bat blazes are you doing back here?! I warned you what will happen if either of you humans returned to my hotel! I won't warn you again!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…we forgot our backpacks," Mina quickly fibbed with a bit of fright. "Just let me get the backpacks and I'll be out of your hair for good, please."

Dracula backed away a bit but only calmed down a half ounce as he said, "Fine, your stupid backpacks are still here in the closet. I threw that boy's backpack in here after he caused chaos in the auditorium."

As he searched and retrieved the backpacks from the broom closet, Mina suddenly remembered what had happened at the pool earlier in the night. She slowly turned back to Dracula and said calmly, "By the way, I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me at the pool earlier."

Dracula was a little taken aback by her sudden gratitude; his tense body language softened a bit more as he said with sincerity, "Your welcome. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Mina smiled at this as she said, "You know, maybe you're not such a bad guy, after all. Unlike my dad, you at least trust Mavis enough to be on her own a little. You did at least let her go see a human village on her own when she turned 118, like you promised her as she told me. She trusts you, you know. You are her dad after all."

Dracula's face softened more as he heard this, feelings of shame and guilt began to rise within him.

"I understand why I've had to do it," Mina continued in a sad tone, "I feel so guilty for having to lie to Mavis. We've become friends and I've grown fond of her. Friends are supposed to trust each other, and Mavis trusts me, but I feel like I've betrayed it. She's a really nice girl."

Dracula's shame and guilt grew further, but before he could say anything, Mina suddenly asked him, "Why didn't you erase my memories when you had the chance?"

The vampire looked at her taken aback again, not knowing what to say as he only stammered out, "Uh, I uh…you insisted you didn't want them erased, so I didn't."

"I mean, back in the graveyard, unlike Johnny I don't need to wear contacts."

Dracula seemed to shiver at that memory, making Mina try to hide an amused smile. He looked away as though thinking of what to say, but his mind was blanking on words as he was too embarrassed or ashamed to tell her the real reason why.

As though reading his mind, Mina then said, "You know it's weird, but back at the village it felt like a zing or something back there."

"What did you say?" Dracula asked shocked, not sure he heard her right.

"A zing. You know, that special feeling when you meet someone special. I know it's just a fairy tale thing, but I've always believed it to be possible. But I guess it was just a fluke, because I never met anyone special because my dad wants me to marry my cousin from his side of the family. At least you treat her like a person, and not a piece of property."

Dracula came a little closer to her as though to comfort her, his mind still racing with what to say other than silence. After remaining silent for some long moments, not knowing what to say or to think, he couldn't help but wonder how this human woman even knew about a zing. It just seemed impossible, even unrealistic for a human to know what a zing truly was. Yet it also drew him to her even more, and it filled him with joy but at the same time frightened him, making him all the more confused and traitor to Martha's memory.

"Maybe it is just a fairy tale, like you said," he said in a low voice, "Or maybe it only seems that way because you haven't met that special someone."

Dracula came a bit closer to her, drawn by an unseen force to her. Mina looked up at him, once more staring up into his astonishing blue eyes, his face coming so close now she could again smell his vanilla rose scent. Their faces came so close their lips almost touched, but then Dracula seemed to pull away as thought some opposing fear forced him back.

Mina gave a bit of a confused look as she saw an unreadable expression on his face and he said quietly, almost coldly to her, as he turned his back to her, "Get out of my hotel. Leave now, and take your little redheaded, troublemaking friend with you."

Dracula immediately began to walk away, a deep sting of guilt and fear over came his aching heart and he tried to keep it from his face.

Mina stood still for some long moments, feeling saddened and hurt, she could only whisper, "Good-bye."

She would have begun to leave when a brash voice said loudly, "There you are! Where have you been?"

It was Eunice, and her sudden appearance made Mina stop in her tracks as she walked up to Mina and said, "Wanda and I thought if you'd like to join us in the spa for a little girl time, and I think you could use some girl time since you had a rough fall back at the pool there."

"I'm sorry, Eunice," Mina said a bit disappointed, "I can't, I have to leave... to, uh, take care of important hotel business."

But Eunice brushed it off and said brashly, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait."

"But, Drac..." Mina didn't have time to finish when Eunice put a long stitched arm around the disguised human.

"Don't worry about Drac, nobody's forgotten about that stunt he pulled back at the pool."

Mina couldn't help but smile at this as she and Eunice left the lobby for the spa, and well needed girl time.

As soon as the two women had left, Dracula returned alone to his lobby thinking the human girl had left.

For some long moments as Dracula slowly walked around the lobby, his thoughts began to muse about that near kiss with Mina, and his growing feelings for her. He first wondered how she even knew about a zing and what it was, what it felt like. What she described happening between them back in the village, it couldn't have been a zing. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed true, and the more it made it impossible to believe. And yet, the more time Dracula spent with her, the more he wanted to be around Mina, and the more difficult it became for him to resist and deny he had any growing feelings he had for her, and it became more difficult to not feel guilty and a traitor to his late wife's memory and monsterkind.

His thoughts would have wandered and mused more when he nearly ran into Frank as the giant golem came up to him with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Drac. What have you been up to?"

Dracula gave a sheepish smile. "Nothing, Frankie, I was just, uh, taking care of hotel business, you know."

"Well, I know it hasn't been easy planning Mavy's birthday," Frank said as he put a friendly hand on the vampire's shoulder, "The ladies went to have some fun in the spa. I think we should do the same, whaddaya say?"

Dracula smiled at his friend's suggestion and said, "You're right, Frankie, we do need some fun, and I just where to have some fun. Gather the others and meet me in the sauna."

At this point he was willing to do anything to take his mind off of Mina, even if she and her annoying little friend were finally gone, or so he thought.


	9. Sauna and Spa

Thick hot steam filled Dracula's private sauna, raising the temperature high enough to make even undead monsters sweat. Dracula and his friends, all wearing nothing but white towels, gave long happy sighs as they settled in for some relaxation time and much needed male bonding.

"Didn't I tell you guys we'd have fun in here?" Dracula sighed in satisfaction with a smile. "Is this not the best?"

Blobby took a piece of himself and let it steam on a pile of hot rocks, while Wayne panted heavily in enjoyment.

"Yeah," Wayne said as he licked his muzzle, "I'm working up a nice sweat. When's that Johnny kid gonna be done party planning? He's a great hang."

"Yeah, he's an animal," Frank agreed, "You know it was so nice seeing him and Mavis laughing and hitting it off with him."

Dracula could only become uncomfortable with this, his innate protectiveness of his only daughter grew along with his annoyance at his friends' even mentioning the disguised human, whom he had finally just gotten rid of.

"Who's hitting _what_ off? Please!" Dracula said dismissively, "Mavis could never be with…someone of _his_ kind."

"I'm sorry? 'His _kind?_ '" Frank questioned clearly insulted, "You're saying our kind's not good enough for you, _Your Lordship?"_

Dracula realized a second too late his unintended insult, clearly having forgotten the human boy' disguise and cover story as Frank's distance cousin.

"No, no, no! Frank, I didn't…" the vampire nervously tried to reassure his friend, never intending to insult him, but he needed a good excuse and quick, "I meant that she wouldn't be into someone with…uh…such, red, curly hair."

"Uh…What's wrong with red, curly hair?" Griffin asked resentfully, now the one getting insulted about something.

"Why are _you_ getting upset?" Dracula asked with confusion.

" _I_ HAVE RED, CURLY HAIR!" Griffin shouted.

"WELL, HOW WAS _I_ SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?!" Dracula could only yell in frustration.

"C'mon, Drac," Murray cut in in irritation, "You should at least give the kid a chance, he seems nice enough. Didn't you see how happy Mavis was with him at the pool? Speaking of which..." Murray got a weird smug smile on his face. "What's going on with you and Mina?" he asked teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Dracula could only tense at the sudden question. Even in the hot stream and through thick sweat he blushed, though perhaps there was more to sweat than just the steam.

"WHAT?!" he blurted out, "Where did you get such a ridiculous idea, Murray? There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Mina!" Dracula scoffed in heated insistence.

"You sure?" Wayne asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because ever since she got here, you've been giving her funny looks, and you looked ready to tear apart the next monster who even looked at her."

"Nothing is going on!" Dracula responded harder. "Martha was the only one for me, the only one I could ever love! Mina means nothing to me, even though she is nice, spunky, and even attractive." Slip of the tongue.

"Oooooohh," his friends whooped.

"Give it a rest, guys," Dracula scoffed with displeasure at his friends' teasing, hoping to drop the subject.

"Fine, fine," Frank said with a teasing smile, but continued to say, "So what about Johnny and Mavis? You think there could be something there?"

"No!" Dracula quickly said with clear distain, "He's not good enough for my Mavy, besides I'm certain he'd be a bad influence for her, too."

"A bad influence?!" Griffin's glasses clearly showed he was frowning.

Frank decided to speak up. "Mavis is a grown up now, and I think you beng overprotective is influencing your judgement. Not too many monsters her age come to the hotel often because of you and it's hard for her to meet anybody! My cuz is a good kid, and you should give him and Mavy a chance!"

The others gave their agreements. Dracula had hoped after he finally got rid of the humans, it was the end of that, but his friends weren't letting it go. This conversation wasn't what he had in mind at all when he wanted to relax with his friends.

Of course little did they know that upon the rooftops of the castle, Johnny had shown Mavis her first sunrise, hiding her safely behind the edge of a chimney and in his shadow because he knew vampires get burned in the sunlight. To Mavis, the rising of the sun was the most incredible sight she had ever seen. The moment was ruined when Johnny fell through a weak part of the roof, and Mavis looking down through the open hole where Johnny had once stood.

Hoping to salvage the situation as his friends were growing irritated with him about Johnny, Dracula said as reasonably as he could, "Look, settle down, fellas. This is all a mood point. Because Mina and Johnny, they…they left."

"Wait a minute. They left?" Murray repeated in disbelief.

"Yes!" Dracula claimed as he further fibbed, "Mina realized she never wanted anything to do with me. And Johnny, he decided he didn't like Mavis, or any of us." He leaned back casually and crossed his legs as he tried to relax, thinking it was finally the end of the conversation.

But then as if by some weird work of fate, there was a crashing sound and the person in question landed right in Dracula's lap, catching him on impulse.

"Hi," Johnny said nervously as Dracula glared hotly at this continuous human nuisance.

Frank then leaned in closely to them as he said with suspicion, "Hmm, I guess Johnny had second thoughts."

* * *

In the hotel spa, style like a Medieval dungeon complete with spa equipment looking mostly like torture devices of varying kinds, such as an iron maiden said to be used for acupuncture treatment, tables for stretching, and an octagonal shape cauldron which was the hot tub, which Mina now relaxed in. It had been forever, she just had a chance to unwind, and this had to be the best hot tub she had ever been in, if not the only one in her entire life.

Her new monster friends, Eunice and Wanda, were also enjoying themselves; Eunice and a lady gremlin were getting deep tissue messages from Gustav, who happened to be the hotel's spa supervisor and head masseuse, while one of his other arms adjusted the temperature for Mina in the hot tub, and Wanda and a purple faced hag lounged comfortably nearby with their eyes covered with cucumbers. These ladies wore nothing but white towels that covered their own bodies.

"I definitely needed this," Mina sighed happily.

"Told you we needed some girl time," Eunice said.

"It's not often we get time away from the boys, though I hope they're having a good time, too," Wanda said.

Eunice gave a content sigh as she then said, "You said it. But, I'm still curious. What's going on between our new friend, Mina, and Drac?"

This made Mina nearly sit up straight in a snap as she heard this, startled by the very mention of it.

"What?!" Mina blurted out.

"You and Dracula," Eunice said, "What's going on with the two of you? Do you like him or what?"

Mina just scoffed, "Pfft, are you kidding me? I can't stand him. He is such a control freak, he reminds me too much of my own dad, even if he is _way hotter_." She finished her sentence with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Eunice and Wanda, who removed one cucumber to look, glimpsed first to Mina and then to each other at what she just said.

Wanda removed both cucumber slices from her eyes as she then said to Mina, "Well, I think you should give him a chance. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. It just hasn't been easy for him since losing Martha."

"Maybe…" Mina sighed, remembering what almost happened before coming to the spa.

"And..." added Eunice, "a pretty girl like you, he'd be an idiot not to see how special you are. Darling, you have a lot to offer."

Mina gave a small smile, thinking they may be right. She had a hard time admitting to herself she might actually like Dracula. Heck, she even developed a crush on him and maybe he feels the same way.

She thought about this for a short while, and then noticed something strange with the color in the heated water of the hot tub. Mina gasped as she realized it was the white paint of her makeup as she took out her hand and it started to look a healthy pink instead of pale, which meant it was starting to wash off.

Quickly she got out of the hot tub and wrapped a towel around herself, hoping it covered enough of her true human complexion to keep Eunice and Wanda from suspecting anything.

"Where are you going?" Eunice asked.

"Sorry, girls, I have to go, uh…take care of, uh, something I promised Dracula and it's personal. So, uh, I gotta go."

Mina ran quickly out of the spa, hoping she didn't look too suspicious, and ran into the last thing she expected to see.

Dracula mumbled rude remarks as he lead the returned Johnny away from his friends and out of the sauna. Not only had both humans returned after he seriously threatened to suck their blood, fatty though it may be, this one had fallen right into his lap while the vampire wore nothing but a white cotton towel. He was a Count, of noble high class blood and breeding, he shouldn't have to suffer such humiliation. Especially with a human.

"This can't get any worse," Dracula grumbled moments before bumping into somebody.

It was Mina. In nothing but a white cotton towel, too. And she looked just…

"MINA!" Johnny gaped loudly, his mouth widely agape as he saw her in nothing but a towel, "You look…I mean…whoa, man…" He quickly looked away and tried to cover his view of her, clearly blushing brightly beneath his own make up.

Dracula, surprised to see her still at the hotel, goes wide eyed and blurts out, "What're you doing here?!" but as he looked down at her the vampire goes hot as he sees her beautiful body in nothing but a towel, "And in a towel?!"

Mina remained silent from this awkward embarrassment and stutters, "I...might ask you the same thing."

Peeking out from the sauna door, Griffin smirks, "I guess she couldn't stay away from the old vampire charm, seeing how much of it you're showing now."

The Count gave the Invisible Man a dark scowl, but tried to maintain his dignity like nothing happened as he used his telekinesis to close the sauna door right in Griffin's face as he cried, "Ow!"

Dracula and Mina could only stare at each other wide eyed in embarrassment and astonishment, both blushing bright red, the air between them suddenly a few degrees hotter than before. Both of them tightened the towels they wore to themselves, both unsure of what to say or if to say anything at all in this awkward encounter.

"Uh…I uh, maybe I should go put my, uh…my clothes back on," Mina mumbled with a bashful smile.

"Yes," Dracula agreed as he cleared his suddenly dry throat, "Perhaps you should."

Dracula then walked away stiffly, trying to pretend he didn't see anything and save what dignity he had left, with Johnny close behind still trying to not look at a bare Mina.

Mina gave a low whistle and said in a low voice, "Nice body."

Dracula stopped in mid step and turned quickly with another wide eyed expression as he said loudly, "Wait, what?!"

Mina only stiffened, as she tried to brush it off with a giggle. "Uh, nothing." Her giggle was replaced with a deep frown. "Don't even _think_ of sucking Johnny's blood!"

She ran the other way down the hallway and out of their view, but when she turned another corner she realized too late it was a bad choice. A little hunchback chef and his rodent sidekick were waiting for her.

* * *

 _ **I thank you for your patience on this chapter, and I do not own the characters or Hotel Transylvania, except my OCs. And thank you for all your feedback. I got the idea of the spa/hot tub from The Art and Making of Hotel Transylvania book. Today is also the day Hotel Transylvania 2 comes out on DVD and Blu Ray.**_


	10. Kitchen Rescue

What had started out as organized, coordinated, and precise table arranging for the party that night had somehow and so suddenly turned into a game of chasing tables as Johnny pranked Dracula by riding wildly around on them. Dracula thought he was going to get back at the human boy for this, but he found himself laughing and actually enjoying himself so much at the excitement and how it was so spontaneous. They rode a table out into the hallway while playfully pushing each other, almost hit a housekeeping witch, and eventually crashed right into a suit of armor guard.

Still happily hyped from the ride, Dracula laughed excitedly as he shouted, "Oh-ho-ho, did you see that?! Who is that guy, Sir Breaks-a-lot?" He grabbed hold of the armor's helmet, threw it away, and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Oh, boy, I have to say. THAT…was fun. Okay, the fun you were talking about earlier? Nailed it!"

He picked up the ghostly tablecloth where he presumed the young man was under, but Johnny was gone. Only the torso of the armor was under the cloth. The Count's face dropped.

"Johnny?" Dracula looked around in confusion when he noticed muddy footprints going far down the hall. He recognized those footprints.

"Quasimodo!" Dracula hissed, now greatly concerned for the boy, and he ran down the hall at an amazing top speed, leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind him.

His legs ran at a high speed, like a locomotive. He turned a corner and stopped short of nearly running into Eunice and Wanda as they walked down the hall talking.

"Eunice. Wanda." Dracula said surprised, "Isn't Mina with you?"

He actually thought she had rejoined them for more 'girl time' after bumping into her, but now the vampire suddenly became even more worried.

"No, we haven't seen her since she left the spa, for some very strange reason," Wanda said.

"I almost caught up to her, just to be sure she was okay. Her color seemed off for some reason," Eunice said.

"What, where?" Dracula asked urgently, his heart went up to his throat when his suspicions of what happened to his beloved were close to truth.

"I'm not sure, but I thought I saw her go with Quasimodo," Eunice said, "I don't know about you, Drac, he may be a great cook, but I've always thought he was a few spider short of a web."

Dracula was gone in a burst of speed and a dust trail before Eunice finished, leaving the women a bit flustered.

"What's his hurry?" Eunice asked, and Wanda only shrugged.

Dracula didn't get much further down the halls when he stopped short again, this time in front of Mavis.

"Mavis?" he said confused as his cape cocooned his figure. "Why are you still up? The sun is out, it could kill you, my Honeyguts."

"I couldn't sleep," She said, "Do you know where Johnny went?"

"I don't know," Dracula said, "He uh..." His face dropped in realization. "Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously, leaning in close enough to his daughter's face.

"Oh, uh…" Mavis wasn't sure how to answer.

"Do you like him?"

"What?!" Mavis scoffed, "Pfft, no, c'mon, Dad. He's so weird and awkward. It's like are you an idiot, or do you know you're adorable?" She brushed her hair back behind her ear with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Dracula could only be stunned in shock by his daughter's admission. And he thought he was the only one falling in love with the human girl, Mina, but now Mavis is in love with the human boy, Johnny.

"Eh…uh…hold that," he said awkwardly, then glided to the nearest armor guard. "Do you have a location on Quasimodo?" he whispered in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," it said, watching the chef and a tied up Johnny in its view in another part of the hotel, "They're headed towards the kitchen, through the main lobby."

"I need them stopped immediately," Dracula ordered, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, we are on it," the guard said with a salute.

So while every knight of armor pursued Quasimodo, and a captive Johnny, in the lobby to prevent him from reaching the kitchen, Dracula took Mavis to the library to have a little father-daughter talk.

"Look, Honey, there's no falling in love at your age," Dracula said, like all fathers try to explain it to their daughters.

"Mom was _my_ age," Mavis defended, and then smirked, "Eunice said Mom kissed you first because you were too scared to make the first move."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he groaned, "Forget about me and mom and kissing."

"Dad, at some point I'm going to get married," Mavis replied with a slump, "I can't be here forever."

"What?! Why not? You're barely out of your training fangs."

"I've been out of my training fangs for eighty years, Dad," Mavis groaned, "So I know I'm old enough to understand some things, like love. And I can tell you like Mina. Auntie Eunice told me how the two of you bumped into one another in _towels._ So c'mon, do you like her or not, because I do."

Dracula tensed at her sudden question, even blushing from embarrassment thanks to Eunice. Then he could only stammer out, "Uh…well, that was an accident…Ah, forget it!"

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you did, even if I never knew my real mom, I think she'd be a great one. She's really helped me a lot when we talked about my problems. So, do you like her?"

"I do, Honeybat, but not the way you think," Dracula tried to deny it.

Elsewhere, Quasimodo eluded the knights, all were now backed up by the gargoyle waiters, giving them the slip. Esmeralda beat up the spiders, all on the side of the knights and gargoyles, as Quasimodo destroyed the beautiful web banner that spelled out 'Happy 118th Birthday Mavis.' Pieces of armor scattered all over the floor whilst a cackling Quasimodo ran off with his hostage.

"But why all the sudden interest?" Dracula asked his daughter. "Every time we used to talk about love it was always 'Ew, that's gross' and 'Ew, Dad, I don't want to know about that.'"

"I don't know," Mavis sighed dreamily as she stared up at a bust, just as a guard burst through the library doors.

"Sir, he made it into the kitchen," it reported.

"He what?! What do I pay you for?!" he yelled in outrage and then spoke gently to Mavis, "I'm sorry, Honey, I-I've gotta go."

And he was out the door in a flash, the armor whispering back to a confused Mavis, "He doesn't pay me."

Dracula flew in his bat form rapidly down the halls towards the kitchen, where around that moment Mina now found herself hanging by a chain over a boiling cauldron of soup, which she thought might be better than boiling acid, and made her think this place look more like a torture chamber rather than a kitchen, while Quasimodo turned poor Johnny over a huge fire like he was a pig being roasted.

Johnny gave a gasp as he came out of the smoke and pleaded to the hunchback chef, "Before you kill me, can I please talk to my backpack one more time? I don't wanna leave anything unresolved."

"I highly doubt that he will, Johnny…" Mina began to say in a frightened tone when the kitchen doors suddenly slammed open and there was Dracula. Hope and relief rose within Mina.

"Bonsuir, Monsieur Dracula," Quasimodo greeted the Count happily, but Dracula was clearly not in the mood for pleasantries.

The vampire slew up to Johnny like a shadow and shoved the deranged chef aside as he said displeased, "Shut your hump hole!"

He pulled Johnny down from the roasting pole and would have gotten to Mina, but Quasimodo intercepted him as he hung from a chain.

"Now you are helping them? What is it with you these humans?" he questioned with confusion.

"They are NOT humans! Mina is a vampire, and he is a Stein!" Dracula barked back.

"That's right, little man, I'm a Stein!" Johnny tried to confirm, pleased that Dracula was here to protect him.

"If they are monsters, let him scare Esmeralda," Quasimodo challenged, gesturing to Johnny and then to his pet rat sitting on a barrel.

"The mouse. Pfft, without a doubt, " Dracula said confidently as he gave Johnny a look.

"Okay, here we go," Johnny said in a low voice.

Johnny made monster noises and faces at the little rodent, but she didn't even flinch, instead just gave a less than impressed look. Esmeralda just gave a squeak Mina thought sounded like "Really?" Johnny gave a startled yelp and stumbled backwards.

"HUMANS! HUMANS!" Quasimodo started screaming at the top of lungs then proceeded to swing around the kitchen. "Monsieur Dracula has brought HUMANS into the h-"

Dracula froze Quasimodo cold in the air with his magic, and the little chef fell right onto a wheel that held Mina's chain over the soup cauldron. The wheel started to spin rapidly as the lock came loose and Mina fell making her give a brief shriek. Her head hit the side of the cauldron and she lost consciousness before she completely fell beneath the hot water.

"No!" shouted Dracula, and he changed into his bat form and pulled her out as fast as he could.

Dracula held her close in his arms as he looked at Mina's unconscious body in deep worry. He left the kitchen to take her somewhere safe to hopefully recover. Johnny followed him close behind, also worried for Mina.

The kitchen doors closed behind them and a still frozen Quasimodo could only said with a muffled voice, "Esmeralda, help me."

The only other one to hear him besides Esmeralda was one of the gargoyle waiters. He looked around the kitchen, saw no one else and walked up to the frozen chef, seeing an irresistible opportunity. The gargoyle took Quasimodo's out stretched arm and shoved his pointer finger right up his long nose, then walked away.


	11. Pain of the Past

Dracula took the unconscious Mina to a nearby vacant room, with Johnny following close behind him. The vampire laid her gently on the bed and called for a housekeeping witch, one who always deeply admired him, to look after her until she hopefully woke up.

The witch, eager to impress her boss, gladly accepted her task and set to checking on the poor girl upon the bed. She felt what would become a painful bump on her head, but luckily it was nothing serious.

For some long minutes, the witch watched over the sleeping Mina with no sign of her stirring to awaken from being unconscious. Thinking the girl is going to be this way for some time, the witch went to quickly get some cleaning supplies, along with a clean washcloth and a basin with cool water.

But the moment she left, Mina steadily awoke and rubbed her aching head. She took a minute to see where she was and get used to her barrings, and suddenly realized she was alone, wondering where Dracula and Johnny were and why they had left her in this room all alone. She quickly got up and redressed in her vampire costume and left the room to find her friends.

A few short moments later, the witch returned surprised to find an empty bed and worried about where the girl had gone and what her boss would think.

"Hey, thanks for saving us back there," Johnny said to Dracula, "That guy's crazy, trying to eat us. This only happened to me one other time, with this weird dude at a Slipknot concert."

"There's something I need to show you," Dracula said with a very sad tone.

Mina made her way down the long hallway, wondering where Johnny and Dracula went and feeling very lost. She finally heard some faint footsteps not too far away, and knowing it was them she followed the sound of their footsteps to catch up.

The two rounded a corner to a very new part of the hotel, and Mina would have caught up to them, but for some reason she slowed down and quietly followed them.

Dracula and Johnny entered through a door into a rather dark room, making Johnny cough lightly at the thick dust, the only light to be seen were from candles on a candelabra held by Dracula.

"Wow," gasped Johnny.

Mina peeked through the crack of the door and then realized this room must be Dracula's private chambers with how dark and shadowy it was, it somehow fit his tastes as all she could see was the coffin with giant stone fire basins on both ends like dark guardians, and above with several draped tapestries and curtains, one of which cover half of a giant portrait where Dracula now stood with the image of a beautiful darkly dressed woman. As Mina looked at the portrait, something struck her as strangely familiar about it.

"Hey, are we at a funeral right now?" Johnny asked, but saw the dark shadow of a coffin Johnny walked up to as he then said, "Oh, wait, no, it's your bed. So creepy and cool." As he glanced at the picture Dracula gazed up at, Johnny gasped loudly.

"Wow! I know her. I've seen that picture at the ruins of Lubov, that's my favorite castle. There's a whole legend around that lady."

"A legend?" Dracula asked puzzled.

"The Lady Lubov," Johnny said as he took the candelabra from Dracula and told the story he heard.

"The story goes that she met a lonely Count by chance, and they say no two souls were ever more meant for each other. Eventually, they settled down at Castle Lubov and had a child. But then, a horrible tragedy happened. A fire mysterious started one night, and it killed both of them. When I was at the castle, I could still feel their powerful love. They say it's as if a soul is still trapped in the ruins themselves."

As Johnny held up the candelabra to the portrait, Mina gasped as she took a closer look at the woman's image. She was very beautiful with wavy black hair and pale skin with rosy cheeks and wide gleaming sapphire eyes, and she wore a long black dress similar to the one Mina now wore as a costume, with a black choker with a pink jewel. What really stunned Mina was how strongly the woman resembled her...except the woman's eyes were crystalline blue and her hair a raven black color. Her facial features were slightly different from Mina's, the woman's face looked long and oval-shaped while Mina's face looked short and circular.

"The legend is wrong," Dracula spoke quietly, his figure silhouetted in pitch black near the giant picture confusing Johnny, "It was only the wife that died."

The Count suddenly pulled the curtain down hard, revealing the rest of the portrait.

Mina gasped at what she saw, and she began to understand why everyone thought she was this Martha person, which meant the woman in the portrait had to be this Martha she kept hearing about.

Johnny gasped in surprise. Dracula, in the portrait, was smiling and lovingly holding hands with the Lady Lubov. He was the lonely count in the story.

"And it was no mystery who killed her," Dracula grit his teeth and his eyes glowed an icy blue as he snarled, "She was killed by _your_ kind!"

* * *

In a high window of Castle Lubov, two figures could be seen looking out at the angry mob now gathered at the front gates.

Dracula stood with Martha, holding a precious bundle close to her as she held her husband's hand with love and growing worry. Why the villagers were here, or even why they were attacking them, they didn't know, but it frightened them nonetheless. They had tried to stop the fire set to their home, but there were too many humans with too many burning torches, and it had spread too quickly.

"Honey?" Martha looked into her husband's eyes, not sure of what to do.

"Go hide," he said reassuringly as he gently touched her cheek with tenderness, "I'll take care of this."

Their hands slowly parted, neither knowing it will be the last time they touched.

Dracula had made his way to the front door and stood in full view of the maddened human villagers, farmers, shepherds, and others saw him and started shouting insults at him. But Dracula remained calm as he tried to reason with the mob.

Then he heard a high pitched scream of pain. His heart just dropped as he feared who made it.

"MARTHA!"

Martha had fallen to the ground; her left arm seemed to be the last to fall in slow motion to Dracula's eyes. He knew in a micro second he was too late.

Standing over her body was her killer, a tall and well build muscular human man with dark hair and wearing a long leather trench coat, and he held a deadly looking crossbow in his hand. He glared at Dracula with pure insanity and hatred in his eyes, a hatred Dracula knew well from this human.

" _She was killed by an old nemesis of mine my wife and I had tried to evade for years, a human name Abraham Van Helsing!"_ Dracula spat out the name with seething venom as though it were an obscenity. _"It was he who told the villagers about us, or we would have been left in peace."_

Van Helsing readied his crossbow with another arrow shaped stake, but in that moment, baby Mavis started to wail and cry in fear knowing something was wrong. Her crying drew Van Helsing attention back to her and her slain mother.

"First you," he hissed with venom in his voice, "Then the demon prince that spawned you."

In that terrible moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Van Helsing pointed his crossbow directly at the infant vampire when...

"NO!" Dracula screamed as he burst through the burning debris in that same slow motion.

With raging red eyes and long talons, Dracula came at Van Helsing and struck him in the face and would have strangled him, but the human was well trained and able to meet Dracula head on before he took another shot.

Their fight was brief as everything began to resume their regular motion. Dracula threw Van Helsing against a wall, then more support beams fell, trapping his human enemy. The vampire would have finished it then and there, but Mavis cried for her daddy again and Dracula grabbed her, before roaring his grief and anger at the now trapped and doomed Van Helsing.

Wrapping his cape protectively around Mavis, the Count burst through a broken glass window, just as the flames engulfed all of Castle Lubov. Safely on a hillside, Dracula could only watch the remains of his once beloved home burn away as little Mavis began to wail loudly, as if sharing his thoughts.

" _THEY are the real monsters."_

* * *

Saddened and shocked by this tragic story, Johnny sighed deeply.

"I built this place for my love," Dracula added sadly, "to protect her child. As a father, you do everything to keep your family safe, even if you have to break their trust. But now, Mavis has feelings for you."

"What? I just…" Johnny stammered in surprise a bit, and then sighed with a dreamy look, "Awesome."

"It's alright, you are a good one. And I…" Dracula continued slowly with a sad smile, "I think I have grown feelings for your friend, Mina." But he became sad again as he said, "If the world was different, maybe it would be possible."

"Drac, this is the 21st century," Johnny said, "People aren't the same as they were back then."

"Can you tell me for certain that if we came out in the open everyone would accept us? _Everyone?"_ Dracula questioned.

Johnny looked back up at the portrait of Dracula and Martha, his face dropped in sadness as he considered what Dracula had told him. He now knew of the pain Dracula felt all those centuries.

"No," Johnny replied sadly, "You're right. I'll go for good this time, you can just say I had some emergency, or the gremlin lady ate me, or something." He handed the candelabra back to the Count.

"No, no, no, no," Dracula said as he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder to stop him from going, "I don't want to ruin her birthday party, you and Mina can sneak out after it's all done."

"I'm sorry," Johnny said in sadness, "The last thing I wanted was to hurt her. Or you."

To make him feel less upset, Dracula smiled, "You know, you're not the smoothest Frankenstein, but you'd make a great vampire."

Johnny's eyes lit up. "For real? Cause I think I kind of got your hypno eyes down."

Dracula rolled his eyes in amusement. "Oh, boy. Here we go. Let me see it."

Johnny backed up in the shadows before he emerged into the moonlight, his arm covered his face to make him look sinister as he spoke in a Dracula accent. "Beware! For you are in my power. I command you to be the werewolf man!"

Dracula let out a long howl. "I have too many kids." The two friends started laughing, enjoying their fun as Dracula exclaimed, "Someone scratch me, I have fleas!"

"Cause he's a wolf, he'd get those!" Johnny laughed.

"Yeah, no, don't explain it. It's not funny when you do that," Dracula chuckled, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

Behind the door, Mina froze at the revelation of Dracula's feelings for her with a mixture of flattery and shock, but she could only freeze in total shock of what she had heard, it was a story she had heard many times from her father and her relatives, but now it felt more real being told from Dracula's perspective. She felt torn being part of humankind and their cruelty, and really showing Dracula her true feelings, but surely didn't want him to hate her or hurt her for things of the past. To her, it's just not fair. She wanted to show Dracula her feelings but can't. She desperately wanted to, but thinks the past would interfere.

"Humans really ARE monsters!" Her voice cracked through a tear streaming down her cheek soon joined by its companions.

Feeling overwhelmed with such growing guilt, she ran back to the room she was left in a couple minutes earlier.

The housekeeping witch noticed her as she had been searching the halls for her. "There you are, dearie! Where have you been?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mina only yelled in response.

She slammed the door hard and loud behind her, then collapsed on the bed, and began crying hard in the pillow.


	12. Childhood Memory

It was late at night, and a young girl of about five years had been tucked away into bed for the night. Little Mina hadn't been asleep for long when she suddenly heard a faint rustling outside.

At first she thought it was just another stray cat running away and tried to go back to sleep, but the rustling got a bit louder and it sounded bigger than a stray cat. Getting out of bed and looking out her window into the darkness, she thought she saw what looked like a big hairy man trying to be quiet and make its way to the spooky forest near the edge of her home and the nearby town, and carrying…a suitcase? She watched it for a few seconds, saw it trip to then get back up and walk quickly and not so quietly away.

Curious as to what it might be and thinking it might be hurt, little Mina put on a sweater over her nightgown and shoes and quietly snuck out of her house, but the creak of one lose stair and the click of the front door had woken her mother, Minerva.

The child's curiosity and sense of adventure grew as she wandered deep into the forest and its untamed misty covered wildness as though it called to her. Thinking she'll just go a little ways in she began to explore, if just see if there really is a big hairy man, or perhaps a monster, lurking in the woods. But she wandered a bit further in than she intended, though she didn't mind too much as the forest was just so cool to see with its old looking tree and other kinds of plants with flowers she had never seen before, and all around was a weird mist like it was haunted by ghosts, and it was so dark it was more like night time and she couldn't tell if it was still day time. Mina got spooked every now and then when she heard a twig snap or rustling in the bushes, but it only turned out to be harmless animals like a wandering deer or a rabbit.

A few minutes later, she began to think she should get back to the manor, but she was still curious about what she could find in the forest and she soon found herself at the edge of a creepy looking graveyard. She became a little spooked by the place as it was like something from a Halloween haunted house, but she couldn't help but wonder why it was here, as she only knew of the one by the town church.

"Uh, hello!" she called out, "Anybody here?"

She didn't really expect an answer, but she just thought she would try. She then saw in the distance the shadow of a large building with a bridge going to it, like a big old fashioned castle from a fairy tale.

Mina began to make her way to the castle, ever curious as to what kind of castle it was, how it got there, and mostly who lived there. But then she looked up and saw something flying over the graveyard. At first she thought it was a weird looking bird, but as it got closer it was really a big black bat. It came at her, it's eyes weirdly glowing red and screeched as it flew over her head as though to attack. Mina gave a startle wail as she tried to whack the bat away, tripping over one of the smaller gravestones as her hand hit the bat away.

The next thing she knew, she fell to the ground at the same time she heard a heavier thump on the ground like someone else had fallen. As she got up and brushed herself off, Mina looked behind herself to see a man also get up from the ground, groaning low while rubbing his head as though he had hit it on something. He was very tall and wore all black old looking clothes, he then turned to her with a displeased look on his face and amazing blue eyes.

"Are you okay, mister?" she asked, "Did that bat attack you, too?"

The man just continued to glare at her and then said with a slight hiss with a strong Romanian accent, "It must have flown away. What are you doing here, anyway? You're not supposed to be here!"

Mina could only say with a bit of shame, "I'm sorry, is this your graveyard?"

"Yes," he hissed, "You are on my land, and you are trespassing!"

"I'm sorry," Mina said, "I thought I saw a big hairy man go into the forest and I thought he might be hurt cause I saw him trip, and I just wanted to see the spooky forest a little, cause Daddy always say don't go in there, but it looks so cool, and...and..." She began to tear up as she realized something scary – she was lost.

The tall man had a look of shock and fear on his face as he heard this little girl explain, and thought of erasing her memories with his powers, but his face softened as he saw her tear up. He then asked more gently, "Are you lost, little girl?"

A tear fell from her eye as she wept, "Yeah, I think I am. I don't know how to find my way back."

The tall man came nearer to her and held out a hand with rather long fingers to her as he gently said, "Take my hand, I'll take you to the edge of the forest."

Mina took it, and it felt a bit cold for some reason but she didn't care as the man was being nice enough to take her back. She looked up at the really tall man who held her hand. For some reason she really like his eyes and said, "I like your eyes. I think they're the prettiest blue color I've ever seen."

He looked down at her, surprised by what she said, but replied politely, "Thank you."

As the man couldn't help but smile, little Mina caught a glimpse of his fangs making her gasp. He realized what she saw and quickly cleared his throat.

They didn't get far into the dark forest when they suddenly heard a woman scream in fear.

Mina suddenly recognized it and shouted, "Mommy!"

Hearing it again she ran to where she thought she heard it and came to the edge of a steep cliff, to which was more thick mist.

Minerva had grown so distraught with worry that her little girl was now lost and possibly hurt she called her name but did not look where she was going. She suddenly tripped over an exposed tree root and now hung dangerously from the side of a deep cliff, with only thicker mist and fog could be seen.

"Mommy!" she heard her little girl cry out.

"Mina!" her mother shouted, "Down here!"

Mina had let go of the tall man's hand and ran to where she thought she heard he mommy's cry for help. The man was still behind her but he stayed back as he watched her run for some reason. Mina looked over the edge of the steep cliff and saw her mommy holding on tightly to a loose tree root, and it was coming loose at her weight.

"Mommy, hang on!" Mina shouted, "I'll get you up!"

"No, Mina, you'll fall!"

"I want to help you!" She began to reach down for her mommy, not thinking about her own safety as she held onto another loose tree root with her other hand.

From nearby the man in black watched what was happening, feeling torn about doing anything as this girl and her mother were something he had detested for a long time. But the little girl, despite what she was, reminded him so much of his own daughter at that age and had done everything he could to protect her.

The tree root Mina held onto came loose and she fell over the edge, but her mommy caught her, but the extra weight made the root Minerva had been hanging onto come more loose from the soft soil.

The handsome man in black was there in a half second, surprising Minerva with his speed, but filling her heart with some hope as he reached down to take her hand with a long arm, but he was just short of them. When he saw the little girl go over the edge, he suddenly saw her as his own daughter in her place, being in such danger.

The root loosened further as he yelled, "Take my hand! I can save you both!"

But Minerva knew it was futile, that she and her daughter would be too much for the man to pull up. So she pushed Mina up as she pleaded, "Save my daughter!"

She pushed her child up while the man pulled her up to safety and no sooner he did so, the root finally broke and Minerva fell, disappearing into the mists, screaming like a wailing banshee.

"MOMMY!" Mina screamed, but she knew she was gone.

She started crying hard into the man's chest, and he gently, if a bit awkwardly, embraced her. He held her for a few minutes, feeling sorry for the little girl as he understood all too well what it was like to lose someone he loved.

"I want to go home," Mina cried.

"Okay," the man clad in black understood.

The man took her by her hand again, and lead her into the woods in the direction where he knew the real human village to be.

A few minutes later, they heard a man's voice calling for Mina and through the edge of the trees the beam of a flashlight could be seen, his voice colored with worry.

The human finally saw a tall man dressed in dark clothing and a cape emerge from the darkness with a little girl by his side. Mina's father saw them and ran to them as he shouted, "Get away from her! I won't let you hurt her!"

"No, Daddy, he saved me!" Mina tried to tell him, but her father didn't listen.

He grabbed the little girl from the man in black, rather too roughly, and yelled at her, "Get back to the house right now! You're in a lot of trouble, young lady!"

As little Mina ran into the manor crying once more, her father glared in a nearly familiar rage filled hate at the man in black who brought back his daughter.

"I saw what happened," he screamed with heated seething anger, "I was on the other side of the valley and I saw you. You pushed her! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"

"No! I tried to help her!" the man in black retaliated in defense.

"I won't fall for your lies - MONSTER!" Mina's father shouted as he pulled a gun from somewhere in his evening robe and aimed at the man in black.

But the tall man suddenly had red glowing eyes and gave a fierce inhuman animalistic roar. The next thing Mina's father knew, there was a black bat with red eyes flying away in the distance.

"I should have known," Mina's father breathed in surprise and hateful spite, "You're one of them…maybe you're even HIM."

Count Dracula flew back to his castle, the hotel in the spooky forest and beyond the graveyard, understanding more than ever that humans will never change. They will always hate monsters.


	13. Vampire's Kiss

Mina awoke with a start from her sleep, having cried herself to sleep and not knowing when she had fallen asleep. She quickly got out of bed and straightened out her costume and tried to wash away the stain of tears without smudging her make up further, and left the room. In her mind she decided she could never tell Dracula the truth about who she really is, because it would only hurt him more.

The young brunette walked down the hall with heaviness in her heart and slumped shoulders, and not looking where she was going as she turned a corner in the hall way, when she suddenly hit her head against somebody else's with a bump.

She looked up as she rubbed her head to see the last person she wanted to see at that moment, rubbing his own head as he had been leaning down a bit and whispering to Johnny about something for the party tonight.

"Mina," Dracula proclaimed with a smile, "I've been worried for you, are you okay? How's your head? You hit your head when you fell into a soup cauldron and I pulled you out, does it hurt anywhere?" He leaned forward to check her head for signs of injuries.

She was a little stunned and unsure how to answer as Dracula overwhelmed her with so many concerned questions, but then he asked seemingly out of the blue, "The witch I asked to look after you told me you were crying. What is the matter?"

Mina could only remain silence for a long second as her mind scrambled to say something, anything. She finally gave an awkward smile as she said, "Uh, it was nothing, really. I just had a really scary experience with that freaky little chef. Thanks for saving me, by the way."

Dracula arched an eyebrow at what she said, because from what the maid had told him it had sounded like Mina was crying like she had been hurt more emotionally and not just physically. Clearly something was bothering her and she wasn't telling him.

"Mina, if something is wrong, I want you to tell me." Dracula reached a hand out to touch her hand, but she drew her hand back.

"Really, it's nothing," she said insistently with a tone of nervousness and tried to look away from his piercing blue eyed gaze.

Dracula looked at Mina with growing concern, as she rushed back to the room and shut the door as though in a hurry, but he followed close behind as he called out to her before transforming into a mist of blue so he can slip under the door, "Mina, wait! Please!"

The vampire left Johnny alone in the hall way, wondering what to do. The young man realized how tired he was getting as he gave a rather long and loud yawn. He wondered if there was a room he could sleep in as he hadn't really slept in almost a full day. He was going to make his way to sleep in the lobby when he almost bummed into a familiar person and was really glad to see her.

"Oh, Mavis, hi," he greeted.

"Hi, Johnny," she greeted him happily, "I'm glad you're okay, I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, really? I was just, uh..." Johnny stammered.

"You fell through a hole in the roof, remember?"

"Oh, right." He then gave another yawn as he asked, "Is there any place I could crash in for a while? I'm a little tired."

"I think there's an empty room over here," Mavis said as she lead Johnny to it, then asked, "By the way, have you seen my dad?"

"Uh, yeah, he's with Mina," Johnny said, not sure if he should tell Mavis about almost being made into Johnnykabobs and Mina into a soup of the day. "She seemed upset about something, but she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Oh," Mavis breathed with concern for her friend, "I hope she's okay."

Mavis then surprised Johnny with a quick but wonderful kiss on his cheek, making the young man blush beneath his blue make up as he lightly touched his cheek with wide eyes.

"That's for showing me my first sunrise," she said with a smile as she steadily walked away, "Sleep well, Johnnystein, I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Tonight." Johnny was in a lovesick trance because of the kiss.

* * *

Mina sat on her bed arms folded around her knees, looking incredibly guilty. Dracula was still with her waiting for her to tell him about what had made her so upset and why she was crying earlier. She just sat on the bed and remained quiet for a long time.

Feeling sorry for her, Dracula sat companionably beside her still hoping she would tell him what was wrong as she began to quietly cry again. She looked strangely lovely in his eyes with how sad she looked. So lonely. So vulnerable.

Feeling an overwhelming urge, Dracula tilted her chin in his direction, slowly leaned in as his eyes half closed slowly to kiss her, and she seemed like she was going to return it when she pulled back.

"I overheard you and Johnny talking."

He too pulled back in surprise and froze.

"I saw the picture with you and Martha. I'm sorry about what happened to her, now that I understand why everyone thought I was her. But I know what it's like to lose someone you love. My mom. Do you remember that night at the cliff?"

Dracula was silent as he listened, stunned by what she was saying as a memory slowly came to his mind. "Yes. I do remember," he said in a low whisper.

Her hands went to her neck where she pulled out and tightened in her grip a pretty necklace, a tiny silver chain with a diamond shaped ruby red pendant dangling below, making Dracula curious as to what it was and what it meant.

"What is it? What are you wearing?" he asked.

"This belongs to my mom. She said it was a charm that would help me find my zing. Sometimes I wear it to remember her and how much she loved me, because I always feel like she was the only one who really loved me, unlike my dad. I understand now that humans really are the true monsters in the world, look at how we treat each other just for being different."

Dracula gently placed his hand on her own as he said soothingly, "It's alright. I know you and Johnny, and even your mother, you are good ones. It's a rare gift."

"Thanks, because I even heard you say you have feelings for me. But after what you said happened to Martha…it just made me more ashamed to be human."

He brought her closer to him and hugged her gently, which she returned as she cried her remaining tears. They released a few minutes later as she tried to wipe her last tears away and their eyes locked to each other.

Dracula whispered in an almost soothing tone, "Kiss me."

"What?" Mina gasped, flustered.

"I _do_ have feelings for you, Mina...And I vant to kiss your lips," he said in both sincerity and a teasing tone, as he gently pulled her closer to his face.

Mina wanted to kiss him back, but was so nervous she resisted.

Unknown to both of them, though, Mavis was outside and had overheard her father beckoning Mina to kiss him. She was actually enthusiastic about it, but upset that Mina could not bring herself to it.

Seeing Mina's resistance, with a slight wave of her hand and with her own telekinetic powers, Mavis gently pushed Mina's face into her father's, and to Mina's surprise her lips locked with Dracula's lips. At first she didn't know what had happened or what to do, but she put her arms around Dracula and kissed him passionately and deeply.

Dracula buried one hand in her hair and rested the other around her waist. When Mina opened her mouth a little, Dracula saw that as the opportunity to deepen the kiss while he let out of gasp of pleasure. They fell backwards onto the soft comforters of the bed and continued to make out fiercely in their embrace.

Mavis quietly closed the door and left as quietly as she could and said in quiet triumph to herself as she pumped a fist in the air, "Yes!"


	14. Birthday Disaster

The big night had finally arrived for Mavis' big 118th birthday.

Elsewhere, Mavis tried to decided what to wear to her party, but as she had the same clothes in her wardrobe, she suddenly got an idea. Taking all her extra clothes she had, she quickly made herself a cape similar to her dad's, though at one point she had to turn into a bat to get some thread through a needle. She laughed happily at how successful she was as she twirled with her new cape on.

The rest of hotel soon became alive with a frenzy as monsters began to get ready, such as Griffin shaving his face, combing his invisible hair, and damping white powder on his butt.

After Mavis had left her room, Dracula came in as blue mist and discretely placed an old present on Mavis' bed, getting wide eyed as he did so, and then quickly left. It was the present from Martha he told her about the other night that was meant to be opened only on Mavis' 118th birthday, and that time had now arrived.

In her room, a now well-rested Mina awoke as she pulled the soft comforters closer to her bare skin and sat up slowly to find her costume on the floor. She looked to her side to see it empty save for a letter on top of a wrapped box. The letter was from Dracula saying he was sorry he had to go as there was a party to prepare for and he wanted her to wear what was in the box as he had it made just for her. When Mina opened it what she saw took her breath away, as it was a beautiful new dress and cape for her to wear to the party.

The ballroom was booming with the Drac Pack's new rewritten song for the party, with an electro dance mix to it.

"Girl! I can't believe it's your big night! You ate the frog now the party's so right!" Frank sang.

A ghost table floated nearby with a group of Wayne's unruly pups rocking out to the music, but their baby sister Winnie was so annoyed by this she beat her brothers off the table and finally danced alone while still sucking her binkie.

"Girl! You used to suck a binkie, look at ya now! Sucking blood right outta the cow!" Murray sang as Johnny and the audience jammed out to the music.

It was then Johnny noticed Mavis, the girl of the hour, the Birthday Girl herself, finally arrived in a flowing blue fog to then elegantly resume her true form and looked at Johnny with a smile.

"Wow! You look beautiful," he said in awestruck, though the only new thing she wore was her newly made vampire cape.

"Thanks," she said bashfully, "Thanks for the party."

"Oh, yeah," Johnny said with a wide smile, "You like my little touches?"

Glowing brightly in different flamboyant colors, thousands of little fireflies flew in patterns forming images of places Johnny had been, dazzling Mavis at what the world had to offer: Paris, New York City, Moscow, even Hawaii, though beneath it was spelled Haweewee.

"It's…amazing," she said awestruck at what Johnny's birthday present to was.

Then Mavis got a mischievous look in her eyes. She let herself fall back as Johnny tried to catch her, but she turned into mist and pulled him further onto the dance floor and began to dance enthusiastically with him when she resumed her real form.

Elsewhere, Dracula had finally arrived, proudly overseeing the party. Monsters all around were congratulating him on the success of the party.

"Terrific party."

"You really outdid yourself, Drac."

"Gotta be the best one I've been to in 500 years!"

While he smiled and basked in the praise, Dracula felt a small bit of disappointment because the person he hoped to see wasn't there yet. Monsters continued to praise him, until his wide blue eyes finally saw who he was hoping to see.

Once more Mina received some wolf whistles and cat calls from various monsters, but who she was looking for appeared before her in a flash of blue mist.

"Mina, my beloved, you're here! And you look so beautiful." Dracula greeted her excitedly, as he looked her up and down.

While her face and skin had been retouched with white makeup to make her look pale, the dress she wore was off the shoulders with long sleeves, and her new cape was similar to Dracula's and Mavis' while her red jeweled pendant sparkled around her neck, and her dark brown hair was done up in an elegant bun with more of her hair down.

"Thanks," she replied a bit shyly, "Thanks for the dress. It's beautiful."

Dracula chuckled as he held out an arm for her to take, like an old fashion gentleman which she took as he escorted her to the dance floor and they were then flanked by two security suits of armor guards.

With a wave of his hand, one of the ghost tables appeared in front of them, and Mina looked at it with some confusion and nervousness as she suspected what Dracula wanted her to do.

Dracula smiled at her with insistence, and she could even see some faith in his eyes, as he took her hand and guided her up onto the table. It began to slowly and steadily rise with some nearby partying monsters watching and cheering on. But Mina found she was not alone as Dracula transformed into his bat form and flew by her side as the table continued to rise a bit higher and fly over the dance floor.

Mina could only smile as she became overcome with happiness and fun, she danced on the table with confidence knowing Dracula was by her side even as a bat flying around her. She would take one step, raise her arms, flip her hair, slide side-to-side, and swayed her hips. It was so much fun, she had completely forgotten about how high she had gotten, and even about what she heard about Martha.

The ghost table eventually landed back onto the dance floor, and Dracula resumed his real form and helped her down. Mina got so excited she hugged him in gratitude, which he got momentarily surprised by it but returned it with a bit of bashfulness.

"Thank you so much," she said with a smile, "That was so much fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, "You're not a bad dancer."

"Thanks. And you look really cute as a bat."

It could barely be seen in all the flashing lights of the party, but Dracula blushed a rosy pink. Then he took Mina out to the middle of the dance floor.

On the other side of the dance floor, Johnny and Mavis were enjoying their own dance together when Johnny momentarily bumped into the large foot of Bigfoot, who growled in annoyance, but Johnny quickly said, "Sorry, Big Man."

Then time seemed to slow down between them as Mavis stopped and smiled at him, their eyes locked as she gave him a love struck gaze and Johnny stared in awe into her eyes

Dracula bounced his head in rhythm to the excited pounding dance music, with Mina on his arm doing the same. As monsters opened a space to let them through, the world's most famous vampire then leaped on the dance floor to bust some moves in a break dance spin and a Russian style dance upside down, as his cape came alive to boogie off to the side.

Everyone cheered, even Mina as she laughed, Dracula momentarily in a ta-da pose before breaking into dancing again.

Mina began dancing with him again as she laughed, "You're a pretty good dancer, but you're being such a show off."

"It's what I do," he teased back and continued to dance with her.

Meanwhile, Mavis steadily leaned in closer, and closer, making Johnny back up a little.

"Uh, Mavis? I'll crazily scared right now," He mumbled.

"Maybe that's a good thing," she insisted lovingly as she closed her eyes and began to close the gap between them.

Dracula and Mina were having the time of their lives together, but then Dracula stopped dancing when one of the guards by his side tapped him on his shoulder and pointed in Mavis and Johnny's direction.

There was Mavis and Johnny, in the middle of an innocent kiss.

Dracula's face dropped in horror at what he saw, and his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest. There came a lightning strike from somewhere and Dracula was gone from Mina a she noticed him disappear half a second later.

At that same moment she saw Mavis and Johnny. Shocked, Mina immediately understood why Dracula left her. She quickly made her way through the dancing crowd of monsters to catch up to the angry Count.

In a second, an enraged Dracula got through the crowd easily as he zigzagged through them in a trial of blue mist. He separated the two with a look of murderous anger on his face and his eyes beginning to glow a dangerous red as he stared down at Johnny in betrayal, who had a look of fear on his own face.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Dracula snarled furiously, " _AFTER I SHARED MY PAIN WITH YOU?!"_

"But…No…" Johnny stammered out in a frightened tone.

Mina immediately came between the angered vampire and Johnny. "Drac, its not his fault," she tried to say, "I'm sure it's not what it looked like."

"You stay out of this! It's exactly what _l_ saw!" Dracula blew her off, startling Mina.

"Dad, it was just a kiss," Mavis explained.

"No! You're not _allowed_ to kiss!" But Dracula shut her down.

"So you and I can kiss, but she and Johnny _can't?"_ questioned Mina, "Drac, you're over reacting. Can't we just talk about this somewhere else?"

"No! Mavis is too young, she needs to understand now!" Dracula once again blew her off.

"Dad, I'm allowed to do things," Mavis interrupted to argue with her father, "I'm not 83 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again."

Dracula was shocked by this, as he grabbed Mavis by her shoulders, "WHAT!? You saw it, y-you said you didn't _like_ it!"

"Maybe I want to give the village another chance," she said, "I just got to learn, you know; how to roll with it like Johnny does, and show that I can like Mina does."

"No, no!" Dracula fearfully tried to dissuade his daughter, "You can't go to the village again!"

"Maybe you can make them see that we can be friends."

"No, that isn't possible!"

"Well you can't be sure. It's all in how you present yourself!"

"NO! That won't make a difference!"

"How do you know?"

"Because it just won't!"

"WHY? Why WON'T it?!

"BECAUSE THAT VILLAGE DOESN'T REALLY EXSIST!"

And a half moment too late he realized what he had just said because the next thing he knew, save for the flashing party ambiance, the music stopped and everyone ceased dancing. Everyone, including Mavis, was in a state of shock. The snapping of one of Frank's guitar strings was heard.

"What do you mean…'doesn't exist'?" Mavis asked with hurt and confusion in her voice.

"What did you _do?!_ " Frank demanded accusingly as he and all of Dracula's friends gathered around with looks of disgust and confusion.

"I…I did what I _had_ to do," Dracula responded defiantly as he crossed his arms.

"What was it?" Mavis asked her father with obvious suspicion and growing hurt, "What exactly did you _have_ to do? TELL ME!"

Her anger showed strong at the last two words, making Dracula actually flinch and have a look of guilt on his face. The same guilt after telling Johnny about Martha. The same guilt after Mina praised him for trusting his daughter.

"I...I built the town," Dracula finally confessed, "The staff put it all together, the…the zombies dressed up as the townspeople."

Two nearby zombie bellhops groaned in admittance, "Uh-huh."

"Please! I…" Dracula pleaded to Mavis as she turned her back on him, heart-broken and shocked by what she had just been told as everything sank it, "If you really went out there and something happened to you, I, I… I just couldn't live with myself!"

"But you can live with _this?!_ " Mavis accused him as she turned to face him in hurt anger, _"Lying to me; tricking me?!_ Keeping me here forever when you _knew_ my dream was to go?! Mina was right. It's better to break my father's heart than to have him break mine."

"WHAT?!" Dracula yelled in sudden outrage as he glared at Mina, and she looked back at him with disappointment and anger. "You would dare tell her THAT, _such trash_?!" he yelled.

"I knew it," Mina responded in a low tone before she raised her voice in anger, "That village _was_ fake, and yes, I said _that_ to Mavis, because you really are too much like my father! OVERPROTECTIVE TO THE POINT OF OVER-CONTROLLING AND OVERBEARING!"

"Because I had to keep a promise I made to Martha long ago, to keep our baby safe forever!" Dracula shouted in angered defense, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh, I _do!_ " Mina argued back, and slapped him in the face so hard a redness began to form on his pale face, causing everyone in the crowd to gasp. "Tell me, would she be _proud_ of you right now _?_ Do you think she would have wanted you to do _that?_ To trick her? To hurt her so badly to the point of crushing her dreams?!"

Dracula didn't answer, as her words were cutting deep and hurt far worse than the slap he just received.

"I'll tell you how she'd see you now," Mina continued, "The same way I see now. The way we ALL see you now. Disappointed. Angry. Hurt. She'd hate you for what you've done to keep Mavis safe. But you're not keeping her safe, you're keeping her a _prisoner_ in her own home, _the worst kind of prison there is!_ "

A saddened Dracula opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but the next moment there came a kind of loud groaning.

It was the still frozen chef, Quasimodo, being rolled into the ballroom in a wheelbarrow by his pet rat, Esmeralda.

"Liar! Liar!" Quasimodo tried to say in a muffled voice.

Almost as if his face could say 'uh-oh,' Dracula could only hunch into himself, as though guilty of something besides his deception to Mavis.

"Oil?" Murray guessed.

Mina gently took Johnny by the shoulder and they tried to sneak through the crow of monsters, knowing all too well why the psychotic chef was there.

"Uh-uh, Uh-uh," Quasimodo continued to say gibberish in a muffled voice.

"English, please," Eunice groaned, "Your voice is really annoying."

"Wait, I speak frozen," said the Fly as he flew up to the petrified chef, "He says Dracula has brought humans into the hotel."

The crowd gave a shocked gasp, not believing what they were hearing. A gremlin couple held each other in fear.

Johnny and Mina were near the door, momentarily thinking they were home free when Quasimodo muffled again and the Fly translated, "He says, 'There is ze humans,' he has a French accent."

Just as they were about to step out the door, it was shut on them by an angry Esmeralda, who growled at them. Mina and Johnny gave low gasps, as did Dracula in shock. Then the entire crowd gasped in shock at the accused suspects, who only looked back at the crowd in fear.

"Johnny and Mina aren't humans," Frank said with clear doubt in defense of them, not noticing his vampire friend slinking behind his own cape in wide eyed fear, "He's my right arm's cousin, and Mina's a vampire. He's _lying._ " Frank leaned in close enough to be nose to long nose with Quasimodo at those last two words.

"Yeah," agree Griffin, "And why is he picking his nose?"

The chef muffled again and the Fly translated, "He said 'It's a long story.'"

"Hey, wait!" Johnny cried as Esmeralda started crawling all over him suddenly, "No! Get off me! Oh, Ew!"

"Stop it! Hey, no, get away from me!" Mina cried as she tried to get Esmeralda off of the younger man and the rat suddenly jumped onto her face and licked her make up off just as she did to Johnny, and pulled her false fangs from Mina's mouth, "Pfft, blegh! Rat fur!"

Both of them now had their make up so badly smeared and licked off by the rat, their real skin tones shone through, while Johnny's hair was still unruly but no long stood straight up and Mina now had blunt teeth. Both of their covers have been completely blown.

The rat squeaked loudly to get everyone's attention and Quasimodo muffled with smugness as the Fly translated in his monotone, "He says 'Behold ze humans.'"

Every monster in the room started to panic, there was screaming and rampant running around as if their lives were in danger.

"I don't believe it." Frank gasped horrified.

Mina tried to calm everyone down to no avail, "Wait, we won't hurt you! We're your friends, remember?!"

But in the chaos, someone ran into her hard enough that she didn't notice her mother's necklace come off and it got kicked around by panicking monsters.

"Mina, I... I'm sorry..." she heard a familiar Romanian accented voice say her name as she turned to see Dracula come closer to her and tried to embrace her, but she backed up and shoved him away hard as she glared in hurt and anger at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she snapped, "I can't believe I…I actually thought…Dad was right. Vampires _are_ evil! And _you_ are the worst of all!"

She ran through the crowd and slammed the door, not seeing the devastated and shamed look on Dracula's face.

Meanwhile, Mavis steadily walked up to an exposed and regretful Johnny, a look of disappointment on her beautiful pale face.

"Is it true?" she asked sadly, "Are you a human? You and Mina?"

"Yeeeessss," he admitted in guilt, "I'm so sorry." Johnny couldn't look at her, certain she now hated him, if not for being human then for lying to her.

But the thing he knew, Mavis embraced him lovingly in a hug and exclaimed, "I don't care! I still want to be with you."

Johnny sighed in relief, happy that Mavis still accepted him, maybe even forgave him for lying. He wanted to hug her back when he saw Dracula, a still shadow among the panicking monsters, with a deepened saddened and devastated look on his face. He had lost Mina, now he could lose Mavis. Remembering what he had told Dracula earlier right he was told about Martha's demise, Johnny didn't want to do this, but he had to, out of respect, and a bit of fear, for his new vampire friend.

"Uh…Well, TOUGH!" he said as he pulled Mavis' embrace off of himself, "Cause I _don't_ want to be with you, because…you're a _monster!_ And I _hate_ monsters!"

Mavis gasped quietly at what he just said, clearly hurt by his sudden rejection as she watched him go to the door.

"GOODBYE!" Johnny growled in a hard tone and he scared Murray with a Bruce Lee kick.

Murray coiled away and begged, "Please, don't hurt me!"

Johnny gave Mavis one last stare of hatred and heartbreak before he left through the door with another loud slam.

Mavis stared on in silence for a long moment, as Dracula slowly came up to her to comfort her. But before he could put his hand onto her shoulder, Mavis angrily wheeled around and faced him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Then she turned into a bat and flew away, leaving behind a trail of violet mist.

The crowd of monster guests then too began to leave, several voiced their disappointment, as they were all angry with Dracula for his lies.

"We're getting out of here!"

"I thought I smelled humans."

"I'm never coming back here again."

"'Human free'? What a rip off!"

Even Dracula's friends were mad and disappointed with him, going with the crowd and giving him dirty looks at they left, but Dracula was oblivious to them. He just continued to look up with a sad and shamed look on his face in the direction Mavis had flown of to.

Long minutes passed and he didn't move again until he was completely alone in the ball room. He looked down and slowly began to walk away when a red sparkle caught his eye. He slowly made his way to see what it was and pick up the gleaming object.

It was Mina's ruby necklace, the one she said belong to her mother. Suddenly overwhelmed with guilt and loneliness, he fell to his knees on the spot. Mavis was right. This was all his fault.


	15. Revelations

"I thought we zinged, Dad," Mavis told her father in tears.

"You and Johnny?" Dracula gasped in surprise as he held the book close to his chest, realizing now he and Mina weren't the only ones to zing.

"I guess it was only me," Mavis replied sadly, "But you should be happy, Dad. There's no reason for me to leave. I have no more dreams. I'm just like you now."

Dracula watched his heartbroken daughter fly away as a bat back to her room, as he sat alone now on his hotel roof with sadness and shame once again weighing heavily on his heart. For some brief moments his thoughts haunted him about everything that had happened that night.

What Mavis told him, how she was just like him and she had no more dreams, it stung his heart and his guilty conscience, adding more pain and burden. Yet in a way this is what he wanted to hear, that there is no reason for her to leave the hotel, which meant his only baby girl will now be safe forever just as he promised his late wife so many years ago. But the way Mavis said it, after she told him how she thought she had zinged with Johnny and the book he now held close to himself, it all made him think she meant how alone he was, how he never wanted to go out and see if the world had changed at all because it reminded him too much of his own pain over losing Martha. But now, he felt a different pain of loss, as though he still lost Mavis in the way he hurt her with his lies, and in turn he hurt Mina, Johnny, his friends, and even those he swore to protect with the sanctity of his hotel.

This book he held, True Love; it wasn't just about how he and Martha first met, somehow he felt it was also about letting others in your life. He didn't spend much time remembering what his life was like before he ever met Martha, for he knew that was really when his long immortal life began. Now he could image his life without Mina. How he felt about her. What they shared yesterday as he traced his fingers over his lips, remembering the warmth of her lips against his own.

Dracula truly felt more alone than ever, even if Mavis never left the hotel again for the rest of eternity. As he thought about how he had hurt not only Mavis, but Mina and Johnny, he realized he especially hurt his closest friends and the other monsters in his hotel. No one will ever come again because of the appearance of humans at the hotel, and in a real sense that was true, but he realized no one will come back to the hotel again because the monsters didn't trust him anymore, because not only had he had lied to his own daughter...he lied about the humans. He couldn't decide which was worse.

A light wind then blew a piece of paper which caught Dracula's eyes. He watched it blow away for some long moments, and it was almost out of reach, but swiftly he caught it and knew right away what it was; his old post card from Hawaii.

The Count looked at it sadly, seeing it as fleeting memory of what was, and a symbol of what could have been. Along with the book he still held, Mavis' present from her late mother about how she and Dracula first met and zinged together, and the old post card he held, Dracula began to have confusing thoughts.

It said 'a zing only happens once in your life,' but he and Mina had zinged. How was that possible? Was it real? He felt something for Mina, something a little different from how he felt for Martha, but it was a zing nonetheless? Did that mean he was betraying Martha in some way on how he felt for Mina? Or maybe, just maybe, it was an incredible and rare thing to have a second zing.

The Count stared at the old post card for some moments longer as he thought about the last thing Mina had said to him at the party earlier that night; how Martha would see him now for the way he tricked Mavis and lost his friends' trust. She surely would have hated him for what he had done.

Dracula took out Mina's ruby necklace he found and held it to his heavy heart, as he muttered sadly, "Martha, what have I done?"

The sun began to rise over the mountainous horizon as a thought came to him and determination grew within him. Whatever it took, he will bring both Mina and Johnny back.

* * *

In the dark spooky forest, two people walked in silence together, both sharing the pain and ache of broken hearts.

Mina finally broke the silence in a tone of distaste, "We'll make our way to the road and then we can take a cab to my uncle's tavern."

"Sure," Johnny replied dryly.

Mina looked at him with concern and pity, for neither of them wanted to leave though she couldn't stay any longer after she discovered all the lies that…man, that…monster had told her and his own daughter. Maybe he even lied to her about how he felt and just wanted to…

She didn't even want to think about _that_ day.

"You didn't have to leave. I know I had to, but why did you, Johnny?" she finally asked.

Johnny was silent for a brief moment, then finally said, "I didn't want to come between them, you know, because they're a family, and I told Drac that the last thing I wanted was to hurt him or Mavis." What he didn't mention we he also feared Dracula would keep his threat of sucking out all of Johnny's blood, too.

Mina then said, "I'm just so angry for how he lied to Mavis. And me. So what'll you do now? Continue traveling the world, maybe go to China or Egypt now? I noticed you didn't have their flags on your backpack yet."

"No," Johnny said sadly, "I'm thinking about going home. I've seen the world now. But now it doesn't seem worth seeing any more without…"

Mina placed a hand gently on his shoulder in support, and gave a small understanding smile. She then quickly wrote down her cell phone number and gave it to Johnny as they finally got to the rode and an old 1986 Fiat cab drove up them, as though by fate.

"I hope we can still keep in touch after you leave," she said, "You've become like a little brother to me, since I'm an only child."

"Thanks," he said as they got into the cab, "for everything. I'll call when I can."

They made it to the Bats in the Belfry Tavern and Inn at the edge of town, Mina invited Johnny inside for one last meal before he went to the airport and back to America. When they got inside, however, they received a far less than warm welcome when a male voice boomed throughout the room.

"MINA! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST TWO DAYS?!"

Mina was startled but not too surprised to see her father, Henrik, angry with her as he pulled her inside the tavern and glared hotly at Johnny.

"WHO are _you!_ " he shouted accusingly, "Where did you take her?!"

Startled, Johnny responded with a vexed face. Mina then noticed more people in the tavern, but they weren't patrons but people she knew. A middle aged man with a thick greyish moustache and beard was seated at one of the tables beside a middle aged, slightly plump woman with dark brown hair tied in a high thick bun. Both looked surprised by Mina's return as she glanced in their direction.

"Uncle Malcolm. Aunt Gladys. What's going on?" she asked as she then noticed two of her father's business associates standing in front of them like guards.

In another corner she noticed the same thing being done to four more people she knew well enough. Peter, a dark brown haired man a few years older than Mina, sat beside his brother William, another dark browned hair man a few years older than his brother. Two women were seated with the two me. Hannah, Peter's wife who has short wavy strawberry blonde hair, and Ellen, William's wife who has short braided auburn hair.

"Your father thinks we kidnapped you, and has been holding us hostage until we told him where you were," Malcolm told her with clear irritation, "We kept telling him we didn't know, but he doesn't believe us."

"I wasn't keeping you hostage," Henrik interrupted as he tried to calm down, "I was merely keeping you here for your own safety until she was found, and just in case whoever it was that abducted you, Mina."

Mina glared daggers at her father and retorted hotly, "I _wasn't_ kidnapped, Dad! I left on my own and YOU are the reason why! And Johnny is a friend of mine. He's just on his way to the airport. I invited him in for a quick breakfast before he leaves."

"No, it's okay," Johnny said quickly and nervously, "I'll get something at the airport, it look like you have things to work out with your dad."

"Just go," Henrik ordered the red-headed man sternly.

"Looks like we won't be keeping in contact after all," Johnny said with a dry tone as he gave Mina a sad but annoyed look.

He shoved the piece of paper with Mina's phone number on it back to her, and was out the door before Mina could stop him, a look of flustered hurt on her face as he left which then turned to anger as she looked back at her father.

"Happy, Dad?" she asked sharply, "There goes another friend I'll never see again because of _you!_ "

"It doesn't matter, young lady," Henrik said dismissively, "You're coming back home where you belong, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

Mina scoffed at her father's ever controlling ways as she said, "Just as always, and here I am a grown woman now and I'll never have a real life of my own."

"You _have_ a life," he said with a hard tone, "Right here with me, but you threw it away when you left. I won't be around forever, but I will make sure you're taken care of once you and my nephew tie the knot and you have an heir to the family name."

"Shouldn't she have the right to choose who she wants to marry instead of marrying someone from _your_ side of the family?!" Gladys asked out loud as she took Malcolm's hand, the others giving their agreements.

But Henrik dismissed them arrogantly, "I won't have anyone telling me what's best for my daughter in my own house. Now where have you been – Mina _Van Helsing_?"

The rest of the family was silent as Mina crossed her arms and didn't say anything for a minute, and then finally said, "At a hotel far from here."

"A hotel? Where?

"I'm not telling you, and it doesn't matter now, because I'm back, right?"

Her father gave a suspicious look, but decided to let it go for now. She will tell him sooner or later. "For now, young lady, but you had me worried sick. I have been searching for you for _ten_ years! I won't have you running away again, you're a grown woman as you said, and you should know better!"

Mina could only scoff as she said, "You are so full of it, Dad! So blind you can't see past the end of your nose, you never noticed I've run away from you since I was eighteen, gone out to live and work with my real family here, to try and do things other kids got to do, but you never let me because you had to _control_ me!"

"Do not talk to me that way!" he yelled in a rage.

"There's no point in keeping it secret anymore as I usually got back in one night, or you were so obsessed with your 'family tradition' I went and visited friends you never let me see or my mom's family when you weren't home, and you're holding them hostage right now!"

"It was all for your safety, the monster that followed you from the forest when you were a child is still out there. HE killed your mother and he could have killed you! Maybe even devoured you and fed on your blood!"

"Oh, please! He'd never touch me _that way_. Dracula may be a liar, but he'd never suck my blood! And he tried to save Mom all those years ago, but you're too stupid to see it!"

Henrik stood frozen at what he had just heard, shock cover his face, as well as his in-laws and associates' faces.

"Dracula?!" he gasped, "You saw that vampire again? You know where he is?" The next thought just made his skin crawl and churned at his insides in disgust. "Wait a minute. He…it… _touched you?!_ MY DAUGHTER?! IT dared to touch MY daughter?!"

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Mina huffed again, realizing too late what she had said and just turned her back on her father, which was her biggest mistake. "Forget it, Dad," Mina mumbled. "It was all a mistake. You wouldn't understand."

"You're wrong," he said with a dangerous tone, "I understand perfectly. I have to save you again, for your own good, for your mother's memory. That THING has to be destroyed." Henrik quietly took a large beer bottle from a nearby counter top and dangerously came closer to his daughter.

The next thing Mina knew, something hit her head and she fell unconscious, as Henrik stood over his fallen daughter making his in-laws gasp in shock at his callous action.

* * *

That same early morning back at Hotel Transylvania, the lobby was all a bustle with angered monster guests and staff trying to be the first to check out, all of them shouting in anger and outrage about last night.

"Bill! Bill!" shouted a pink Gillman, his eyes going wide as a zombie bellhop showed it to him, then shouted, "That's not MY bill!"

"Take my key! Take my key!" shouted a gargoyle, while Marty the palest Gillman blubbered loudly and all the other monsters continued shouting.

"What's this mini-bar charge?" Wayne asked in confusion as he looked at the hotel charge.

"Honey, the kids threw the mini-bar out the window," Wanda told him calmly.

"And that's _our_ fault?"

"Well..."

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" called out Murray as he pushed his way through the crowd to the reception desk with two large postal boxes, "Yeah, I've got a couple of people to express mail!"

"Friends! Please, stop!" a black bat then called out as he flew over the reception desk.

"It's too late, Rat Bat!" Murray shouted negatively to Dracula.

"Please!" the vampire said as he resumed his real form, "I'm begging you! I need you to help me find Mina and Johnny!"

"The HUMANS?!" Wayne yelled, "They could've killed us!"

"He touched my guitar!" Murray exclaimed, outraged.

"He put his hand in my mouth to see if it would disappear!" said Griffin in disgust.

"I kissed her hand, and took her up on my shoulders!" shouted a mad Gillman.

"He let me eat his scooter! His scooter!" yelled the old gremlin lady, and the crowd gasped in shock.

Overcome with guilt, Dracula slumped as his broad shoulders dropped and he announced shamefully, "I know I lied. I was wrong. But you have to believe this; Johnny and Mina weren't bad guys. The truth is I don't even know if humans are bad anymore."

The crowd went silent. Some monsters looked at each other in confusion and a few had sympathy for Dracula.

"Frank, c'mon, buddy," he pleaded, placing his hand on one of the large boxes, "You understand."

"He's not talking to you," Eunice said irritated, muffled in her box, "First you tell us humans are bad, now they're good, what else? Up is down, cold is hot, gremlins don't smell."

"Hey!" yelled an insulted male gremlin as he held up his arms, oblivious to his own pit stains.

Frank then popped his head, held by one of his hands, out of his box and said, "I really liked Johnny. Cousin or no, he told fun stories."

"I think they zinged," Dracula said guiltily, referring to Johnny and Mavis.

"They ZINGED?" Wayne and Wanda gasped together in surprise.

"But I got in the way," Dracula further confessed.

"You only zing once in your life," Frank said tearfully as he began to spark.

"Oy, now you're short circuiting," Eunice said brashly as she popped her head out of her own box.

"I don't care," Frank cried.

"I don't think so, Frank," Dracula said a bit tearfully, making a silence fall again, "It's possible to zing more than once in your life. Me and Mina, we zinged, too. But I pushed her away because I, I…"

He didn't need to say anything, the looks on everyone's faces showed they understood.

"Mina was so nice, I really liked her," Wanda said.

"I liked her, too," Eunice said a little more supportive and sadly, "She's not just nice, she had moxie."

"So, what are we doing?" Griffin yelled in excitement, "Let's go get Mina and Johnny! C'mon!"

The rest of the gang gave their cheers to help Dracula bring his human friends back, making him give a big adorable smile that lit his pale face and further brightened his piercing blue eyes.

The Count flew in a trail of blue mist as his friends followed quickly close behind him, Frank's upper torso bounced behind and mistakenly bounced on the two honeymooning flees, flattening them.

They popped back up and one of them chittered in irritation, "We should have honeymooned at your parents'!"


	16. The Chase

The Drac Pack all squeezed into a hearse and drove crazily down the bridge. Wayne looked out a side window and let his tongue flap in the wind, like a happy dog going for a ride. The hearse exited the underground tunnel and into the haunted forest.

"Okay, so where am I going?" asked Griffin, as he drove the hearse through the haunted forest.

"The human world," Dracula replied with determination in his voice, "Before Mina and Johnny are gone forever!"

But Murray remembered something important as he asked worriedly, "But what about the sun?"

Dracula looked outside, saw some bright sunlight through the heavy clouds and the shadows of the closely gathered trees. Murray had a point.

"I don't know," Dracula said, "I'll just have to _roll._ " He repeated Johnny's words in determination.

"He just rolls," Wayne grumbled, "Rollability."

As they drove through the forest, Dracula explained his plan to the others, "So we follow their footprints until they run out. Then that's where you come in, Wayne."

"Me?" the werewolf said surprised.

"There!" the vampire yelled as his sharp vision spotted something on the ground, two items he recognized well. "Yes," he smiled widely, "I knew something would fall out of one of those backpacks." He picked up one of the items, Mina's bra-padded tank top, and took a deep blissful whiff of it and sighed, "Ohhh, it's still warm."

His friends, still inside the hearse, looked at each other in bewilderment to see Dracula inhale a piece of Mina's clothing.

Dracula then picked up the other item, Johnny's dirty t-shirt, and sniffed it, then shouted in disgust, "Yeowch! That stinks!" It was nowhere as nice smelling as Mina's tank top.

Wayne then walked up to his vampire friend as he instructed him, "Work your magic!"

"Wait, you want me to track the smell?" he said, "No, no, no, my sniffing and tracking days are way behind me. Do you how many diapers I've changed? How many number 2 have destroyed this thing?" He pointed to his poor nose, the gave a smile as he said, "But-"

Wayne gave a high pitched whistle, inaudible to average ears, but the Drac Pack then heard far off high pitched puppy howls that got closer and closer until the ravaging pack of Wayne's pups were seen running through the forest.

The pups swarmed the area on a rampage while Dracula backed up. They were so out of control they shook at the hearse, one of them even tried to scare the Drac Pack inside by growling at them.

"Sit!" Wayne instructed, but none of them listened, even as he took the stinky shirt and tank top from Dracula, and he continued, "Smell. I said 'smell'!" Two of his pups then started sniffing at his rear end as he said annoyed, "Not me, the shirts! The shirts!"

"Do any of your kids still respect you!" Dracula questioned sarcastically.

"Mm, give me second." Wayne said as he thought then said, "Oh, yeah. Winnie! Front and center!"

The pack of wolf pups abruptly stopped their roughhousing to let Winnie, a little wolf girl wearing a pink tunic with a skull on it and sucking a binkie, through and stand in front of their dad, and resumed their play fighting. Winnie spat out her binkie and took a deep whiff of Johnny's t-shirt and then Mina's tank top.

"They got into a car, an '86 Fiat," she said, then sniffed again, "It needs a little transmission work, but udder wise okay," she sniffed again as her dad and the vampire exchanged looks, "It drove to a tavern where she stayed, and then drove through town to the airport, flight 497" she sniffed again, "8:00 AM departure."

"That's in fifteen minutes," Dracula said worriedly in wide eyes.

"Seat 23A," she continued and sniffed one last time, "He ordered the vegetarian meal."

"Okay. Thank you, cutie," Dracula said sweetly to her and then sternly yelled to her brothers, "Now all of you go back to your mother!"

The wolf pups did as they were told, including Winnie.

Swiftly Dracula returned to the hearse, and they drove off again, now entering the human forest, with the sun's rays out. Dracula's friends grew worried for their friend, who was looking deeply worried himself.

"SHEEP!" Dracula shouted as he spotted a lone sheep blocking the road.

Griffin quickly turned the wheel in panic, narrowly avoided hitting the sheep. But the hearse drove far off the roar crashing down an unpaved steep hill. Somehow he managed to find the road again on a small mountain freeway, but not without Murray almost falling out and Frank had to pull the mummy back in.

"Whoo! High-Five!" Griffin cheered enthusiastically. "Don't leave me hanging."

The others screamed and freaked out as they spotted a whole flock of sheep up ahead and Dracula shouted, "LOTS OF SHEEP!"

"I got this one!" Wayne said excitedly.

The werewolf was out of the car in a flash as his friends watched in horrified expressions as Wayne devoured the whole herd in two seconds, was then back in the hearse and belched a tuft of wool out.

"Ooh!" he breathed after his big 'meal.'

All of his friends, still kept their horrified faces at the road where the herd of sheep once stood, then turned and gave him disgusted glares.

"What?" Wayne said as though it was nothing, "Now there's no sheep in the road. Let's go."

"That was pretty sick, man," Murray said bitterly, voicing the others' feelings.

"You eat lamb chops; it's the same thing!" Wayne replied in annoyance, "We don't have time for this! Come on, let's move it!"

They were off again and didn't get too far before seeing something a bit strange walking down the road.

"Look," Griffin said, not quite sure what he was seeing, "A human."

The human, a man, turned around, and looked to be wearing a Dracula cape and a werewolf nose and big wolf ears.

As the hearse drove past him, the man greeted them enthusiastically, "Welcome to Transylvania!"

Then he howled loudly, making the real monsters in the old hearse stare at him in confusion, not knowing what to think.

"That was trippy," Frank said.

Another strange sight caught their attention as the human town finally came into view, the entrance had a large banner with bright green letters saying 'Welcome to the Monster Festival.'

"'Monster Festival?'" Wayne read, "What a 'Monster Festival'?"

As they drove deeper into town, all around the Drac Pack saw the town covered with strange banners for a celebration, some said 'We Love Dracula' or 'Count Dracula for President', 'I Want My Mummy', 'I Carry a Torch for Frankenstein', or even 'Howling Mad For a Werewolf.'

"Did they know we were coming?" Murray questioned.

Soon the Drac Pack saw hundreds of humans dressed in outrageous and colorful costumes meant to be all sorts of monsters; witches, zombies, gargoyles, werewolves, even different versions of Dracula and Frankenstein. A lady dressed in her mummy costume walked past the hearse winking at Murray, who pressed his face against the glass with a big smile. All up and down the street were concession stands with varieties of carnival treats and drinks, and games, scattered rides, and the Drac Pack even saw a large inflated Frankenstein modeled balloon.

"They like us? Really?" Frank said with growing flattery, unable to believe what he and the others were seeing.

It was all too surreal. They all began to wonder what had changed to make humans like monsters this much instead of fearing and persecuting them.

Dracula then noticed a human dressed like him, not very well though, walking by and sipping from a drink. The real vampire called out to the fake one, "Excuse me, do you know the best way to the airport, or where the tavern a girl named Mina works?"

"Yes, fellow Dracula," he said with a bad accent and pointed in one direction, "There's only one way, bleh, bleh-bleh. And it depends which tavern you mean, there's more than one in town, bleh, bleh-bleh."

It was the crowded street, the sign of the direction of the airport was on the corner; in fact all the streets were crowded with no room for the car to drive through worrying Dracula more.

"But it's all blocked," Dracula said worriedly, "We'll never make it in time."

"You should have left and hour earlier, bleh, bleh-bleh," said the fake Dracula as he walked off.

"I DO NOT say 'bleh, bleh-bleh'!" the real Dracula shouted in annoyance at him as he stuck his head out the window. Seeing little choice he said to his friends, "Alright, we're going after Johnny first, so let's just run through it on foot!"

And he was out of the car and into the bright sunlight, making his friends worry for him. Dracula tried to use his cape for protection against the sunlight, but it did little good as he was starting to steam lightly.

Frank grabbed a wide brimmed sun hat from a hat rack and put in on Dracula's head as he said, "Drac, this'll protect you!"

"Bleh, bleh-bleh," Dracula grumbled to himself, still annoyed by the fake one's saying it.

"Imagine if that knew he was talking to the _real_ Drac," Frank said, "He'd head for the hills."

"Hold it now, hold it now!" Murray said as he got an idea, knowing their walking was going to take too long, "That sounds spot-on! But the only way they'd _know_ the real us is if we _show_ the real us."

"This could work," Dracula agreed.

"You mean, like scare them?" Frank questioned, "We haven't scared people in centuries. I don't think I have it in me, anymore!" He tried to give a fierce roar or growl, but it just came out a pathetic weak grunt. He cleared his throat to try again, but was the same thing. "I got nothing, I really got nothing," Frank said in a tone of giving up.

"Let's just move this along," Griffin said casually as he lit a small match and held it up in Frank's line of vision.

This caused the golem to scream in fear and suddenly go into an almost monstrously induced rage as he stomped on large foot and cracked the pavement, and roared and shouted, "FIRE! FIRE BAD!"

The humans looked on in astonishment, even a bit of fear as Frank began climbing his inflated doppelganger to it shoulder and gave a loud, fearsome, deafening roar that echoed throughout the town, and made the whole crowd of humans cover their ears with how so loud it was. When it passed, the crowd broke out in applause for Frank, the last thing the Drac Pack expected.

"I'm trying to SCARE you!" Frank shouted to the crowd below, "The REAL Frankenstein!"

"We know!" someone shouted from below, "We LOVE you!"

"Can you sign my torch?" yelled a Frankenstein fan girl as she held up a fake torch lovingly.

Surprised, Frank then got another idea, if scaring the humans wasn't working, he'll try talking to them.

"Listen, before anything else," he shouted, "Down there's the REAL Dracula."

"Prove it!" challenge a man standing near the vampire. Dracula's eyes glowed red and so did the man's as his mind was taken over, and his beer mug was smashed into his head. "Alright, continue," the man said convinced now.

"Drac and his daughter are in love with two people called Mina and Johnny," Frank quickly explained, "and he needs to get to the airport to find Johnny for his daughter, but he can't get through this crowd."

"Why doesn't he fly?" asked one human with a Frankenstein mask.

"The sun, you idiot," said another with a Dracula mask, "He's a vampire."

"That's right," Frank said, "Thank you, monster nerd. So, people, if you really are our friends, clear a path for the man!"

Then the fake Dracula seen earlier instructed eagerly, "Okay, all Draculas, line up, bleh, bleh-bleh."

A line of costumed Dracula humans formed down the street, and the fake Dracula continued, "Everyone else, lift the capes, protect our friend, bleh, bleh-bleh."

And like a wave, costume capes were lifted as a shield for Dracula against the harsh sunlight for an easy way to the airport.

Dracula could only look on in astonishment at this chance he was being given by humans, a race he had bitterly hated and avoided for a hundred and eighteen years.

"It's all for you, Buddy," Frank said in support with a smile, Dracula looked back at him wide eyed. Frank gestured for him to go on, "Go ahead."

"Go, Drac, go!, Go get 'em, Drac!, We love you, Drac, whew!" were some of the cheers the humans gave the vampire, his face lit up in a smile, flattered and touched by this gesture from his once hated enemies.

Not wasting another second, he ran at full speed down the path before him, the sun hat flying off, and the humans continued to cheer him, giving him the strength he needed to succeed in bringing Johnny back.

"Go, Drac! Go!"

"We love you, Dracula!"

In no time flat, he ran through the shade of some oversized bushes to the edge of the runway just in time to see the plane Johnny was on taking off. Using his vision powers, Dracula saw a saddened and morose Johnny in his seat, listening to sad music from his iPhone.

"There's no choice," Dracula said to himself, running out into the bright sunlight again. He changed into a bat and chased after the plane, giving a slight scream as he began to smoke and burn.

Inside the plane, Johnny stared out the plane's window, not really seeing anything. A grim look of hurt and depression on his face as he listened to 'Helpless' by Peter Tvrznik on his iPhone. He was going home, away from a great girl he zinged with, never to see again. But it was for the best, he understood that.

Outside a black bat struggled to catch up to the fleeting plane as it took to the air, feeling the painful burning from the sun, but he was bravely determined.

Dracula got to the wheeled leg and grabbed hold as he resumed his true form, his skin and his clothes burned to a crisp.

"Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch," he groaned to himself, and then said with determination, "Okay! Okay, I must do this!"

But the wheel was retracted unexpectedly into the plane, making him yell as he got thrown back into the backdraft, making him resume his bat form and flying hard to Johnny's window, where he grabbed on and flapped in the powerful wind current.

The vampire bat struggled to get in view of the window, yelling, "Jonathan! Jonathan, can you hear me?!"

But the young man didn't hear him. Then something peculiar then caught the bat's eye, it was a scene from a movie about a sparkling boy vampire and a wide eyed young human girl staring at him in over emotional admiration.

 _"Tell me, do you dream of being a vampire?"_ the boy said a cheesy way.

"This is how we're represented," Dracula groaned, "Unbelievable." He tried to shout for Johnny's name again. "Jonathan! Jonathan, can you hear me?!"

Finally, the young man finally noticed him, "Whoa, bat!" Johnny responded in surprise until he saw the bat mouthing his name, "Wait, it's talking. Dracula, is that you?"

"I am sorry," Dracula yelled inaudibly through the window, but Johnny couldn't hear him.

"Huh? Dracula," Johnny said through the window, "I can't understand you."

"What?" Dracula was confused, "My hand's in a tan shoe?"

"What?" yelled Johnny, "Japan's eating lamb stew?"

Dracula slumped his tiny shoulders and made an irritated look. This wasn't working.

Johnny noticed something strange as he looked at the vampire bat's body, "Hey, do you know you're smoking?"

Concern grew within Johnny as Dracula got a determined look on his little bat face, and kicked away from the side of the plane and started to fly hard to the front. Johnny stumbled through other passengers trying to see what his vampire buddy was doing.

Dracula grunted in his pain as he struggled to get to the front of the plane, but he was a vampire on a mission. He made it, but the plane kept going and the little bat got smushed onto the cockpit windshield.

"What the heck?" said one pilot.

"How'd a bat get up this high?" the co-pilot asked. "Folks, I'm gonna turn on the seat belt sigh just a precaution while we…"

Dracula noticed the pilot speaking into a microphone on his headphones and seemed to understand what it was used for, and suddenly enthralled the pilot with his mind control powers.

"…while we hear a special announcement for my dear friend, Jonathan," Dracula's voice came through the intercom.

"Dracula?" Johnny said in surprise.

"My dear boy, I have made a terrible mistake. I was trying to keep my baby to myself, because I knew I would always protect her. But I realize now children must discover things for themselves. They'll stumble and fall; laugh and cry, but, such is life. The truth is: You and Mavis are meant to be. You zinged! If she must give her trust to someone else, I'm thankful that it is you, Jonathan. I hope you can hear me, and forgive me."

A woman suddenly shrieked as Dracula appeared in the window again where Johnny was, a pleading look on his adorable little bat face.

Johnny smiled at his heart felt speech and gave Dracula a thumbs up to show his acceptance of his apology, making the vampire bat give a cute smile and nodded to show he understood.

And then, Dracula continued to speak through the intercom, "Okay, folks, we're going to make a quick turnaround to, uh, refuel, and then we'll be back on our way."

All the passengers gave angry groans of objection and one banged his head on the seat.

"QUIT YOUR WHINING! I'M _BURNING UP_ OUT HERE!" Dracula shouted.

The pilot, still under Dracula's control, turned the plane around to fly back to Transylvania. A few minutes later, Johnny found himself back at the Transylvanian airport, no doubt some people were greatly unhappy by this, but Johnny was suddenly feeling happier than he'd had in days.

He departed the plane, backpack and all, at a landing gate where Dracula met him, and was looking pretty worn and tired from being in the sun, a few nearby people even gave them curious looks.

"Whoa, Drac, you don't look so good," Johnny said as he got a closer look at the slowly healing vampire.

"Ohh, I'll be fine, Johnny, as long as I stay in the shadows," he groaned from exhaustion.

"What're you doing here, anyway? You didn't have to do this," Johnny told him.

"Yes, I did, Johnny," Dracula said, "I'll explain more later, but right now I need you to help me find Mina."

"Okay, Drac," Johnny said, "I left her at her uncle's place, the tavern she said he owns, called the Bats in the Belfry."

Dracula gave a bit of a frown when he heard the name of the tavern as he moaned, "Cute. Real cute."


	17. Dracula to the Rescue

Back in town the Drac Pack watched their friend change the plane's direction with big smiles.

"He did it!" Frank cheered.

"Now all we have to do is find Mina," said Wayne.

They spent a little time signing autographs and posing for pictures for their human fans, while asking about Mina without knowing her last name, which was a little harder than they thought as nobody knew a lady named Mina, but one of the humans, a lady dressed like a mummy, knew who they were talking about.

"Do you mean that pretty lady with brunette hair and brown eyes?"

"Yeah, that's her," said Murray.

"I go to her uncle's tavern all the time, it's the Bats in the Belfry Tavern and Inn on the edge of town that way."

The lady pointed in its direction, not far from where the monsters had entered town. The Drac Pack began to make their way to where the Bats in the Belfry Tavern and Inn was, the humans happily clearly a path for them to get through.

The Drac Pack finally arrived at the Tavern and Inn, a charming Old World looking building that had weathered the years well as it had a good mix of old stone masonry and a mix of differing architecture from more modern materials. They entered through a polished wooden door, Frank needed to lean down and really squeeze through due to his imposing height and large build, and what they say was a shocking sight.

The restaurant and tavern looked to be in shambles, as though there had been a struggle. Tables and chairs were over turned and many more were broken in to shards and splinters, along with other broken and damaged materials such as glass and china from drinking mugs, beer bottles, candle holders or lanterns and scattered cutlery.

"My God," breathed Frank, "What happened here?"

"Looks like Wayne's pups trashed this place," said Griffin.

Wayne glared at the floating glasses and would have said something, but his enhanced hearing heard something coming from a small hallway and he began making his way to it as he said, "I think there's someone down here, and they sound like they're trapped."

The muffled cries he heard were coming from a side broom closet where the monster friends saw another unusual sight, two rather burly and intimidating looking human men stood by the closet door like they were guards. Their eyes widened a bit as they saw the unexpected guests' sudden arrival. They took out guns from somewhere in their clothing, but Frank bashed their heads together and they fell unconscious on the floor.

Frank dragged the men away from the door and Wayne opened the closet to see at least six more humans tied up and gagged for some reason. Their muffled cries stopped and they all went wide eyes at the sight of their unlikely rescuers.

"It's okay," Frank tried to reassure them, "We're not gonna hurt you. We're friends of Mina's."

The four humans calmed down and allowed the monsters to untie them.

Then the older woman started to exclaim frantically, "You know Mina?! Help her! He's a mad man I tell you!"

"Whoa, whoa, Ma'am," Wayne tried to get the woman to slow down, "What are you talking about?"

"Who's a mad man, and where's Mina? Who are you people and how do you know her?" Murray questioned.

"I'm Gladys, and this is my husband Malcolm," the woman introduced herself and the older man a bit tearfully, "and our sons William and Peter, and our daughters-in-law Ellen and Hannah. We're Mina's family on her mother's side, her _real_ family, unlike that retched, insane father she has!"

Frank opened his mouth to ask more when the door opened again and two more people arrived, one the humans recognized and the other made them go more wide eyed.

"Johnny?" gasped Malcolm, "I thought you went to the airport."

"I was, but Drac…" Johnny began to explain as he suddenly saw the state of the tavern. "Whoa, man! What happened? Looks like a twister blew through here."

Gladys and Malcolm were tense as they looked at Johnny's new companion, a tall handsome man in all black clothes with a long pale skin that seemed to heal or regenerate from sun burns.

"Drac?" Gladys gasped, "As in 'Dracula'?"

"The Count Dracula of legend?" Malcolm questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah," Johnny assured them with a calm smile, "But don't worry, I know he has a reputation for being a scary guy. But once you get to know him, he's totally not scary. In fact he and Mina are an item, and now he doesn't mind me and his daughter Mavis being an item, which is why I'm back now. Cool, huh?"

Everyone could only remain silent in shock as Dracula finally recovered enough he started looking around the tavern and something familiar caught his eye. Near the bar table were bright red spots near some broken glass. His heart caught in his throat as he stared down at the blood stains.

"Who are you?! Where is Mina?! I demand you tell me where she is, NOW!" Dracula suddenly asked almost hysterically as his eyes almost glowed red, making the others back up in fear.

"Drac, calm down," Murray said, "This is Mina's aunt, uncle, cousins, and cousins-in-law. They were just about to tell us what happened."

Dracula calmed down and stood in place with his cape draped around him as he waited for the humans to begin explaining.

"Mina's been missing for two days and her father came here and held us hostage, thinking we had her or knew where she was, but we didn't," Malcolm began, still unsure of why he should tell the infamous Dracula, as he was becoming suspicious of the vampire, "But now I have a feeling we now know _why_."

"Hey, that's what was going on when I was here earlier," Johnny interrupted, "Her old man didn't want me around so I decided to leave and let them work things out. Guess things didn't go too well by the look of this place."

Gladys cried tearfully, "How can a sweet girl like her be related to someone like him! Yesterday he held us here, while his associates searched the town and surrounding nearby villages for her. When she finally got back this morning, they were fighting, and she said something about being at a hotel far from and even mentioned, well, you." She gestured to Dracula whose expression softened. "That's when Henrik began to lose it. I think, he became outraged as he suspected Mina had become involved with you." Dracula blushed a bit and remained silent. "Then he did the most brutal thing I never thought he would do, especially to his own daughter," Gladys continued, "He took a bottle and…and…" Gladys could only break down in tears, worried for her niece as Malcolm tried to comfort her.

Malcolm continued calmly, "He struck her over the head with it, and she was knocked out. We all tried to stop him, but as you can see we weren't successful. The short version is his associates overpowered us and stuffed us all into that closet and he took my niece away, said something about saving her and freeing her from that's demon's possession."

Dracula knew this meant him, but what he didn't understand, though he strongly suspected why. "She said her father was overprotective," he said with anger in his voice, "But why would he do this to his own daughter?"

"Tradition," Malcolm spat out the word in pure venom, "Always because of the Van Helsings' twisted tradition!"

"VAN HELSING?!" Dracula gasped.

Gladys removed herself from Malcolm's embrace and went somewhere, returning a few minutes later with an old looking picture in a worn but well maintained photograph frame. In it were the family of three at a Christmas party, a man with familiar features, and an eerily familiar blonde woman holding an adorable little girl Dracula recognized as a younger Mina.

"This is Mina, her mother Minerva Van Helsing, and her husband Henrik Van Helsing," Gladys said as she presented him to each of the family members in the photo.

Dracula stared at the photo with numbed shock, Johnny and his friends, sharing this shock, all gave sympathetic looks. Dracula looked closely in particular at the gentleman standing beside Minerva in the photo, and he strongly recognized the man from that fateful night almost twenty-five years ago and it began to dawn on him. It was a suspicion he had since first meeting little Mina's father, but it was a suspicion he didn't want to think about, but now he began to make sense as pieces fell into place. He thought he had seen a strong family resemblance, especially in the man's eyes, eyes that burned with such a familiar deep hatred and pure insanity. He hadn't seen such hatred since his beloved Martha was killed and their home burned into ruins. Yes, this was Mina's father, and that meant she was a Van Helsing, a direct descendant of his old enemy.

"Abraham Van Helsing," Dracula whispered, the venom in his eyes clearly visible.

Malcolm continued for his wife with resentment, "A name he so proudly carries in a long line of vampire hunters. Even more so after he told Mina since she ran off one night into the forest and was followed by a vampire from the forest after killing my sister. Now I see he might have been right, and why he became so overprotective of Mina, so much to the point of obsessively pushing everyone away and keeping his own child a prisoner in his own manor."

"Sounds almost like _someone_ we know," Griffin said slyly, but Dracula heard him and glared at the invisible man.

But then he remembered she was in danger, and her bloodline suddenly didn't matter to him.

"Where is she now?" Dracula asked, urgently.

"I heard him say something," Peter began, "about going to where his ancestor died so he can 'free' her of some possession or something."

Dracula's eyes widened as he realized where that had to be, but before he could leave, Malcolm asked him with angered suspicion.

"Is it true? You've put my niece under a trance to be your slave of darkness or something?! They were fighting about you 'touching' her inappropriately!"

Dracula was tensely silence but his pale skin blushed bright pink, not wanting to talk about it now. His friends and even Johnny looked at him wide eyed and gawking open mouths.

"Drac, you didn't!" Frank gasped.

"That explains why you were inhaling her shirt," Murray grumbled with a smirk.

But Dracula clenched his fists and replied defensively, "Mina's not my slave, nor did I put under a trance. I find that idea to be ridiculous. I _love_ her! She's my zing!"

Malcolm glared at the vampire and spoke as though talking to a child, "There is no such thing as a zing. Its a fairy tale."

"IT _IS_ REAL!" Dracula yelled, his eyes nearly turning red, "I've felt it before with my wife, Martha. She was killed by Abraham centuries ago! She was my first zing. Now Mina is my zing!" He then looked at his friends and announced sternly, "Stay here! I'm going after Mina!"

In a flash he was out the door and flew away as a bat back into the harsh sunlight.

* * *

Heavy clouds had gathered in the sky, blocking out the sun's rays to as though to give Dracula a better chance of surviving the day. It was as though fate was siding with him, and at the same time it felt like a grim omen as guilt and sadness lingered in the air from what had happened the previous night. Dracula was already becoming greatly exhausted from being in sunlight for so long, but he wasn't going to give up now, not until Mina was safe and back in his arms.

Dracula arrived at the ruins of his old home, long abandoned save for occasional tourists, but the air inside had a dark and graying feel of sadness that hung in the air, and at the same time Dracula felt something of his and Martha's love lingering. Johnny was right, their powerful love was still here as though a soul was still trapped here. Now, there was another soul trapped in the old ruins, one Dracula can save.

He quickly used his sight powers to look around for Mina and her father, and soon saw her in the last place he remembered seeing Martha alive for the last time. He flew through a broken window and resumed his real form, surprised and outraged to see Mina tightly bound by ropes like a prisoner, no doubt as bait by her own father. Dracula knew this had to be a trap, but he was determined to save his beloved.

"Mina…my darling…" Dracula called as he walked up to her and reached out his hand to her.

Mina looked at him weakly and moaned in a weakened voice, "No, Dracula…Stay back…"

"Finally, you're here," said a cold voice.

Dracula turned to the voice and it was as though the past had come alive again as he saw the heir of his old enemy. Though Henrik Van Helsing wore contemporary 21st clothing beneath a familiar long leather trench coat, he was almost a perfect mirror image of his ancestor, down to the insane baseless hatred in his eyes and an antique looking crossbow he now brandished.

"It's sooner than I really expected, as I didn't think you'd come until nightfall, your kind always liked hiding in the darkness," he said coldly, making Dracula narrow his eyes, "But this is still a fortunate occurrence, as I can finally end this, and succeed where my honored ancestor failed."

Dracula just continued to glare at him, unmoving from where he stood between his nemesis' heir and Mina, who then cried out to try and stop her father.

"Why, Dad?! Why are you doing this?!"

Henrik didn't look at her, but continued to stare at Dracula as he held his crossbow close to himself as though eager to fire it.

"You should already know that, Mina," he scoffed, "It has been family tradition to hunt down and exterminate monsters that threaten all of human kind, especially vampires, and as long you're under his control, you won't be free until he's destroyed for good."

"I've been trying to tell you, I'm not under any mind control!" she tried to yell, "And Dracula's done nothing to you to make you hate him so much! Why did our ancestor hate him so much in the first place?!"

"HE KILLED _YOUR_ MOTHER!" Henrik screamed, his eyes bloodshot, "Did you forget that?! That's why, and why I'm avenging her now, not just for my Great-Great-Great-Grandfather, but for her as well!"

"And for some ridiculous 'tradition'?!" Mina yelled, "A tradition of hate?! If that's a real family tradition I want no part of it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, young lady," Henrik seethed, "Of course, you say it only because he's controlling your mind and corrupted your soul."

"I'M NOT UNDER HIS CONTROL!" she yelled again.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, "First I'll free you from the Prince of Darkness, and then I'm going to find his lair and destroy it and any monsters he's hiding there, with the townspeople to back me up! I'll finally have fulfilled our family's destiny!"

Both Dracula and Mina's eyes widened in sheer terror, thinking about Mavis and all of their monster friends, but Mina could only hang her head in shame. There was no reaching her father, as he consumed by this obsession. Mina quietly began to cry as she began to understand everything; it had been her ancestor's fault from the beginning, why Dracula hated humans and got so overprotective of his daughter, why he had the hotel built in the first place.

She then realized something else and yelled at him, "The townspeople won't help you, Dad, they love monsters! In the last hundred years they've gotten past their hate of monsters and now have that monster festival!"

"Then they are fools!" Henrik retorted coldly, "And there will be those on my side of the family who will support me and know the truth."

Henrik finally had enough of this old argument with his naive daughter, and finally pointed his crossbow at the still silent Dracula, aiming right for his chest.

Dracula showed no sign of fear as Henrik aimed his weapon at him, instead he looked at him with disappointment and pity, understanding something he never thought he would. Henrik was strangely the very image of how Dracula himself could have been if he never gave humans a second chance, as he did not two nights ago.

"You didn't have to do this," he said calmly, "to your own daughter, someone you should care for, but most of all treat with respect."

"I AM protecting her, Monster," Henrik snarled, "I'm freeing her from you."

"You know, strangely, we're alike in some ways," Dracula continued calmly as he looked back at Mina, hoping she would understand and she did.

"We're nothing alike," Henrik snarled again.

"That's what I used to think, but we are. We've both lost a wife we loved and cared for most in the world, and because of it we are both protective fathers because we feared losing our daughters, too. But I've recently learned that what's worse than losing my daughter is seeing her unhappy and heartbroken, because I never gave her a chance to live her life and discover who she is, who she can be."

"That's enough," Henrik snarled hard again, aiming with almost pinpoint accuracy at Dracula's heart and declared, "Time to die, Vampire!"

And he fired, the wooden arrow flew true but missed as Dracula moved too quickly as he quickly evaded it with his supernatural speed and it landed in a far wall. The next thing any of them knew, Dracula and his enemy's heir began a fist fight reminiscent of the one from more than a century before.

Dracula was on top of Henrik with red glowing eyes and his nails grew to deadly talons as he came quickly to attack, but Henrik caught the vampire by the wrists and held him back for a few seconds.

"MURDERER! You will pay for killing my ancestor, my wife, and corrupting my daughter!" Henrik snarled accusingly.

"I told you before," Dracula growled, "I tried to _save_ her!"

They struggled for a few seconds more as Henrik hissed, "I won't fall for your lies, Monster!"

With a surge of adrenalin, Henrik threw Dracula off of himself and punched him in the face, but Dracula was only disoriented for a few moments, enough time for Henrik to reload his antique crossbow.

While the two men fought, Mina had finally recovered enough to feel behind herself for something to cut the ropes and free herself in the hopes of stopping two men who claimed to love her from fighting and hurting each other. Her fingers finally felt a sharp piece of old glass and she maneuvered it between her fingers and started to steadily cut the ropes.

Dracula shook off the effects of Henrik's punch and moved so quickly he was a dark blur, he came at his opponent and grabbed him tightly by the arm and threw him hard against a wall and Henrik fell limply before getting back up. The rage induced would be vampire hunter once again aimed his crossbow at Dracula.

But by this time, Mina had freed herself and ran at the two men as she shouted, "Stop it, both of you!"

But neither of them listened and Henrik fired again and would have hit Dracula right in the chest, but half a second later Mina pushed the vampire, her true love, out of the line of fire and the arrow-like stake painfully grazed her upper arm, making her shriek with pain.

"MINA! NO!" Dracula yelled.

Henrik looked on in wide eyed shock at what he had just done to his only daughter, for only a moment guilty surged through him, but it was fleeting as the rage returned.

"MONSTER!" he shouted with fiery venom in his voice, "You dare use her to protect yourself! She won't be free from your evil until you're DEAD!"

But his ranting fell on deaf ears as Dracula stared at an injured Mina, memories of Martha's demise rushed back to him and he saw Martha in Mina's place. Dracula glared at Henrik with red rage filled eyes and roared beastly at him, just as he did when Martha was killed. With deadly talons extended, like a shadowed wind he came at his enemy and Dracula grabbed Henrik by the throat and held tightly with intent to choke and suffocate him to death, but instead held him at arm's length out over the broken glass window.

Henrik struggled against Dracula's grip as he pulled at the vampire's long hand but it wasn't enough. Despite having been a bit weakened by his time in the sun, Dracula was still stronger than the human man.

"No! No, please!" Henrik begged, "Don't drop me! Please, don't! I beg you!"

It was as Dracula thought, the man was a coward, a not so bad fighter with not half of his ancestor's prowess, but still a coward.

"Why shouldn't I? YOU'RE the real monster!" The Count growled angrily, "Your Great-Great-Great-Grandfather killed my wife. You threatened your own daughter, the woman I now love, to get to me. And you threatened to destroy my home, and those I care about! Why shouldn't I let you fall?!"

"Drac, stop," Mina groaned from behind him, and he looked at her with red eyes, but clearly conflicted. "Don't," she pleaded again as she gripped her arm, "If you do, you'll be no better than him or the humans like him, or my ancestor."

Dracula growled low from the back of his throat as he looked back at Henrik, still struggling against his grip. It would be so easy to just let go and see him fall, rid the world of this menace and have one less monster hating human to worry about. But then he remembered the humans in town and their peculiar fun monster festival and how they helped him, and before them were Johnny, and here with him was Mina. All of them humans who didn't fear or hate monsters, but instead embraced and in a way accepted them. As difficult as it was at that moment, he knew she was right.

"You're right," he said more calmly with lingering anger in his voice, his eyes gradually lost their red glow and became a lively blue once more and looked back at Henrik with no less distaste, "I won't set monsters back hundreds of years."

If just for spite, he threw the old man back inside hard and he landed with a bodily thump on the floor as he grunted, "Nngh!" Dracula then stood over Mina's defeated father; both of them stared at each other challengingly as their eyes locked.

"I don't know why your ancestor hated and hunted me and my kind for many years," Dracula said with a hiss at the old man, "But I know it was he who told the villagers all those years ago about me and my family, he must have deceived them with his own lies about Martha and I were going to suck their blood or steal their souls or something because he had done it _before._ I want this to end here and now, because I know the most important thing in the world now is my family. Do the same and end this, put the past behind you."

"He's right, Daddy," Mina added with heartfelt tears, "You have to put aside your meaningless hate for monsters if you don't even know why you hate them in the first place. They're not evil; they're just different and misunderstood. And I keep telling you, I'm not under some mind control, Drac and I are in love. We zinged."

"There is no such thing as a zing," her fallen father nearly spat out, "It's a piece of garbage told to naive and gullible children because you don't know better. Love doesn't always have happy endings, it's difficult and it hurts."

Mina looked at her father with a hurt expression as she argued back, "You're only _half_ right, Dad. Love is hard and it _does_ hurt. But you're also wrong, a zing _is_ real. The realest feeling there is, the greatest feeling, what makes you truly feel alive." She smiled up at Dracula, whom returned warmly and heartfelt.

Henrik stubbornly growled and then began to scream bloody murder as he picked up a loose piece of wood and was set to impale the vampire, but with a quick wave of his hand Dracula immobilized him and he froze in place.

Dracula gently embraced Mina and then remembered her wound as he said, "You're hurt. It's all my fault."

"It's not serious, Drac, I'll be fine," Mina tried to reassure him, "But I'm more worried about you. I know I should've told you who I really was. I've always been ashamed of it and I was afraid you'd hate me because my ancestor killed Martha."

Dracula looked at her a bit surprised as he soothingly reassured her "No, no, no, Mina, I could never hate you. I admit, it's a shock, but I think I've had my suspicions for a long time."

"What? You did?"

"I'll explain later, right now I want you to come back with me. You and Johnny must come back to the hotel, because it breaks my heart to see you go, and if not worst to see Mavis so brokenhearted to see Johnny leave. Please, Mina, come back with me. I'm truly sorry for everything I did. And you are right, I _did_ hurt Mavis. I never wanted any of that. I love you… Cause you're my _zing._ "

Mina looked at him speechless and didn't know what to say for a moment. Then she smiled and to show Dracula how much she forgave him she kissed him long and passionately as she wrapped her arms around his long neck. He held her close, wrapping his arms around her waist, and continued to deepen their kiss. But then their kiss was interrupted as they heard a loud siren in the distance and growing louder by the second.

"What the bat blazes is that?!" Dracula exclaimed as he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"It's just a siren, Drac. It's the police," Mina told him.

Shortly, there came more humans entering the room, a few police officers, Uncle Malcolm and Johnny.

"Mina, you're okay!" Johnny ecstatically threw his arms around her in a tight hug, and Mina giggled affectionately as she returned it.

"Hey, what's with him?" one of the officers asked, pointing at Henrik.

"Hold on." Dracula released Henrik from his frozen state.

The police immediately cuffed him as one of them said, "Henrik Van Helsing, you're under arrest for the abduction and assault of your daughter, Mina Van Helsing."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, "I'm not the villain, HE is!"

They all looked at Dracula, who just stood in place as Henrik continued to rant and rave, "He's Count Dracula, the King of Vampires! He abducted my daughter two days ago and possessed her mind into thinking she loves him!"

The police officers looked at him in disbelief as one of them said, "That isn't the way I heard it when I was told by these two men here and the others at the Bats and the Belfry. YOU were the one who abducted and assaulted your own daughter, and you had your accomplices lock your relatives in a small broom closet, so there are more assault charges against you, Mr. Van Helsing. Besides, I was at the Monster Festival and close enough to see him use his mind control powers on a guy to make him break his beer mug, and the lady here looks perfectly normal to me."

"Get him out of here," the other officer ordered and Henrik was escorted roughly down to the police cars as the same officer turned back to Mina and Dracula and said, "I'm sorry for what you went through, Miss Van Helsing, but all I need now is a statement from you. By the way, Count, we're all big fans of you, too."

Dracula raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head in appreciation nonetheless.

"Thanks, but all I want now is to go back to the hotel with Dracula," Mina declared, "we have a lot to discuss."

She smiled up at him and he returned it, but Malcolm interrupted, "You're not going anywhere yet, Mina, not until we get you a doctor."

"Okay, Uncle Malcolm," she groaned, "Don't you get all overprotective, too."

"But, Mina…" Dracula began, but she cut him off.

"Drac, he's right. I'll see you at the hotel as soon as I can."

"Alright, alright," he said reluctantly, and followed everyone out of the castle ruins, trying to keep to the shadows as the clouds were clearing and the sun was shining once more, much to Dracula's chagrin.

Seeing how this was affecting him, Mina took off her blue dress coat and gave it to him to cover himself with as he and Mina stood within the shadowed area of the front entrance.

"Thank you," he smiled gratefully.

She then placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "I'll be back before you know it. Go to your daughter."

Dracula nodded in understanding. Looking back at Johnny, who was still near the police cars where an angered and disgruntled Henrik was shoved inside and glaring at everyone from inside one, and said to the young man, "Come, Jonathan. I have a surprise to give my Mavy-Wavy."

Still wearing the protective dress coat, he changed into his bat form and carried Johnny off back to the hotel, but the dress coat was soon lost and poor Dracula started to burn again from the sunlight, but he did not stop as he continued to fly onward, letting out a slight scream along the way.

The dress coat got caught by the wind and drifted in Mina's arms as she gazed worriedly in the direction where her beloved zing and his friend had flown off to. She was driven back to town with by her uncle to get her wound looked at, with the Drac Pack in the hearse not far behind.


	18. You're My Zing

Sunlight poured in through Mavis' open window warming her room, but she avoided it as she sat to the side in a shaded part of her room and continued to cry with a broken heart.

All of a sudden, something crashed into her room and destroyed her vanity mirror and drawer cabinet, leaving behind a thick trail of smoke that quickly filled her room.

Mavis coughed lightly, and vaguely saw a familiar silhouette in the smoke as it slowly dissipated. "Dad?" she asked.

"Ohh…" Dracula softly groaned from exhaustion as he said, "I'm fine, Honey, I'm just…just a little sun burned."

Mavis looked at him with concern as Dracula came to her and gently took her hands, the burns on his pale skin and clothes gradually began to heal again.

"Honey," he said sadly to her, "I always thought the worst thing would be seeing you go, but the worst is seeing you unhappy. Mavey, I want you to live your life."

Mavis sighed lowly as she removed her hands from her father's gently clasp and replied, "I don't how I'm supposed to do that."

She looked away in sadness. Dracula felt his chest clench as he knew why but he just how to comfort her. He gave a small smile as he said, "You know, Mommy already gave you her birthday present. Can I now give you mine?"

He went to his self-made crash site and picked up a large black and pink backpack with the hotel's logo on it, it was very similar to the one Johnny had.

"What do I need this for?" Mavis asked in confusion.

With a smile, her father happily said as he turned it around, "Oh, it comes with an accessory."

It was Jonathan, giving a goofy smile and surprising Mavis as she breathed in slight shock, "You?"

"You," he said lovingly.

"Why are you back?" she asked.

Dracula released the hold on the backpack as Johnny approached her. She stared at him scared and unsure face.

Johnny understood why, it was because he rejected her for her dad's sake, but now he finally had the chance to confess the feeling is mutual. "Cause you're my zing, Mavis," he said with a love struck smile.

"I'm your zing?" Mavis repeated in surprised, but remembered last night, "But…you told me you hate monsters," she said still confused.

"Yeah, well," Johnny groaned and confessed, "I was afraid your dad was gonna suck all the blood out of my body if I didn't say that."

"I won't have! I…heh, heh," Dracula started to denied nervously as he looked out from behind Johnny and the pink backpack, but then he confessed in defeat, "No, he's right, I would have done that..."

"DAD!" Mavis groaned accusingly to him, about to get mad at her father for the cause of her unhappiness.

"I-I was wrong, Devil Chops," Dracula shrugged, and then took something from his vest pocket; it was the old Hawaii post card. He gave it to Mavis with a smile, and she looked at it with a growing smile.

"Do you really mean it, Dad?" she asked with growing hope.

"Go make your own paradise," he said gently as he tenderly pushed some hair behind her and smiled as she smiled back.

Very happy to be reunited with his zing, Johnny stepped toward Mavis, "Can we try that kiss over again?" he asked, as the Count backed up a bit.

Mavis giggled and said, "I think we can."

They slowly leaned in and puckered their lips, but Dracula couldn't keep his overprotectiveness in for long and he suddenly roared at them fiercely with rage filled red eyes. But then realized what he was doing as both teens stared at him with blank expressions.

"Sorry! I-I just…I gotta get used to that," Dracula apologized sheepishly, "Now go. Do…do your thing."

He then left the room hastily, leaving Johnny and Mavis alone to share their best kiss.

That night, a new celebration for Mavis' coming of age began, many monster guests had returned and stayed to see the reunion of this unlikely but miraculous zing. Outside in the starry filled clear night, Mavis and Johnny, without makeup, kissed each other again with hundreds of fireflies forming 'Happy Birthday Mavis' above them with her dad's friends surrounding them both. Mavis wore a Hawai'ian shirt with a straw hat and both she and Johnny and all of the Drac Pack wore leis.

All the while, Quasimodo had remained immobilized in the wheelbarrow with his finger still stuck up his nose. He muffled in protest as several wolf pups licked at him playfully with wet tongues.

Off in a shadowed corner Dracula watched his daughter and new boyfriend happily embrace as the monster audience cheered them on, and while he was indeed happy for them, his own heart again weighed heavily with loneliness.

Dracula looked away as he gave a heavy sigh and took out Mina's ruby pendent from his vest pocket. She said she would be back before he knew it, but she was not here and he wondered if he should be worried. What if something went wrong when she went to see a doctor, or what if that irritating uncle of hers wouldn't let her leave? Should he go back to town now and find her again after almost losing her twice in one day?

He actually tried to push those thoughts away and just needed to be patient, when he then felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder from behind. He turned around and his eyes widened as a euphoric feeling overcame him to see it was none other than Mina, smiling widely at him.

"MINA!" he shouted happily and hugged her so close as he spun in a fast circle, "You're here! You came back!"

"Whoa, Drac, I'm getting dizzy!" she giggled so he put her down, "I'm sorry I took so long, the doctors wanted to make sure I didn't have a concussion from that hit my dad gave me." Dracula frowned at that but quickly smiled again knowing she was okay, as she continued, "It also took a while longer to get my cut fixed, but I'm okay."

She lifted her sleeve to show Dracula her bandaged arm, which he touched lightly. But the vampire gave a smile again as he took her to another secluded corner.

"I'm just so relieved you're okay…" Dracula said soothingly, "…and you forgot this." He took her hand and gently placed her ruby pendant in her palm. She smiled lovingly at him, glad to have her mother's necklace back, as the Count continued, "And there's something I really need to ask you."

"Okay, Drac, but I have to tell you something first," she said, Dracula gave a bit of a worried look but then it became a big smile as Mina said with a wide grin, "I want to move in to the hotel, if you don't mind."

Dracula's smile widened as he said thrilled, "Of course, I want you to stay here! In fact it makes what I have to ask you so much easier."

He brought her deeper to a more secluded corner of the party and made his ukulele float to him in a violet mist, and began strumming it in a low and happy tune, one similar to one he played to Mavis as a little girl.

"My beautiful Mina..." Dracula began to sing, with Mina staring at him in wide eyed enchantment to listen to his voice, "Be with me forever, my love for you burns like the day, so with me you will stay, to be my batty girl, batty girl…" She gave a giggle at his song as he continued, "And you will be my moonlight, and on wings of love we soar..." Dracula made his magic continue playing the tune in a mist of purple as his ukulele floated from his hold and he got down on one knee, making Mina give a soft gasp as he continued, "We will be so happy, we two, my batty girl, my batty girl, you're what I live for, love brings out the best in you."

As the magic strumming tune finished on the ukulele, Dracula surprised Mina as he took out a gold ring with a blue gemstone on it and made a red rose appear in his other hand as he held them to her.

Mina became so overwhelmed that she shed happy tears and fell on her knees to kiss him deeply as they embraced. Dracula shed a tear or two of his own as they slowly rose again and put the ring on Mina's left ring finger. Then he gently tucked the tiny rose into her hair on her left side.

There then came an unexpected applause from the audience, led by Mavis and Johnny who smiled at them the biggest. Dracula and Mina didn't know what to do other than smile, and Dracula gave an embarrassed laugh.

Frank got so choked up in the moment that he cried loudly and blew his nose on Murray's linen as a tissue, much to the mummy's disgust as he exclaimed, "Oh, c'mon!"

* * *

It was a whirlwind of planning as the night became a wedding as well as the conclusion to a birthday.

Though the wedding was quickly planned (since Dracula had already got everything ready because he had originally planned to marry Mina upon her return), just barely enough time was left to bring Mina's family to the ceremony, except for her incarcerated and insane father, but they arrived just in time. Though they were nervous about being around so many monsters, all looked just as nervous to be around humans, but Mina was glad to see them no less as she rushed over to embrace them.

The ceremony took place in the grand ballroom, with 'Good Time' by Owl City played in the background, where Mavis' party had been the night before, and it looked beautiful with sparkling silver drapes, rows of white chairs and a white carpet going across the room.

At the altar stood Dracula and a skeleton minister. Frank, Murray, and Wayne stood on the groom's side as Groomsmen, while Eunice, Wanda, and a female mummy stood on the bride's side as Brides maids, while the room was filled with monster guests and Mina's family sat in a front row on the bride's side, and Mavis and Johnny sat in a front row on the groom's side.

All eyes filled with happy tears as Mina slowly came down the aisle. Her white dress had the off-shoulder sweetheart neckline and white flower bracelets on each of her wrists, a silver tiara attached to a silken veil and her mother's ruby pendant around her neck. She looked so beautiful in it, and it took Dracula's breath away. On his part, he wore a more formal version of his gentleman's tuxedo with a pink vest and bow tie and his cape was held on by golden skull styled clasps with a gold chain.

The ceremony soon concluded with a smiling Dracula placing the wedding ring on Mina's finger, and the skeleton minister said he may kiss the bride and proclaimed them husband and wife. The attendees broke out in applause for the newly married couple.

At the reception, it began with Mina tossing her bouquet to a group of gathered single women, which included Mavis, and as though by the further working hand of fate she caught it.

"HOLY RABIES!" Mavis yelled ecstatically as she gave Johnny a big loving smile at having caught her new stepmother's wedding bouquet, but she didn't notice her father's worried look, yet Mina did and tried to reassure him and let it go.

Not long after, Dracula and Mina stood together as they cut the first piece of a vanilla frosted chocolate wedding cake, and handed out each slice to their monster and human friends and family.

When the toast came, Frank gave brief speech at a table as he announced, "Here's a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Dracula. I hope you will always be as happy as you are right now," and everyone started to clap and cheer for the happy couple.

It was then time for the bride and groom to have their personal dance together, and the song 'Love Song for a Vampire' by Annie Lennox was chosen. Dracula gracefully lead Mina on the dance floor, gradually leading her to a far wall, which she was unsure about at first. But she trusted her new husband as a purple mist drifted around her gown to help her dance up the wall and even onto the ceiling as though she were a vampire herself. It was like a surreal dream for Mina, and she just lived in the moments she had with Dracula.

But then for some reason, Mina remembered something and looked up at Dracula and asked, "Drac, I know this isn't really the time, but I need to know. You said you suspected I was a Van Helsing for a long time. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Dracula was silent for a moment as though lost in deep thought, then he said, "It was all those years ago after I saved your life and tried to save your mother. When your father found us, I saw something familiar in his eyes, a hatred I had only seen from one human, my old nemesis, as well as a strong resemblance to him in the way he looked at me and tried to kill me. Before that night, I was unaware he had any descendants. I then believed he would raise you with that same hatred, and I resolved all the more to keep the hotel a secret from the human world. What was done was done, and I didn't want to think about that night again, but then my suspicions rose again right after I met you in the village but I put it out of my head until your family told me about what he had done to you. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I love you, my darling. And I promise I will protect you forever."

Tears formed in both of their eyes as Mina leaned her head against Dracula's chest to listen to his undead beating heart.

* * *

The celebration continued well into the night, the Drac Pack gathered on stage, with Wayne as a DJ and began playing a dance tune with an electric mix to it to with Frank, Murray, and Griffin danced to. Johnny slid out onto the stage and started to rap.

Jonathan: I thought I found a love, but she was just a fling,  
And then I met a girl and felt a different thing,  
It's like you're hit in the ring,  
Like you're pulled by a string,  
Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing

It was a thing called a zing,  
And I wanted to sing,  
And listen to the ballads of the man named Sting,  
Girl looks in your eyes and it's suddenly spring,  
Like when Nala looked at Simba in THE LION KING

Murray: Zinging in the air  
And I don't have a care  
I'm winging from the zing that we share

A little bat flew over the stage and transformed into Mavis as she joined in.

Mavis: Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain

Mavis & Murray: It's a real time for celebrating  
Cause you're my zing

Mavis and Johnny smiled and looked deep into each other's eyes as a ghost table rose with Dracula proudly standing atop it with his cape cocooning his figure and it flew gracefully towards the stage as Dracula smiled. Another ghost table flew Mina gracefully up to the stage right behind her new vampire husband.

"Drac, Mina, ready to throw down?" Johnny offered enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Mina accepted excitedly.

"No, no," Dracula said a bit shyly, "I just came closer, to, to hear you better."

"Aw, c'mon, just give it a try," Johnny encouraged.

"Alright, maybe just a little," Dracula said with a smile and grabbed the microphone from Johnny and began to sing, proving he can rap quite well.

Dracula: So listen all you zingers  
From here to Beijing  
Cause you'd better crash the box spring  
Get ready to cling  
Cause if love was money  
You'd hear cha-ching

Mavis and Johnny looked on in shock, then turned to embarrassment and a shrug for Mavis but amazement for Johnny, while Mina too, was shocked but broke into an amazed and amused and enchanted smile.

Dracula & Johnny: Next to a zing  
Cupid's arrow, a little bee sting  
It was a zing and zang, and zingidy-dee  
And there was only one lady in the zing for me  
Cause when you're dinged  
By the zing  
You better know a thing  
The bling you gonna sling  
Is a wedding ring

Dracula then froze everyone on stage and spun to the center, the crowd cheering wildly. He then unfroze everyone and Mavis and Murray sang.

Mavis & Murray: Zinging in the air

Dracula froze them again, except for Mina, as he continued singing to get the last verse to himself with an auto tune mix, which caused Mina to shake her head at him.

Dracula: Now I don't have a care  
I'm winging from the zing  
That we share

Dracula leaned down and charmed a nearby witch, the same one who had a crush on him, until Mina yanked him back by his collar, a mixture of jealousy and amusement on her lovely face.

Dracula: Zinging in the rain  
Now I'm feeling no pain

Dracula then unfroze everyone and Mina sang the loudest among Mavis and Murray's singing.

Mina: It's a real time for celebrating  
Cause you're my zing

They stared into each other's eyes deeply love struck as she sang to him. Everyone started walking out on the ghost tables, and the song continued in an exciting tempo.

Chorus: Feel the zing, y'all,  
Ba-bing, y'all,  
Gonna knock out that ring, y'all,  
Ba-bing, y'all,  
Happening, y'all,  
Pay attention to the Undead King, y'all,

Ho, Ho, Ho! (17xs)

The ghost tables rose high with their different passengers, the audience dancing to the music and joining in the 'Ho.' Mina's relatives were getting down in the crowd as they cheered.

The tables then crisscrossed each other through the air; Dracula and Mina, Frank and Eunice, Murray, Wayne and Wanda, Griffin, and finally Mavis and Johnny.

Fireworks exploded in the air, and it was magical. They dazzled and sparkled in a variety of colors and some looked like pumpkins, a spider, or even a skull. It wasn't just a celebration for a birthday and wedding, it was also the sign of the dawning of a new age for monsters and humans.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_

 _ **I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me**_

 _ **Yo, I run this, I smash it  
Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic  
Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster  
Cause trouble, never listen to my master  
New Benz all black, from Malaysia  
Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup  
To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling  
I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming  
I'm so dope like ooh la la  
So so fly like a helicopter  
Sup to the hood and the homies on the block  
Doing it big, ya you know, what's up**_

 _ **Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum  
Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
Ha, solve it**_

 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_

 _ **I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me**_

 _ **Yo, yo, yo  
I ran this, I rock this  
I can see the future, no optics  
More androids, robotics**_

 _ **Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock  
They be chilling in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic  
One be tripping, come 'n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la  
Let's go far, way past them stars  
We don't give a -, let's go to Mars**_

 _ **Ay, yo  
I'm just trying to get it popping  
I wanna be the first dude to love a Martian  
She love a man, cut the swag that I'm dropping  
I kill the game til it's chilling in the coffin  
When I start it, ain't no stopping**_

 _ **Yo, yo  
Yo, yo  
Yo, yo  
Yo, yo**_

 _ **(Don't be acting like)  
Don't be actin' like  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know**_

 _ **I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me**_

 _ **I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me**_

 _ **I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster**_

* * *

 **This is the end of Part 1 of Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania. The next chapter will begin in HT 2. I hope you loved Part 1 of my story as much as I do. I do not own HT or its characters. OCs are mine. I thought it would be fun to add in Becky G's Problem (Monster remix) since it's a great song. (Try to imagine Mina in the end credits laughing at Dracula get squished by his voice actor's name 'Adam Sandler' right above my choice of her actor 'Drew Barrymore,' and try to imagine her dad Henrick trying to sneak up on Dracula with his crossbow while hiding behind his actor's name 'Liam Neeson' until the actor's name pushes him out of the screen and this is where Dracula roars at the zombies.)**


	19. Monster Wedding

Enter through the revolving of door of Hotel Transylvania and look up to find a large sparkling silver spider web saying, 'Congratulations Mavis and Jonathan,' while Fifth Harmony's 'I'm in Love with a Monster' is playing in the background.

The lobby had been decorated in mostly white with a soft pink lighting, a white carpet went from the door to the reception deck and two zombie bellhops finished laying it out proudly. But then it got covered in slime from Blobby, a muddy footprint from Bigfoot, and further ruined by werewolf pups, Mr. Hydraburg, and other monsters walking rapidly over it.

"Ohh!" the zombies moaned.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dracula, in an elegant tuxedo, greeted with a smile as he shook hands with a yeti who had been a regular guest at the hotel.

"Congrats, Drac," he said with a friendly growl, "Holy smokes! Everybody's here."

"Hello, Wayne. Hi, Wanda," Mina, in a bright pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and her mother's ruby pendant dangled upon her neck, greeted the werewolf couple.

"Congratulations, Mina," Wanda said happily, "Ooh, I love your dress."

Just then several humans walked through the door, all wearing formal clothes for the upcoming wedding, and a suit of armor guard announced their presence loudly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loughran, the parents of the groom and family! Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, the family of the Countess!"

Every monster in the lobby froze in place and stared at the new humans, though some they had seen at the last wedding, the one of Dracula and his new love, Mina Van Helsing. Both the humans and the monsters stared uncomfortably at each other as the humans walked down the carpet, but the Loughrans smiled wide when Johnny came and greeted his family with hugs.

"Mom and Dad! I can't believe you're all here!" he shouted happily as his family greeted him with smiles.

"Johnny!" Linda greeted with a smile as Johnny embraced her.

"I'm so happy you made it!" Mina greeted happily as she hugged all of her relatives.

"Hello, sweetheart." Gladys greeted as her niece gave her and Malcolm a big hug.

Everyone then gathered to take pictures together; first the groom with his backpack with a black bowtie, Blobby, and Johnny's brothers as groomsmen; then Mavis with two of her monster friends, the shrunken door head, and Johnny's sister as bridesmaids, but Mavis didn't show up due to being a vampire; then one of the entire family, including the Loughrans and the Murphys, again Mavis and Dracula didn't show up in the photo due to being vampires.

The wedding took place outside on a clear starry night, dozens of little bats held up sparkling pink curtains for the ceremony. Humans sat on one side of the area for the groom, and monsters sat on the other side of the area for the bride. Even the Drac Pack was there on the Bride's side, Murray got all giddy to be seated with his date, the Mummette.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yo! How hot is my date?" Murray asked Griffin, showing off his date.

"So hot!" replied Griffin the Invisible Man, "How about how hot mine is?" He gestured to an empty seat beside him.

"You've got a date?" Murray questioned, puzzled.

"Yeah! She's invisible. That's why you can't see her," said Griffin.

"Oh, yeah," Frank added sarcastically in doubt and did a quote gesture, "This is the one from Canada."

"Shh! Wedding's starting," Griffin hushed Frank.

Johnny stood at the altar with his backpack, his brother Kent was a groomsman. Johnny's sister Janet and Mavis' friend Clarabelle were bridesmaids, including the shrunken head.

Down the aisle came Johnny's second brother Brett with Mavis' other monster friend Kelsey on his arm. A purple-faced hag friend of hers waved hi, and Kelsey gestured towards Brett and did a gagging sound to what she thought of him.

A little red-haired girl, maybe a relative of Johnny's, came down the aisle as a flower girl. She carried a teddy bear and a basket of black roses. The grooms side of all humans going 'aww.' Suddenly she was attacked by a slew of rampaging werewolf pups, shredding the flowers and one of them ran off with her teddy bear. She was suddenly released and the little girl was a disheveled mess. The humans were shocked at the violence the little girl received, but the Bride's side of all monsters thought it was cute and went 'aww.' Mina felt sorry for the little girl, and managed to grab the nearly chewed up teddy bear from the werewolf pup and returned it to the flower girl.

It was time for the bride to appear. Everyone then looked to the start of aisle. Slowly and dramatically, Mavis was ready to walk down and she wore a beautiful black wedding dress with a silver tiara with a silver spider wed style veil. All eyes were filled with happy tears as they turned to face her. As she walked down the aisle, her proud and tearful father, Count Dracula, smiled widely as he imagined Mavis as his still little girl in her wedding dress.

At the altar, the same skeleton minister that married Dracula and Mina married Johnny and Mavis. Johnny happily put the ring on Mavis' finger. Dracula went wide eyed. It was time for the bride and groom to kiss. Unable to keep his overprotectiveness contained any long, with a wave of his hand Dracula made Mavis' shrunken head float telepathically between their kiss. Johnny and Mavis opened their eyes in disgust while the shrunken head smiled.

Mina glared at her husband, with a look of 'why did you do that.' Feeling a bit ashamed, but not too ashamed, Dracula smiled sheepishly and did a gesture to them to make the kiss a small one. The bride and groom kissed quickly to appease him, and before he could throw anything else at them. Everyone cheered and applauded for the newlyweds. Dracula stood and cheered the loudest, but his wife and friends gave him displeased looks, but he pretended not to see them.

"Great," Griffin cheered sarcastically, frowning at Dracula.

"You'll pay for that," Mina mumbled at him.

Soon the reception began. Marty, the palest Gillman, gave a heartfelt, poetic, blubbered, and completely unintelligible speech for the young couple, making all the monsters tear up.

"True, so true, Marty," Johnny said as he held his glass to the Gillman.

But all the humans, mostly Mike and Linda, didn't understand it at all and exchanged confused looks.

Mina then gave her own heartfelt speech as she said, "Congratulations, Mavis and Johnny. I've always been proud to call you my friends and now we are the family I always knew we were. Johnny, I've come to love you like a brother and now I know you will be the man Mavis deserves. Mavis, you became my best friend because we bonded over our protective fathers, but I'm so proud to call you my daughter. May you be as happy forever as you are now and the day you zinged. And to my husband, Count Dracula…"

Dracula smiled adorably, until Mina said loudly through the microphone, "Bleh, bleh-bleh." All of the monsters and all of the humans burst out laughing. Dracula frowned to his shear annoyance.

Now it was time for the bride and groom to cut the cake. The white wedding cake screeched in horror as Mavis and Johnny cut it. The cake slice shrieked like a child separated from its mother. Pieces were served to Johnny's siblings by zombie waiters, and these too screamed as they jumped off of the plates and shrieked as though little children crying for their mommy. Johnny's siblings felt uneasy to have shrieking cake slices in front them.

Up next, monsters and humans gathered on the dance floor for romantic slow dancing.

"Aw, how sweet," said an old gremlin lady as she looked at two female monsters dancing on Bigfoot's ankle.

Blobby came up to Mike and Linda and tapped Mike on the shoulder to cut in gentlemanly to dance with Linda.

"Oh, my, look at you," Linda said a bit awkwardly as Blobby tried to dance with Linda, but accidently sucked her in. Johnny quickly came and pulled his mother out from Blobby and pulled globs of him from her hair as she gasped in surprise.

Dracula and Mina danced together, as the vampire finally moaned, "Look, I'm sorry about the kissing thing. It's just my Mavy-Wavy..."

"Mavis," Mina corrected him, "is grown up now and starting a new chapter of her life, just as we did."

"Yes, yes," he groaned, "And I keep telling everyone, I never say 'bleh, bleh-bleh.'"

"If things are going to get better between humans and monsters, you have to let go of some of your overprotectiveness of your own daughter. Besides my own family is still getting used to having vampires as relatives, except for my bigoted father. He'll never change." Mina looked away with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter, but you're right about human and monster relations," Dracula soothingly reassured her, pulling her even closet to his chest, "That began the day I saved you, and ever since we met, I've been the happiest vampire in the world."

"Oh, Dracula," Mina sighed lovingly, leaning in on his broad shoulder.

Dracula slowly dipped in and pressed his lips against hers. Then she laid her head on his chest for the rest of their dance.

Later, as Johnny and Mavis swayed slowly together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, it was time for the bride to dance with her father and the groom to dance with his mother.

Dracula politely cleared his throat as he held his hand out to dance with Mavis and she placed her hand in his. Linda lightly tapped Johnny on the shoulder and she went to dance with her son. Everyone watched in awe as Dracula and Mavis danced up the wall and onto the ceiling near the white crystal chandelier. Johnny and Linda watched them in awe as they danced on the floor below.

"Is it everything you ever wanted, my little Poisonberry?" Dracula asked his daughter as he spun her around.

"Oh, it is, Daddy," Mavis replied happily as she leaned into him against her father's chest, but then she asked, "Except where's Grandpa Vlad?"

"Honey, your gramps would not have been cool with this, he's old school," Dracula told her.

"How do we know?" Mavis questioned as her father stepped back and spun her, "If he could just meet Mom and Johnny…"

"He would've eaten them. He's not as enlightened as your hip daddy."

"So, you're really okay with him not being a monster?"

"I'm married to Mina. So human, monster, unicorn. As long as you are happy." Dracula lovingly touched her chin angling her face towards him.

"Thanks, Dad." Mavis smiled.

The lights in the crystal chandelier illuminated brightly as father and daughter glanced into each other's eyes happily.

To end this magical evening, Dracula gave his wedding present to Mavis and Johnny, a song he played for them, but mostly for Mavis, on his old ukulele, the tune similar to the one he sang to her as a little girl decades ago and similar to his proposal to Mina a year ago.

"…and you'll always be my moonlight, but now on wings of love you soar, now that you're Johnny's girl, Johnny's girl, and kind of Daddy's too, your Mom would be so happy cause she always knew, love is making room for all the best in you."

Everyone started applauding, many guests, monsters and humans teared up at this heart-touching song. Kelsey got so choked in tears that she wrapped her tentacle arms around a surprised Brett and began kissing him. Wanda wiped away her own tears of happiness.

Mike and Linda gave their applause, but Bigfoot got so tearful that a giant drop fell mistakenly onto Linda, soaking her entire body. She breathed heavily as Mike handed her a hankie from his dress coat.

The reception was nearing its end, and Mina got to the center of the room and took the microphone, smiling eagerly ready to give her surprise wedding gift.

"Well, I hope everyone's had a wonderful time. Again congratulations to the newlyweds. But before anything else, I have one last announcement for everyone. This family just got a little bit bigger tonight, and it's going to get bigger yet. Soon we're going to have another addition to the family – I'm pregnant!"

The audience suddenly broke into thrilled cheers. Mavis squealed and jumped and up and down ecstatically. Johnny gave Mina a thumbs-up. Wanda and Eunice could no longer keep their screams of delight inside. The Drac Pack exchanged happy smiles.

Dracula got so excited he flew around the ballroom as a bat gave a high pitched squeal and shouted "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY AGAIN!" as he punched the air, and then started doing a Michael Jackson style moonwalk in the air.

One monster named Henry covered in spikes got so choked up, he mistakenly hugged Malcolm tightly, making him groan in pain at his stinging. Gladys quickly pulled him off of the prickly monster.


	20. Birth of the Babies

Almost one year later, life was as normal as one would expect at Hotel Transylvania. Dracula was in a private art studio painting a Cubism style portrait, similar to art by Pablo Picasso, but looked more like a wild impressionist portrait. Then came a knock at the door and his family came in, Mavis looking more mature with her raven black hair nearing her slender shoulders and Johnny recently began to grow a small goatee on his chin with the start of a 5:00 shadow on his youthful face.

"Hey, Dad," Mavis greeted happily.

"Hi, Drac," Johnny greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Honey," Mina also greeted lovingly, her tummy a bit enormous from her pregnancy.

"Oh, hey, guys," he said with a smile, "Tod, take a break."

He put the paint down and the monster model, an accurate picture-like representation of himself, got up from the couch and walked off.

"So, what's up?" he asked everyone as he levitated the painting and easel away.

"Mavis, was wondering if maybe you, uh, wanted to go for a fly," Johnny said making a hand gesture.

"Oh? We haven't done that in forever, any special reason?" Dracula asked curiously.

"No special reason at all," Johnny giggled, covering his wide goofy smile, "Right, Mavey?" He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah. Nothing special." Mina let one of her giggles slip.

Dracula eyed his wife a strong look, trying to determine what she was up to. "What's their deal?" he asked with suspicion, raising an eyebrow. To him, both his wife and son-in-law were acting very weird tonight.

"They're silly," Mavis replied, as she and Dracula, who gave her a friendly smirk, walked to the window, "It's just such a beautiful night, and well, if you don't want to…"

"No, no," Dracula got excited and eagerly agreed to spend some time with his daughter, "Are you kidding? I-I would eat a bucket of garlic to fly with you."

Mavis leaped out of the balcony window, did a fancy flip in the air, and turned into a bat. Dracula nodded that it wasn't bad, but knew how to show her how it's really done. He levitated as a wind blew his elegant black cape back, and he jumped high as he felt the wind all around him when he dove downward and in a mist of blue he changed into a bat among some trees and flew over the lake and created a big wake, flew up and created waves. Mavis looked at him as a show off, but he just laughed and shrugged.

It was truly a beautiful night for flying, and the two vampire bats were really enjoying themselves. They glided under the bridge and over the foggy lake.

"Oh, Honey, look at those fluffy clouds," Dracula called as they flew, "Remember what we played when you were little, Hide and Go Seek Sharp Objects?" He turned to find she was gone, having already started the game. "Oh, okay," he laughed, "Regular Hide and Go Seek."

Mavis giggled as the two vampire bats flew in and out of the clouds, having so much fun in the game.

"Where are you?" Dracula called out to her.

Mavis continued her giggling popping in and out of the clouds.

"Honeybat!"

Mavis giggled again as she popped in and out from another cloud. This game getting was too easy to find her.

"Mavey!" Dracula looked around and called in a sing song voice, "I'm gonna get you!"

But then, Dracula heard her panting heavily near some thick clouds, and asked in concern, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes," she sighed heavily, "It's just a little harder to catch my breath since…I'm pregnant."

"Yes, well, I guess that would make it more diffic-," he said, then went wide eyed, "What?!"

Mavis opened her wing and revealed a little baby bump on her belly.

Dracula gasped in surprised happiness and then zoomed higher into the air. "WHOO-HOO-HOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE A GRAMPA!" Dracula shrieked ecstatically, punching the air with a victory fist.

Down below at the castle balcony, Johnny and Mina's voices could be heard, they too were celebrating.

"YAHOO! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" Mina cheered.

"AND I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Johnny shouted excitedly.

* * *

A short time later, Mavis was resting in bed, with Mina next to her for company, and Johnny was singing Dracula's song to Mavis' pregnant tummy, "Cause you're daddy's girl, or boy! Daddy's girl, or boy."

"I'm hungry again, Honey," Mavis said with a sigh, "Can you get me some ice cream with anchovies?"

"Don't say that, Mavis," Mina said, "Now you're make me crave for food."

Dracula suddenly flew into the room and waved a finger at his pregnant wife and daughter, "No, no, no, no, you mustn't give into your cravings, it's not good for the babies." He made a book appear in his hand called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting a Vampire' and read from it, "You need to increase your spider intake so they can climb ceilings properly, and eat lots of sheep bile."

As he read this, a zombie waiter presented a platter of crawling spiders and a sheep yacked up green bile as he bleeped.

These made Mina flinch and mumbled, "That's disgusting."

"I love you, Dad," Mavis said, "But we don't even know if the kid's gonna be a vampire. I'd be thrilled if the baby's humany just like Johnny."

"Me, too," said a wistful Mina, "Human or vampire, I know we'll love them both no matter what."

"Humany?" Dracula scoffed, closing the book, "With thousands of years of Dracula genes? No gonna happen." He held up a hand to the very thought.

"As long as the babies are healthy," Mavis said reassuringly.

"That's right, that's the most important thing for a new baby," Mina agreed.

"Of course, healthy little vampires," Dracula said.

"Or humans," Mavis added.

"Yes. Humans, who can fly as bats."

Dracula then produced a bowl of soup to his daughter as he said tenderly, "Here, just have some monster ball soup, it's your mommy's recipe."

The soup had three large monster balls gurgling in it, which Mina looked at weirdly and said, "I didn't make her any soup, and I don't think I know how to make monster ball soup."

"Sorry, my Blood Ruby, it's Martha," Dracula explained, but he produced a plate of mashed sweet potato for his wife as he said tenderly, "But you can have some sweet potato to eat."

"Ohhh," Mina began to tear up with envy, "I thought I wouldn't get anything to eat! I'm your wife!"

Mavis smiled, weakening. She loved monster ball soup. Her biological mother, Martha, had created this kind of soup when she was a baby. "Aw, thank you, Dad. Just like you made when I was a kid, my favorite." She started to tear up and cry loudly.

Mina also started to tear up and both women started crying hysterically, making both men exchange looks at their wives' mood swings.

The monster balls in the soup got choked up as well and one of the absentmindedly gobbled up the spoon and mumbled, "Sorry."

* * *

On that stormy night, Dracula ticked off the days on a baby calendar. Another day went by. Then another week. Another month. An X marked the day when the babies were finally due to be born: Friday 13th.

On the night of the birth, an anxious Dracula leaned his ear against the door to the delivery room, eager to know his daughter and her new baby were okay and what the baby was, a boy or a girl, and humany or a vampire. He opened the door to go in but was stopped by the doctor, Mr. Hyde maybe.

"Sir," he said as he held up a gloved finger, "Only the father is allowed in the delivery room?"

"Really?" Dracula groaned, then said more pleasantly, "I mean, o-okay, he's the family, I guess."

"Just try to be patient, Honey," Mina tried to reassure him, and her own tummy was large with their own child that she caressed lovingly, "Mavis will be fine, Johnny is watching her." She then noticed she was alone, Dracula was gone and she looked around for him. "Drac?"

Shortly after, a new baby boy with bright blue eyes and a stock of curly red hair was crying and was gently held by the monster doctor and suddenly taken by a strange blond nurse who started yelling happily in a deep Romanian accented voice trying to sound girly while doing a silly happy dance.

"Oh, look, it's a boy! It's a boy! The Dracula bloodline carries on!" Then told the new born in his regular voice and tenderly with love, "No one will ever harm you, as long as I am here, my little devil dog."

The baby smiled at the disguised Dracula as Mavis asked while trying to hold back a laugh at her dad's disguise, "Dad, can I hold my baby?"

Mina had recently walked into the delivery room right when the baby had been born, and she snickered at how silly he looked in his disguise. Johnny stood right beside the bed his wife lay in and he too gave a goofy smile at his father-in-law's disguise.

Trying to save his cover Dracula said in his fake high pitched girl voice, "If I were Dad, I'd say yes, but I'm the nurse, Francine. Here you go, anyway."

Dracula gently gave the baby back to his new mom with her and the new dad smiling and crying happy tears. Mina shed a tear or two of her own as she gazed down at her new grandson.

A zombie orderly then saw Dracula's nurse disguise and thought 'she' was really hot. He sprayed his mouth with breath spray and puckered his lips for a kiss. Dracula saw this and suddenly roared fiercely at the orderly in annoyance.

"Myyy Baaad," the orderly groaned and walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, Dracula and Mina left Mavis and Johnny alone to bond with their new baby and tend to hotel business. After Mina told a zombie bellhop where to take the guests' luggage, she groaned a bit as she sat down to rest her swollen ankles.

Dracula was suddenly by her side and said, "Mina, Blood Rose, you're working too hard," he said worriedly to her as he sat on the arm chair by the fireplace, "You have to save your strength, it's not good if you wear yourself out, for you or the baby."

Dracula gently placed a hand on Mina's tummy, and she looked at him with a frown, but it softened as he smiled at her and touched her belly.

"I'm fine, Drac, Sweetie," she groaned at his ever overprotectiveness, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not capable of working, the hotel still needs attention."

"Nonsense, pet," he groaned dismissively, "You're more important now, the hotel can wait."

She smiled and suddenly gasped as she felt her baby kick. "Oh! Did you feel that?" she smiled.

Dracula's eyes lit up at the kick he felt as he breathed, "Yes, our baby knows us. Hello in there, little batty watty, do you want to come out and see your daddy?"

"Sir," a suit of armor came up to him and saluted, "There's an emergency!"

Dracula groaned in annoyance, "I'll be right there. Don't move, Honeyfang."

The Count was suddenly gone and Mina just sat there for a little while to rest. She then suddenly felt a sudden pain in her tummy and at first thought it was just bloating from her pregnancy, but it grew fast and got worse. It took only moments for her to realize she was going into labor.

"Hey, Mina," Johnny greeted happily as he came up to Mina, "How's it going? Mavis and I finally decided on a name for our baby, you wanna hear it?"

But Mina screamed loudly in response as she gripped her large tummy and she screamed, "IT'S COMING!"

"What's coming? Oh. OH!" Johnny panicked, "Baby coming! ANOTHER BABY COMING!"

He had to get her to the delivery room quickly, but Mavis and their new baby were still there. Where was Johnny going to take Mina?

"Help! Help!" Johnny screamed, "My mother-in-law's going into labor!"

Two of the housekeeping witches were there in the blink of an eye and one quickly flew the Countess to her and the Count's private chambers and the other told Johnny, "Tell His Lordship, I'll be with her for the delivery in his room, it's a good thing most of us know how to be nurse maids."

In the laundry room of the hotel where the emergency was finally taken care of, the witch who admired Dracula quickly came up to him and told him his wife had just gone into labor and Johnny was waiting for him outside his and his wife's room. Overcome with worry and near panic, Dracula flew out of the laundry room and through the hotel to find his wife.

Johnny and a recovered Mavis holding her newborn baby boy all stood outside Dracula's chambers having been told to wait. Dracula was desperate to be by Mina's side and see their baby's birth just as Johnny was with Mavis for their baby's birth, but he found the door locked and his friends and Johnny were told no one was allowed in until the baby and the mother were checked over. But Dracula didn't care as he was determined to be by his wife's side as he easily passed through the floor door crack in blue mist. For what seemed like hours worry and apprehension colored the faces of the Drac Pack as they heard Mina's pained cries.

Finally, they heard faint baby cries from the bedchambers and a witch midwife opened the door. Everyone pushed their way passed her and saw Mina surrounded by other witch midwives and nursemaids. Dracula had been seated by her side, holding her hand throughout the delivery. In Mina's free arm was the new baby, a girl with a little brown haired curl and bright blue eyes. When she first saw Dracula, she cooed at him and Dracula's heart just melted. Mina then gently handed her to him and he held her close. His new daughter grabbed his sharp hooked nose and he giggled.

"Daddy will always be here to protect you, my little angel fangs," Dracula whispered tenderly with love to his new baby daughter.

Mavis and Johnny came into the room with smiles as they all sat together on the bed, proud of the new additions to their extended family. But it was short lived as the babies got too excited at seeing each other for the first time and suddenly peed on Mavis' lap and Dracula's lap and onto the bed covers.

Dracula shook his head and shouted, "Housekeeping!"


	21. First Years, Baby Stories, Baby Steps

Exactly one year later, it was little Dennis and Angela's birthday. Both shared a cake placed in front of them and they giggled with excitement. Dennis had grown bright, curly, goofy red hair, and looked a lot like his dad, Johnny, but had his mother Mavis' bright sapphire blue eyes. Angela had bronze brown hair (her hair color lighter than Mina's chocolate brown hair) like her mother save for her father's blue eyes, but her hair was styled in a cute curl and fuchsia bow, and she wore a bright violet suit decorated with red hearts.

"Little Dennis and Angela are a year old now. Wow!" Johnny said happily to Frank, glancing over at his son and sister-in-law lovingly.

While baby Angela started adorably stuffing her face with frosted cake, baby Dennis blew a raspberry to blow out the candle. Mavis chuckled and Mina wiped Angela's face off with a napkin.

"Nice, yeah" grumbled the little monster candle with a deep voice, "Cute kids." The candle then got out of the cake and started walking away.

"Okay, time for presents," Mavis announced happily as she and Mina took Dennis and Angela out of their high chairs and carried them to a big pile of presents for both of the kids, already in the possession of some baby wolf pups.

"Alllllright!" Murray cheered as he came spinning in, "Let's do these kids up! Check out what I got 'em! Bling!" First, he held up a large gold medallion with wings on it for Dennis. "Ta-da!" Second, he held up a golden crown with the image of a sun and the face of Isis the Egyptian Goddess on it for Angela.

"Wow! Are they cursed?" asked Wayne.

"Super cursed," Murray bragged, "Only the best, straight from the crypt.

"Uh, he's just starting to walk to maybe it's heavier than it..." Johnny tried to stop him, worriedly.

Undeterred, Murray placed the crown on Angela's head, but it was so big it just slipped off down her little body looking like a mini hoola hoop, and she started laughing loudly at her new shiny 'toy.'

The mummy then placed the gold necklace around Dennis' neck. Dennis swayed slightly, took a half step, and then fell forward, dragged down by the weight of the medallion. Dennis started to cry.

"Aww, you're okay, Denisovich," Dracula reassured him gently as he picked up his vampson.

"His name is Dennis," Grampa Mike corrected the Count, "Named after my father."

"It's not his vampire name," Dracula said in a sing song voice. And in a baby voice he cooed, "My little Denisovichy-Weesovichy." He tickled the baby's little tummy and Dennis giggled.

Angela crawled up to her daddy and tugged at his caped, wanting the same kind of attention her nephew was getting, and Dracula easily levitated her into his arm with blue mist, making her giggle.

"Ah, here is my little Anzhelina, my little Anzie-Wanzie." Dracula kissed her tiny forehead, causing Angela to giggle.

"It's Angela," groaned Malcolm, Angela's great-uncle, as he corrected the Count.

"Well, it's still not her vampire name," Dracula said again in a sing song voice, tickling his baby girl's tummy.

"Huh. Are we sure they're vampires?" asked Grandma Linda, "I mean not that it's a bad thing, but shouldn't they have fangs and that…pasty skin you guys have?"

"Technically, you have until you're five to get your vampire fangs," Wayne explained to Linda.

"Oh, they'll get their fangs alright, they're Draculas," Dracula said with pride, certain the babies would grow their fangs.

"He's also half Loughran," Grampa Mike said as he gave the baby boy an action figure as a gift, "Maybe he'd be better off where we live, there're more humans there."

"Perhaps the same goes for Angela, even if she is half Van Helsing," Malcolm agreed as he gave his grandniece a curly red haired doll for a present.

The very thought of his family leaving the castle made Dracula shiver as he glared at the human men for this. "What? Look how well they're playing with the wolf pups." He exclaimed as he gently placed the kids on the floor.

Two werewolf pups were licking the gold medallion necklace. Dennis checked out the way the pups did it and started licking his new toy soldier. Angela saw another werewolf pup chewing on a stuffed dog toy with its stuffing exposed and she started to chew on a doll her great uncle had given her.

Malcolm grimaced and huffed at the sight of the babies acting like the pups, "Nice influence there."

Grampa Mike turned to Johnny. "Honestly, Johnny, you're a grown-up now. Don't you think it's time you got a job?"

Johnny was shocked. "A job?!"

"Maybe you can work at my tavern. You were my best customer." Malcolm suggested.

Dracula went wide-eyed at this and quickly jumped in to the conversation. "No, no, Johnny doesn't need to work at your tavern or anywhere, because, ehh…that's why they have to stay here, because Johnny already has a job." He placed a long arm around Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny looked baffled, before he decided to play along. "I do? I mean, I do. I mean – what do I mean? What do I do again?"

"Yes," Malcolm raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What does Johnny do at the hotel? From what I understand Mina does all the real work, even when she was pregnant."

Dracula shot his uncle-in-law a glare, then said with a weird smile, "Johnny, he's in charge of, uh…" Dracula stalled until it came to him. "…making the hotel more human-friendly as I am going to start allowing humans as guests at the hotel. Yes. Here. Staying here. Not leaving." Done and final.

"Really?!" Johnny considered the job offer and was thrilled. "Yeah, it could be awesome. Humans and monsters, sharing the same towels and spoons. That's a huge step for monster and mankind!"

Malcolm scowled, doubtful about the idea, but Gladys remained polite as she said, "That's adorable."

"How sweet! You know, when Johnny was younger, he had his iguana share a cage with his parakeet," added Grandma Linda.

"Let's hope this ends better." Gladys shuddered shrugged, deducing the rest of the iguana and parakeet story in her mind.

But Johnny didn't listen to either of them. "Gonna rock it for you, Drac! Don't stop believing!"

"I think that's a great idea." Mina agreed happily with Johnny. "It's time we show humans how fun this hotel can really be, since Johnny and I came here we had a blast!"

"We have a present," Eunice said with a grin as she and Frank came up to Dracula and handed him a present, "I hope it's acceptable."

Dracula took it proudly and said, "My First Guillotine, very educational. Well played, Frank."

Frank and Eunice smiled at each other as their cheeks touched lovingly.

But Mavis wasn't so sure as she awkwardly gave a nervous smile and said, "It's great, thank you. We just have to baby proof that." She took the baby guillotine box away from Dracula and asked as she searched through a drawer, "Johnny, do you know where you put the rubber guards?"

Johnny went to help her as Eunice said in disbelief, "Baby proofing a guillotine? So you cut your finger off, its part of the fun."

"I don't think it's fun to cut off detachable limbs, Eunice," mumbled Mina.

"She made me baby proof the whole hotel," Dracula sourly complained towards his daughter with both babies again in his arms, Angela levitated as Dracula said to Eunice behind his palm in a sing song voice, "Someone's over protective."

" _Who_ do you think she gets it from?" Mina teased in her own sing song voice as she took Angela from the air, and Dracula glared annoyed at her.

In the lobby, zombie bellhops were placing rubber guards on the ends of every sharp and pointy thing, including the spears of the suits of armor guards and housekeeping witches' noses, to their surprise and annoyance. In the tunnels Mr. Ghouligan locked a baby gate at the end of the stairs to the bottomless pit, a zombie bellhop walked lazily then fell over it into the chasm, Mr. Ghouligan checked it and it was okay. In a guest room, a pink cyclopsian creature struggle to open a baby proofed toilet and ripped it clean from the pipes, and would have done his business but a tower of water suddenly spewed up like Old Faithful geyser.

* * *

Another year passed and the kids were coming to the terrible twos.

"Johnny!" Mavis shouted, "Come quick!"

Johnny ran down the hall as fast as he could, but Dracula over took him in a blue mist trail like a comet and was first to the door.

"What's up? He's okay?" Dracula asked, almost panicked.

Mavis quickly turned around and cheered with a big smile, "Dennis said his first word!"

"He did?" Dracula said happily as his eyes went wide and adorable.

Dracula flew into the room as Mavis held up Dennis to his vampa and encouraged, "C'mon, honey, say it again."

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis cooed in perfect imitation of the Hollywood Dracula.

Dracula's big smile turned into a deep frown, even his high collar drooped low. "I don't say 'bleh, bleh-bleh,'" he grunted.

"We didn't say that you did," Mavis said with a smile as Johnny playfully took Dennis allowed him to climb up on his moppy red hair.

"Then where did he get it?" Dracula asked with a frown.

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis said again.

"Well, maybe sometimes you say it," Mavis shrugged.

"I only say it when I say I don't say it," Dracula insisted.

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis said again.

"Okay, kid, we get it you can talk," Dracula frowned as Mavis took him from Johnny, then Dracula softened as he leaned down to check the little boy's mouth for fangs as he whispered in a sing song voice, "Denisovich." No fangs.

"Dad…" Mavis caught him.

"Just checking for cavities," Dracula said quickly, and then glided out of the room like an awkward shadow and the door slammed shut.

When he was gone, Mavis playfully turned to Dennis and imitated her dad, "Blah, blah-blah."

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis repeated after her.

Suddenly Dracula's head zipped upside down from the ceiling and right in front of them. He had caught Mavis telling Dennis what to say.

"IT _WAS_ YOU!"

The young couple and their baby just feigned innocent shrugs.

* * *

Dracula soon returned to his private chambers where he found Mina reading a book in bed, and off to the side was a crib where their baby girl slept. He quietly glided up to it and gently picked Angela up from the crib about to kiss her forehead until Mina accusingly smirked.

"If you wake Angela one more time, so help me I'll…"

The little girl started to wail crankily from being wakened by her daddy.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I just can't help it," Dracula shrugged, and started to sing her a lullaby, "Hush, little vampire, don't say a word, papa's gonna bite a head off a bird."

He touch noses to her and Angela giggled as Dracula continued to coo at her, and gently opened her mouth to find any fangs. Again none. At least not yet, he had been a late-fanger himself at least.

"B…b…" Angela cooed out, her daddy froze and smiled wide.

"She's trying to say her first word, just like Denisovich," the vampire nearly squealed.

"Blah, blah-blah," Angela cooed,

Again, Dracula lost his smile and frowned deeply. He handed her to Mina and banged his head against a nearby wall in frustrated annoyance, making his wife stare at him and his baby laugh amusingly.

"Did you teach her that?" Dracula asked accusingly to Mina, "Mavis did the same to Denisovich. How many times to I have to tell you I don't say that!"

"I'm sorry," Mina apologized with a small grin, "I couldn't resist. I'll teach her to say Daddy instead."

Dracula's face lit up again as he sat next to Mina on the bed, and he kissed her appreciatively and lovingly, and started to teach her to say mommy or daddy.

"C'mon, sweetie, say Daddy," Mina squeaked.

"Say Daddy, or say Mommy," Dracula squeaked.

"Blah!" Angela squeaked.


	22. Humany Hotel

For the first time in Dracula's life, the hotel was open to humans. Monsters and humans mingled in the lobby, all dressed for vacation. The lobby had been redecorated with a stand-up video display highlighting the available activities.

"My goodness, Leonard," the Fly said with a laugh, "If you really looked that hideous, I don't think I could hang out with you."

The Fly and Leonard, a yellow skinned and wart covered monster bellhop, watched a zombie bellhop play with a picture on his new smart phone while a reception desk phone continued to ring, when their boss, Count Dracula suddenly appeared.

"Guys, what's the deal? Is this a party? Pick up a phone!" He scolded them in an annoyed tone.

The Fly and Leonard nervously got back to work as the zombie showed him the picture and groaned.

"I don't care if Johnny says it's a 'cool app,'" Dracula complained as he did the finger quote, "Johnny's still new here." He glided up to the next bellhop and said, "Now, Porridge Head, did you call a hearse for the Gremlinbergs? No, you're checking your Facebook page…again."

Porridge Head rolled through the hotel's new computer system on, his Facebook page all about brains and brain food and stuff.

"Drac, I told the guys that social media is the best way to promote the hotel," Johnny said (the red goatee on his chin grew a bit over the years) as he walked up the lobby with the nerd like zombie playing with his own cell phone beside him, "Right, Clifton?"

Clifton groaned happily in agreement.

Johnny casually leaned against the reception desk and said, "So, Drac, I wanted to go over some ideas I had as your new Human Relations Coordinating co-assistant."

Leaping over the desk, Dracula place a hand on Johnny's shoulder and said, "Sure, it's a real job. Not a cheap excuse to keep Mavis happy so you never leave here."

"Right…" Johnny groaned, "So I was thinking, since we have so many humans now, maybe of update some of the acts? Like, maybe the magician?"

"What's wrong with Harry Three-Eye?"

"Well, he might be a little old-school for the humans."

The said squid like monster magician in question was good, though many of his tricks, like classic card tricks, would be seen as pretty gruesome by most humans in the audience.

"No, Harry's great," Dracula said with finality, "Can blame him for the crowd not being hip."

"Okay, what about Wayne?" Johnny asked.

"Wayne? Are you nuts?" Dracula yelled with a whirl, "He's my boy."

"Then maybe something other than tennis?"

Wayne was now a tennis instructor at the hotel, and while he was good, he now had a tendency to show more dog like behavior with chasing down the tennis balls and burying them, then panting happily.

Dracula suddenly felt a weird vibrating in his pants and heard a buzzing sound as he freaked out and tried to look behind himself, "What is that? What's the noise? It's on me!"

"It's just the cell phone I got you," Johnny said as he took the phone from Dracula's back pocket, "Clifton's sending you a text, so you can learn to text back."

Across the lobby, Clifton waved to Dracula as he groaned and took his phone back from Johnny to try and text.

But as he tried he pressed with his long sharp nails and nothing happening, making Dracula frustrated, "Ehh…What the…It's not doing it!"

"I got it," Johnny offered to help and easily pressed the phone's screen and read, "Dear Drac, (zombie gibberish). Now you can text Clifton."

"Alright, fine," Dracula groaned, and he tried again but his nails still got in the way and he yelled in frustration, "How do you do this?!"

"Maybe it's your fingernails," Johnny said to the obvious, "It's easy. Look. I'll text Mavis." He demonstrated for the Count to watch and texted, "'Psyched for date night.' See?" His phone dinged and he said happily, "And now look, she texted back, 'Gotta cancel, can't leave Dennis.'" This was embarrassing and he texted with a disappointed groan, "Okay, 'Are we ever allowed to be alone again? I need to feel loved, too.' And send."

Dracula just gave him a frowned look. "Okay, all that taught me is that you're pathetic," he said, clearly wondering what it was his daughter saw in this human, good kid though he is.

"Yeah, got it," Johnny agreed ever easy-going, "Maybe you should just get Bluetooth."

"Okay," Dracula shrugged and called, "Blue Tooth, come over here!"

And a literal giant blue tooth monster walked up to them and stared off lazily.

"So now what?" Dracula questioned.

Johnny could only go wide eyed at how this suddenly became literal.

* * *

In the hotel lounge, Mina was doing to rounds as the Countess and now real assistant manager of Hotel Transylvania. Things looked to be going well when a grumpy aquatic Gillmen, Mr. Gill, waved her over.

"Yes, good evening, sir. How are you doing tonight?' Mina greeted with a friendly smiling, trying to be polite despite his grumpy frown.

"Mrs. Dracula!" Mr. Gill complained, "What's with this food? COOKED steak?! Who would _do_ that to steak?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gill," Min apologized, "You must have gotten the human dish by mistake."

She quickly grabbed Mr. Gill's dish and spotted the human couple struggling with a plate of food that is biting them.

"I believe this is yours, Mr. Perry." Mina kept her usual grin trying not to show the worry on her eyebrows as she placed the steak on their table.

"Yes, the steak," Mr. Perry said worriedly, "What's this food? It's biting us!"

Mina looked at what food they had, both Mr. and Mrs. Perry had freaked out expressions on their faces as they watched the monster food jump up and down and snarl with real teeth, as one of them bit Mr. Perry's finger and another bit his nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's the tasting menu," she tried to reassure him, but they just looked at her funny, "But don't worry, here is your steak, as I see there's been a mix up. This is Mr. Gill's order."

She quickly took the biting monster food (and off Mr. Perry's nose and finger) to the proper table and Mr. Gill stuck his tongue out to allow the monster food to jump onto his tongue and he started eating happily, finally receiving his order after waiting impatiently a while.

Mina gave a heavy sigh at another disaster averted and left to go check on anything else. The human Countess passed the table where her aunt and uncle sat, watching her taking care of the food problem between the Perries and the Gillman.

While Mina did her rounds in the hotel lounge, Malcolm and Gladys watched from a private table as they talked quietly with each other.

"Did you see that?" Malcolm pointed to the mixed up orders, and how the monster food bit Mr. Perry, "It's things that that worry me, if living monster food bites a grown man I don't want to know what it could do to a small child."

"I understand, Dear," Gladys agreed, "And monster children play too roughly with those sweethearts. You have the right idea about them moving. Mina should follow that example, for Angela's sake. But I have a feeling it won't be easy to convince her to come home."

"Then why don't you try it," Malcolm huffed, "She has to see reason and understand the real responsibilities of parenthood and not just let her daughter do whatever she wants."

Unbeknowst to them, Dracula had overheard their of the conversation from a nearby corner. A look of sad and hurt worry made his face drop, along with his aching heart at the terrible thought of losing his family.


	23. Humans or Vampires

Angela's bedroom is just off to the side of Dracula's and Mina's private chambers. A large room with a large dark purple rug on the floor where she played, a large window to one side that lead to a small balcony with dark blue curtains, and another wall had a wooden wardrobe containing various clothing, a large TV screen against a dark wall papered wall, and a large toy box against the lighter colored wall filled with plenty of toys from Mavis' childhood given to her sister. The stone walls were decorated with pastel pink, green, and light blue wall paper with fluffy clouds, rainbows, and a flying unicorn on one side and darker blue, violets, and black with bats, black birds, and stars on another, while decoration strings of butterflies, stars, moons, and fairies hung from the ceiling alongside ones of bats, skulls, webs, and spiders. Her four poster bed seemed to be coffin shaped with pink and purple bed sheets with white images of bats and skulls with hair bows on them on the dark purple comforter, the curtains a dark blue with spider web designs. Shelves held more small toys and children books for both humans and monsters, and even several DVDs and Blu-Rays with 'kid friendly' movies.

Dracula quietly glided into his little girl's bedroom, and glided up to Angela. As he watched her laughing and bouncing around the entire room on her sister's old hobbyhorse, Dracula felt his heartstrings tugged at how she reminded him of Mavis when she was a little girl. Little Angela herself wore a sleeveless white nightdress with tiny ballerina shoes pattern all over her dress, and a fuchsia bow in her long bronze brown hair with triangle shaped bangs just like her big sister.

"Giddy-yap, horsy! Yee-haw!" Angela laughed, then she saw her daddy and smiled, "Hi, Daddy, wanna play cowboys with me?"

"Hello, my little princess. But how about we play a different game, okay?" he said sweetly.

"Okay," she said and he picked her up and whooshed her to the bed and smiled wide at her, "Daddy's going to teach you how to fly, okay? Like a bat, does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah," Angela smiled wide.

Dracula then transformed in a puff of blue mist and said, "See? It's easy."

"Neat, Daddy, I wanna try," Angela said getting excited and he changed back to himself.

"Yes, it is, Babyclaws. Now you try, and I'll be right here to catch you if you fall," he said reassuringly.

"I'm a bat!" she yelled jumping up and down on her bed, "I'm a bat, I can fly! I can fly!"

But she only jumped up and down harder and faster repeating herself, and Mina came in to see what was going on.

When Angela seemed to jump too high and headed for the other side of the bed from Dracula, certain she was about to fall, he gasped in worry and was there in a flash and caught her in his long arms and hugged her close.

"Maybe I should have a helmet for you to wear, so you don't get hurt," he breathed in relief.

"Why would you do that, Darling?" Mina asked, "Kids jump on their beds all the time, and even if they fall off, they shake it off pretty easily."

Dracula replied sternly to her, "It's how I taught Mavey, and teaching Anzehlina will be no different."

"Aww, Daddy, I don't wanna," Angela moaned loudly, "I don't wanna wear a bad ol' helmet, it makes my head itchy."

"Until you learn to fly right, Baby Fang, no daughter of mine isn't going to wear a helmet," Dracula said with a tone of finality mixed with overly sweetness.

Mina looked at her husband with an arched brow and tried to reason with him, "I know safety is important but isn't that a little extreme, Honey?"

"No," the vampire grunted.

"I understand you want to protect her, like you did with Mavis, but don't let your overprotectiveness control you or you could really end up like my father. That _scares_ me. Besides, she deserves to be treated special sometimes."

She gave a big smile at her little girl as she held up two big double chocolate chip cookies to Angela, making her shout, "Yay! Cookies! Thanks, Mommy!"

"The other cookie is for Dennis, sweetie," Mina reminded her.

Angela started gobbling up her cookie while she saved the other one in her pocket, but Dracula looked less than thrilled at how his daughter, including his grandson, was being spoiled.

"Must you keep feeding her junk food?" he groaned, "She's spoiled enough. Once her fangs come out, I'm going to start feeding her healthy blood substitutes, but they won't come in properly if you keep feeding her, especially Denisovich, humany junk food!"

"Will you lighten up, Drac, it's just a cookie," Mina argued with him, "Kids that age love cookies, even me. Besides she ate all her dinner like a good girl and I promised her a treat, and Mavis only feeds Dennis avocadoes so I don't see any harm in giving my grandson a special treat!"

Dracula frowned, and then got an idea as he asked Angela sweetly, "You want to go play with Denisovich, wormbun? We'll go play with him and I'll teach you both how to turn into bats, does that sound like fun?"

"Okay, Daddy," Angela laughed with excitement.

Dracula placed her on his shoulders and immediately flew out of the room to another part of the hotel where Johnny and Mavis had their own private rooms.

Dracula glided into Dennis's room in a quiet whisper with Angela on his shoulders and came up to the little boy's bed and greeted in a low happy voice, "Rise and shine, my Denisovich."

Dennis opened his eyes slowly and said in a tired voice, "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, my little devil," Dracula greeted sweetly.

"Hi, Dennis," Angela said.

"Hi, Angela," Dennis greeted a little more awake.

"Did you have sweet nightmares?" Dracula asked as he placed Angela on the racecar bed.

"Uh-huh," Dennis said excitedly, "I'm dreamed that I saw a stegosaurus."

"Oh," Dracula said, possibly not knowing what kind of animal that was, "and were you drinking his blood?"

"No," Dennis said with a smile.

"Just throwing it out there," Dracula shrugged.

As Dennis began sharing his vampa about his dream, Dracula peeked into his mouth. He took out a fang ruler, measured the tooth growth, and then marked the progress in a notebook.

"And he said that he had a spiked tail because he lived in the tropical climates…and because he lived in the Jurassic period," Dennis mumbled with a mouthful of his vampa's fingers.

Dracula continued to take measurements and make notes. "Uh-huh…You don't say…Long time ago…yes…What a great story."

Now it was Angela's turn for Dracula to peek into her mouth and measured the tooth growth with his fang ruler, and then took notes. As he did this, Angela reached into her dress pocket and took out the other large cookie which she handed over to Dennis.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Dennis eagerly goggled up the cookie, much to Dracula's annoyance.

"Are we playing dentist now, Daddy, or are you looking for fangs?" Angela mumbled with a mouthful of daddy's long fingers as she watched her daddy's movements with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, no. Just checking for cavities in case those cookies give you a bad tooth ache," Dracula replied nervously. He had finished his notes and put the notebook in his vest pocket. Then he placed his elbows on the bed in front of Dennis as he asked him, "Hey, do you and Anzie want to do something cool?"

"Yeah!" Dennis perked up.

Dracula swiftly took him and Angela to an open part of the bed room and placed them near a working train set as he said, "I'm going to teach you two how to turn into a bat, like me." He transformed into a bat and said, "See?"

"Cool," Dennis laughed in awe.

"Not if you have to wear a nasty ol' helmet," Angela groaned.

Dracula quickly changed back to his original self and replied sweetly, "Yes, cool like I said, and for now you don't have to, Anzie, but you will have to later. Now you two try."

He stood straight as the kids got excited by the new game, Angela feeling happy her daddy finally let her not have to wear a helmet to learn how to fly.

"I'm a bat!" Dennis laughed and Angela copied him as he repeated and flapped his arms like wings, "I'm a bat! I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat!"

"Look at me! I'm a bat! I'm bat!" Angela laughed as she followed Dennis around Dracula in circles and kept repeating what Dennis was saying.

Dracula frowned a bit as neither child even changed shape. "I-I mean real bats," he said as he turned to follow their circling him.

"I'm a bat," Dennis said and blew a wet raspberry.

Angela made fangs by sticking her teeth out over her lower lip, "Fneeee!"

"Anzhelina. Denisovich." Dracula sighed, "Take a breath; you really can turn into bats." He leaned down to the two wide-eyed young children. "Try," he encouraged as he did a gesture with his pale long hands, "Feel the bat."

Dennis did the chicken dance with his arms and Angela copied him with a laugh, making Dracula arch an eyebrow.

"Not a chicken," Dracula chuckled.

Dennis then did wave motions with his arms like a weird dance and Angela started to do the same that became more like the Robot dance.

"What's that, the Electric Boogaloo?" Dracula asked, "If I show you kids I can bust a move, will you try to fly then?"

"Uh-huh," Dennis said.

"Okay," Angela agreed excitedly.

And then, Dracula started doing smooth brake dancing moves as the song 'Going Down for Real' played from thin air and dancing lights lit the room, both children tried to copy him. Dracula spun on the floor first on his head, then a finger, and his hand as he did a split in the air, all while his cape came alive and boogied. He then started doing a wave on the floor with both kids copying him well, his cape back on him and just having so much fun with the kids.

"Dad? Why are you guys dancing?" Mavis (her hair grown longer dropping past her shoulders) suddenly appeared from the door. Mina was with her and smiling at their antics.

Dracula quickly got up and said sheepishly, "Uh, they were sleep dancing?"

Mavis picked up Dennis and took Angela by the hand as she said, "C'mon, sweetie, back to bed. You too, Angela."

"Aww, we were having fun," groaned Angela.

"Back to bed?" Dracula shrugged in confusion, "It's already after 8pm."

"Don't you remember the new sleep schedule?" Mavis gesture to a bill board on the wall with weird kind of scheduling, "They're going to human classes half the day."

"Uhh…" Dracula stared up the schedule in confusion and disbelief, and even Mina thought it looked too weird, confusing and even a little overcontrolling as she looked at his with a raised eyebrow. If only she never let Mavis convince her to do this for Angela.

"If he can sleep till 2am, it'll be so great for him, and it'll be great for Angela, too, if she goes to bed now," Mavis said.

"But, Honeydeath, six of Wayne's pups are having a birthday tonight, you wouldn't want them to miss that," he said as he lovingly touched both their little chins.

"Really?" Mina joked with a smile, "Because how can he tell which ones? He's got so many."

"Dad, I love the wolf pups, but they're a little too rough for Dennis and Angela," Mavis shrugged.

"Too rough?"

"Haven't you noticed? Dennis and Angela are…different."

"What are you saying? Anzhelina and Denisovich shouldn't be around monsters?"

"I love monsters!" Dennis overheard this and chimed in excitedly.

"Yeah, I love monsters too!" Angela jumped up with vigor.

"Video, video!" they both shouted in union.

"Hah! See that? They love monsters!" Dracula said loudly with a grin.

"Oh, you wanna show Papa Drac your monster video?" Mavis asked the kids.

"Yeah!" they both squealed and jumped off the bed and into the front of the wide flat screen TV.

A children's program with a cut out style kitchen background appears and a male voice asked with cute over enthusiasm, "Who's the coolest monster?"

"Kakie!" Angela and Dennis shouted with excitement with the children audience.

A purplish Muppet monster with a birthday cake on its head and holding a cake prop appeared and said overly happily, "Whee, Kakie one happy monster!" Dracula watched in sudden wide eyes and open mouthed disguised shock as the puppet said, "Kakie love cake! Ohh, tummy get a tummy ache!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dracula waved at the TV and asked Mavis with disapproval, "How is THAT a monster!" Dracula looked back at the TV with an arch eyebrow.

"Have some cake, Wuzzlumpabum!" the purple Muppet offered to a blue mammoth or elephant like Muppet that started gobbling up the cake with vigor and Kakie said, "Remember, kids, a real monster always shares!"

"SHARES!" Dracula growled with tensed shoulders, "Yes! When I think monsters, I think shares!" He then kneeled down beside the children and said with a smile as though to show them otherwise, "Now let me tell you what a REAL monster is, children…"

But Mavis kneeled down too and interrupted him, "Dad, please, they're practically 5 already, don't force it."

She then picked up her son and took her baby sister's hand and took them to the bedroom with Mina following, with Dracula watching in wide eyed disappointment.

"Slow down, Wuzzlumpabum. The scariest monster of all is diabetes!" Kakie said then gave an annoying laugh, making Dracula glare at it.

As Mavis placed Dennis back into bed, Angela asked, "Mommy, Mavey, can I sleep here with Dennis?"

"Sure, honey," Mina said as she placed her next to Dennis and Mavis tucked them into bed as she started to sing a lullaby, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

"Mommy, I'm too old for lullabies," Dennis complained.

In a sudden swift flash, Dracula was there and said, "What? That's not how that one goes."

"This is the way most people sing it," Mavis informed him.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was a little girl," Mina said with fondness.

"Most people? Your mom?" Dracula questioned, "What's wrong with…" and he began to sing, "Suffer, suffer scream in pain, blood is spilling from you brain."

"Daddy," Mavis groaned with a smile.

"C'mon, you know how I sang it to you," Dracula said with a returned smile.

"I think I do know what's wrong 'suffer, suffer scream in pain,'" Mina added with a little smile.

"C'mon, Mina. Sing with me," Dracula gave his wife a teasing smile.

Dracula then continued his singing and Mavis and Mina harmonized with him beautifully, "Zombies naw you like a plum, piecing cries and you succumb."

Both children yawned wide and began to nod off as Dracula finished quietly, "Suffer, suffer scream in pain, you will never breathe again." He then looked at his family, both children were sleeping like little fallen angels, Mavis had her head on top of Dennis as he cuddled with Angela and Mina was leaning into Mavis lovingly.

"Still works," Dracula whispered quietly with a loving smile and gently leaned his head on top of Mavis as the top of his head touched Mina's, the children began to snore quietly.


	24. Changes and Choices

At the edge of the forest, another lively birthday party took place for a litter of werewolf pups. The area was lit up with colorful lanterns and luau fire torches, tied balloons gave a colorful fling to the party, while a large banner said Happy Birthday in brightly colorful bold letters.

A zombie clown made balloon animals for the kids, while another group watched a lady warlock and her little son do magic tricks, and the hotel's Day of the Dead Mariachi band played their ever lively music while all around monster children played in an inflated bouncing castle, around musical chairs, a monster version of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' or a small group of Gillman children caught fireflies with their tongues and ate them, while other monster children playfully chased them, one of them a little gargoyle who got mistakenly caught on a little Gillman's tongue and caught in his large mouth, to which Wanda lovingly moaned, "Aww."

At that moment Dracula saw his wife and daughter arrive and his face lit up at he was by their side in a flash as he scooped up Angela, who still wore her fuchsia bow but now she wore a violet short sleeve shirt underneath a dark blue overall upcycled dress and long white socks and light blue strap-on shoes on her feet, and put an arm around Mina and said happily to them, "Anzhelina, my little princess, I'm so happy you could come. Mina, darling, I'm so glad you made it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Darling," Mina smiled at him, "After all they're family, too."

They began to kiss passionately, grossing out Angela so she slipped out of her daddy's arms and rushed off to play at the bouncy castle. As she got in line behind a yeti kid, she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she crashed into someone.

"Whoops! Sorry." Came a young voice.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see...you..." Angela's voice trailed off when she came face to face with a familiar six-year old dark haired boy with russet skin color, and brown eyes, his clothing consisted of a blue formal shirt and pants with a black vest and a dark blue warlock's cape. "Theodore!" She smiled shyly at him. To be honest, she thought he was super cute.

The warlock child, Theodore Corbin, smiled at her and greeted, "Hi, Angela! Gee, it's great to see you. I've been asked to do magic tricks with my mom for the party." With a wave of his hand in silver and blue sparkles, a pretty pink flower appeared in his hand. "This is for you," he said shyly with a smile, and Angela took it as she stared at it in awe.

A tall shadow suddenly came over them and both children looked up to see a menacingly glaring Count Dracula above the young warlock child.

Theodore smiled nervously and said politely, "Hi, Count, thanks for having me and my mom perform for the pups' birthday."

"You're welcome," he growled, then warned the little boy dangerously, "Now stay away from my daughter!"

"Stop threatening him! What is wrong with you?!" Mina scolded as she lightly smacked Dracula on the back of his head, "He's just being polite."

"Yeah, Daddy, you're not very nice," Angela agreed, "Look at the pretty flower he gave me."

Dracula grunted in response and glared at Theodore again, who invited Angela to come and watch the magic show. Then Dracula saw the rest of his family arriving and his face just lit up.

Dennis went up the six birthday were pups and said happily, "Happy birthday, Wally, Wilson, Whoopi, Wade, Weepy, and Wanye!"

The last wolf pup blew a party flute with an 'I don't care' look.

Dennis was suddenly scooped up by his vampa with such enthusiasm as Dracula said happily as he spun around, "Denisovich, my big boy! You made it!"

Dennis laughed happily in Dracula's arms as Mavis said, "I thought about what you said, Dad. Maybe I was being a little over protective."

"Thank you, Coffin Cake," Dracula smiled, and suddenly some furry flying thing grabbed Dennis out of Dracula's arms, surprising him with how fast it happened.

"Dennis, I love you, zing!" yelled Winnie, now six years old, as she playfully pounced on Dennis.

"Hi, Winnie," Dennis greeted her happily.

"I just love your yummy strawberry locks! Zing, zing!" she playfully climbed into his hair and then flipped him judo style, and then vigorously licked his face making him giggle.

Wanda then spritzed her daughter as she said, "Winnie, give him his space, hon. I'm sorry, Mavis."

"It's okay, Aunt Wanda," Mavis said, "They're just playing." She then spotted a party game she remembered well. "Holy rabies, limbo!" she exclaimed nostalgically, as she saw a classic kids' limbo game, save the pole was on fire, "I used to love that game."

"So did I," Mina said with a smile then mumbled nervously, "Except we didn't light the pole on fire."

"Get in there, Mavy," Dracula encouraged his eldest daughter.

"Really? But I'm a parent now," she said a bit unsure.

"Show 'em how it's done," Dracula encouraged her once more.

"Okay. Okay, okay!" she said excitedly and rushed up to the pole.

Mavis Dracula easily levitated herself beneath the pole and all of the kids, even her baby sister and son, cheered and applauded her success. She then spotted something else that made her even more excited.

"No way! A piñata?!" she shouted.

Mavis changed into a bat and flew towards it as she grabbed a stick as Wanda tried to tell her, "Oh, Mavis, honey, that's for later."

But Mavis didn't listen as she just wacked at the piñata with excitement as she laughed, "Whoo-Hoo!"

"We don't want the pups to have too much..." Wanda continued to no avail and the piñata split open and candy flew everywhere, exciting the all of the were pups.

"Yaayy! Candy!" The were pups yelled.

"Sugar," Wanda said with a slump and a frown.

Chaos ensued as the pups' hyperactive sugar fueled frenzy began to destroy everything as they became a whirlwind of sugar powered fur, claws, and teeth as they stampeded towards the bouncy house, popping it and deflating it before running off.

Feeling a bit guilty, Mavis changed back to her normal form. "I'm sorry. Did I start all that?"

"Don't worry. There's a reason they call it a litter," Wayne assured her.

Monsters started running for their lives. The were pups were so wild that they destroying all of the party decorations in their path like the Tasmanian Devil. Angela got caught up in the frenzy when she had been watching the magic show and got tossed into the giant birthday cake before the pups gobbled it up to become more hyperactive by more sugar and they then destroyed the limbo pole, catching Dennis unaware as he too was suddenly caught up in the mini tornado of were pups. The were pups even ate away at an adult yeti's lower half shaving his fur clean off to expose red underwear, which he tried to cover. The musical chairs were demolished, and in the process, Dennis was suddenly careening through the air and he landed hard face first on the ground.

Mina ran to her little girl with a concerned Dracula by her side as she quickly looked Angela over, and except for a knocked out tooth she was okay, if a bit disoriented and dirtied.

"Anzehlina, honey, are you okay?" Dracula asked with genuine concern, when he was at his youngest daughter's side.

"Are you hurt?" Mina worriedly knelt down to check her for injuries.

"Dennis!" cried Mavis, deeply concerned for her child, "Are you okay?"

"I got a candy!" Dennis said happily as he showed him mommy a green wrapped candy, smiling wide enough to reveal he lost a tooth.

"Me too!" Angela said excited as she ran up to her big sister, her parents right behind her, showing her sister a purple lollypop.

"Look," Johnny said proudly to his son, "Your tooth came out!"

"Mine, too!" Angela said and showed her big brother-in-law.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mavis yelled freaking out, and grabbed Dennis's face, "He got his tooth knocked out?!" When she noticed her sister's missing tooth, Mavis grew horrified. "And you got yours knocked out too?!"

"Calm down, honey," Mina tried to reassure her stepdaughter, "They were baby teeth. It happens all the time with kids this age so their adult teeth can grow in."

Misinterpreting this, Dracula swiftly scooped up both kids as he yelled with over excitement, "Oh, yes, indeed! Here come the fangs!"

"Dad, their baby teeth weren't fangs, why would these ones be?" she questioned with doubt as she took them from his grasp, his face dropping in disappointment. "They're not monsters."

The two children went up to their friends, Winnie and Theodore, to show them their newly lost teeth. Winnie showed off her sharp teeth to Dennis as he looked at them in awe, while Theodore with a wave of his hand in silver and blue sparkles again made two gold coins appear for Angela and Dennis as if he was the tooth fairy.

Mavis gave a sigh as she said, "The sun's gonna come up soon and we have to get to their classes."

She began to put on a thick layer of sunscreen, making her face pure white, as Dracula asked, "What's wrong with the classes we have here, like the kids' yoga?"

Mina flinched at what kind of kids' yoga it really was.

"This is Anzehlina's and Denisovich's home."

"I don't know, Dad," Mavis said, still doubtful.

"What don't you know?" he asked with a curious smile.

"Well, we've been talking about…moving," Mavis told him, Dracula face dropped again, "Somewhere safer for Dennis, maybe where Johnny grew up in California." She put on a giant pink sunhat and sunglasses as she said sadly, "I'm sorry, but you just can't make somebody something they're not."

This piece of news wretched in Dracula's heart and filled him with a cold fear of the thought of being alone, which he hadn't been in centuries.

As she went to get Dennis and Angela she said guiltily, "I shouldn't have brought them here."

"Sweetie, it was accident," Mina tried to reassure her, "except for a couple of knocked out teeth they're fine. Something like this was bound to happen at a monster kid's party."

But Mavis didn't seem very reassured. "That may be all the more reason to think about moving." She took Dennis' hand, as he was about to touch Winnie's fangs, and said, "C'mon, honey, we have to go." She then took her baby sister's hand, causing Angela to drop the pink flower Theodore had given her. "C'mon, Angie."

"Zing, zing?" Winnie called sadly.

"Wait, your leaving?" Theodore watched Angela leave with a saddened look.

Dracula watched them go as he pleaded to his eldest daughter, "Mavy, wait. You can't mean that!"

Johnny had been watching a clown zombie make a balloon hat for him until he heard Dracula's pleas.

Dracula watched Mavis and the children leave, then quickly turned angrily to Johnny and demanded, "You're in on this, the leaving?"

"Uh, it's not definite," Johnny fearfully stammered out, "at all, it's just something she's definitely talking, but until we do it, it's not…definitized."

Dracula gave him a vampire glare as he covered half his face with his cape and his eyes glowed a menacing red.

Johnny momentarily gave a blank look, like he had been frozen, then moaned with unenthusiasm, "Did he just cover me with bird see?" He was covered head to toe in bird seed. "Yeah, he covered me."

Dozens of crows suddenly flew upon him and started eating at the bird seed. Mina, while she thought this would have made Angela laugh hysterically, she was fuming at her husband for his cruel prank.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the hotel, the two Draculas began a heated argument of their own in their chambers. Dracula's bedchamber now looked different since Mina moved in being his wife. A new four poster king sized bed, which now faced towards the door at the far wall, had elegant dark fuchsia curtains and matching silk covering blanket with white bed sheets underneath and plush pillows, while all around the room were Mina's personal belongings which included a bed side table with a lamp and the hotel's telephone and a clock, an antique wardrobe she said belonged to her mother and her grandmother before her, a tall shelf with some books, an old stereo, a table with a round mirror attached to it with a chair and a couple of picture frames and photos hung on the wall pictured her and her mom and dad, her other family members, and a couple more of Mina graduating high school, Mina as a baby, a girl scout in her childhood, and there is a large portrait of Dracula and Mina in their wedding garb.

"How could you do that to Johnny?" Mina yelled accusingly. She wore a white bathrobe after coming out of the shower.

"Mina, it was just a prank," Dracula said with a groan as though he did nothing wrong. He was dressed in nothing but a white undershirt and batty underpants.

"A mean prank he didn't deserve," she growled.

"He said he and Mavey want to move," Dracula said frustrated.

"He said it's _not definite_ ," Mina argued, "And I know he doesn't want to move, he told me so but he doesn't know how to tell Mavis because she's been so stubborn and over protective of little Dennis, kind of like you, but she's just trying to do what's best for him."

"What's best for Anzehlina and Denisovich is for them to grow their fangs," Dracula growled.

"That's not the point, and you're changing the subject. I didn't find it funny, and you will go apologize to Johnny right now!"

"I don't see I have anything to apologize for...Oomph!" Dracula said with his arms crossed, earning him a thrown pillow right in his face from Mina.

"You stubborn idiot, do you have guano for brains?!" She yelled at him. "Go say your sorry to your son-in-law this instant, if you want this family to stay together!"

A suit of armor sudden came through the door as said loudly as it stood at attention, "Sir, madam, there's an emergency!"

Mina glared at her vampire husband as he made his way to the door but his peeved wife stopped him with a glare and hand on his chest and said with finality, "Go apologize to Johnny, I'll handle the emergency."

"But, Honeyfang..." he began.

"I said go apologize to Johnny right now!" she yelled, "Or you will be sleeping in your dusty old coffin alone!"

She slammed the bedroom door in his face to go handle the emergency.

Dracula walked with a slump and then a growing irritation as he made his closet and started grumbling to himself about the whole situation, how none of it was fair. First that nuisance of an uncle-in-law wants to take his still human wife and daughter away, and his little Mavey wants to do the same with Denisovich, all for their 'safety.' None of them really understood, they are a family and they had to stay together. He knew what the problem was, the kids just needed to find their vampire sides and soon.

As he struggled putting on a bright pink pajama pants, he grumbled to himself imitating his version of Uncle Malcolm, "Gladys, I want Mina come back to the tavern, this isn't the right place for Angela. She has to discipline her. Her dad was right, I don't like monsters, I think they're dangerous and freaky." Walking around his chambers Dracula continued to mock Malcolm as he's hunched down and pretended to hold a beer mug in one hand, or make wide eyed freaky faces, and then straightened as he waved his long hands in the air like jazz hands as he got to the last mocking sentence. "Look at me I own a hole in the wall, it's a great place to raise a kid."

When he finally got his pants on, he started putting on comfortable bright pink pajama top with the hotel logo on it as he mumbled his version of Mavis, "Dad, it's not a fang. Dad, I don't think it's the right place for Dennis, right, Johnny?" He then did his version of Johnny, "Oh, hey, dudeman, it's not me, it's Mavey. Hey, dudeman, I'm afraid to say anything." With a wave of his hand he then made a sink appear from behind a wall. While mocking Johnny, he crossed his arms under his armpits and then did a funny dance while pointing his fingers and shaking his arms at his sides while saying, "Hey, dudeman, I'm a dudeman."

"Uh, Drac?" Frank asked as he opened the door, "Who're you talking to?"

"Do not disturb!" the Shrunken Head shouted, "The Count's wigging out in here!"

"What're you wigging out about, Drac?" Frank asked as Dracula brushed his fangs.

"The kids, Mavy-Wavy's saying she wants to leave, and my Mina's irritating relatives want to take away my beloved Mina and my Anzie-Wazie," he replied with frustration.

"Mavis wants to leave?" Frank repeated in surprise as Dracula gargled red mouthwash and then set to flossing, "What about Johnny and Mina? They don't want to go. They're making the hotel more humany, for Dennis and Angela. You know, seeing as how they aren't monsters."

Dracula winced at the very thought as the web he used for flossing snapped and he turned to yell in Frank's face, "They _are_ monsters! They're just late-fangers." He crossed his arms.

"Mm-hmm, and I could be a hand model," the Shrunken Head said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dracula yelled, and he went to his bathroom that appeared behind another wall, "It's all that humany stuff that's confusing my poor Anzehlina and Denisovich."

Frank leaned against a wall that suddenly revealed Dracula's walk-in closet. "So maybe you gotta get the kids around more monstery things!" His face lit up when he eyed the black capes, "Oh, I get a cape."

"I can with Anzehlina, but I can't with Denisovich, she's always around checking up on me," Dracula yelled from behind the bathroom wall.

"If you can just get some alone time..." Frank suggested as he came out with Dracula's clothes on, clearly many sizes too tight on him as his gut protruded and it was hard for him to move as he played with Dracula's cape, trying to be sinister.

"Wait a minute," Dracula said with realization, "That's what Johnny wants, too; alone time with Mavis."

Frank started to choke from the shirt collar and heard Dracula was almost done with his business and tried to quickly take off the clothes as he said with straining, "H-have they even had a vacation since before they were married?"

Frank struggled hard and finally threw the clothes off, but not without his own shirt leaving him bare chested with an awkward smile as Dracula came out of the bathroom with a his own smile.

"They're going to now, and so are we! Frank, you're a genius!"

Dracula then noticed Frank missing his shirt, and the gentle giant tried to awkwardly pretend nothing was wrong and play it off, as he just hummed a little, cleared his throat, or rocked on the balls of his feet as he held his hands together.

Dracula finally dismissed it as a seemingly simple plan came to him as his eyes glowed icy blue and he smiled a bit manically.

"We'll take the kids to all our old haunts." In his imagination, the children were by his side behind bushes in a dark forest, as a little white mouse squeaked and came into view. "Teach them all our skills. Teach them how to be monsters." The image of Dracula pounced on the little mouse like a wild cat and started shaking his wildly to eat it, while the silhouettes of Dennis and Angela looked on with smiles and fangs grew in their mouths.

"And they'll be fanging it up in no time!" Dracula smiled wide.

"Kids turn 5 next week," the Shrunken Head reminded him, "If they're not vampires by their birthday, it ain't happening."

"Oh, it _ain't_ ain't happening, baby," Dracula said determinedly as he crossed his arms proudly, "All she needs is time with her daddy and he needs time with his vampa."

"'Vampa'?" Frank asked confused.

"Vampire grandpa," Dracula said with a shrug, "C'mon, man, that's obvious."

* * *

But in order for the plan to work, he first needed help, so he went to Johnny's and Mavis' bedroom and knocked on the door a few times as he quietly called, "Johnny, come outside."

"What? Who is it?" Johnny called from behind the door.

"It's your father-in-law, I need to talk to you."

Johnny opened the door and he was still covered in black birds, but he greeted casually, "What's up?"

Remember the other reason for seeing Johnny, and an angered Mina, Dracula said, "Oh, let me get rid of them." He waved his hand to shoo the birds away as he quickly said, "Sorry."

"No problem-o, I was kind of digging the attention," Johnny said with a casual shrug, then two tiny adorable black chicks popped up from his moppy ginger hair and started chirping.

"Can they stay?" Johnny asked cutely, "I don't think they're ready to leave yet."

But Dracula waved them away too as he said, "C'mon, go to your mother." Johnny slumped sadly as the chicks flew away, and then Dracula asked, "Look, you want to stay here, right?"

"Of course," Johnny said enthusiastically as he hugged the wall, "This is the first place I can really be myself. I haven't felt this alive since they invented STUFFED CRUST PIZZA!"

Dracula just shook his head as he took Johnny's shoulders and whispered, "Well, then, we've got some work to do. Okay here's the plan, it might be a good idea to take her to your hometown…"

* * *

A short few minutes later he finally returned to his own chambers and found Mina in bed, wearing a pink sassy thin strap nightgown with the hotel logo near her chest.

"Hello, my beloved Mina, you look beautiful," the Count greeted with sincere love.

Not really in the mood for romance, Mina asked with seriousness, "Did you apologize to Johnny, like I asked?"

"Yes, sweetie," he groaned, "But he didn't seem to mind the birds too much, he enjoys my pranks and can take anything I throw at him." He laughed but Mina wasn't amused. "I swear, you're like a overprotective sister to that boy."

Dracula then crawled into bed with her, becoming a bit more depressed. He finally spoke sadly, "Mavis isn't the only one who might leave me. Are you going to leave me, too? I overheard your uncle and aunt talking about you leaving to go back to his pathetic tavern." Hearing this, Mina looked at him shocked. "I couldn't bear it if my whole family left me." He changed into a bat and gave her the pouty bat face as he said, "I'd be all alone."

"Drac, don't give me the pouty bat face." Mina gave a small smile as she reassured him, "Listen, that's never going to happen. I love it here, it's my home. I have more friends and a big family here I never had growing up, you know, because of my dad."

Dracula changed back to himself as he said, "I never told you before, but I do know what it's like to have a strict father. We didn't really get along, because he's always been about old school vampire tradition."

"Really?" This was new information for Mina. "What about your mother?"

Dracula was silent for a few moments before he finally said, "I never really knew my mother. Again, like you, I lost her when I was just a child, but I do remember she was a wonderful mother."

Mina smiled at him with deep love, seeing in him not just her Zing and soulmate, but a kindred spirit she never thought she could find. And she believed she had bonded with not only Mavis due to their controlling fathers and the loss of their mothers.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, "I know things are a little hard right now, with the kids and all, but I love you so much. I will never leave you, you're my zing, and even if Mavis does want to move, you'll always have me and Angela. And who knows, maybe Mavis will realize Johnny and Dennis don't want to go either and remember this is their home and hers, too. There's an old saying that says home is where the heart is, and my heart is here."

Dracula gazed at her with such deep adoration as he smiled and his deep blue eyes lit up as he whispered, "Oh, kiss me, my darling."

"As you wish, my Prince of Darkness." Mina smiled romantically.

They then started to kiss deeply and passionately, and began to make out and were ready to take it to the next level when…

"Whoo-hoo-hooo! Things are really getting hot in here now!" The Shrunken Head on the door said teasingly.

Giving the Shrunken Head an annoyed glare, with a wave of his hand Dracula quickly moved her to the outside as he growled in annoyance, "Shut your voodoo hole, and do your job!"

The Shrunken Head now hung outside the Count and Countess's private chamber's locked door, smiling smugly to itself.


	25. Road Trip

"So it's sliced avocado, rolled oats with apricot," Mavis instructed with a bit of anxiety to Dracula, "fruit salad for Angela, the Aveno moisturizer after every bath..."

"And then the shea butter on his tush before his PJs," Dracula continued calmly to his oldest daughter, "And then 20 minutes on the nebulizer while I read their Learning Factory Phonics book to them."

"Don't worry, Honey," Mina said to Mavis calmly, with Angela in her arms, "I made a list in case we forget anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Mavis said, though she still wasn't quite relieved, "It's asking a lot, Dad, we could just take Dennis with us."

"What, are you kidding me?" Dracula said, "And get him off his routine? No, no, no. You kids go to California and see if it's the right place to raise Denisovich. Then you can tell Anzehlina all about it."

While Mavis talked with her parents about how to take care of Dennis, Johnny made mouth bubbles at him and Dennis tried to copy his daddy but just drooled instead.

Mavis then took Dennis from Johnny and asked, "And you remember how to video chat?"

"Yes, yes, with the phone and the buttons and the agony," Dracula groaned with a grin.

"Still having trouble with your phone? When are you gonna cut those nails, kitty cat?" Mina teased, making Dracula give her an annoyed look while Angela giggled.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Mom and Dad." Mavis smiled. "I know you'll keep him safe."

"Of course, Mavy," Dracula assured her and stabbed at his chest, "Stake my heart and hope to die."

"They'll be fine," Mina assured her.

"I'm just gonna miss him so much," she said as she placed Dennis down and kissed his nose, "I love you, Dennis."

Dennis kissed her nose and said sweetly, "I love you, Mommy."

"I'll tell him Mavy-Wavy stories every night before bed," Dracula said.

"You're the best," Mavis said happily as she hugged her dad, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Mavy," Dracula replied as he returned the embrace with affection.

"Have a good time and be careful," Mina said before giving Johnny a hug so he wouldn't feel left out.

"I will," Johnny saluted.

"Be good for Daddy," Mina said as she kissed her baby girl's forehead.

"Yes, Mommy," Angela said as she gave her mom a big hug.

As they came over to give Mavis a goodbye hug, Johnny held his arms wide for Dracula and then squeezed him tight as the vampire just tensed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Gonna miss all you guys," Johnny moaned with his goofy grin, "You're all my family. Love you, Drac."

"Yes, I love you, too," Dracula said with a wide awkward smile, then quickly leaned down to Johnny to remind him of their real plan as he whispered, "Now remember the plan. Just keep her distracted and happy, but not too happy, Capiche?"

"Got it," Johnny whispered back in understanding, "Operation Just Keep Her Distracted and Happy, But Not Too Happy, Capiche, starts now, okay?"

"Smiling on the outside," Dracula smiled.

"Will you hug my backpack?"

"No."

Mavis and Johnny' hearse finally drove away with the rest of the family waving good-bye.

Mina turned to her husband and then asked, "So, darling, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going to take the children out to the park tonight for a little together time, my blood rose. So I know you can handle things here," he told her with a smile.

"I don't know, Honey," Mina added with some doubt, "it's pretty late and they do need their sleep."

"Don't worry, precious, they can sleep in the hearse on the way, and we'll be back at the hotel in no time," he smiled at her.

Giving in, Mina finally handed Angela to her father as she was starting to nod off. "Okay, Drac, I know you'll look after them."

"Of course, my jewel, I promise to look after them."

"In your usual overprotective dad/granddad kind of way," she teased.

Dracula gave her a frowning look, but then kissed her a passionate goodbye, and then Mina went back inside to tend to hotel business for the rest of the night.

Angela gave a long yawn next to Dennis in her daddy's long arm as the little boy moaned tiredly, "Back to bed."

"Ah, yes, we'll get to the bed," Dracula said as he held Dennis's cheek gently and then Angela's, "We all love the bed. But we're going to do just one thing first."

Another black hearse crazily drove up to him, driven by the pumpkin headed headless hearse driver, the next instant the entire Drac Pack came out the revolving door with packed suitcases.

"Is it shorts whether where we're going?" Frank asked.

"Geez, I hope not," Murray said, "My body isn't swimsuit ready yet."

"Whatever," Dracula rolled his eyes, "Where's Griffin?"

"Hey, can I just have a sec, I'm saying good-bye to Emily," the Invisible Man said, two glasses of champagne seemingly floating in the air where he stood.

"Oh, brother," groaned Wayne, not believing Griffin was still trying to pull off the illusion of having an 'invisible girlfriend' after all these years.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," an obvious Griffin said in a girly voice, then said in his regular voice, "You know you have to be strong, Honey, cause what we have is unbreakable." He did kissing sounds and a girl crying, "Babe, don't cry, everybody's watching."

The Drac Pack did watch, with wide eyed puzzled looks on their faces.

"Okay, I gotta call him on this," muttered Murray.

"Just let him play it out, get it over with," Dracula groaned, then said mock pleasantly, "Okay, you two lovebirds drink your champagne and let's get going."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," said Griffin, "Cheers, babe." He drank his champagne and spilled the other glass, then whispered, "Oh, klutz."

"We can't say nothin' about this?" Frank questioned.

"No, we don't have time for zingers," Dracula grunted.

Finally the entire gang finally gathered tightly into the hearse, but Dracula struggled in attempt to buckle the kids into their children's car seats. He could really grab hold of the seat belt fasteners of Dennis and Angela's car seats (Dennis' seat is blue while Angele's is pink).

"How do click in these stupid car seats? Aahh!" Dracula complained in frustration and made a weird face that made Angela smirk.

"You gotta cut those nails, man." Frank said with a frown.

"We just strap our kids down with duct tape." Wayne added.

Dennis held up his hand to Dracula to stop his struggling and he buckled himself in perfectly, and Angela then did the same by clicking the fasteners together easily, making Dracula smile sheepishly. There then came a wet slopping sound as Dracula saw Blobby come down the stairs, leaving a trail of green slime behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Dracula asked as he pointed at Blobby with his thumb.

"I told him he could come, he's never been outside the hotel," Frank explained.

Dracula didn't want Blobby to come. He had to stop this. "Blobby, there's no room, sorry, man," he told him.

But Blobby just made insistent gurgling noises, which made Dracula's face drop, and he immediately squeezed into the hearse, awkwardly squishing everyone together.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," Murray said muffled.

"Fine," muffled an annoyed Dracula, "Put him on the rascal. Let's just get going."

Zombie bellhops quickly made a hotel rascal into a side car for Blobby, one lost his hand while using a powered screw driver, and the hearse finally drove off into the dark forest.

"Where are we going, Papa Drac?" Dennis asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Are we really going to the park?" Angela asked with a yawn.

"Oh, children," he said as he touched their chins gently and said with excitement, "We're going to have and adventure, a Monstery Adventure!"

"Yay, monsters!" Dennis yelled excitedly. "We're gonna eat cake!"

"Kakie love cake! Yummy!" Angela cheered.

"What did they say?" Wayne asked perplexed and confused, making Dracula flinch in embarrassment.

"No. No cake on this monster trip," he said sheepishly, trying to salvage the situation.

"No cake cebause Kakie says," Dennis began and Angela said in union with him, "Too much cake makes tummy ache. Yay!" they cheered and recited together in union of what they learned on TV, "A monster always shares."

This left the Drac Pack in a state of silent shock.

Griffin could only groan with wide glasses, "Wow."

"We may need more than a week," Wayne said with shock.

"Hey, you know who could fix these kids up in a snap?" Frank offered with a lit up smile, "Vlad."

"What?!" Dracula yelled, "We don't need to call Vlad, we got this."

"Who's Vlad, Daddy?" Angela asked curiously.

"No one, Night Princess," Dracula said with a quick wave of dismissal, and said sweetly with wide eyes, "Uh, you see, children, monsters are nice, just like you." He then got more dramatic in a fun way. "But when the moon comes out…" his hand seemed to hold the moon as a full moon peeked out from between the trees, "…The real monster fun begins – Being scary! Right, guys?"

As Dracula told the kids this, Frank turned up the radio so they could listen to the song 'I'm Worth It' by Fifth Harmony, and everyone was dancing to it.

Dracula looked at them in confusion. "Guys? GUYS!" he yelled and switched off the radio, "What is wrong with you?"

"C'mon, everybody likes that song," Frank insisted, to stop the vampire from being such a fun-killer.

"We're not everybody," Dracula growled, "We're scary monsters, remember?"

As the Count took out a disc and inserted it into the car stereo, Griffin asked, "Hey, what're you putting in?"

"It's an audio book," Dracula answered with a smile, "'Bigfoot's Life Story.' He read it himself."

 _"Chapter 1,"_ a female voice began.

Soon it was followed by deep inaudible growls, making everyone slump in disappointment, save for Dracula who smiled smugly as he was satisfied with his pick since he felt it was far more appropriate for their mission.

"Daddy is such a party pooper," Angela whispered angrily, before falling asleep from the 'life story.'

It soon put Dennis to sleep from boredom, while Murray watched Blobby happily enjoy the song on some headphones. The mummy could only give a deep sigh.


	26. Monsters in Training

The hearse sped crazily through the dark haunted forest as though it in a major hurry. Dracula smiled excitedly throughout the ride while his friends remained calm, and the sleeping children's' heads bobbled up and down. The green blob monster gurgled an answer but then started getting hit by tree branches, and after several hits, he put on a red helmet and several more tree branches hit him.

"Right turn, here," Dracula yelled and Griffin turned rapidly on a dime.

"Denisovich, rise and shine," he playfully whispered to his grandson and did the same to his daughter, "Anzehlina, wakey-wakey, my little ghoul." Both kids just snored softly as Dracula turned back to his friends and said happily, "Boys, this bringing back any memories? We used to prowl around here when we were in our 100s, the Dark Forest of...Slobozia!"

They had arrived at what looked like a nice recreational and well-manicured park deep in the dark forest where humans were relaxing while sitting on benches and chatting, jogging, or walking their dogs such as one that marked its territory on a large gargoyle statue and another with a Great Dane walked by a sign that said 'Dark Forest Municipal Park and Bike Trail.' This was clearly not what Dracula was expecting to find here.

"Nice how they built it up," Frank said with an impressed smile.

"Okay, out of the car," Dracula ordered everyone.

He then had the children dress in vampire like clothing, an outfit and cape similar to his own nobleman's tux and cape for Dennis, and black dress with long angel like sleeves and a cape for Angela.

"Denisovich...Anzehlina..." he said as he licked his hand to straighten and flatten out Dennis's curly hair, making him look more like a little Bozo, "You're going to see every monster do his specialty, first..." He placed them down on the ground from the front of the hearse. "Frank's going to show us how he scares people."

"Yay! He gonna say 'Boo!'" Dennis said playfully and tried to look scary.

"Cool! We're gonna scare the pants off people! Boo!" Angela imitated him and laughed.

Dracula leaned down and said ,"Yeah, I don't 'boos' ever work, but that's why we're here, to learn from the master."

The vampire patted Frank on the shoulder as the golem leaned casually on the hood of the car, making it slump from his weight. He then saw Dracula smiling at him to do something.

"Okay, I-I'll give it a shot," Frank stammered out.

The golem snuck around the bushes, heard a twig snap and hid quickly, his tush visible in the air. He then snuck against more colorful and well-trimmed bushes and peaked around one to see two jogging young women coming up the trail. Frank grunted and growled, trying to get into the zone as the former scary monster he used to be. His friends all hid and watched the joggers go up the trail, Frank suddenly stomped menacingly in front of them, startling them and started to growl at them.

"Frankenstein," the brown haired jogger gasped starstruck, as she and her friend started giggling like fan girls.

"Oh, hey, how you doing?" Frank greeted them in a friendly mood, as his friends looked on in surprise.

"You're awesome," one of them said and took out a cell phone and asked, "Can we take a picture? Is that okay?"

"Sure, okay," Frank agreed happily and took off his head, "A little selfie action."

He did thumps up while his other hand held his loose head, and the two fan girls did duck faces and one did a victory sign.

"For real," Dracula grunted.

"Awesome, thank you so much," the joggers happily said.

"Hey, have a great day," Frank waved to them.

The two joggers started to walk away when the two children jumped out from the bushes and both said, "Boo!"

"Aww," the two women gushed at the children, "They're adorable." They laughed about the children's playfulness and jogged away.

"Adorable, yes," Dracula grumbled with a weird smile, "Not scary, but 'boo' is a start."

Dennis's hair suddenly popped up and Murray screeched from being startled. Dracula gave the Mummy a look and Murray chuckled nervously.

* * *

The old hearse was driving though the spooky forest once more, this time to a more isolated location.

"My birthday cake's gonna have the coolest guy one it," Dennis said happily.

"Our birthday cake, and yeah, the coolest guy," Angela corrected.

"Let me guess, Kakie," Dracula moaned.

"No, he's so cool, he climb walls and wears a cape," Dennis said.

"And he hides in the shadows, and is the strongest and toughest guy in the world," Angela added with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Dracula said as his face lit up, and he examined his nails a bit smugly, thinking he's the coolest guy his little girl and grandson are talking about. "And who is this very cool guy?"

"Batman!" Dennis and Angela yelled as they put their hands on their little hips as though to strike heroic poses.

Dracula's face fell in a frown and his shoulders slumped as he pulled his own cape closer around himself as he grumbled jealously, "Batman? Great, you two don't know anyone else with a cape that's cool?" He then saw a good isolated area of the woods and yelled to Griffin, "This is good, stop here!"

The hearse came to a stop, and Blobby took off his helmet, his head shaped like it.

"Okay, Wayne, it's your turn," Dracula instructed his werewolf friend, "Go kill something," And he leaned back on the hearse and smiled wide as he said, "Kids, watch this."

"What?!" Wayne yelled with shock.

"I told you," Dracula whispered as he leaned into Wayne's face, "C'mon, if we don't inspire these kids, how are they going to find their inner monsters?"

The kids over heard him and Dennis asked worriedly, "Who's in a monster?"

"Whuh?! No, no, your _inner_ monster," Dracula corrected with a hesitant shrug.

"Why can't we just call Vlad?" Wayne turned his back against the woods.

"Vlad's not gonna happen," Dracula insisted with growing irritation.

"But Vlad's way always works, added Murray.

"I don't wanna hear any more about Vlad!" Dracula nearly yelled, and the Drac Pak grew silent.

"What's a Vlad? And why does he make you mad?" Angela asked a bit timidly.

"He's…nobody," Dracula tried to say soothingly, he then reached into their little backpacks (Angela's a pink and green one, and Dennis's a red and blue and yellow one) and took out some snacks for them, an avocado for Dennis and an apple for Angela.

"Just, here, have an avocado and an apple," he said to them.

"Yay!" Dennis and Angela took their healthy fruit snacks.

"Your mommies say these are good fats, whatever the heaven that means." Dracula continued with a happy smile before he grumbled with a frown.

"Listen, I'm not gonna set monsters back again just to make your daughter and grandkid like vampires," Wayne complained as the two children cut open their snacks with child safe knives, and Frank ate the pit from Dennis's avocado when he offered a slice to him and Angela gave half of her apple to Murray who ate it happily.

Dracula just glared at Wayne as he continued to say, "Anyway, there's nothing to kill here. It's all been..."

There came a rustle from the bushes and trees and a deer gracefully pranced into view, the kids looked on in awe.

"Aww, what a cutie," Frank cooed, but saw Dracula giving him deep glaring frown and Frank said, "But kill him."

"Ah, great," Wayne groaned, "You know, I haven't done this in years. Besides, we don't need to kill anymore, we have pop tarts."

But Dracula didn't listen as he told the children and turned them to face the deer, "Children, you're going to love this, Wayne's going to eat that whole deer, and the next one's yours. Wayne, go!"

"Uncle Wayne's gonna kill Bambi?" Angela moaned sadly while Dennis gave a sad look.

Wayne slowly made his way with slump towards the deer. "Ah, man," he moaned in reluctance, "I'm too old for this. Okay, how does it go again?" He tried to remember what to do, and tried howling first but remembered, "No, no wait, that's for the moon. Oh, right, I growl. Okay, here it goes."

The wolf man came slowly up to the deer with a scary smile and claws ready, the deer just gave him a curious observant look as Wayne said almost playfully loudly, "Growl!"

"Get it, boy!" a human man shouted from somewhere and a red Frisbee came flying into view from out of nowhere, exciting Wayne and he started a game of tug-of-war for the Frisbee with a brown Labrador as they growled loudly and playfully at each other.

"Get it, Uncle Wayne!" Dennis shouted excitedly.

"Get the Frisbee!" Angela laughed.

Everyone else smiled amusingly, but Dracula could only watch in wide eyed and gawking shock at his werewolf friend's behavior.

A few minutes later, everyone was back in the hearse, Dracula was frowning from disappointment while Wayne happily chewed on the Frisbee and drool foamed from his long muzzle.

"Some werewolf," Dracula complained, "Did you actually say the word 'growl'? You're a werewussy?"

"I said I was rusty," Wayne said with a mouthful of Frisbee.

At the end of his rope, Dracula turned on Wayne and started struggling to take the Frisbee away from him.

"Give me that Frisbee! Give it to me!"

"No! My Frisbee, it's my Frisbee!"

The struggle made Griffin at the wheel lose control of the car for a few moments, as he swerved to the side and in a sudden circle as the hearse hit a large rock and Blobby's scooter came loose from the side of the car and he went rolling off a nearby cliff.

Everyone grew silent to what happened to their gelatinous friend. Dracula looked out through the window, a bit embarrassed, but confidence as he said this with a sheepish smile.

"He's fine. He's blobby."

* * *

The hearse was now parked on the side of the road in another isolated part of the dark spooky forest, Dracula said, "Okay, Murray, your turn."

But before the 'monster lesson' could begin, a human car pulled up with a human couple inside.

"Excuse us," the man said and Dracula leaned down to talk to them with little Angela peering over, the man asked politely, "Do you know where someone can get a bite around here?"

The woman tensed and asked in an embarrassed whisper, "Did you seriously just ask a vampire where to get a bite?"

Dracula gave them a displeased look, and the man stammered, "Oh gosh, I didn't mean...we're not from around here."

"This is so embarrassing," the woman said with her hand over her head, "Just keep going."

"Keep going that way 'til you make a first left turn," Angela said politely to them.

"Thank you, cutie," the woman said.

"Sorry to bother you," the man stammered out, "Love your chocolate cereal."

"Me, too," Angela said happily, "My mommy gives it to me and Dennis all the time."

Everyone gave her weird looks as the couple drove off, and Dracula slumped again.

Murray asked the vampire, "So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Children, you're not going to believe this," the vampire tried to cheer up as did strange body movements, "The mummy can crash through walls, and turn into a swarm of beetles, and put a curse on anyone." His claws were bared at the last one.

"That sounds mean," Dennis said discouraged.

"It's fun-mean," Dracula tried to say sweetly.

"That's not a real word, Daddy," Angela countered him, but he didn't listen to her.

"Okay, so check it out," Dracula said as he pushed Murray, "Murray's going to conjure up the biggest sandstorm you've ever seen. Hit it!"

"Sandstorm?" Murray yelled with hesitation, "It-it's been a while."

"Not my problem," Dracula dismissed and ordered pushily, "Do it, say your little spell."

"Oookay," Murray said, feeling less than confident. He took a breath and said, "I got this. Frank, Wayne, Griffin, just try not to faint."

They all just looked at him with less than impressed looks as Murray pulled up his bandages to make them look like muscle instead of a big tummy, but it fell with a bounce as he walked up on a rock like a stage. He cleared his throat and began a chant of perhaps a form of an ancient Egyptian language as moonlight shown down on him, his voice echoed with otherworldliness, and he did a kind of pantomime dance as he chanted.

Dracula rubbed his hands together impress, confident this will work, the third times the charm. He leaned down and saw the two children trying to copy Murray's dance, having fun.

The spell began to reach its climax, but suddenly there was a sound of bones cracking as Murray groaned loudly, "Ow! My back!" Unable to move he fell with a hard bodily thump and groaned, "Oomph!"

A small pile of sand fell beside him, and the two kids ran up to it laughing and began to play and make a snowman out of the sand. Angela put two small sticks on the sand 'snowman' for the arms.

Frank chimed in with a smile, "Oh, wait."

He took out two raisins and a carrot and made them into eyes and a long nose. Frank and the kids started laughing, as did Wayne and Griffin, but Dracula was just peeved.

"How cute," Griffin gushed out, but then Dracula gave him a purple nirple and made the Invisible Man groan, "Oow! Ow, ow, ow!"


	27. Change of Plans

Back at Hotel Transylvania, Mina head into the new TV room where more guests could enjoy different forms of entertainment. In one area, adult humans and monsters enjoyed a football game, all routing for their favorite team and taking bets. Another TV showed the classic Ghostbusters movie, which actually scared some of the kids, most of them little monsters themselves, so Mina lead those that were too scared to watch the rest of the movie to another TV where the movie 'Monsters Inc.' was starting and the scared children calmed down and seemed to enjoy that movie more.

An angered gremlin mother then came up to Mina and berated her, "What kind of a place shows THAT to children?! Innocent ghosts being busted! What are you thinking?!"

Mina gave the gremlin lady her own irritated look and hollered angrily, "Look, it isn't _my_ fault the movie is too scary for them, if you hadn't noticed it scares some human kids, too! That's why they're watching a different movie! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work!"

That finally told the gremlin mother to shut her mouth. Sometimes Mina looked exactly like Dracula when she got angry.

Mina left the TV room and gave a deep breath as she tried to less her stress level. "Ugh. How does Drac do it, all by himself without me?" She wondered.

Her aunt found her and said, "Honey, you look exhausted?"

"I am," Mina said, "But it's nothing I can't handle. It's like working at the tavern all over again."

Gladys looked at her concerned, "About that, your uncle and I have been talking about asking you to consider moving back to live at the tavern in town, so Angela can grow up in a safe environment, but you can still work here and she can still visit her father and he can visit her."

Remembering what Dracula told her the day before about overhearing her family's conversation, Mina glared hard at her aunt, she knew she and her uncle meant well but they still didn't understand the hotel was her daughter's home and it was Mina's home now.

"I love you Aunt Gladys, but I'm not leaving just because you think it's not safe here," she said stubbornly, "I won't give Angela the same empty childhood I had just because you're afraid of monsters!"

Gladys didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided to change the subject, "So where is Angela, anyway? And for that matter, where's Dennis since his parents are away?"

"Don't worry, they're fine," Mina said, "They're with Drac."

"And where is the Count, anyway?" Gladys raised an eyebrow.

Mina gave a look as she thought about how late it was getting, and Dracula has been out too long and he hadn't called yet.

"Last he told me he was taking the kids out for some fun play time at the park, they may still be there and are having too much fun," Mina said, "I'll give him a quick call." She took out her phone and called for Dracula.

* * *

Far from the hotel, in a still wild forest going deeper into mountainous areas, the hearse drove on to its next destination. Dracula looked the children, once more sound asleep in their car seats, and called upon his vampire x-ray vision to see if either of the children had grown fangs yet. Still no fangs, and he was getting more and more worried as he had less than a week to make them vampires.

"Holy rabies," he gasped, "Still no sign of fangotry." Dracula then got more serious and ordered the invisible man, "Alright, Griffin, take us to our old hangout, the old windmill where I sucked my first blood. It's my turn to show these kids how to be scary! I'm tired of how you guys taught them how to be monsters, it was pathetic!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Wayne argued.

They drove a bit further on, to a hill they knew well, but where they expected to see an old worn and decaying windmill, in its place were now sleek modern wind powered turbines. Dracula's face dropped with disappointment and anger, he growled in frustration as his face began to turn a bright red. All night things were not going as planned.

The Drac Pack got scared, but Griffin tried to say humorously, "Okay, so where to next? Why don't we go to my special place, the inn where I first turned invisible?"

Dracula's face turned a deeper red as he snarled at Griffin. The Invisible Man chuckled nervously almost certain the vampire was going to attack him. But instead Dracula took a breath to calm down.

"No, there's one more place we can try. That special place where I learned to how to use my powers," he said with a shaky calmness.

"Oookay," Griffin said and shifted the hearse and drove back down the road.

Dracula suddenly felt his cell phone ringing, and he was surprised and worried it was Mina's picture, which meant it was her calling. "Oh, no, Mina's calling," he gasped, "What do I do?"

"Answer it," Murray said.

The ringing had woken the kids and they got excited when they caught a glimpse of Mina's wedding photo.

"Mommy?! Can I say hi to Mommy? I want to say hi!" Angela asked eagerly.

"I want to say hi to Nana Mina, too!" Dennis chimed in.

"Eh, sure, of course, my little Beelzebuddies," Dracula stammered.

Dracula finally pressed the answer button on his phone, and he clearly heard Mina's voice and Aunt Gladys's voice in conversation.

"...I know he means well, Mina, but you know how he was raising Mavis while she was growing up, he can be a little extreme sometimes. We just feel that since Angela is more human than vampire, the two of you should come live with us at the tavern again."

"You might be right about that, Aunt Gladys," Mina said in slight agreement. "Drac is a control-freak and overprotective, and yes, he has been extreme."

"Even dangerous around his own child," Gladys continued with a bit of a razor edge, "the tavern will be safer than the hotel for your child."

"You really want me and Angela back at the tavern," Mina asked, with Dracula not noticing the sarcasm in her voice, "away from her father and other monsters, where it's safer. Well, I've thought about it and...you're right."

Dracula gasped softly as he dropped his phone face down on the floor, and he grasped at his chest like his heart broke in two. His breath caught in his throat and everything seemed to fade as his mind reeled from what he heard Mina say.

For some long moments he was frozen like this, not hearing more of the conversation as Mina finished, "Angela does seem more human than vampire, but this is _our_ home, and I told you before, I'm not taking her to the tavern just because you and Uncle Malcolm think it's not safe here. She's as safe here as she is anywhere else, with me and her father."

Mina saw some strange movement from her phone screen, finally Dracula's face appeared on the screen as he finally gathered himself from his shock and picked up his phone to answer Mina's call.

The Count finally answered with exaggerated affection, "Hello, Mina, my beloved, how are you? How is everything at the hotel?"

"Everything's fine, Honey," Mina said, "I just want to know if you and the kids are okay."

"Oh, yes, we are. Do you want to say hi?" Dracula asked.

"Sure."

He held his phone to Angela and Dennis, and they waved vigorously.

"Hi, mommy! I miss you!" exclaimed Angela.

"Hi, Nana Mina!" waved Dennis.

"Hello, my little angels." She smiled affectionately and waved back, while Gladys quickly showed her face on the screen as the children waved hello to her. "Are you having fun at the park?" Mina asked.

She then noticed something a little strange as her husband said, "Oh, everything is great, just great. We're having so much fun, at the park. Yes, we are at the park, nowhere else, just the park having fun."

Murray was waving and winking to her from behind Dracula. "Wait, why are your friends with you at the park?" She was becoming confused and suspicious.

Dracula glared dangerously at the mummy so he slumped down, but Dracula tried to cover up, "Oh, eh, uh, they're here with me because, uh...I figured that since Denisovich might move to California, and since Anzehlina is stuck inside the hotel all the time, maybe they can watch us talk to the humans and know what to do and what not to do. It's like reading a book, you need to look up more than one reading lesson." He laughed nervously as his smile became weirdly twisted, for it made Mina think her battery was running low at first.

"Well, when you put it that way I understand" Mina said, trying to be supportive. "Anyway, Aunt Gladys and I were talking and she recently asked me to consider moving with m daughter, but..."

"Well, think of it this way," Dracula froze in shock, before he interrupted awkwardly, "They can't rely on TV forever. Maybe some face-to-face observation can help their development into becoming better people."

"I suppose it can," Mina said, a bit doubt lingered in her tone.

"Okay, kids, say good-bye," he told them.

"Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, Nana Mina!"

"Bye-bye, my beloved, I love you," Dracula said overly sweetly as he puckered kisses to the phone's screen before finally hanging up, his friends gave him funny looks while the kids look at each other, thinking 'Daddy/Papa Drac's weird.'

"Sheesh," mumbled Wayne to Griffin, "He's a lot worse than you and your 'girlfriend.'"

* * *

"You see," Mina said as she turned back to Aunt Gladys, "They're fine. They'll probably be at the park until sunrise, so don't worry."

"I don't know, Mina," Gladys looked at her with suspicion, "Didn't he seem to be acting strange to you?"

But Mina shrugged off her suspicions, "You know Drac, he's so protective of the kids, I know he'd never let anything happen to them. Well, I have to get back to work; I'll catch you later."

As Mina made her way down the hall, she muttered, "I wonder how Mavis and Johnny are doing in California."

* * *

"Chocolate cereal," Dracula said grumpily in a flat tone, "Are you kidding me?"

"It's okay, Drac," Frank assured him as he slurped up some fruit roll ups, "It's cause they love us."

"Yeah, monsters are what's going on," Murray added with a big smile.

"Yeah, you should embrace it like I did," Griffin said, "I've got a bestselling work out video."

Though due to being invisible, the women doing the exercising with Griffin got so confused about what to do, they started improvising.

"That's not me, guys," Dracula refused, holding up his hand.

"C'mon, even Bigfoot's tearing it up in the German soccer league," Frank said encouragingly.

Of course, with Bigfoot living up to his name, his large foot easily blocked the goal net.

Dracula's phone rang again, this time it was his older daughter. "Oh, no," he gasped, "Oh, no, no, no, it's Mavis."

"You gotta answer it," Wayne said, and Dracula struggled again with his long sharp nails.

"You're pressing too hard, lighter," Murray tried to tell him.

"Alright!" Dracula yelled at him, "Denisovich, Anzehlina, wake up." He tried to wake them by shaking their car seats. "Oh, boy, they're out cold."

"I got it," Griffin said as he took two pairs of sunglasses out of an invisible shirt pocket and put them on the kids.

Dracula finally answered the phone, and Mavis asked, "Dad, what took you so long?"

"What?" he said nervously, "Nothing, Mavy, we're all here at the hotel, just doing hotel things." He noticed Wayne panting on him, and mumbled, "Sorry, can't handle your breath."

"I hear you," Wayne sat back down with a frown.

"Uh, how are you?" Dracula asked with a forced smile.

"We're having a blast," Mavis said with a big smile, "We just went biking and mini-marting, it's so fun here."

"Uh..." Dracula could only groan before he could say anything.

"Is Dennis okay?" Mavis asked.

"Oh, of course. He's right here with your sister," Dracula said with a forced smile, "Eh, do you want to see him?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Mavis said eagerly, and her screen was shifted to a sleeping Dennis first, "Hi, Baby. How are you?"

"Mommy," Griffin said in a high pitched kid's voice, "I happy. Whee-hee-hee-hee!"

"Aww," Mavis moaned sweetly.

"Hey, little dude," Johnny said over the phone until he noticed Angela, "and dudette."

"Hi, Mavy!" Dracula used a free hand to hold Angela in front of the camera.

"Hi, Angie! Are you having fun?" Mavis greeted sweetly.

"Oh, yes! Lots of fun!" Dracula said with a high pitched tone.

"Why are they wearing sunglasses?" Mavis asked, now worrying Johnny.

"Oh, we were playing, uh, it's uh, a superhero thing," Dracula fibbed.

"Cebause I'm Sunglasses Man, to the rescue and Angie's my sidekick, Sunglasses Girl," Griffin tried to imitate Dennis and continued to fly him around, while Wayne held the steering wheel.

Griffin started flying Dennis around and Dracula told him in a grumble, "Okay, take it down a notch."

"You sound funny," Mavis said with a bit of suspicion.

"Oh, no," Dracula tried to reassure her, "That's his Sunglasses Man voice." He started to vocalize fake static interference on his phone at Mavis and shook his phone around, "Uh-oh, static. Oh, the signal is bad. Mavis, are you there?" He disconnected before she could answer.

"Wow, I nailed it with the Sunglasses Man thing," Griffin praised himself, "I threw in a 'cebause,' did anybody see that…"

But Dracula wasn't listening; he had become consumed with fear and worry about loosing his entire family and what was going to happen to them. "She said she was having fun," he cried in panic, "Johnny's blowing it, she's biking and mini-marting! She's gonna wanna move! And Mina's dumb aunt and stupid uncle are still pressuring my wife to move away, and she's really gonna do it! I gotta fix these kids NOW!" He then yelled at Griffin, "Are we almost there or what?!"

Griffin gave a nervous laugh, "Okay, I uh, I may have taken a wrong turn a few miles back, heh, heh. Don't get mad."

"WHAT?!" Dracula yelled and tried to bring up something on his phone, but again his nails made it difficult and he growled with a frown, "Someone turn on the navigator on this thing."

"Look at how light I touch it," Murray said as he pressed the navigator app on the phone.

A voice like Peter Lorre said, _"Please, enter your destination. Pleeease! I'm begging you."_

A short while later the children had awoken from another nap, while Dracula's friends in the back slept as the hearse continued its journey through the dark forest and tall mountains.

Dracula tried to tell them calmly, "This is gonna be good, children. Scary stuff, it's in you." He lightly patted each of their heads and said apprehensively, "We just gotta concentrate on the scary."

"Um, Papa Drac, do you miss Grandma?" Dennis suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Miss Grandma?" Dracula repeated as he was thrown off by the question, and he gave dreamy look as he gazed longingly up at the sky, "Oh, sure I do, I miss her every day. She was my zing."

"I thought you and Mommy zinged, Daddy," Angela was confused.

"We did, Pumpkin," he said reassuringly to her, "She's my new zing, even if I still miss Martha, she's always here." Dracula placed a fist over his heart.

"How did she die, Daddy?"

Dracula hesitated before he said sadly, "I'll tell you when you're older, sweetie." He leaned in closer to them and asked teasingly, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Dennis shrugged shyly.

"Do you miss anybody?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Dennis said with a smile.

"I miss my mommy, too," Angela said.

"And who else," Dracula got teasingly inquisitive, "Do you miss that Winnie, the pup who tackles you and tries to lick you all the time?" He playfully tickled Dennis as he asked.

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Dennis said.

"Oh, no, no, no," Dracula chuckled, "You're a Dracula, you can't just be friends with a cute hairy number like Winnie." He tickled Dennis again, making the little red headed boy giggle again.

"I miss my friend too, Theodore," Angela added, and Dracula frowned at the mention of the boy's name, "Why can't you be nice to him, Daddy? He's my best friend."

"He's also a warlock, Anzhelina," Dracula explained with obvious disapproving grumble, "They are nothing but trouble. All that sparkly fancy-shmancy magic they toss around, it's not normal."

"I wish Mommy was here cause lets me and Theodore be friends, and you're a bad daddy! Why do you have to be such a poopie head, Daddy?! You're NEVER fun to around!" Angela whined with a growing anger at her daddy.

Dracula momentarily gave a hurt look to his youngest daughter, which she ignored as she pouted. Dennis frowned sadly at Angela in disappointment for her words.

The Count then heard his phone talking and searched for it on his person, taking it out of his inside vest pocket hearing it saying in that same Peter Lorre voice, _"Right turn, now! Here! You imbecile!"_

"Oh, right," he cried and pointed to where they had to turn, "Turn, Griffin!"

"Yes, Papa Drac," Griffin concurred as he made a hard right turn to their next destination.


	28. Camp Winnepacaca

"Wait and see, fellas," Dracula said with growing excitement while rubbing his hands together, "These kids will be guzzling goat blood in no time!"

 _"You have arrived at your destination!"_ his Peter Lorre voiced phone said, _"Yes! Yeees!"_

As Dracula pressed his face against the window with growing wide eyed excitement and said with some nostalgia, "Here we are! It's the vampire summer camp I went to as a kid!"

"What is it, Camp Vamp?" asked Wayne.

"No," Dracula said rolling his eyes at the ridiculous name, "Who names their camp 'Camp Vamp'? It's Camp Winnepacaca!"

The hearse drove through a carved wooden gateway with the camp name, lit by old torches and a chandelier with real burning fire. They drove through the driveway where a fountain with the camp logo, the letter W stylized with bat wings, with spewing and flowing water was in front of the main camp office building which looked to have a feel of an old haunted house with the windows looking like a human skull with spider web designs carved into the woodwork.

With both children again in his arms, Dracula and his friends made their way through the office and out the other side to the camp grounds where there were more camp activities and cabins, and dozens of little vampire children running around and having fun.

"You see, children," Dracula said with growing pride with a kid on each hand, "This is where I learned to catch mice." He pounced like he was hunting and had caught a mouse. "And shapeshift." He happily turned into a giant black wolf, and then teased them as a black snake as he slithered around them in circles, making them laugh, then became a bat as he held them up with each wing and said, "And use my incredible powers and strength." He resumed his true form with a child held lovingly in the crook of each arm as he concluded with a smile, "It's pretty cool, eh?"

"Badminton," Dennis said happily as he saw some vampire children playing the game.

"Tetherball," Angela yelled happily as she saw more children playing at the tetherball pole.

"Yes, well," Dracula said with some confusion, "I don't remember this bad-Minton or tetherball."

"Well, well, is this a night," said an older vampire, a short young looking one with a beard, glasses, large pointed ears, and wearing black shorts and a shirt with the camp logo and carrying a clipboard. He greeted them friendly in a gentle soft voice, "How you doing, folks? I'm Dana the director. We're sure excited to have you legends visiting us tonight. What can I do you for?"

Dracula smiled and kneeled down by his kids and put his hands on their little shoulders as he said politely, "Well, I'm very interested in sending my little girl, Anzehlina, and my grandboy, Denisovich, here."

"Oh," Dana said as he observed the kids through his thick glasses with puzzlement coloring his voice, "This sweet, none fangie, girl here, and this red headed, none fangie little guy?"

"Oh, they're in there," Dracula tried to reassure the camp director, "They're just late-fangers. Can you show us some of the drills like where they catch the mice?"

The Count stood up with a dark ethereal grace as Dana said, "Can do, of course, now we call it 'Tee-Mousing.'"

Dracula arched an eyebrow as Dana lead them to where they did this 'Tee-Mousing,' where basically camp councilors placed live mice onto a tall tee like where a baseball or golf ball would be put and the vampire children took them with an easy laugh.

"So they don't actually have to catch the mice?" Dracula questioned.

"Nope," Dana said with a smile, "We find that this is a good way to build their confidence."

One little vampire boy went up to the tee and seemed too nervous to take the mouse. "C'mere," he whispered as he tried to swipe at it.

Dracula saw how ridiculous it was and yelled in the poor boy's face, "It's right there! What's the matter with you?!"

The boy then grabbed the mouse and ran off timidly from the frightful Count.

"Okey-pokey," Dana cheered as he held a cage full of live mice.

After seeing where they did Tee-Mousing, Angela got a little more curious at this neat vampire place her daddy brought them to. She poked Dennis at the arm and started to wander off to explore the camp more and went in the direction of one of the cabins, drawn to one that still had some kids in it.

Dracula, the Drac Pack, and Dana followed not too far behind the curious children as they went up and befriended some vampire children, who introduced themselves as three boys named Jack and Luke and Craig, and one girl named Kasey.

Eager to show their new friends their bunkhouse, the four vampire children wanted to show Dennis and Angela something neat, but gross and funny, inside a tiny log shaped coffin they recently discovered.

"It's never come out," Jack said, "But a story says it was done by a kid hundreds of years ago who became a really famous vampire."

"You mean infamous vampire, cause he's said to be the King of Vampires," added Luke.

"I tried to get my parents to tell me who, but they never did," said Kasey.

"I heard it was supposed to be Count Dracula as a kid," added Craig with a snicker and all the other kids started giggling, even Angela and Dennis, and that was when Dracula himself and the other found them.

Dracula smiled at where they were and boasted with pride, "Check it out. This is the bunk I slept in! And look..." He walks over to the tiny coffin the other kids found. "Children! This is the coffin I would sleep in!"

"It's small cebause you were small!" Dennis chirped.

"Yes!"

"How old were you, Daddy?" asked Angela.

"I was five, sweetheart," replied Dracula.

"How do you know it's yours? They all look the same." Frank questioned.

"This is the one. You know what they say, a vampire never forgets," Dracula smirked.

"I thought that was an elephant," Wayne added.

"Oh, I remember. He's made quite a name for himself around here back in the day." Dana opens the tiny coffin and...reveals an enormous pee stain on Dracula's old bunk. "Yes sir, that's a bigger landmark at camp than the flagpole," he said humorously.

All of the kids burst out laughing as Craig shouted in uncontrolled laughter, "It was him!"

"Papa Peepee," giggled Dennis.

"Good one, Dennis," Angela giggled at her father hysterically.

Dracula grunted with maddening humiliation and embarrassment, while his friends chortled from behind whispering the new nickname.

"Ha! Papa Peepee. That's a keeper." Griffin snickered.

"Oh, we don't go for the nicknames here. Kids only get positive reinforcement," Dana instructed.

"All right, moving on!" Dracula yelled as he took the two children by theirs hands once more.

They again walked along a trail with Dana leading the way, and Dracula slouching until he happily pointed out something he remembered proudly from his own childhood.

"Ah, there it is, children," he told them with a smile, "Where papa learned to fly."

"Ooh, I wanna fly like Papa," Dennis cheered.

"Me too, me too," Angela added with excitement.

It was a wooden tower, possibly two hundred feet tall, and looking like it had seen better days as the wood looked worn and rotted, and the tower seemed ready to fall at any moment. At the base it was surrounded by a chain link fence with warning signs to star away as though it were condemned.

Dracula looked at it with a nostalgic smile until Dana said with hesitation, "Uh, yeah, we're over here now."

Nearby was a much smaller tower, maybe no more than a few feet high and looked like a little open club house, vampire children wear helmets and harnesses leaped from it from a cord with an inflatable mattress at the base and one camp counselor held a butterfly net while another helped the kids put on the jumping cord.

"Had to scale it down," Dana said, "Insurance."

The children jumped they safely turned into bats, but one hesitated and got stuck hanging from the cord.

"Help me, help me, help me!" the little boy cried.

Dracula looked on as Dana continued with rather sick sweetness, "Okey-pokey, see ya at the campfire." And he walked away.

Dracula could only feel disappointment at how much his childhood summer camp had changed, and not for the better in his eyes. He wanted to keep the kids safe, but even he was started to think maybe all this was overkill.

* * *

A few minutes later Dracula, the kids, and the Drac Pack joined Dana and several other vampire kids around a large campfire hearth for singing camp songs, although Frank, due to his great pyrophobia, didn't want to be left out of the fun.

"Vampires will be friends forever, through the centuries together," Dana and the children, even Dennis and Angela, sang as they did gestures to the lyrics with the Drac Pack joining in, "Even in the brightest sunny weather, Vampire with be friends forever."

The song finally reached its end as Dana jammed on his guitar, "Literally, forever."

Everyone cheered, except for Dracula who just sat hunched over with his long cape wrapped around him, his in a deep frown, Dennis on one side of him and Angela on the other.

"Great job, vampires," Dana cheered, "Give yourselves a hug."

Everyone did, except Dracula, and finally decided he'd had enough of this nonsense. He grabbed each of his kids and grumbled to his friends, "We're going."

Dracula put Dennis on his shoulders and held Angela in one of his arms.

"What? Where?" asked a disappointed Frank, the others just shrugged at him.

They found themselves climbing up the dangerous rickety old wooden tower.

Murray asked nervously, "Why're we doing this?"

Dracula easily walked up the tower like he was walking down a rooftop; he turned back to his friends and said with annoyance, "You'd rather be listening to those putrid new songs? What happen to 'Michael Roll Your Corpse Ashore' or 'Old McWerewolf had an Axe?"

Nobody answered, but continued to climb the tower until they finally reached the top, save for Dracula everyone tried to be extra careful not to do something that might make the tower collapse.

"We shouldn't be up here, Drac!" Frank said.

At the top, Dracula held the kids easily in each hand out in front of him and asked playfully, "Who ready to fly?"

"Me, me, like a superhero!" Dennis yelled excitedly.

"Me too, me too, a superhero!" Angela wiggled in her daddy's grasp.

"Better! Like vampires!" he said excitedly to them in anticipation.

"This thing is rickety! You know, maybe the kids aren't supposed to fly!" Frank said fearfully as he made it to the top, soon followed by the others.

"Quiet!" Dracula hissed at him, "This is how they learn. You throw them and they figure it out. It's how I was taught."

His friends just looked at him and Dennis said eagerly, "I wanna fly now!"

"Me too! Fly, fly!" Angela yelled excitedly.

"Atta bats," Dracula smiled to them encouragingly, "You know Papa's right here if you need him."

"Oh, I can't watch this," said a worried Griffin as he took off his glasses.

"Please, don't," pleaded Murray, but Dracula ignored them.

The kids held hands with each other and smiled as Dracula said to prepare them, "Here...we...GO!"

And he tossed them over the side as they yelled together, "Wheee!"

The horrified Drac Pack looked over the edge at the falling children, Dracula just stood in place with a bit of a smug certainty on his handsome sharp face.

"They're still not flying," Frank said.

"They will," Dracula said in over confidence.

"Still not," Wayne said.

"It'll happen."

"This is a tall tower," Frank said.

"That's why it's good."

"Y-you should get 'em," Murray insisted.

"They're gonna fall to their deaths," Wayne said.

"They're taking their time."

The kids suddenly started screaming.

"DRAC!" Frank yelled.

"I did that my first time."

"They're getting too close to the ground!" panicked Murray.

"DADDY!" Angela screamed.

Dracula opened his eyes a bit and finally admitted defeat, "You know what, they're not gonna fly."

And he dived downward in an instant as a bat to catch up faster to the falling children, never noticing the other vampire children take out their own cell phones and started filming with intrigue, while Dana was in a state of worried shock as he gasped loudly at what he saw.

It was a tense situation as Dracula nosed dived for the kids, and suddenly caught them at the very last second in his strong bat feet, loop-de-looping up as he transformed back into himself and held the children close to him chest.

"I told you, Papa's always here for you." He said tenderly to them.

"I'm sorry we didn't fly like you tried to teach us, Daddy," Angela said sadly.

"It's okay, butterbat," Dracula tenderly reassured her, "I know you're trying."

He held them proudly as he landed on the ground gracefully and Dennis shouted excitedly, "Again, again!"

"Yeah, again, Daddy!" Angela excitedly concurred as Dracula held them close again.

"Oh dear. Oh my devil!" Dana gasped with heavy breathing, "We're gonna have to report this."

"You mean to the papers?" Dracula said proudly, "I guess it was pretty cool, but I'm not about getting press."

"No, sir, I mean to the authorities," Dana corrected him, "I can't not report child endangerment."

"Whoa, listen to me," Dracula growled as he pushed Dana's clipboard down with a long finger, " _That_ was fun! Your singing is child endangerment!"

Back up on the tower, Wayne asked, "Should we go down and help him?"

"Nope," Frank refused, "I told him this was nuts, he's on his own."

Frank pretend to act bored and leaned against a far loose railing, but he weight was too much for the old tower and it began to dangerously tilt back.

"We have to call kids' mothers," Dana argued with Dracula.

"No, that ain't happening," Dracula said with a wave of his hand, "Their mothers' are already nusty-cukoo!"

"I have to follow protocol," Dana argued as he tapped at his clipboard hard.

Dracula wrapped his cape around himself to look sinister and his eyes glowed menacingly red as his voice echoed deeply and he said hypnotically, "You will not follow protocol."

Dana looked momentarily enthralled but then tried to reasonably say, "I'm a vampire, I can't be hypnotized."

"Right," Dracula groaned low, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Uh, Daddy…?" Angela tugged at Dracula's cape and pointed at the collapsing tower with growing worry.

"Papa Drac, Mr. Dana…?" Dennis tried to help, but neither of the grown-ups would listen.

"Now, please, don't make me call the police," Dana warned.

"No one's calling nobody!" Dracula yelled.

And then there suddenly came an explosion, making Dracula look on wide eyed, Dana looked on in shock and the vampire children just continued to film with their smart phones in fascination. The old tower had fallen right into campfire hearth and poor Frank was set ablaze and started panicking.

"FIRE!" Frank screamed and ran all over the place, setting camp site building on fire as his friends tried to tell him to calm down.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" yelled Murray repeatedly.

"Screaming's not helping!" shouted Wayne.

The vampire children cheered in excitement as they took out stick with marshmallows on them for a big marshmallow roast with the burning campsite building, but behind them Angela and Dennis looked on in shame. They glanced at each other and went up to Dracula, who stood frozen with shock, Dana looked on from behind his clipboard.

Dennis timidly tugged on Dracula's cape and asked sadly, "Are we bad guys, Papa Drac?"

"Are we gonna get in trouble?" Angela asked with growing tears.

"Bad?" Dracula repeated nervously as he saw them give him wide innocent tearful eyes. He then tried to reassure them as he picked them up in each arm and held them close, "No, you're the best kids in the world. We didn't start the fire...it was the tower." He shouted right in Dana's face, "That's a very unsafe tower! You're lucky we don't call the authorities!" He put Dennis on his shoulders again and carried Angela in his other arm and said happily to them, "Let's go, my heroes."

"Cebause I'm Batman!" yelled Dennis happily.

"And I'm Batgirl!" yelled Angela.

"To the Batmobile!" Dennis continued.

"Heh, heh, yes..." laughed Dracula as he made his way back to the hearse, "To the...!"

But a burning tree suddenly fell on top of the car, making it explode spectacularly. Dracula, the kids, and Dana from behind his clipboard stared on in awed shock as a burning wheel flew by, Wayne barking happily as he chased after it in a game of fetch.


	29. Shocking Return

Inside a nice suburban house, the home of Mike and Linda Loughran, Johnny's parents, a living dancing to Monster Mash could faintly be heard. The Loughrans, mostly Linda, had tried to make Mavis feel welcomed and at home, but instead she felt very uncomfortable in how they did it. She and Johnny now sat alone on the roof of the Loughrans house, Johnny tried to comfort her know how it all made her feel.

"Sorry about all that stuff," he apologized, "I guess they thought you like it."

"Why do I feel so weird here?" Mavis asked, feeling very out of place.

"No, Hon, they're being weird," Johnny said about his parents.

"I think they're just trying to help me," She said, trying to understand, "I mean, I grew up knowing nothing inside that hotel, and you learned about everything growing up in Santa Claus."

"Santa Cruz," Johnny corrected her, "But, uh..."

"Maybe if Dennis grows up away from Transylvania, he won't feel so freaky, like...me," Mavis said, as though reserving herself to a fate of always being seen at a freak.

"Are you nuts? Mavis, you're blast," Johnny said with sincerity, trying to comfort her, turning her towards him and held her, "You're so full of life and curious about everything. If Dennis grows up to be just like you, I'll be the luckiest dad in the world."

"Oh, I love you, Johnnystein," Mavis said, feeling better by her husband's reassurances, remembering how she first met him. She then hugged him close as she said, "You know what, as long as we're all together, we'll be happy anywhere. Even at the hotel."

Out of her view, Johnny opened his eyes wide and whispered to himself, "Yes."

One part of Dracula's plan might have actually worked.

Just then, Johnny then heard his phone ringing in a toy car honk and he answered it.

"What're you doing?" Mavis asked curiously.

"Whoa! Check out this video my friend just sent me," Johnny said enthusiastically, "These kids are awesome daredevils!"

On Johnny's phone, a video showed two very familiar looking kids falling from an old looking wooden tower and at the last moment were caught by a black vampire bat and flew up with them.

Then another kid's face came into view asking excitedly, "Oh, dude! Did you get it?"

Mavis's eyes went wide as she watched and asked in growing worry, "Wait, is that Dennis? And Angela?"

Johnny hesitated then tried nervously to play it off like it was nothing as he exaggerated, "What?! No, it's...it's just hard to see..." He then pressed delete on his phone and said with a chuckle, "And uh, oops, just deleted it...so it's gone."

But Mavis grunted, not buying Johnny's excuse as she took out her own phone and dialed a number.

* * *

In the hotel lounge, Mina, Eunice, and Wanda where enjoying some 'girl time' at the spa when Mina felt her smartphone ringing in her white robe and saw that it was Mavis.

Answering her phone, Mina said, "Hi, Mavis. How's Santa Cruz?"

"Not now, Mom. Where's Dennis? Where's Dad?"

Not understanding why her stepdaughter was suddenly so irritated about something, Mina replied, "Drac took the kids to the park for fun time. I thought he'd be back by now, but it's almost morning, so don't worry I'm sure he'll be back with them by then. Why, what's going on, Mavis? Mavis?"

But Mavis had hung up on Mina and dialed her father, leaving a very perplexed Mina at the other end.

* * *

Back at the camp, human firefighters had arrived in time to put out the fire and prevent it from spreading to the surrounding areas, though much of the camp now needed to be rebuilt and refurbished. Dracula heard his phone vibrating, meaning someone was calling him, and he nearly panicked when he saw it was Mavis.

"It's Mavis," he yelled frightfully, "I'm not answering it."

"C'mon, Drac, you have to," said a foam covered Frankenstein, and then he started slurping at it happily like it was whipped cream.

"Alright," Dracula mumbled defeated, and tried to sound innocent to his oldest daughter as he answered overly sweetly, "Yes, Honeybunch?"

"Dad, where are you?" she demanded.

"Uh, we're outside the hotel...having a little cookout," he lied, but in the background a loud firetruck siren wailed.

"That doesn't look like the hotel!" Mavis said with growing angered suspicion as she saw a bit the background behind her dad, "What's that noise, is that a siren?!"

"Oh, uh, those are just some wailing Banshees checking in," he lied with a forced smile, "Quiet, you Banshees, we're trying to have a perfectly safe cookout over here!"

"Mommy! I wanna say hi," exclaimed Dennis as he ran over to Dracula.

"Mavey!" Angela also got excited and wanted to tell her big sister about all the fun their daddy took her and Dennis on.

"Mommy, Mommy," Dennis yelled, "Papa Drac just tried to teach me and Angela how to fly!"

"We went flying, Mavey, at the greatest place ever!" Angela yelled.

Dana noticed this and ran up to them and demanded, "Wait a minute! Is that one of the mothers?"

Dracula found himself surrounded on all sides and just reacted on impulse as he smashed his phone in Dana's face, cracking it and then started to vocalize static again as he said, "Oh no, static again...kkkggg...zzzrrg..."

But Mavis was just getting more peeved and yelled into her phone at her father, "I'm coming back to the hotel right now, and you'd better be there, or I swear, Dad, you're going to be very sorry!"

Mavis had an angered look on her face, almost reminiscing of her father's angry face, as Johnny feigned ignorance as he asked, "What's going on?"

"We need to get home right away!" Mavis said had as she walked down the side of the house.

Johnny meant to follow, but fell right into the bushes at the side of the house. His head popped up and he said, "Okay, I'll go wake my backpack!"

Back at the ruins of Camp Winnepcaca, Dracula was beginning to panic as he said, "Guys, we gotta move! We got no car! How are we gonna get out of here?!"

"Don't worry, I made a call," Griffin said, and a few minutes later Blobby rode up to them on the hotel scooter.

He made gurgling talk, and Dracula said to him, "I'm sorry, Blobby, we really meant to call you sooner."

But they had no time to waste, with both kids in his arms, Dracula climbed onto Blobby's scooter, followed by Murray, Wayne, and then Frank, while Griffin got into the front basket.

Once everyone with on board, Dracula shouted, "Hit it!"

And the scooter moved forward, but at an extremely slow pace.

* * *

At the Santa Cruz airport, Mavis ran up to the front terminal and said quickly to the lady at the desk, "Transylvania!"

"You want to go where?" she said in a droned voice.

"Transylvania, as soon as possible!" Mavis said urgently.

"We don't fly direct to Transylvania," the lady said.

"You don't?!" Mavis was become distraught.

"You can go to Bucharest, but you'll have to switch planes in Chicago and then Zurich," the lady told Mavis.

"So when would we get there?" the vampiress urges her.

"Well the Chicago flights delayed due to bad weather," the lady told her.

Mavis was so agitated with her she roared frightfully with red glowing eyes and long fangs in anger, just like her father. But the lady didn't even flinch at Mavis' roar, clearly having experienced plenty of verbal abuse from other dissatisfied passengers.

"So, two seats in coach?" she asked.

"No!" Mavis yelled and took out her new poncho from Linda, with a determined look on her face.

"No!" Johnny said with growing surprise.

"Yes!" Mavis said with finality.

They were out the terminal, and Mavis changed into a bat, grabbed Johnny's backpack and they were soon airborne on their way rapidly back to Transylvania.

* * *

It was a race to get back to the hotel.

The Drac Pack were going through the mountains, dawn was nearing, while Mavis flew her and an excited Johnny through a turbulent storm out in the Atlantic. A short while later, on a highway, Blobby blubbered nervously.

"You have to go now?" an annoyed Dracula asked, and gestured to the road, "When we finally have no traffic. You're killing me, Blobby!" Dracula could only sigh in frustration as Blobby moaned.

At a wooded side of the road, Blobby squeezed himself of fluid by a tree as the Drac Pack and the kids watched in embarrassment.

Among fluffy clouds, Johnny whooped as he cried happily, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! I still have some cloud on me! Gotta take a selfie!"

He took out his smartphone but Mavis nagged at him, "Johnny! Not now!"

"Okay, maybe later," Johnny relented.

Out in the mountains, the hotel scooter slowed to a stop, having run out of fuel from a long journey and carrying so much weight.

"This scooter thing's out of juice! We're never gonna make it!" Dracula yelled, the told Frank, "Frank, blow!"

Frank pulled at some of Blobby, and started to blow big and hard breathes into Blobby like he was a balloon, inflating the green slime monster bigger and bigger.

Until finally, Dracula shouted, "NOW!"

Frank let go, and Blobby started flying wildly, zigzagging in random directions, his jello-like figure emptied of sticks, branches, leaves, and a squirrel as he flew away and made flatulent sounds like a comedic deflating balloon.

The Drac Pack held on, but it quickly became so much fun as everyone started yelling, "YAHOO!" and the kids went, "Whee!"

They flew through the forested mountains, the sky turning a beautiful pinks, violets, and blues with the slow steady rising of the sun. Blobby, with the Drac Pack riding him then raced a modern electric bullet train to a tunnel, and beat it by inches, emerges rapidly through the other side.

"How fun it this?" Dracula happily asked the two children.

Dennis and Angela could only respond with cheerful laughter.

"Why are you two laughing? You like that?" Filled with joy, Dracula started to tickle his baby girl and vampson, making them laugh even harder. "Watch this!"

Dracula began tickling Blobby as he let out a gasp of delight. "Oh, coochie, coochie, coo!"

Blobby started to make gurgled laughing sounds, which made them all fly uncontrollably through the air. Unfortunately, Murray was unlucky enough to fall from Blobby. Frank grabbed at his friend's bandages and tried to bring him back up, but the gauze just unrolled and Murray looked like a skinnier version of himself as he screamed from flying far behind like a water skier, without the skies.

"Now this is flying, children!" Dracula said happily.

"Like a vampire!" yelled Dennis happily.

"Better! Like a bat!" Angela squealed as she and Dennis held out their arms like wings, making Dracula chuckle happily.

Dracula then held them up in each hand and let them pretend they were really flying and praised to them, "That's my bats! Look at you go!"

Angela and Dennis laughed in having so much fun as they came to a lake full of swimming ducks. Blobby flew down and too close to them and disturbed the ducks, causing them to flying away in all directions from being startled, but Dracula and the kids didn't mind too much as the ducks seemed like they were now part of the flying game.

"You're the coolest guy who wears a cape, Papa Drac," Dennis yelled happily to his vampa.

"You're the most fun daddy in the world!" Angela happily agreed.

Both kids made Dracula's heart melt with such happiness to hear them say that. Murray continued to scream in the wind as he was still flying far behind.

* * *

As the sun finally began to rise and brighten the new day, Mavis and a sleeping Johnny finally arrived back at the hotel. Mavis quickly used her far sight to look for the kids, first her son and then her baby sister. Neither were in their beds, and she grunted in frustrated anger at this.

Blobby and the Drac Pack finally arrived at the hotel, Blobby bounced with a gassy sound while Dracula landed with unmatched grace, while his friends were less graceful, and the vampire papa casually but gently placed the kids on the ground and then saw Murray's bandages fall all over him.

Dracula then dialed his phone for Mavis to innocently and playfully talk. "So hey," he started, "When are you going to get here already? We've been waiting..."

But then he looked up at the stairs leading to the revolving door to seen a very mad Mavis glaring at him as she turned off her phone. Dracula gasped, having been caught in another would be lie.

"Give me my son," Mavis demanded, pronouncing clearly each word.

"We just went out for some cookies and avocados," Dracula tried to explain with a shrug.

It was then that Mina came outside, having heard a strange loud deflating flatulent sound.

"Mavis, Johnny," she gasped in surprise, "What're you doing back from California so soon?" She then noticed the Drac Pack and the two children. "Oh, hi, Honey. Hi, my sweet little angels, how was the park?"

"Mommy, I flew," Dennis and Angela said happily in union to their mothers, still invigorated from the ride on Blobby.

"I saw," Mavis said with angered irritation as she held up her phone, and a YouTube video called Dracula Remix began playing. The clips intercut Angela and Dennis falling from a tower with rapid edits of Dracula arguing with Dana. The video had a rocking rhythmic soundtrack.

" _The mother's already nutsy cuckoo. Nutsy cuckoo. Nutsynutsynutsy cuckoo_."

" _Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh d-d-dear, oh my devil. I have to follow protocol."_

 _"That ain't happening, that ain't happening. Mothers already nusty-coo-coo, nutsy-nusty-coo-coo!"_

Aphotoshoot Dracula rapped like a cuckoo bird as his head popped up and down to the rhythm, images of Gene Wilder from Young Frankenstein and the 60s Joker made cameos in the video.

Dracula could only watch the video in growing shock and humiliation, frozen in place and not knowing what to say, while Blobby just danced in fun to the music, completely oblivious to Dracula's predicament, and the Drac Pack watch Blobby dance with black expressions. Dennis was oblivious to his vampa's predicament as he happily watched Blobby dance, but Angela was smart enough to know what was going as she looked up at her daddy and then frowned at Blobby.

The video finally ended with a final "Coo-coo" and Mavis gave her father a burning look, while Mina could watch it with a wide gawking mouth and then her expression matched Mavis' face completely. Dracula could only slump in shamed defeat as the kids ran up to their mothers and they all embraced.

Mina glared at her vampire husband and she seethed at him. "HOW COULD YOU?! What were you thinking?! You could've killed your own daughter and grandson! And you say your daughter and I are crazy!" She then glared murder at the others and said accusingly, "And you four?! How could you let this happen?!"

"Whoa, hold on, Mina," Frank stammered, not liking being on the receiving end of a woman's anger, no matter whose wife she was supposed to be, "We really tried to tell him not to do it, but his mind was made up. But as you can see, the kids are okay." But Mina could only frown at him in anger.

"I was worried Dennis, and now Angela, weren't safe around monsters," Mavis said with growing disappointment, "Now I don't even feel like they aren't even safe around you."

"But, I was just..." Dracula tried to explain to his eldest daughter.

"What was it you said?" Mavis interrupted, "Human, monster, unicorn, that it didn't matter?" She repeated the words her father had said on her and Johnny's wedding.

"But, I just know their lives will be..." Dracula tried to explain again, but Mavis was hearing none of it.

"We'll have their birthday party here on Wednesday. Then we're moving," Mavis announced with decided finality.

"Please, Mavey," Dracula pleaded to her, "Don't leave."

"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, Dad," Mavis said in a low disappointed tone, "But I don't think you've let them into your heart."

Mavis pickup Dennis while Mina picked up Angela and they all went back inside the hotel. Johnny eventually followed as he gave a distraught and shamed Dracula one saddened last look, knowing there was nothing he could do now. Dracula could only watch them all leave him and he gave a deep sigh, feeling more ashamed and more of a failure than ever in his long immortal life.

* * *

A short time later, Malcolm and Gladys were shocked and outraged by the Dracula remix Mavis recently showed them, and Malcolm said loudly with finality, "THAT'S IT! I knew it was a mistake to let you live here, Mina! That so-called husband of yours is a maniac if he's willing to go that far to nearly killing his own daughter! You and Angela are coming home with us right now!"

He had begun packing first many of Mina's possessions she had in hers and Dracula's chambers while his wife set to packing Angela's things in her bedroom, without her permission.

"Auntie, don't do this!" Angela protested, but Gladys didn't seem to care.

"Uncle Malcolm, that's not your decision to make!" Mina yelled in her own growing outrage, "I'm a grown woman, I have responsibilities here, to my husband, to this hotel!"

"And I have a responsibility to your mother," Malcolm argued back, "I promised on her memory, even if your father neglected you, I wouldn't. I promised her I would always look out for you and keep you safe. I now believe Henrik was at least half right about everything. Monsters are dangerous and unpredictable, _especially_ Dracula!"

"And you're forgetting my father was an even bigger maniac," yelled Mina, "Are you forgetting how he kidnapped me years ago, just to get to Dracula? Or how he berated me, and kept me in a cage most of my life?! Tried to control me most of my life?!"

Before Malcolm could argue back, a somber Dracula entered the room and went wide eyed at all the boxes in his room and whom they belonged to. His shame and grief turned to hurt anger as he suddenly hissed at Mina.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Her own words thrown back at her. "You promised you'd never leave me! But now you go and betray me by breaking that promise!"

"Dracula, it's not what you think," Mina tried to explain with a hard edge, "And I'm not the one who threw a couple of kids off of a tower just to get them to fly! I'm also not the one who lied! You didn't just lie to me, Drac, you lied to Mavis, too. _Again._ I thought you'd moved past that!"

But Dracula wouldn't listen as he just shouted at her, "You DID lie to me! I heard you and your aunt talking about going back to that pathetic tavern and taking Anzhelina away from me because I'm too dangerous to be around! Me, her other father, when it's really your father who was dangerous!"

Mina went wide-eyed and then narrowed her eyes to say something, but Dracula continued to yell in hurt and anger, "I gave you my love! I saved you from your insane father for that very love. I gave Mavis the mother she always wanted and you the friends and family who love you for who you are. I respected our marriage vows and stayed faithful. But if _this_ is how you thank me for all these years gone to waste…THEN GET OUT OF MY HOTEL, AND MY BROKEN HEART FOREVER! HOW COULD I HAVE EVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BE LIKE MARTHA?!"

Mina began to breakdown in tears, she looked back at her aunt and uncle, her expression clearly saying this is their fault, and she ran out of the room as she began to quietly sob.

It was then Angela walked in to see why the grown-ups were fighting, and when she saw her mother crying, she too began to cry as she yelled at her daddy, "You're a big meanie, you made Mommy sad! Why did you have to make Mommy cry?!"

Dracula's face dropped as he saw his youngest child run into her room and slam the door shut. Malcolm and Gladys gave him looks that actually made the vampire shutter a bit, but he just left his room with a lowered head.

Dracula walked slowly down the hall, alone with his thoughts. He wanted to go after Mina again, to tell her he didn't mean half of what he just said, and he wanted to tell Angela he didn't mean to hurt mommy, but he also knew they both needed time to heal, just as he needed time to calm down. It was all coming apart so fast and maybe in a way Mavis had been right. Did he really fear so much being related to humans in some way that he never really let them into his heart? Tolerated, yes, even liked some, but really let into his heart that might be something else entirely. It dawned on him, so to speak, suddenly, that he had at least let one human into his heart, Mina herself. And he was going to lose her and the rest of his family if he didn't fix this soon. Perhaps it didn't matter if Anzehlina got her fangs or not, but if Mavis was so determined to get Denisovich away from monsters just to keep him safe, then the only way to keep her and his grandson here was for Denisovich to get his fangs. He was out of options, and there was only one way to do it left to him.

As he made his way through the hotel halls, he found sooner than expected someone he knew he would need help from.

"It's time to see Vlad," Frank said quietly.

Dracula gave a reluctant nod.


	30. Meet Vlad

The old hearse drove through an isolated winding road through deadly jagged mountains, the sky a bright yellow when the sun came out as clouds and mountains blocked out the view of the sun, save for the grayish end of the spectrum. At the wheel, Dracula drove the hearse with a grim and frown in silence with only Frank for company.

They finally came to a stop at a dead end of the road and got out of the hearse, gave each other a look before going down a rocky slope into a deep ravine. Dracula gliding with easy while Frank seemed to walk clumsily by the vampire's side. They then walked down and down a long unending spiraling staircase, deeper into the mountain. It finally ended at a hole just big enough for them to crawl though, Dracula gave a groaning sigh as he started to crawl though and Frank had to squeeze tightly in, but he struggled with his oversized butt. In the cramped tunnel a swarm of mice and moles skittered by them, and Dracula easily avoided them as he crawled on the ceiling, but Frank wasn't so lucky as they ran passed him, squeaking and one even crawled through his pants, making him flinch. They finally came to the end of the tunnel, and brushed themselves off of dirt and grime and more room to move, but had to stop as they had come to another steep hill side near the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, give me a break, already!" Dracula groaned, and started his way down the side of the steep cliff.

Unlike the last one, this one was even steeper and they lost their footing as Frank tripped over loose rocks and branches and crashed into Dracula and they suddenly tumbled down. Frank grunted and groaned as he fell while Dracula just crossed his arms as he tumbled in a sitting position with a deep frown on his face. He landed in his sitting position while Frank finally slid down and Dracula was pushed back by Frank's ginormous backside, but hey got up again.

Dracula stretched out his lower back with the sound of cracking and popping bones and started walking again as he told Frank, "I'm pretty sure its straight aheaaaad...!"

They hadn't taken two steps before suddenly falling down a hidden trap door and through a seemingly endless vacuum. Frank screamed while Dracula once more frowned with arms crossed, hardly bothered by the fall. He was clearly getting tired of all these gimmick obstacles and traps just to go see Vlad.

They finally landed hard on the ground on their butts and Dracula got up unfazed while Frank grunted from sores and aches even he would feel tomorrow. They finally came to a frightful dank cave entrance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dracula grumbled, when suddenly a frightful terrifying looking giant bat monster appeared in front of them in a flutter of large wings, causing Frank to scream.

"Who goes there?" he grunted with a husky voice.

"It's Count Dracula," Dracula said with drone.

"Oh, well it's about time!" the bat monster growled.

"Just tell him I'm here, Sweetheart," Dracula instructed the bat monster in annoyance.

The bat monster just grunted at them before flying back into the cave and Dracula and Frank followed. The bat monster hung upside down from a stalactite near a stone throne where a figure veiled in shadows sat dignified, only his icy cold blue eyes could be seen glowing.

"Holy rabies," he said with a Romanian accented voice raspier than Dracula's voice, as he leaned out from the shadows to reveal an ancient looking face with pale blue skin, sharp and long features with a long nose and chin, and wisps of silver white hair, "Look what the bat dragged in."

"Yes, hi...Dad," Dracula said unemotionally.

After a moment of smirking, Vlad announced mockingly, "Fellas, you won't believe it! It's the world famous Count Dracula, just as handsome as the day he deserted me."

His other giant bat monster minions started laughing and cackling maniacally in amusement at him, Dracula just frowned in humiliation with a slump.

"You're still slouching, though," Vlad commented.

"I'm not slouching," Dracula retorted quickly as he straightened up.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected, boy," Vlad commented, "It's only been…what…?" he mumbled inaudibly as though counting to himself, "600 years or so. What have you doing all this time, hanging out this thing?" He gestured unapprovingly toward Frank.

"Nice to meet you," Frank greeted nervously.

"This is a monster!" Dracula yelled in defense of his friend, "Frankenstein."

"Made outta humans!" shouted the same bat crony who met Dracula and Frank at the entrance, obviously the lead bat crony.

Frank suddenly flew up rapidly and hard from where he stood, no doubt thrown up by Vlad's own telekinetic powers, and hit the ceiling before falling to the floor again and creating a huge hole and cracks from his hard landing.

"I'm not paying for that floor," Vlad complained, and then invited them, "C'mon, I was just about to have some lunch, join me."

Vlad got up from his throne and went to a kitchen-like area where fur-stripped chicken-like rats were being cooked, along with an open fire boiling pots full of other kinds of cooking food.

"Have some," Vlad offered, and took some tongs and offered what looked like sauerkraut with still live worms in it, "I got sauerkraut."

"I'm fine," Dracula refused, while behind him Frank tried to hold back a barf.

"Too good for a ratdog?" Vlad complained to his son, "So, what do you need from me?" Finally getting to the point of the visit, as Vlad figured out the real reason for his son's late visit.

"It's...my grandson, Denisovich," Dracula told him reluctantly.

"What? You've got a grandkid?" Vlad gasped with surprise, squirting mustard on his ratdog.

"And you never told him?!" shouted the lead bat crony by Vlad's side as he took his own ratdog.

"Easy, Bela," Vlad told him to calm him down and said with a growing smile, "At least there's another vampire in the family." But then he looked insulted. "So, your daughter got married. Neeever got an invitation."

"Well, you know, Mavis wanted a small wedding," Dracula told Vlad, holding his thumb and pointer finger a few millimeters apart, "And there's the fact that I can't stand to be around you."

"That's how you talk to your father," Vlad said accusingly with a finger at Dracula, "You bite necks with that mouth?"

"Speaking of biting," Dracula added as Vlad ate his rat done in one big bite, and Dracula came up to him in a graceful swift movement, and said with some great hesitation, "Denisovich...he hasn't got his fangs yet."

"No fangs!" Bela shouted as he spat out his food, "I'm gonna be sick!"

"So he's a late-fanger, Bela," Vlad said casually, "It happens. So, why are you worried? He's a full vampire, isn't he?"

"What? Oh, yes, o-of course," Dracula said with a hesitant laugh.

"So he's got 'til he's 5. Which is...?"

"Uh, two days. Give or take an hour."

"Two days!?" shouted an outraged Bela.

"Bela, be quiet, I'm talking with my son!" Vlad yelled at his minion.

"Look, we're in a time crunch, and I need to help this along," Dracula said as he gestured circles with his hands, "Even if it means…YOUR way."

"You mean _scaring_ the fangs out of him?" Vlad asked intrigued with a menacing smile, Dracula nodded his head low. "Okay, so what's the big deal?" he asked with a casual shrug, "That's what we did for you."

"Alright, Dad," Dracula groaned as though trying to keep something quiet.

"Wait," Frank asked, catching on, "Drac was a late-fanger?"

"The latest," Vlad answered humorously, "What, he's always pretended he's Mr. Tough Guy? The boy was in love with a baby raccoon."

All of the bat cronies started howling with laughing and cackling at Dracula, who seemed to try and shrink into himself in more humiliation and annoyance at his father.

"I had to terrify the sweetness out him," Vlad told the story to Frank, "Sort of like a wussy exorcism. Let's just say I took away his security blanket."

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, in what might have been an old and large castle fortress, a five year old boy with slicked back raven black hair and a moon round face showing one day they will grow into sharp handsome features, slept in a child sized bed styled like an open coffin with an adorable baby raccoon sleeping by his side, and the little boy wore raven black pajamas with red lining.

A shadow then flew by swift and quickly by the open window like the wind that blew through. A much younger Vlad then peeked out from behind a nearby wall with a menacing smile on his long face as he held up a hand and red tinted black mist enveloped it as his eyes began to glow a laser red.

The baby raccoon by the little boy's side woke up surprised and afraid to find herself levitating away from her best friend, she chittered to wake him up for help. The boy felt for his friend and saw she was gone, looked up and watched with growing fear as the little raccoon continued to chitter for help as she reached out to him.

But then her little head began to spin around. The boy whimpered in fear from behind his pillow. What was happening to his sweet little friend? All of a sudden the raccoon's eyes glowed a demonic red as she growled sinisterly at the boy, and when the possessed baby raccoon roared dangerously at him, the boy screamed in terror as two long and sharp fangs suddenly burst in his mouth and he gave his own fierce roar at the little raccoon.

Whimpering in fear of whom was once her friend, who didn't mean to frighten her, the baby raccoon recoiled and ran away and out the door. Little Dracula watched her run with tears growing in his bright blue eyes from guilt and sadness, as a proud Vlad emerged from the shadows of his bedroom.

* * *

"Lulu..." a now grown Dracula moaned sadly, as tears slowly welled up in his bright blue eyes at the memory.

"Still resents me for it," Vlad said as he concluded his story, and said decidedly, "So now we'll do it for the kid. Of course, I'll need his whole family present, you, Mavis, the kid's father." He counted them on his long wrinkled and gnarled fingers.

"The father!" Dracula hesitated, as a drop of cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"What's the father's bloodline, by the way?" Vlad asked sternly.

"Oh, he's uh, pure vampire," Dracula fibbed with a smile, "He's a direct descendant of the Jonafangs, of, uh, Bucharest."

"The Jonafangs?" Vlad questioned curiously, clearly having never heard of this particular vampire family name.

"Yeah, so how about on the kid's birthday?" Dracula asked quickly before Vlad could become suspicious.

"Fine, fine," he said, "Give me the address.

"Okay, it's going to be at my...hotel," Dracula said lowly as he twiddled his long fingers.

"It's at a hotel, huh? Fancy-schamcy," Vlad said with a grin.

"HOTELS ARE FOR HUMANS!" Bela roared so loudly he made the dozens of other bat cronies start flying around and shrieking in a frenzy, freaking out Frank, but Dracula not too much.

"Bela, shut your blood hole!" Vlad shouted angrily at him, "Look what you started. Don't worry, gang! I raised my son to hate, and kill, and steal the souls of humans, like a good boy. Right, Drac?"

"Right, Dad, heh, heh," he laughed nervously, remembering why he didn't tell his own father about his own wife and daughter.

"After all," Vlad continued, "You've hated humans more since they killed my daughter-in-law as well as your own mother. Don't tell those aren't good enough reasons for hating humans."

Dracula nodded with an awkward smile. At last the cronies started to calm down.

"So this hotel of yours..." Vlad quirked with a wispy eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's for monsters...only," Dracula quickly said, remembering that was once true.

"Well, or course for monsters. What else would it be for? Humans?" he laughed maniacally, his cronies joining in.

"Humans, that's a good one," Dracula laughed nervously, and Frank smiled nervously with him.

* * *

Dracula and Frank made their way out of Vlad's dark cave, and when he felt they were far enough out of ear shot, Frank asked Dracula, "Why didn't you tell him about Angela, too?"

"He can't know about Anzehlina," Dracula said with a tone of protective finality, "Not yet, because he's insulted enough he wasn't invited to Mavis' wedding, and he'd be even angrier if he found out I never invited him to mine. He'd never understand why Mavis and I fell in love with humans, and that would make it all the worse. Besides, if this works with Denisovich, then I'll try it with Anzehlina. But until then, he can't know about my still human family."

"If you say so, Drac," Frank said feeling unsure.

As Dracula and Frank made their way out of Vlad's dark and dank cave, they passed without interest his old and battered mailbox, to which Bela had gone and check its contents.

Bela soon returned loyally to Vlad's side and handed him an envelope from his mailbox. Vlad opened it with his long sharp nails and read the letter, it was an invitation to his great-vampson's birthday party from his granddaughter, Mavis.

"Holy rabies," Vlad said with a smile, "He finally invites me properly to something. Sure arrangements were just made, but this invitation from my granddaughter makes it feel more like they actually care about their old vampa." He read the invitation a bit more and quirked and eyebrow at something a bit confusing. "Wait a minute, a birthday for Denisovich and...who's Anzehlina?"


	31. A New Friend

Out in the dark haunted forest, another hearse drove along the deserted road through the haunted forest, Mina at the wheel crying her own rain of tears and not caring where she went or if she was even lost as she just needed to get away from the hotel as far as possible until she felt ready to return.

The haunted forest soon gave way to a more open road and a view of more mountains and a misty moor across the Romanian road, and Mina continued driving through her gray surroundings, never noticing the silhouette of a flying creature far larger than an average vampire bat. It was too late when Mina saw something slightly larger than a human man flying towards her from the clouds above and she swerved to avoid it as she screamed from being startled from it.

She lost control of the hearse and nearly fell over the unrailed edge of the road as it spun nearly out of control and crashed against the mountain side. Bela and two more bat cronies, out just for fun to find and kill humans and steal their souls, landed and steadily approached the wrecked hearse with a dazed Mina still inside. She was too slow and dizzy to really escape as she saw the bat monsters approach her with sinisterly smiling and ugly faces.

When Bela was at the car door and ready to rip it off, he and the other bat cronies were suddenly thrown back in a deep violet mist and slammed against the mountain side, loosening a few small rocks that fell on their heads painfully. They gave frustrated growls as they saw the silhouette of an old woman clad in black appear from out of nowhere with her wrinkled hand extended and enveloped in the same violet mist.

"YOU?!" Bela shrieked in recognition of the old woman.

The elderly woman released the cronies from her magical grasp and snarled warningly with laser red eyes and long sharp fangs, "LEAVE HERE AND NEVER RETURN!"

Bela and his other crones snarled at the old vampire woman and flew off. She then turned her attention to the wrecked hearse and the human woman inside. She opened Mina's door and gazed down at the young woman in deep concern.

Mina could only moan painfully as her vision became clouded, but before she lost consciousness, she looked deep into the woman's eyes, a familiar deep icy blue she had seen from only one other person.

"Drac…" she said low and passed out.

* * *

Mina moaned at her aching head, and had a bit of trouble opening her eyes for a few seconds, but then she finally did found herself lying down in a warm soft bed in what looked like had once been a little boy's room, but now was long abandoned. The room Mina was in had an open window where once ornate curtains, now badly burned from perhaps a long time ago, hung and fluttered in the wind, a large fireplace with more ornate relief carvings had a live fire going, while in another corner was what looked like an adorable child sized open coffin style bed while an old and also badly burned high chair sat in another corner.

She looked around and at first saw no one, and she wondered if maybe the mysterious old lady had brought her here. Mina was about to get out of bed, when the very old woman came in with a basin of cold water and a washcloth.

"Oh, thank the night," she breathed in a Romanian accent, "You're awake at last, dearie."

The elderly woman that came into the old room with Mina might have been very beautiful once in her youth, and was still in a way beautiful even in her very old age and with her pale face heavily covered in wrinkles with a small hawk-like nose and long graceful features, her eyes were a familiar bright icy blue and her lips were black while her silver white hair was done in a pompadour style. She wore a vampire high collared black cape with red inner lining and an elegant black long dress with a black choker with a red gem. Her long wrinkled and bony hands also had long sharp black nails which held a basin with cool water and a clean wash cloth. To Mina, this old woman resembled the elderly version of the Queen from the Snow White story she read as a child.

When she gave a friendly smile at Mina, the brunette saw the long sharp fangs of a vampire and for only a moment Mina was a little scared, but got the courage to speak, "You're a vampire? Uh, listen I actually know some vampires, but are you going to drink my blood?"

"Pfft! Heavens, no," the elderly vampire lady scoffed with a laugh, "I use a blood substitute, besides you never know where human blood has been."

"Oh," Mina breathed in relief, "But who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Vasilisa, but you may call me Lisa, and you're in my castle, my home where I have lived alone for over 600 years."

Mina got a look on her face as she recognized the name 'Vasilisa' well from history class, and breathed with astonishment, "I learned about a princess of Moldavia from history class, and you do look a lot like her, if older."

The elder vampiress gave a shy smile, as if to say 'isn't it obvious.'

"Whoa! I can't believe I'm talking to THE princess of Moldavia. So cool! My name is Mina and…" Then another thought occurred to her which she knew was impossible. "SIX HUNDRED YEARS?!" Mina gasped in shock, "And all alone, too? But, the princess I learned about lived a longer time ago than that, and she was _human!_ But if you're her and you're a vampire, how can that be you're one and the same?!"

Vasilisa gave a sad look as she nodded low and gently wiped Mina's cut forehead. She began to tell her story with a saddened voice.

"In my reckless youth I had the misfortune of being cursed to become a vampire by a vengeful witch whom my father had exiled for black magic. When this happened my own father began to fear me when I had done nothing wrong. So I had no choice but to flee my home before he could execute me, before one fateful night I crashed into this gorgeous vampire."

 _In a dark forest a lonely bat with violet eyes flies through the night and crashes into another bat with red eyes, it's then a younger Vasilisa and a younger Vlad and they zing as the night softens with some fireflies in the night as they are in a loving embrace wearing wedding attire._

"Oh, it was love at first sight and we were so happy together, even more so after we had our first child together."

 _In a lone castle on a clear midnight with sparkling stars, Vasillisa holds a baby Dracula in a four poster bed with a happy Vlad by her side._

As she told her story to Mina, the elderly vampiress first had a look of happiness and nostalgia on her face until, "But one night, when my little boy was only five years old, my father discovered our home and sent a mob of angered humans to kill not just me, but my family."

 _The next memory is five years later, as an angered mob of humans with torches, pitchforks and other weapons, and lead by an old, shriveled, and vengeful king with malice in his eyes shouts at them, the air filled with an angered redness as the castle is lit aflame._

"My husband was so enraged to learn the truth about my human heritage. He took our son and abandoned me in the fire! I wanted to follow and explain myself, but I injured my wing yet I did escape the fire." As she told of her husband's rejection and immediate abandonment of her, Vasilisa's voice took one a tone of cold bitterness as her lovely blue eyes began to glow a familiar laser red. Mina had seen that look before when Dracula told of Martha's sad demise.

 _Vlad is angry at Vasilisa and he takes their young son away as she tries to follow but is suddenly shot by one of the king's knights' arrows as a bat. The little violet eyed bat escapes through harsh burning fires and the ash of her home, then the scene is a tearful Vasilisa staring tearfully at her burning home with a broken heart from the edge of the wild untamed forest. However, just as the rain begins to fall she is found and helped by two gremlins who bandage her injured arm and took her in._

The scene changes from a sad and young Vasilisa to the now older and angered Vasilisa. "Ever since then I've remained here, but I wasn't always alone, I went out every now to drink the blood of wild animals and befriended other monsters, but I never told them my heritage because they would abandon me, too, just like that...wicked..." Her voice filled with bitter hurt and anger as her eyes began to brighter red with anger, but she calms down as Mina gently puts a hand on hers and a small tear falls from Vasilisa's eye. "But, you're the first human I've met in 600 years."

Mina gave the elderly vampire a sad and sympathetic look and told her, "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be rejected by a husband. We just had a fight and Drac thinks I want to leave him, but I don't."

Vasilisa gave a surprised look and repeated, "Drac?" She remembered hearing Mina whisper that name before she passed out.

"Yes," said Mina, "I told you I know vampires. I'm married to the famous Count Dracula."

The ex-princess of Moldavia became more surprised and shocked, like she had seen a ghost or something, or at least one she hadn't seen in a long time and probably thought she would never see again.

"You're _married_ to Count Dracula?!" she breathed.

"Yes, I am," Mina replied, "Why? Do you know him?"

Vasilisa was quiet for a long minute and then rose from the bed as she lit a candle on the table stand and whispered, "There's something you need to see."

The elderly vampiress walked slowly to another far wall of the room where a large portrait was hidden in shadows, and as Vasilisa held up the candle it lit up the portrait to show a man with long features and pale skin, smiling so wide it lit up his own glowing icy blue eyes, and he had more black hair than he might today, and he looked quite dashing with his own nobleman clothes and high collar vampire cape with red lining. Next to him was a woman who had to be a much younger and beautiful Vasillisa, with her ebony black hair tied in a bun, laying comfortably in a large four poster bed, and in her arms was an adorable new born vampire baby boy with wisps of raven black hair, a pale skinned round face with a small hooked nose, and familiar bright blue eyes and swaddled in a red baby blanket.

Mina's eyes first went to the younger Vasilisa and then to the man, who had to be the husband she mentioned in her story, but when she took a closer look at the baby boy in Vasilisa's arms it quickly dawned on her who it was. It was Count Dracula as a baby.

With an open mouthed soft gasp she said, "He's _your_ son! You're Dracula's _mother!_ "

Vasilisa gazed at Mina with a bit of sadness as she nodded her head.

"Before everything that had happened, my little Dracy-Wacy was a late-fanger on his fifth birthday. Vlad was very cold in how to raise our son, teaching him to hate humans, and it started with scaring his fangs out. I gave my little boy a baby raccoon for his birthday and they quickly became the best of friends. But that night, Vlad did what he calls his 'wussy exorcism' and turning poor little Lulu into a demon possessed monster, and after she ran away in fear of Dracy when he got his fangs, Vlad despicably and callously ate her up. I was so angry at him for it, but he didn't listen. It was my hope to show him not all humans were bad, and hating them was a waste of time."

Mina gazed at the picture of baby Dracula, thinking about what he must have been through when he got his fangs to come out, but then she said, "Well he doesn't, at least not anymore, and you can still show him that."

Vasilisa looked at Mina a bit unsure, but said, "You're still human, and you married him. I don't understand how, while my husband is so bitter and resentful towards me for once being human and allowing his monstrous cronies, the same ones who attacked you, to try and kill me every so often."

"Well, I admit I didn't have a really good relationship with my dad either. But I was close to my mom before she died when I was a little girl. She fell off a cliff and I almost did too, but Drac saved me and tried to save my mom, but couldn't. My dad believed Drac killed my mom and kept me at home at all times, but I ran away to my family's tavern at eighteen. That's when I first met him."

Vasilisa moved closer to Mina eager to know everything that had happened in her absence. And as the rain began to fall from ouside the castle window, Mina told her vampire mother-in-law a little of what she knew of Dracula's early life, up to meeting Martha in Hawaii and having Mavis soon after they married, to then how Martha was murdered by Mina's ancestor and Dracula's worst human arch enemy, Abraham Van Helsing. She told her of the famous Hotel Transylvania and how it was built as a sanctuary for monsters from human persecution and a place to raise Mavis in safety. Mina told of how she and Johnny found the hotel, discovered her unexpected zing with Dracula, the crazy adventures they had at the hotel, Mavis' happy and then disaterous birthday, her abduction by her own monster-hating father to get at Dracula, which also lead to the story of Mina's bloodline and how she first met Dracula as a child, her mother's sacrifice, and Dracula finally rescuing her. She then told the elder vampiress about her and Dracula's wedding, Mavis and Johnny's wedding, and the events leading from how she and Mavis had Angela and Dennis on the same day to the more recent times.

"...but Drac and I had an intense fight because he thinks I lied to him about not leaving him because he somehow overheard me and my aunt talking about moving because he can be too extreme and too dangerous for Angela to be around, and I was so hurt by what he said about getting out of his hotel and his broken heart, and how I could never be like Martha...I left to get some time alone. And that's when I was attacked by your husband's cronies and here I am." Mina frowned deeply upon realizing something. "Maybe I did give Angela too much freedom. It almost got her and Dennis killed, but I don't wanna be an overprotective, control freak parent like my father, it will make me like him."

Vaslisa placed her hand on Mina's shoulder and said, "But Mina, you're a good mother, and Angela loves you. And you know what, you should tell her about what it means to be a protective parent like your father so she will understand. And if you want Angela to be happy and safe, you have to do both; not so overprotective and don't give her too much freedom. Just to be fair."

Mina agreed with her mother-in-law's advice and nodded. The two women were silent for a few minutes, both remembering painful memories of the past both long ago and more recent. But now, after having talked about it with her newly discovered mother-in-law, a matronly figure Mina herself had needed and not had in a long time, she began to smile again.

"How about you come to the party? I know it won't be easy because you haven't seen Drac in centuries, but I know he'll be thrilled to see you. He told me he remembers you as a good mother; it would be so great for him to know you're still alive. Maybe you could even convince Mavis and my uncle and aunt that nobody has to move away."

The old vampiress gave a look of consideration, but she was still unsure and apprehensive as she told Mina, "This is all so wonderful, but it seems my son has become too much like his father. And you said this hotel of his is for monsters only, and as I was once human, I don't think I'd be so welcomed.

Mina just smiled as she said, "Not anymore, it's open to humans now, too. Humans have come to love monsters, if in a weird way, so I know you'll be welcomed there."

Vasilisa looked at her a bit surprised, but a smile gradually lit her lovely elderly face. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how desperately much she wanted to see her son and his now extended family, which surprisingly and miraculously now included humans.

She finally gave her answer, "I'll certainly try to make it, my dear."

Mina then looked out the window and saw how late it was getting, as well as it suddenly began to rain heavily. She got out of bed as she told Vasilisa, "I have to get back to the hotel! Everyone will be wondering where I am." She suddenly remembered her wrecked hearse and groaned in growing discouragement, "Oh, my car! How am I going to get home without a car?"

"Not to worry," Vasilisa said with a laugh, "I had it brought here and asked some gremlin friends of mine to fix it up good as new. It should be just outside and ready to go."

Mina quickly got out of bed and hugged her mother-in-law tightly as she said a heartfelt thank you.

The two women walked to the front of the castle (to Mina's astonishment it looked old-school, about six hundred years old, like a classic foreboding location right out of a classic vampire movie from the twentieth century. It had to be as big as the hotel. No moat surrounded it, only trees of the dark forest, bits of fog looming below, and majestic mountains far out in the distance), and hugged again one last time, each now feeling happier than they had before meeting each other.

Vasilisa waved good-bye as Mina drove off into the increasingly pouring rain, and while Mina felt better than she had a few hours before, she couldn't help but see the rain as a strange omen as though the sky itself was crying in sadness.


	32. Homecomings and Family Dinners

Outside it was a somber and grim rainy day as Mavis slowly packed up her possessions from hers and Johnny's room. She opened a drawer and found an old portrait of her as a little girl with her old hobby horse and a white cowgirl hat, she and her dad were smiling happily. She smiled at old photo and packed it away in a box, and tried to tap it such with duct tape but it had run out.

Going to find more, Mavis could hear her son Dennis talking from his room. She opened the door to find him on top of some boxes packed with his toys and saying to himself.

"I can do. I can do it." He had his eyes tightly shut and his arms spread like he was trying to fly as he said, "I am a bat. I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat!"

"Dennis," Mavis called as she came into his room, "What're you doing, sweetie?"

"Uh, nothing," he said hesitantly.

"Careful, let me help you down, sweetie," Mavis said as she took him down, and asked, "Are you getting excited for your big party?"

"I guess so," Dennis said low.

"You know who's coming?" Mavis said with some encouragement, "Daddy's whole family, Grandpa Mike, and Grandma Linda, and all your uncles and aunts and cousins who love you so much." She swung Dennis around in a fun circle as he laughed about seeing Daddy's side of the family, and Mavis set him down gently as she said with what she thought was a happy idea, "And then, they're going to be with us when we move to California."

But Dennis just frowned sadly as he asked, "Mommy, are we going away cebause I'm not a monster?"

"What? Of course not, Dennis," Mavis said with a forced laugh, "It-it's just...grown up stuff."

"Okay," Dennis said, "But what about Papa Drac? He's gonna be here all alone."

"Papa Drac has to stay here to run the hotel," Mavis told him reassuringly, "And he won't be alone, he'll have Nana Mina and Angela to keep him company."

"But I heard Uncle Malcolm and Aunt Gladys wants to take away Nana Mina and Angela."

"Oh, well," Mavis hesitated, "He'll visit them in town. And he'll visit us, and we'll visit him."

"Can we call him every night?" Dennis asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Mavis playfully bopped his nose and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Down in the lobby, Johnny saw Dracula and Frank returning from somewhere, and Eunice was also there having been waiting for her husband to return.

She took Frank hard by his stitched ear and scolded with brash anger, "You and I are going to have a long talk, Mister, about all the money you and Dracula now own for destroying that vampire camp!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Frank groaned as Eunice pulled him away.

Johnny went to Dracula and asked, "Hey, Drac, where have you and Frank been all day?"

"I'll tell you later, Johnny," Dracula said, not yet wanting to talk about it.

"What're we gonna do? I don't want to leave, but Mavis' mind is made up, and Mina's uncle is being more stubborn than a mule!" Johnny was close to panicking.

"Calm down, Johnny," Dracula tried to reassure him, "I have found the answer, even if I don't like it. But stop freaking out, man, I need to think for a moment."

" _You_ stop!" Johnny suddenly yelled at the vampire, "Before we saw the video, Mavis was having second thoughts about moving! Even _I_ think you went too far!"

Dracula froze in place with a mixture of shock and shame on his face. He looked away from Johnny and apologized, "I'm sorry. Mavis is my last link to Martha, and now I could lose my second wife and two of my daughters."

"I understand," Johnny said as he place a hand on his shoulder, "but whatever plan you've come up with, I hope it will fix this."

Dracula finally asked, "Where's Mina? I really need to talk to her."

Johnny gave an unsure look as he said, "I don't know, Drac, I haven't seen her in a while. I thought she was with the ladies or Mavis, but they haven't seen her either."

Dracula set off to search for his wife, but the longer he looked for her, the more worried he became and feared something had happened to her. He searched the pool area, the library, the auditorium, the ballroom, the vampire searched through possibly every inch of his hotel, even in guest rooms much to the guests chagrin, calling her name and panic was growing within him.

"MINA! MINA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a distraught Dracula shouted as he flew and teleported throughout the hotel. He even tried at one point to call her on his phone, but he found her phone left in their chambers, making him all the more devastated and worried. "Where can she be?!"

Finally in his defeated depression, a saddened Dracula leaned against the wall of the elevator before going down to the lobby, giving up his search for his wife, accepting she had really left him. She was gone, his hurtful words had driven her away. He may have lost her forever.

"What have I done? This is all my fault," Dracula sobbed.

The Count moped as he leaned in his hands and held his head, shame and guilt grew within him again as he tried to hold back tears as thoughts flowed through his mind about how this was all his fault. But also in a resentful anger he blamed Malcolm and Gladys for driving Mina away and trying to break up this family. Why did they do it? What gave them the right to decided where she and Anzhelina should live? Did they learn nothing from how Mina grew up? Obviously his accused father-in-law had been a worse influence than once thought.

A short while after Mina had pushed her way through the revolving door and into the lobby, shaking from the cold rain and soaking wet, she found little Angela standing precariously from the head of a cushioned chair and saying to herself, "I can fly, I can fly. Think happy thoughts, like Peter Pan. I can fly, I can fly, like a bat. I'm a bat, I'm a bat."

"Angela, be careful," Mina spoke, startling Angela as she plopped onto the chair as her mother came over and made sure she was okay, "You don't want to hurt yourself. What're you doing in the lobby, sweetheart?"

"Trying to be a monster so nobody will move but it's not working," Angela said a bit bitterly, making Mina give a small sad frown, then Angela surprisingly asked, "Is being a monster a bad thing, Mommy? Cause Uncle Malcolm and Auntie Gladys says it's what Grampa Henrik says?"

Mina was silent for a moment, a bit taken aback by her daughter's question, but somehow it wasn't unexpected. She finally said with calm reason and love, "No, Angie, it's not a bad thing. Monsters are a lot like regular humans, most are good like your daddy, Mavis, and your monster uncles, and some are bad, and it's the ones like that that make Grampa Henrik think all monsters are like that, but he's wrong. It makes Grampa become the bad monster."

"So he's a real poopie head, huh?" Angela said with a giggle.

"Yes, he is," Mina said as she pinched Angela's cheek, "So forget him, okay? Are you excited about your birthday party this Wednesday?"

"Not really," Angela said with a less than happy smile.

Seeing this, Mina thought she knew how to cheer up her little girl as she said with a big smile, "Well, I got a big surprise for you. Someone special is going to come to your party, Grandma Vasilisa, daddy's mommy, and she's really nice."

"Really?" Angela perked up happily with excitement.

"Really," Mina replied happily as she gently bopped Angela's nose, "And she's going to love you and Dennis, but don't tell anyone yet, okay? It's a surprise. Is that a happy thought enough for you to fly?"

"Yeah!" Angela squealed as Mina picked her up and started spinning around like her daughter was flying.

But during this adorable mother-daughter moment, the elevator door opened. For a few seemingly long minutes, Dracula just leaned against the elevator wall a gloomy mood, the stormy gray clouds and rain outside matching how he felt inside. Then, as he entered the lobby, he became curious who was there as he heard voices talking, and they sounded strongly familiar. He then saw a woman spinning a little girl in the air like she was flying.

It was Angela, and with her was Mina.

"Holy rabies!" Dracula yelled with a wide smile in growing relieved joy as he suddenly flew towards a wet Mina to embrace her.

Mina, who had been spinning Angela in a little circle as they twirled around and around to the revolving door, only had a half second to react and only gave a startled yelp as she suddenly found herself almost smothered by her ecstatic husband's embrace as they suddenly were encased in the rapidly spinning revolving door, reminiscent of how he first hostilely greeted her and Johnny when they first found the hotel.

"You're home! You're home! You're home!" Dracula squealed as they spun in the revolving door, and he continued to repeat it as they were thrown out and he spun them like a mini whirlwind on the tips of his sharp dress shoes.

While Mina held Angela and tried to embrace her husband back, Angela got squished tightly between her parents by their chests with her face smooshed like a guppy fish face, though she didn't seem to mind too much as she was glad her mommy and daddy had made up now and were not fighting anymore.

They slowly stopped spinning as Dracula held Mina close to him as she tried to shake off the wave of dizziness from the lightning fast spinning, and finally looked up at Dracula with a small smile. Angela's eyes rolled around in a circle because of the dizziness but she shook her head to shake it off.

"Mina, my darling Blood Rose, I'm so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean any of it. I don't want you to go. Please, can you ever forgive me? Forgive this foolish vampire for anything?" Dracula rapidly stammered in a pleading tone.

Mina was a bit stunned, possibly both from a lingering dizziness from the spinning and her husband's behavior, but she smiled at him and replied as she gently touched his cheek, "Of course I forgive you, I love you."

Dracula kissed her suddenly, but Mina pulled out of it the second he did so and he asked with a sudden mild crossness to her, "Where have you been? I was so worried something happend to you. I know I said hurtful things to you, but I really don't want you to go, please don't leave me ever again."

"Hey, Daddy..." Angela forgot about keeping her mommy's secret on her Grandma Vasilisa's visit, "I have to tell you something. Mommy said she met..."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Dracula said dismissively as he embraced his wife tightly, just wanting to hold her close and never let go. But he realized he had to as he remembered she was soaking wet and his protectiveness took hold again as he told her, "Oh, you're soaked to the bone! Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and freshen yourself up. I'll wait."

Mina gave a relieved sigh that Dracula wasn't intestested in knowing about his mother too soon and decided he might be right. After her experience with those weird giant bat monsters and her near fatal crash, she really did need a relaxing hot bath. "A bath will do."

* * *

It was the night before Dennis and Angela's birthday party. A hearse crazily drove up to the hotel entrance and pulled up to the stairs where Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, Mina, and Angela greeted all of their arriving families, Johnny's parents, two brothers and sister and three nephews, Troy, Conner, and Parker. Even Mina's uncle and aunt arrived, along with her cousins and their wives, and their own daughters, older than Angela, Emily (a strawberry hair colored girl with a high ponytail) and Lizzie (an auburn haired girl with two ponytails).

The kids all got out of the hearse excitedly, while Linda said happily in the background as she got out of the hearse with her husband, "Hello, we're here!"

The entire extended family was shown to a large private dining area where everyone was seated at a long table, a lively fire blazed in a large and ornately carved fireplace while the hotel musician, appropriately Erik, the famed Phantom of the Opera, played music at an organ and sang in an overly melodramatic way.

 _"The night brings Johnny's and Mina's families here, to take away all that Drac holds dear."_

Connor mischievously checked out a gargoyle statue by the fireplace and poked it in the nose. The gargoyle statue came to life by sneezing loudly and Connor chuckled amusingly.

As everyone was seated, Dracula glided into the dining hall with a gentlemanly smile as he said, "Welcome, welcome!"

He then gentlemanly pulled up a chair for Linda near the front head of the table, giving her vampire-in-law a flattered smile as Erik finished the lyrics.

 _"Hide your feelings, keep them all inside."_

Everyone then gave him either confused or annoyed looks.

Zombie waiters soon served them popular monster foods for their dinner, such as a frightful looking cooked piranha or a guest favorite, bubonic moose nose omelet.

"Dude, why do you wanna leave?" asked Troy, one of Dennis's human cousins, "This place is outta control."

"I don't wanna leave," Dennis sadly told him.

"All these awesome freakazoids," Parker, the blonde member of the trio, said in an intrigued tone.

"So who's the coolest monster?" asked Conner, the youngest of the trio.

"Kakie!" Dennis said happily.

But his cousins just started laughing at him.

"Kakie," Troy snickered mockingly, "What a wussbag!"

"Hey, cut it out!" Angela yelled at them, defending a saddened Dennis.

"Boys will be boys," Emily said out loud, "They'll like anything creepy."

"I, for one, am glad you're leaving," Lizzie told her younger cousin, "It'll be better than being around ugly monsters all the time."

"Monsters are not ugly," Angela retorted in defense of her father and uncles and aunts, "They're the nicest and kindest monsters in the world, just like Kakie and Daddy."

But the two girls laughed at her, making Angela glare madly at them.

"Don't tell me you're a wussbag, too!" Emily laughed mockingly.

"No, she's a Daddy's Little Girl!" Lizzie sneered mockingly.

Finally, Gladys told them off, "Girls, hush! You're being rude." She even glared at Dennis' cousins. "And that goes for you boys as well. This is a family dinner here."

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together," Linda commented a bit condescendingly as everyone began placing food on their plates or drinking their beverages, then asked Mavis, "Mavis, do you have any cousins, or...thingies in your family?"

"No, it's just been me and Dad, until he met my stepmother," Mavis replied.

"You know, I never did ask how you lost your mom," Linda said sympathetically as she gently placed her hand on Mavis' hand.

"Oh, she was killed by angry humans," Mavis said a little too casually.

"Oh," gasped a surprised Linda.

"TRAGICALLY," Mina said out loud with reluctant shame, "By my ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing."

"Oh dear," Linda gasped in surprise again.

Everyone went silent, most of them with sympathy, with Angela going a bit wide eyed at what she recently heard about how Dennis's grandma died after her daddy said he'd tell her later on the road trip. Dennis was silent the most with a saddened expression of the details of his grandma's demise.

Erik annoyingly, if appropriately, sang over dramatically, _"Awkward!"_

Dracula and Mavis both shot the musician hard looks, and then Dracula set to pouring himself and Mavis, who resumed to chat with Linda, some Blood Beaters to drink and took a sip.

"But there is my Grandpa Vlad," Mavis told her mother-in-law.

"Oh, you have a grandpa?"

"Yeah, he'll be at the party. I invited him."

This suddenly made Dracula spit his blood drink onto poor Linda, making her flinch as he shouted in surprise, "You INVITED him?!" He froze in shock with raised tightly clasped hands.

"Dad, he's never seen Mom or the kids. I wanted them to meet once before we go," Mavis explained.

"Sure, great," Dracula said awkwardly as he waved a finger, "Peachy. Good old Vlad."

"Anybody have a wet wipe?" asked Linda, still flinching from the spit up blood substitute drink, as Dracula and Mavis looked at her.

"I do," Gladys said as she handed one to Linda.

After having heard about her daddy's first wife and being teased by their cousins, Angela snuck out with only Dennis noticing her (no one seemingly the wiser) as they lingered in the hall and Angela stared longingly out the window. For a minute Angela gazed out at the gloomy gray sky, but heard a footstep behind and turned around to find Dennis with a sullen expression.

"Mommy wants us to go to California cebause I'm not a not a monster," Dennis told her, "and it's so far away I'll never see Papa Drac or you again. I don't want to leave."

"I don't want to leave, either," Angela agreed, "Aunt Gladys and Uncle Malcolm are poopie heads now, even our cousins and your grandparents no offense, Auntie and Uncle want to take me and Mommy away."

"What're we gonna do? Why are they fighting each other? I thought everybody loved each other," Dennis questioned with confusion.

"They're fighting because of us," Angela said, then got an idea and told Dennis with determination, "If they're fighting because of us, maybe we should run away and then they'll stop fighting."

"Run away and be all alone?" Dennis questioned in shock.

"We'll stay together, Dennis, and we can bring Winnie and Theodore with us, too, and we can all go to Bucharest. Then everybody will see we don't wanna leave the hotel, and then maybe everybody with stop fighting each other, because they're fighting about us. If we're not around, they won't fight anymore."

Dennis gave it some thought that maybe his aunt was right. He thought about it long and hard as they made their way back to the dining room to finish dinner, where another plan was being made in the meantime.

"Yes, Grampa Vlad will be so happy," Dracula began to say with a nervous smile, "when he sees the big masquerade Johnny and I have planned."

He grabbed Johnny by the shoulders tightly as his son-in-law droned in confusion, "Whaaat?!"

And with a wave of his hand, Dracula immobilized everyone as he tried to tell Johnny in a quiet husky voice, "Play along, it's my dad."

"You have a dad?" Johnny said with a disbelieving smile as he played with a small axe, "That's funny."

Dracula leaned in close to him intimidatingly and said right into Johnny's face, "Listen to me, my dad can't know you are human, or any of your families."

"What?" Johnny questioned, "But, Drac, I'm proud that we're..."

"Or else he'll eat my wife, and steal all your families' souls, and eat _your_ backpack!" Dracula nearly yelled.

Johnny gasped in a fearful shock as he looked at his beloved backpack, between him at the head of the table and Mina's seat.

Dracula unfroze everyone as Johnny got up as though to make an announcement and everyone turned to look at him.

"That's right, gang," he said with a forced smile, "We're gonna make the party a monster masquerade party." Dracula nodded his head proudly.

"Really?" Mavis questioned unsure.

"Oh, that's lovely," Linda concurred with a smile, "Sort of like a last hurrah, before Dennis and Angela get to be with normal people."

"I...couldn't have said it better," Dracula said with a grin and a limp in his posture.

Once again, Erik began to sing, _"Smile through the pain, your daughter feels the same, but neither will dare to say it!"_

By now, Malcolm had grown increasingly annoyed with the Phantom's singing. "Will somebody please make him stop?!"

From behind the door, the two children had overheard the plan for their birthday party.

"A monster party? Cool!" Dennis smiled.

"Super cool," Angela agreed happily, but got serious as she added, "But if it doesn't show them we don't wanna go away, we're still gonna run away and show them."

"Okay," Dennis said with a defeated frown.

"Ooh. What are you kids up to?" asked the Shrunken Head at the door knob.

"We're doing what we have to do," Angela retorted with a tone of finality.

"Mm-hm," hummed the Shrunken Head and said sarcastically, "You sound just like your daddy."

Angela took one of her socks and stuck it into the Shrunken Head's mouth, through which she gave muffled objections.


	33. Monster Masquerade

In the grand ballroom of Hotel Transylvania, another lively birthday party took place with a spider web banner saying Happy 5th Birthday Dennis and Angela, while a litter of ravenous wolf pups ran though the large ball room, one even stole a birthday hat from a Gillman kid, and they past Mavis in a hurry while she carried birthday cupcakes and smiled at them. She also wore her old vampire cape she had made for her own 118th birthday some years before.

The werewolf pups then ran passed a group of unusual zombies (the Loughrans) that started limping and groaning towards Mavis, making her nervous and uncomfortable, but then they started laughing.

"So, what do think, Mavis? I think I'm starting to like being creepy." Linda chuckled.

Mavis gave an uncomfortable laugh, though she knew her in-laws were trying. She then noticed her son, wearing a Batman costume with two sets of his curly hair sticking out from both top sides of the mask, playing all by himself.

"You're lucky we don't call the authorities. Let's go, my hero!" Dennis wrapped his cape around his lower face to look spooky, "Cebause I'm Batman! Whee-hee!" He then imitated his Papa Drac as he leapt from the chair, "Yes, to the Batmobile!"

Dennis was suddenly ambushed by Winnie, now wear a nice pink party dress with a bow around it, and started licking her giggling friend vigorously again.

His cousins Troy, dressed in a supervillain Vrak costume, a freak TV show villain, and Conner, dressed as the Headless Horseman, then came up to them laughing at them as Mavis watched her child in sympathy. It was just as she feared. Dennis would be seen as a freak, like her.

"Got your butt kicked by a girl, Batman!" Troy said mockingly.

Not liking her zing being made fun of, Winnie growled at the mean cousins and suddenly barked ferociously and violently at them, scaring them as the two boys drew back.

"Yeah, whatever," Troy muttered in fearful tears, "I'm not about to cry!"

Troy and Connor walked away, Winnie still growling angrily at them and Dennis smiled in gratitude to his best friend.

Not too far away, Mina was dressed in her vampire dress and cape she had worn to Mavis' 118th birthday and once again she wore make up to make her look pale and fake fangs for more effect. She flinched a bit as she suddenly felt a pinch on her posterior and saw Dracula smiling at her playfully and she returned the playful smile.

"You look beautiful, as always," Dracula said charmingly to her, but then got a little serious as he told her in a whisper, "But as soon as my father gets here, your name is Mirena Bloodbayne."

"Okay, Honey," Mina said, then got a worried look on her face wondering if Vasilisa was coming and where she might be. "Oh, when is Lisa going to get here?"

At the food table Angela, dressed only in a pretty pink and black dress along with her little vampire cape from the road trip, helped herself to a cupcake as her twin cousins Emily, dressed as a green-faced witch, and Lizzie, dressed as a broken porcelain gothic doll with a blue wig, came up to her but not to have treats.

"Hi, Angie-Wangie," Emily greeted mockingly, "That's all you're wearing for your party? C'mon, I thought this was a monster costume party."

"It's a shame your mom's dressed like a freaky vampire." Lizzie scoffed, before she and her twin sister started laughing.

Having heard what her younger cousins said to her daughter, Mina watched in sympathy for Angela. Dracula's face frowned in both anger and sadness for he feared this is what it would be like if his little girl moved away.

As Angela glared at her cousins, a young boy's voice greeted from behind them, "Hi, girls."

They turned to see Theodore, and while Angela was really glad to see him again, as Theodore and his mom were once again invited to do their magic act at another kid's party, she became very jealous as her cousins thought Theodore was really cute.

"Hi." The two girls swooned.

In a wave of his hand in his multi-colored mist, he made two flowers appear for each of Angela's twin cousins, making them giggle. They reached out to take them, but then the flowers turned into little hissing snakes and the two girls ran off screaming, while Angela and Theodore laughed as the snakes disappeared.

* * *

At that moment, two more figures (Vlad and Bela) arrived just outside the hotel, crossing the long bridge as Vlad said in an observant tone, "Hotel Transylvania."

"I smell...HUMANS!" Bela yelled in disgust, "Tear it down!"

The crony flexed his long deadly claws in eagerness, but Vlad just told him what should have been an obvious thing, "Bela, we're in the outside world. You're gonna smell humans. You know what, just wait outside for me. This is family stuff; you'll get in the way." He patted his bat minion's head like common lap dog, making him growl, as Vlad continued, "I just wanna meet the little fanger, and maybe this little Anzehlina, he should know his great-vampa."

"His what?!" Bela yelled confused.

"Vampire grandpa, c'mon that was obvious," Vlad said as he made his way to the castle, unknowingly reminiscing his son's words.

* * *

Back inside, Dracula made his rounds nervously as the party host, he smiled politely as a recurring pink cyclopsian monster guest complemented to him, "Amazing party," Dracula gave a nod and a nervous chuckle, but then saw something that made him go wide eyed.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked Dracula, referring to his vampire costume, which had to be the most ridiculous thing Dracula had ever seen. It was a mock up, and a mockery of vampiredom, of the costume from the 1992 Dracula movie, complete with a long red robe and a ridiculous white powder wig, and Johnny's face was painted to look pale, minus he didn't shave off his goatee, and he wore big fake fangs.

"This is your vampire costume?" Dracula yelled, "What are you, nuts?"

"I ordered it online," Johnny confessed, "It was the only place that delivered over night."

"You look like you've got a baboon's butt on your head," Dracula criticized, "Have you at least practiced your voice? You can't just talk like a hippie." Dracula put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a hippie," Johnny said insulted as he crossed his arms, "I'm a slacker."

"Talk like a vampire," Dracula instructed his 'slacker' son-in-law.

"My name is Count Jonafang," Johnny said trying to Dracula's Romanian accent, "I am a vampire."

"Okay, vampires don't go around saying, 'I am a vampire,'" Dracula corrected him mockingly as he made claws.

"Sorry," Johnny tried to quickly apologized and did the accent again, "I am Count Jonafang, bleh, bleh-bleh."

"Are you kidding me?" Dracula said in growing annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous," Johnny nearly yelled in panic.

"Yeah, listen, if you think _I_ don't like it," Dracula told him, "You DEFINITELY don't want to say 'bleh, bleh-bleh' in front of my father."

"Sir," a suit of armor announced to them as he presented another arriving human, who looked obviously bored, "Master Kakie has arrived."

The guard left as Johnny introduced the new human to Dracula, "Oh, hey. Drac, this is Brandon, aka Kakie, we got him for Dennis and Angela."

"Hey, man," Brandon said with a bored voice.

"Nauseated to meet you," Dracula said with the same annoyed and bored tone.

"When is this happening?" he asked, "I've got a book fair in half an hour."

Meanwhile Mina was checking up on her own family, almost not recognizing her uncle as she saw him in his costume. What was supposedly a swamp monster costume with his face colored a sickly green.

"That's your costume, Uncle Malcolm?" she said surprised.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked insulted.

"You look like a giant pile of bat poop that needs to be flushed down the toilet," she complement dryly, then noticed the rest of her family in similar costumes.

"I honestly don't see how this is supposed to impress your father-in-law," Malcolm added worriedly, "Especially if this is your first time meeting the man."

"I'm sure he must be the loving, cranky grandfatherly type, like Grandpa Munster," Gladys said, trying to be optimistic.

Suddenly, as though on cue, there came a loud crack of thunder as lightning flashed from somewhere and the great hall door burst open to reveal an old and cranky looking vampire, with a red background behind him.

Everyone froze at the old vampire's sudden arrival as he then demanded loudly with a raspy voice, "Alright, where's my vampkids?!"

Everyone just stared in silent shock, not knowing what to do or say. One yeti even let his champagne glass fall and shatter, the only noise to be heard for a few long seconds. Even Angela's cousins and Dennis' cousins stared at Vlad in silent.

"I think I need a change of underwear," Malcolm whispered in terror.

"Oh, please," Dracula sourly groaned, "Still have to make such a dramatic entrance." He then swiftly tried to block Brandon from Vlad's view as he greeted loudly to his father in mock pleasant nervousness, "Dad! Look at you, ho-ho!"

But Vlad was clearly less than impressed with his son as he said with a disapproving scoff, "So you run a hotel now. From Prince of Darkness to King of Room Service. Now, are you ready to do this thing?" His tone was clear with thoughts of how the mighty have fallen.

"Yes, so good to see you, heh-heh. I'll be right with you," Dracula said to his father as he started scooching Brandon out of view.

The Count made his way to Frank, who ate up and started munching loudly in one swallow an entire plate of raw fish eyes.

The vampire prince told his giant friend in a low voice, "Keep Vlad away from the humans, and keep him away from Mina, and Angela, and Mavis."

"I'm on it," Frank said with a mouth full of food as he gave his friend a salute.

Mike and Linda came up to Vlad, mumbling like zombies they were dressed in, as Linda complimented to Vlad, "Oh, now that's a neat costume."

Vlad sniffed at the unusual 'zombies' and said with some suspicion, "These two smell funny."

"Oh, you're European," Linda said ignorantly, "It's call de-oder-ant."

"Nothing like insulting an entire continent, Linda," Mike grumbled in annoyed boredom to his wife.

Then Frank put himself between the Loughrans and the newly arrived Vlad as he said, "Hey, Count, how goes it, remember me?"

He gently pushed Johnny's disguised parents away as Vlad said, "Ah, yes, the floorcracker. Franklinberg was it?"

"Uh, it's Frankenstein, sir," he stammered out, "Actually, I'm technically 'Frankenstein's monster' you know, Frankenstein he's the doctor who..."

But Vlad started to walk away as he said to Frank in boredom, "Would love to hear more. Call my people."

But Frank jumped in front of him again as he tried to say friendly, "So let me, uh, introduce you to some of your son's other buddies."

The walked up to Murray, who was once more flirting and kissing the hand of the Mummette, as Frank said, "Uh, this is Murray."

"Ah, please don't kill me!" Murray shrieked, then just tried to play it cool as he cleared his throat and said, "I mean, uh, yo, V! What's up?"

"Talking toilet paper," Vlad drolled unimpressed, "Well, that's a new one."

Murray seemed to shrink into himself.

"Alright, where's the kid, and this Anzehlina? That's who I want to meet," Vlad said with authority as he straightened out his high collar.

"Johnny!" Frank called nervously, and 'Jonafang' peeked out from behind a group of socializing monsters, and walked nervously up to his grandfather-in-law.

"This is Dracula's son-in-law," Frank said with a bow and left Johnny to talk with Vlad.

"I..."Johnny started with a flinch to introduce himself as Vlad glared intimidatingly at him, "…am Count Jonafang. Bleh, bleh-black sheep..." Vlad stared at him nearly straight in the eye as Johnny shrunk in on himself, "have you any wool."

Vlad then noticed his wig and asked, "What's that thing on your head? Look like my grandmother's boobies."

Johnny stared laughing nervously, joined by Frank and Murray.

"Not funny," Vlad growled, "Your generation is sick."

"Excuse me, Count," a female voice said and he turned to find a lovely young female 'vampire' coming up to him, "But I really think you should be a little more respectful to people around you. Besides, I don't think 'boobies' is an appropriate word at a children's party."

"And who are you to be telling me what I can or can't say?" Vlad berated the vampiress, "You look a lot like Martha," he said confused, "Although you do look a lot like her, she wasn't full vampire as I understand she was once in a relationship with a human, Funny Ferberty or something, but she left him for my son, and she had a 12 times great-grandmother who had a cousin who was hybrid from Baltimore or some such nonsense."

"Oh, uh, I'm Mirena Bloodbayne, Dracula's wife, and your daughter-in-law," she nervously introduced herself with a little more respect.

"Drac remarried?!" Vlad said in surprised confusion.

"Uh, yeah," Mina said, so nervous she spat out, "And we're so glad you could make it to your granddaughter's and great-grandson's birthday."

"I have another granddaughter?!" Vlad nearly yelled in further shock.

"Whoops," Mina mumbled to herself.

"That must be who this Anzehlina is," Vlad said with a bit of insult.

Mina gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, no matter," Vlad said suddenly giving a smile, "It's good to know there are more vampires in the family, and I would really like to meet them."

There then came a sudden swoop of blue mist as Mina disappeared (much to Vlad and Johnny's surprise) and Dracula took her to a far corner of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a near panicked whisper.

"Introducing myself to my father-in-law," she told him, "We were going to meet sooner or later, and he was bound to find out about Angela anyway."

"Look, just stay away from him, I don't want to risk him finding out the truth about you," Dracula warned Mina.

Before she could make a retort, Dennis went running up to Johnny.

Johnny picked up Dennis, asking in curiosity, "Daddy, who's the man with the funny face?"

"Is this the kid? The later-fanger?" Vlad asked pointing to Dennis.

"Heh, sure is," Johnny said with a nervous smile.

To make things worse for Johnny, Angela came following after Dennis, so Johnny had to pick her up.

"Johnny, who's the old guy? Do you wanna play with me?" Angela asked excitedly.

"This is Anzehlina?" Vlad questioned, again pointing at the little girl.

"Uh, yes," Johnny replied nervously.

Vlad gave his best friendly smile to the little girl as he said to Angela, "Alright, young lady. Let me see those fangs."

In a sudden swift movement, Dracula scooped up his little girl and embraced her tightly to his body, trying to shield her from Vlad.

"What're you doing?" his father asked confused.

"Oh, I just love her so much, I want to hug her," Dracula tried to cover, "Right in the fangs, that she has."

With a wave of his bony hand, Vlad telekinetically levitated Angela out of Dracula's arms and to himself and said sternly, "I repeat, let me see those fangs."

Unsure of what was going on, Angela opened her mouth wide and Vlad peered inside hard to look for fangs. Dracula and Johnny braced themselves. Vlad then glared at Dracula and Johnny with a raised wispy eyebrow after finding no trace of fangs. Dracula gave a nervous grin, while Johnny quietly gulped.

"Ah, she's late-fanger," Vlad said with a wave of his hands in amusement, "Just like her nehpew, and just like you."

"Yes," Dracula laughed nervously as he pushed Angela back down to the floor, "Just like me."

As soon as Johnny put down Dennis, the two children ran off to play with a werewolf pup being ridden by a Gillman kid.

"The big shot here was a little crybaby alright," Vlad teased, making Dracula and Johnny laugh nervously, and Vlad pointed to Dracula with his thumb as he continued, "He used to pee in his bed."

"Okay, Dad," Dracula groaned with a slump.

"So, as we planned before, Drac, we'll just scare the fangs out of both kids," Vlad said.

"What did you say?" Johnny gasped in surprised.

"Drac came to me the other night, asking for my help in bringing out his grandson's fangs," Vlad explained with a sinister smile, "So now I'll also do it for my late fanging granddaughter, too. We just need to scare the fangs outta the kids."

"Hare ha hangs?" Johnny stammered his words nervously.

"Yep, it's what I did for Mr. Tough Guy here," Vlad gestured towards a grumpy Dracula and then demonstrated as he took a green balloon and said, "First, you've got to possess something the late fanger finds sweet and innocent." The balloon flexed like Vlad was squeezing it. "Then you show them what's what and..." The balloon grew spikes and burst as Vlad made a fist. "POP!"

Dracula and Johnny watched with astonished gasps.

"Trust me it'll scare the fangs right out," Vlad said with proud certainty, "Right, Drac?"

"Seriously, guys," Brandon said in a bored tone as he came up to them in his full Kakie costume, "If I'm late for the book fair, I'll miss the street fair."

He began to make his way to the stage as Dracula patted his father on the shoulder and said, "That's your guy."

Vlad chuckled evilly as he glided after Kakie, like a predator stalking his prey.

"Why didn't you tell me before that was your plan?!" Johnny said low accusingly, "That sounds harsh, even for you."

"It was the last option I could think of," Dracula explained like there was no other choice left to him.

"But Possessed!?" Johnny breathed out hard, "But Dennis and Angela will be so upset."

"Don't you get it?" Dracula asked as he turned to Johnny, desperation colored his pale face, "This is our ticket! If this works for Anzehlina and Denisovich, Boom! They're vampires, and you all get to stay here!"

"Alright, alright," Johnny said defeated, "Uh, capishe."

"Good call," Dracula told him.

Nearby, Mina had overheard everything, and it shocked and angered her to the bone her husband was now willing to go this far. But she could also tell his heart wasn't really in it as she remembered her mother-in-law's story about Dracula's poor baby raccoon. She began to get worried that if the elder vampiress didn't show up soon, it would be up to Mina to talk some sense into her husband.


	34. Party Possesion

"Kids!" Johnny announced from on the stage, "Everyone have a seat. Dennis and Angela have a big surprise for you. The one and only, Kakie the Cake Monster!"

Both Angela's cousins and Dennis' cousins frowned suspiciously at them. Johnny back off the stage in an over the top introduction gesture as the red curtains opened and revealed Kakie in all his purple fun fur glory.

He said happily in an annoyingly sweet voice, "Hey, kids! It's me, Kakie! What a wonderful Kakie day it is! Now I have a question," Kakie said with a syrupy sweet voice and held up an obvious cardboard birthday cake prop, "Who here loves cake? Heh, heh, heh."

While Dennis' cousins and Angela's cousins continued to glare at them expecting some other performer, Dennis shrank down in embarrassment but Angela shot them an angry face and a fist in warning them to back off or she'll give it to them. The only other monster to happily enjoying himself was Blobby.

Hidden in the shadows at the side of the stage, Vlad focused a disgusted glare at this cute syrupy monster with a bit of disgust as it was worse than little Dracula's baby raccoon, and then he smiled malevolently as with a gesture of his hand he commanded, "Rise!"

Kakie started levitating suddenly, the background music taking on an ominous tone like something wicked was about to happen.

Outside, Bela flew towards one of the windows and peered through the glass watching all that was going on.

"Why am I floating?" Brandon asked confused from inside the costume, "Can I have the stage manager, please? This isn't working for me." Brandon pleaded from inside his now possessed costume.

Vlad pointed his finger downwards and did a circling motion, now making the Kakie head spin rapidly, with Brandon trapped inside and freaking out.

The cousins, both male and female, suddenly watched in excited amazement, "Wow!" while Dennis and Angela were becoming worried and scared.

"Scary, huh, kids?" Dracula asked them eagerly, suddenly by their side, "You feeling anything? Any change?"

"Is Kakie okay?" Dennis asked in fearful concern.

"Daddy, is Kakie supposed to do that?" Angela asked, her voice trembling.

"Drac, you have to stop this," Mina suddenly interrupted him by his side.

Dracula looked at her wide eyed, but he only responded stubbornly, "I can't. It's the only way to have my family stay."

"I _NEVER_ INTENDED TO LEAVE YOU!" she yelled in his ear causing the vampire to flinch, "Now, please, stop this! I'm begging you, don't put your daughter and grandson through the same trauma you did with your baby raccoon!"

Dracula stared at her in wide mouthed astonishment, wondering how she knew as he began to ask, "How did you...who told you about..."

"I'll explain later, just don't do this, Dracula. It's not right, you _know_ it isn't!"

Kakie's head stopped spinning and he started to say in a deep and mean sounding voice, by Vlad's command, "Rahh, I want all the cake! Sharing is for cowards!"

The cousins all laughed in amusement, they were enjoying the performance now. But Blobby wasn't enjoying the show anymore, he shrank down in terror.

"I don't remember any of this from the TV show," Mavis said with growing worry.

"Uh, I think I saw it on a Blu-ray disc," Johnny said quickly with nervousness, and did a thumbs-up as he finished, "Bonus stuff."

Mavis then noticed something strange and said, "Wait, why is Grandpa Vlad up there?"

Vlad gave a wicked chuckle as he waved his hand, and Kakie then suddenly started hacking up real birthday cakes that shot from his mouth like cannonballs, hitting the faces of monster party goers with near pinpoint accuracy as everyone became pelted and covered in icing and cake crumbs, even Dennis's cousins who groaned in pain, and especially Angela's cousins, who were too slow to duck and miss being hit. Angela and Dennis suddenly embraced Dracula's chest in sheer terror.

"I'm scared, Papa! What's happening to Kakie?" Dennis asked frightened.

"I don't like him anymore, Daddy! Make him go away!" Angela pleaded tearfully.

Dracula looked unsure of what to do as he hesitated to even hug the children; he gave a conflicted look to Mina who looked back at him with the same pleading look in her eyes to stop this.

They watched the worsening possession of the Kakie the Cake Monster as he rapidly then transformed into Kakie the Cake Demon as he grew and bulked sinewy muscles, his eyes glowed demonic green and the cake prop on his head became real fire, and he threatened in a deep demonic voice to the birthday kids, "You don't eat cake! CAKE EAT YOU!"

"No!" yelled Dennis.

"Daddy!" Angela shrieked in tears.

They both clung tightly to Dracula, and he held them close as he momentarily shut his eyes. Mina was right. He could no longer bare to see these precious children, his wonderful little girl and his kind grandson, suffer through this emotionally scarring experience.

"STOP IT!" Dracula yelled loudly, as with a wave of his hand blue mist shot forth and the possession of Kakie was rapidly lifted, returning the monster costume to normal, save he still floated on stage.

Vlad gasped in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"What just happened, man?" Brandon asked annoyed, "I'm outta here." He then started 'swimming' off of the stage as he complained, "None of these parents better review this on Yelp."

"Hey, what did you just do?!" an outraged Vlad demanded as he stepped out from behind the curtains, mad at his son for stopping the possession, "A few more seconds, and the kids' fangs would've popped right out!"

Dracula held the children close for a moment as he looked up angrily at his father, he stood up as he stomped his foot angrily and shouted, "I don't care! It's...it's not worth it!"

"What's not worth it?" asked Mavis as she saw the two older vampires starting to argue and approached her father.

Dracula gently took Mavis' hands and confessed, "It was my last attempt to make the children vampires so you and Mina would stay."

Mavis shook her father's clasp away as she shouted angrily, "By ruining their favorite thing? How could you do that?!"

"It was the only way," Vlad stated with an arrogant tone.

"Stay out this, Dad!" shouted Dracula.

"We were desperate," Johnny confessed.

"You were in on this?!" Mavis yelled furiously, furious her own husband was involved.

"Dennis won't be happy in my town," Johnny said defensively as he kneeled and held his son's shoulders.

"Dennis hasn't been there!" Mavis shouted.

"I can't believe you, Drac," Mina said with a raising voice at her husband, "Asking your own father to terrorize the kids like this, knowing how it affected you!"

"I had no other choice!" Dracula retorted.

Solemn organ music began to play again as Erik sang over dramatically again, _"Now husband and wife, feel the strain and the strife…"_

But no one was really in the mood as Dracula, Mina, Mavis, and Johnny all shouted irately at him, "SHUT UP!"

"Thank you!" Malcolm said in a loud voice, really having had enough of the Phantom's melodramatics and pleased somebody finally told him to shut up.

"Johnny, Dennis and Angela are not monsters," Mavis stated, and Vlad raised a confused eyebrow. "They like avocados," she tried to reason.

"Cause you don't let them eat anything fun," Johnny fired back to his vampire wife.

"Mavis," Mina interjected, "they're safe here as much as they're safe anywhere else."

As the grownups continued to argue, Dennis lowered his head in shame, and Angela poked him gently and gave him a look that said it was time to go. So the two children quietly slipped away when neither of the adults were paying attention to them.

"Do you call throwing two kids off an unstable tower _safe?!_ " Malcolm interrupted, "You need to think about what's best for them, for _their_ safety!"

"No one asked you!" Mina didn't even look at her uncle.

"Honey," Gladys added, trying to be calm about the whole situation, "Your uncle's only asking you to set an example."

"Mina sets an example for the kids all the time!" Johnny shouted as he clenched his fists.

"Johnny, I think Dennis and Angela just want to be normal," Grandma Linda cut in.

"Don't say that, Linda," Grampa Mike said in a hard tone, "They ARE normal." This earned him and his wife a dark glare from Dracula.

"Can we stop using the word 'normal?'" Mavis yelled with frustration.

The two saddened children walked through the on looking crowd as their families continued to heatedly fight.

"Where we live now, they're normal," Dracula yelled pleadingly to Mavis.

"They are who they are, Dad!" she shouted back to him, "And you can't change them!"

"But I don't want to lose them," he pleaded sadly as he glanced at his wife and daughter, "or either of you."

Only two other kids noticed them leaving, Winnie and Theodore, both momentarily watched them with sad looks and then went after their friends.

The kids finally made their way away from the crowd and ran out of the great hall, the large group of monsters never noticing their disappearance, save by one malevolent creature, the lead bat crony, Bela.

The two birthday children ran out the front gate, across the bridge, and into the haunted forest, followed only by Winnie and Theodore.

"Dennis! Angela! Where are you two going?" shouted Winnie in concern.

"Away!" Dennis replied sadly.

Outside the children made their way out into the dark forest, with tears in both of their eyes.

"We're running away!" Angela cried.

"But it's not safe out here by ourselves," Winnie said.

"Then where do we go?" Theodore asked, looking around.

"I know a place where we can hide. Follow me!" Winnie declared.

Running on all fours, the little werewolf girl lead them to her clubhouse not too deep in the woods, the other three kids followed close behind.

* * *

"Just stop it, Drac!" Mina yelled at him, making him almost freeze in place at her tone, "You're being selfish. This was never about you, it's about family."

Suddenly hearing those words from his wife, Dracula's face lit up in realization and understanding. She was right; he had been selfish, all because of his fear of losing his family, what was really important here.

"Hmph! You don't what you're talking about, young lady," Vlad scoffed insultingly to Mina, "My son is trying to continue a proud bloodline and tradition, and you're an embarrassment to it."

"Don't you DARE talk to my wife that way!" Dracula shouted angrily to Vlad.

"And what about the shame those children bring to you?" questioned Vlad.

"There is no shame," Dracula said defensively, "I love them no matter what, and they love me." He turned away from facing Vlad a bit as he said this, "And I'm not going to mess that up." He seemed to be looking a bit towards Mavis, and she looked away a bit as though shamed herself, knowing her father was right.

"Love?" Vlad further scoffed, "This is not about love. It's about tradition."

"No, that's where you're wrong," Dracula said, suddenly feeling empowered, "It's about family. The one thing you drove away." He looked back at everyone, all his family and his friends, monsters and humans alike, and they returned it, waiting to see what he had to say, especially Mavis, as a single look of so many years and memories past between them, both realizing that they too pushed away their loved ones. "The reason why you never got to know your granddaughters and great-grandson."

"You call this a family?" Vlad questioned disbelieving, "It's a bunch of rejects."

"They're MY rejects!" Dracula yelled, "When the world rejected monsters, I protected them here," he held a hand to his broad chest, then pointed accusingly back at Vlad, "while you hid in your cave."

Vlad seemed to give a shocked look, like his son's words were right and they hit something in the elder vampire. But he pushed them aside, far too set in his ways as Dracula continued, "They are all my family now. Especially those children, whether or not they will get their fangs."

Vlad just glared at his son as he replied coldly, "If you didn't stop me, my youngest granddaughter and great-grandson wouldn't have to be whimps their whole lives." He then gestured to Johnny. "Like Shrumpy over here."

"A Whimp?!" Johnny yelled insulted, having had enough of the elder vampire's arrogance.

"Johnny, be cool," Dracula told his now angered and insulted son-in-law, but Johnny didn't listen as he climbed up onto the stage right in front of Vlad.

"You wanna throw down, Old Man?!" Johnny challenged, and did karate moves as he shouted, "Certified yellow belt since 1997." He suddenly threw off his ridiculous powdered wig, revealing his shaggy red hair, and held up his hands in a fight ready position.

Dracula yelled worried, "No!"

"What's this now?" Vlad said with surprise and growing shock, "You're not a vampire?"

"Uh...bleh?" Johnny moaned with a shrug, losing his daring courage.

"Of course he's human," Mike said, now in the fight as he embraced his wife, "He's our son. You think we're monsters?!"

Mike and Linda wiped off their makeup, revealing their true faces, further shocking Vlad.

"YOU!" he yelled accusingly as he pointed a finger to his son, "You've ruined our bloodline! Thousands of years of down the trash, and worse you've let the humans who torch us and hate into this place you claimed is sanctuary for monsters!"

Dracula had a frown on his face, a look of realizing in a way he knew this was coming and he should have just fessed up to it in the first place. "Not originally," he said with amazing calmness.

"No, not originally," Mina said with growing confidence as she stepped in front of Vlad, "Because, it's not like that anymore. This hotel is now a place to bring everyone together, to unite us, monsters..." She removed her fangs, and began to wipe off her own pale make up. "...and humans."

"Mina, no!" Dracula tried to stop her in a near panic, but he was too late.

Vlad gasped in further shock at Mina's revealed human identity, and his blue wrinkled face twisted more with anger as he pointed at Dracula again and yelled, "YOU, too!?" He then yelled more loudly, "Have you forgotten what humans have done to Martha?! Or your own mother?!"

"No," Dracula yelled in defense and he held Mina close as he tried to reason with his father, "but it doesn't matter to me anymore if it was Mina's own ancestor who killed Martha, because she's nothing like him. I love her."

"WHAAAT!?" Vlad shouted, "Not just a human, but you married a _Van Helsing!?_ "

Vlad was so angry he unleashed the most frightening vampire roar anyone had ever heard, his eyes glowing a blood red. He looked just like Dracula and Mavis when they do it, but Vlad nearly looked like a nightmarish demon, making Johnny squeal and hide behind the stage curtain, and Mina hide behind Dracula and everyone backed away in fear. The power of his roar made Dracula's cape fly and flutter behind him, but he didn't even flinch, he just stood defiantly calm in front of his enraged father and looked at him straight in the eye.

When he was done roaring, Mina found her courage again and stepped between her husband and father-in-law as she said low and calm, "Drac was right about you, you're so cold and uncaring. Just like my own father, he cared more about a tradition of hate than his own family. You're too much _alike._ "

Eyes still red with rage, Vlad snarled at this as he raised an arm to prepare to slap at Mina for this insulting comparison. A half moment before it happened, even before Dracula and Mavis were ready to defend and protect Mina, the great hall window burst open, squishing an observing Bela, and a sudden rolling fog of violet mist appeared and another older vampire caught Vlad's wrist, holding it tightly in her grip.

Everyone gasped and went wide eyed at the sudden arrival of the new vampire, Vlad's and Dracula's were the widest of all.

"VASILISA!" Mina breathed in thrilled relief.

"Lisa?" Vlad breathed in shock.

"Mom?!" Dracula gasped.

"Hello, Vladimir," Vasilisa said dripping with unfriendly sarcasm.

Vlad was in total shock, not knowing what to say or do, but the next thing he knew Vasilisa slapped him hard across the face as she gave a red-eyed snarl, letting out centuries of hurt, anger, and abandonment, and startling everyone at its mini crack of thunder. All Vlad could do was look at his returned estranged wife with his own hurt in his eyes and he touched his cheek, as it was numb compared to the shock within his heart.

"I'm so glad you made it," Mina said with growing relief, "But what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, sweetie," Vasilisa said, "But I had a dinner with the sirens, and it went longer than expected."

Mina could only roll her eyes at this.

Vasilisa then turned to the shocked Dracula as he looked at her wide eyed and frozen with confusion as he gasped, "Mother…is it really you? How…how can it be? How do you know Mina?"

The elder vampiress came up to him with a motherly smile and her eyes teared up a bit as she gently held his face between her long wrinkled hands before embracing him, "Oh, my little Dracy-Wacy, Bubala Bat, look at you. All grown up, and so handsome."

Dracula was silent at this, not knowing what to say as Mina quickly explained, "Remember when I left after our fight? Well, I went driving and to make a long story short, I was attacked by some giant bat monsters and she saved me, and I invited her to come to the party to see you. It's not every day you find someone's long lost mother."

In the background of surprised onlookers, the Drac Pack snickered quietly as Griffin whispered as he tried to hold back a snicker, "Dracy-Wacy. Bubala Bat. Those are better than Papa Peepee."

Vasilisa then turned back to a shocked Vlad and started to berate him as she yelled, "After all these centuries, you haven't changed. Still clinging to some petty tradition about the purity of your precious bloodline! Valuing it more than your own family! Even worse you're still using that so-called 'wussy exorcism' method of yours to get our grandkids to grow fangs, never caring how it will affect them or the example it sets! And if not as bad still unwilling to accept someone for who they are, just as you rejected me and who I used to be, who I am, and what my heritage is!"

"Heritage?" Dracula breathed out confused.

Hesitating, the old vampiress confessed, "I…I wasn't always a…a vampire, son. I was cursed by a vengeful witch. Like your beloved bride here, I too was once…human."

"What...my...my mother...was a..." Dracula stammered in shock, but it was too much to hear as he momentarily felt light headed and began to faint, but fortunately Mina and Mavis were there to bring him back up and regain his footing.

"That's not how it is, Lisa," Vlad spoke up suddenly feeling defensive, "And you never really understood, as a Dracula I have a duty to uphold tradition. Tradition and family go hand in hand, they are the same!"

"They are _not_ the same!" she yelled in heated anger, "Even then you were unwilling to see that not all humans hated vampires, because you only wanted to prove vampire superiority over humanity by having us eternally fear your kind! From what I see now, it doesn't work anymore. It's over! Your so-called tradition of pure vampire blood doesn't hold bat poop in the new century!"

"I won't stand here and continue to be insulted!" Vlad yelled, "Especially by my still naive wife, who I thought was dead!"

"Don't talk to my mother like that!" Dracula shouted, suddenly feeling protective and defensive of his returned mother, "She's right, Dad! Things are different in the 21st century; humans aren't the same as they were back then. I've _seen_ it."

"By allowing yourself and your daughter to marry humans?!" Vlad shouted, "And having human kids?" He gestured a stabbing motion to his chest as he said almost tearfully, "Why don't you just put a stake through my heart?"

Dracula gestured to Johnny's family and Mina's family as he tried to reason with his father, "We don't hate humans anymore, and they don't hate us."

To help Dracula stand up to his father more, the rest of the humans, Johnny's siblings, Dennis' cousins, Mina's aunt, uncle, cousins, and Angela's cousins all removed their makeup or masks to reveal their true nature, further shocking the old vampire.

Out in the window, the only other monster to be even more outraged by this was Bela as he yelled in a fury, "HUMANS! RAAHH!" He left deep claw marks on the window.

"You're a fool!" Vlad yelled at his only son accusingly.

But Dracula remained calm as moonlight lit the great hall as though to bring a glimmer of hope, and he announced with heartfelt sincerity and love in his voice, "Your youngest granddaughter and great-grandson are the sweetest, kindest, most special kids I have ever met, and if you can't give them the love they deserve because they're half humans, then YOU'RE the fool."

Vlad's face suddenly gave a deep frown, as though hearing his own son saying he never loved anyone in the first place, while Mavis was so moved by her father's words she rushed up to him and embraced him tightly and sobbed happily, "Oh, Daddy."

At first Dracula was surprised by Mavis' sudden embrace, but his heart melted again and he returned it lovingly as he gave a deep sigh, and rest his head on hers.

Mina was so touched by this, she teared up with happiness, and she felt herself be embraced by Vasilisa, who had her own tears of happiness welling up, as Vlad's face dropped deeper into a frown as he really began to think about everything he had heard, and it made his old heart ache with sadness and regret.

"Now where are the little darlings?" Vasilisa asked hopefully with a grin as she looked around for the two birthday children.

Johnny looked around and suddenly asked in concern, "Hey, where are the kids? Dennis? Angela?"

Dracula and Mavis broke from their hug, as well as Mina and Vasilisa, and looked around for the children.

"Angela?" Mina called out her child's name.

"Dennis?" Mavis did the same, with a growing face of worry.

Even Dracula, Vlad, and Vasilisa started looking around and began to grow worried as they saw the kids were nowhere in sight.

Outside the window Bela remembered seeing them leave and set to hunting down those little insults to monsterkind and gladly destroying them as he flew off to the haunted forest to track them down.

* * *

Meanwhile in the werewolf pups' little fort, Winnie happily brought Dennis and Angela, but mostly Dennis something for their birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Dennis," she said happily as she placed a tea set in front of everyone, "I made you and Angela a treat."

"Dead pigeon?" Dennis questioned as he poked at the dead bird in front of him.

Theodore used his magic to conjure up some chocolate chip cookies and milk for everyone to go along with Winnie's treat. "It certainly is quieter out here without all those people back inside the hotel," he commented.

"Enjoy, everybody," Winnie said as she took some milk and pretended to put some sugar into it, "Cause when I graduate business school and start running a company, you're not gonna get home cooked meals like this anymore."

"But I have to move away, Winnie," Dennis told his were pup friend sadly, "To California. My mommy thinks I'm not happy here cebause I don't have hair on my face like you."

"And my mommy's family wants me and my mommy to go live at that boring tavern in town," Angela added in a sad tone, "But we're going to Bucharest to show them we don't want to leave the hotel, and to get them all to stop fighting. But I do wish I had fangs like Daddy and Mavy."

"I'm sorry we're not monsters," Dennis said sadly.

Winnie suddenly pounced on Dennis as she told him, "No, you are perfect; you're the nicest boy I know." She stood on his tummy as she announced to him, "And I have 300 brothers!"

That put a little spark in the little boy's heart. "You're nice, too, Winnie," Dennis told her with a smile as she held her hands together shyly.

"She's right, human or monster, you're okay the way you are," Theodore said as he turned to Angela with a comforting smile.

This little compliment warmed the little girl's heart. Angela blushed at him and said happily, "Thank you, Theodore. Let's all go to Bucharest together."

It was agreed then, they would all run away together and to make the trip official, Theodore made four fully packed suitcases for them to take on their long trip.

But before anything else happened, there came a sudden loud crash from the clubhouse roof, making the children gasp in fright.

It was Bela, and he suddenly tore through the roof and landed menacingly in front of the screaming children as he said with malevolent sarcasm, "Well, well, well! The little humans, the little fairy boy, and their pet!" He had them backed in a corner as he entrapped them with his imposing size.

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone was searching frantically for the missing children.

"Dennis! Angela!" Murray called, along with many other monsters and family members as they searched for the children.

"Anzehlina! Denisovich" Dracula called out with growing worry.

"He's not in the room," Mavis said with growing worry to him.

"Neither is Angela in ours," Mina said, trying not to panic as Dracula took her hands to try and calm her.

"They're not by the pool," Wayne informed them.

"They're not in this pot of soup," Frank said awkwardly as he set down the soup pot he had been drinking from down.

"Where could they be?" Dracula said in devastation as Vlad walked up to him and Mavis.

"I don't know why I ever invited you!" Mavis shouted at him in angered regret, making Vlad shrink into himself and frown more.

Mavis, Dracula, and Vasilisa rushed out of the hotel, transforming into bats and took to the skies. Everyone else then ran outside, and continued to call out the children's names with frantic worry.

Vlad followed close behind, but then stopped as though hesitant. But with a swish of his cape he transformed into an old bat in a fog of red tinted black cloud, and followed everyone at a slow pace.


	35. Family Reunited

Not too deep into the haunted forest, a wrecked pile of wood now lay where the werewolf tree clubhouse used to be, and four small children now found themselves unexpectedly in possible danger.

Bela gave a maniacal evil laugh as he held the children in his strong grip, Winnie and Dennis in his hands while his ugly feet had Angela and Theodore pinned down.

"Stop squirming!" he yelled to all of them.

"Let us go, you mean bully!" shouted Angela from beneath one of his feet, "Your feet stink!"

From underneath Bela's other fool, Theodore struggled to free one of his hands and use his magic, but it was no use as Bela was too strong.

"Why are you doing this?" Dennis asked fearfully.

"Because this is WRONG!" Bela yelled at the little boy, then shrugged as he shouted at all of them in their faces, "Why doesn't anybody get that? Humans don't belong with monsters!"

"You're wrong!" Winnie shouted bravely at him.

"I am not!" Bela yelled loudly at the girls, "I am holding you all hostage! And me and my crew are gonna tear that human hugging hotel to shreds!"

"You can't," Dennis pleaded.

"We won't let you!" Angela said challengingly.

"Really?" Bela mocked, "And why not?"

"Cebause..." Dennis said sadly.

"Cebause why?" Bela yelled at him.

"Cebause it'll make Papa Drac sad," Dennis said.

"Yeah, it'll break Daddy's heart!" Angela shouted in defiance, but Bela wasn't listening.

"Oooh, so sad," he mocked with a squeaky voice, and then yelled at Dennis and Angela, "And what are you two gonna do about it?!"

"I'll turn you into a frog!" Theodore threatened, but Bela ignored the little warlock.

"I don't know," Dennis said defeated, and Angela started to feel powerless as well.

"You know why you don't know?" Bela further mocked him, and yelled out each word, "Cebause you're just a WEAK…LITTLE…BOY!" He started laughing maniacally again.

Winnie suddenly and bravely bit down hard on his hand that held her, as well as stopping the evil crony from insulting her zing. Bela let out a cry of pain, and then threw the little werewolf girl away, causing her to whimper as she tumbled to the grown and landed near a tree.

While Angela and Theodore looked at her in concern, Dennis was shocked and then grew angry as his young face tightened in a fury, having seen someone he deeply cared for, a friend he loved, having gotten hurt.

Winnie slowly got up, whimpering from the pain but she was okay. Everyone watched in amazement, and Bela in curious confusion, as Dennis's eyes suddenly glowed bright red and two long fangs grew in his mouth and he roared loudly and fiercely in Bela's face, forcing the lead bat crony to tumble backwards and crash into another tree.

Bela shook off the aches from his crash as he growled in irritated anger. He let out an extremely loud beastly roar, awakening the other bat cronies in Vlad's cave as they opened their red eyes, flying out into the red filled night sky with loud chittering and roaring.

Not too far away, the Drac Pack, their wives, and the rest of the extended human family heard the frightful unfamiliar roars, making everyone stop in their tracks.

Frank asked in a worried tone with Eunice holding close to him, "What was that?"

Not too far in the sky, three vampire bats had also heard the roars and flew into their direction as Mavis yelled with motherly worry, "Dennis, Angela! We're coming!"

"You okay, Winnie?" Dennis asked as he, Angela and Theodore helped her up.

"Yes, my zing," she told him lovingly as she held his hands.

"No fair," Angela complained, "Why don't I have fangs, too?"

Theodore looked over their shoulders and shouted in alarm, "Look out!"

Winnie looked in his direction and noticed Bela get up and growled at him. Dennis and Angela followed their gazes to see Bela was up to something.

With superhuman strength, the lead bat crony tossed a big boulder at the children, but it got nowhere near them as Dennis flew at it and smashed it with a punch of his little fist and suddenly transformed into a little black vampire bat with curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

Dennis bravely flew at Bela and punched him in the face, surprising the lead bat crony, just as Vasilisa, Mavis, and Dracula flew into view. Mavis gave a surprised gasp and then smiled proudly at her son, Dracula smiled wide and proud as well at finally seeing his vampson unlocking his vampire potential.

"Holy Rabies!" Vasilisa exclaimed with amazement.

Dennis rammed Bela with a winged elbow, then gave a one two hard punch in the face, before loop-de-looping to deliver a strong upper cut and knocking out some of the bat crony teeth, and this knocked the bat crony back again into a group of close nit trees and out of view.

His friends and aunt looked on proudly at Dennis as he changed back to himself in a puff of green mist, and the next moment Murray pointed them out and there came happy and relieved shouting as everyone gathered around them.

"Kids! There they are!" Murray yelled.

"Dennis, baby!" Mavis squealed happily.

"Angela, sweetheart, you're okay!" Mina squeaked as she embraced her daughter.

"My big boy! My little mouse!" Dracula yelled proudly.

"We've been looking all over for you," Griffin told them.

The children all looked up at the grownups happily, glad to see their family. But then, as though sensing a nearby danger, Dennis used his far sight vampire vision and could see more bat cronies flying quickly their way.

"There's his mean friends!" he yelled, and transformed back into a bat.

Dozens of bat cronies landed near the gathered extended family and hotel guests, snarling and roaring viciously in challenge, but Dennis was already in the fight punching one of the cronies.

"Ohhh, this'll be fun," Dracula said with a smirk as he held up his fists, ready to fight, and Mavis doing the same with growing eagerness.

As Dennis took down a few crony with a karate chop, taught to him by his father, with his vampire swiftness Dracula joined in the fight as he flew and punched one bat crony and then another, elbowed another back, and then saw dozens of them flying towards him, dark fast moving silhouettes in the red sky ready to swarm him. But the world's most famous vampire proved why his reputation as the undisputed King of Vampires was well earned as he eyes blazed red and he spun rapidly in place, immediately immobilizing a couple dozen bat cronies in midair. He then glided proudly away and out of their sight, then snapped his fingers and they all crashed into each other in a dog pile.

Another bat crony tried to sneaky up on a fluttering bat Dennis, but Mavis kicked him away from her son as she whooped, "Whoo!" She then punched and kicked simultaneously two more as another two came to attack her, but Mavis changed into a little black mouse, startling both cronies as one jumped frightfully into the other's arms. With a look, Mavis then telekinetically used some stones from the ruin behind them to crush them and trap them. She changed back to herself with her hands proudly on her hips. Dennis stared at his mother in awe.

The Drac Pack finally gathered their courage to join in the fight with roars and battle cries as Murray turned into a swarm of beetles and swarmed over a few more malevolent cronies, while Frank smashed another over the head with his strong fists. Wayne leaped onto another and started chewing his ear, but the crony grabbed him by his throat and pinned the werewolf to the ground as two more of his crony friends arrived. Wayne gave a loud whistle and his hundreds of pups suddenly appeared, growling at the cronies. At first the cronies were unsure of what to think, but the werewolf pups suddenly swarmed them and started gnawing at them, one was even unable to escape a cartoonish wave of them and became trapped. Another gave a scream of pain as a pup chewed on his muscular leg, letting his tongue flap loose and another wolf pup chewed painfully on it.

Flying slowly between the tree branches, Vlad finally arrived at the battle scene and watched with astonishment at what he saw, conflicted about what to do or think. He saw Mina's and Johnny's families running for lives as the bat cronies chased them.

Vlad first saw Kelsey, one of Mavis' monster friends, run from one of his minions as he chased her threateningly, but then a human, one of Johnny's brothers, Brett, ran up to the crony and tried to punch him in the stomach, but it was like punching a brick wall as the crony was too strong. Brett held his broken hand as he screamed in pain, and the crony just pushed him annoyingly aside. Kelsey growled at the crony for hurting Brett and grabbed him with her long tentacles and started beating him up as she grabbed a goofy smiling Brett with her other tentacles and smothered him with appreciative kisses.

Stunned, Vlad looked over to see another bat crony was scaring Mike and Linda with blubbering snarls, not noticing one of the continuous and best known hotel guests, the old gremlin lady, sneak up behind him, grab him and gobbled him up in one bite.

She then just slurred her famous catch phrase, "I didn't do that."

Not too far away, Troy, Conner, and Parker ran screaming from one of the bat cronies, realizing too late they were out matched and in over their heads for wanting to join in the supposedly awesome fight. The crony grabbed on them by the scruffs of their costumes with his large feet and started flying off with them, going dangerously higher and higher.

Dennis heard his cousins' frightful screams and with a look of glowing green eyes he froze the crony in surprise as he suddenly fell back to the forest. The cousins screamed in fear as they nearly plummeted to the ground but Dennis then rescued them from falling one by one and set them carefully back on the ground, and they began cheering for their vampire cousin, gratefully.

"You rock, Dennis!" shouted Parker.

"He means Denisovich!" added Connor.

"Kakie rules!" exclaimed Troy.

In another area not too far away, Blobby flinched back in fear as another bat crony snarled threateningly at him, but then the crony got stomped on my Franks massive feet and grabbed Blobby's arm and spun him like a lasso as he sent his gelatinous friend spinning through the air as more cronies became trapped in Blobby's bulbous form, some blinked in surprised confusion.

Still trying to make his way through the woods, Johnny rode his bike to get there faster as he shouted, "Dennis, I'm coming!"

Johnny suddenly rode through a spiraling branch and went careening up into the air, giving a startled cry before landed atop another bat crony and knocking him out cold as he broke his bike into pieces of junk.

"I knew all that practice would pay off," Johnny said with an easy going smile.

Several more bat cronies surrounded Griffin and Malcolm as they tried to use thick tree branches to fight them off and protect Wanda and Gladys.

Eunice wacked at one of the cronies hard with her handbag and screeched with her nasally high pitched voice, "FRAAAANK!" and this made some of the cronies cover their large sensitive ears at such a loud unbearable noise.

"Take that!" Griffin swung his branch at a crony, who tried to swipe him but missed. "Oh, you missed me!" He then spoke in a high-pitched voice as he glanced behind him. "Darling, you're so brave." He continued in his normal voice. "Stay behind me, my love." Malcolm, Gladys, Wanda, and Eunice just stared at him in a mixture of annoyance or confusion. "What? I have a girlfriend!" Griffin explained.

Standing behind her zing and smiling, Angela watched as Theodore got ready to fight as they became surrounded by imposing and maniacally snarling Bat Cronies. With waves of his hand in multi-colored mist, Theodore began blasting several bolts of lightning at them, their faces colored with terror of the electrical shocks, while Angela grabbed a large thick red rubber sling and she gestured Theodore to help her tie it on two large branches making it resemble a giant slingshot, and they were joined by Dennis and Winnie, and all of their cousins as they gathered up some big rocks to shoot with.

"Ready...set...NOW!" Angela ordered, as Dennis used his superhuman strength to hold back the sling before letting it go.

While one rock hit a crony in the face and he fell with a goofy look, other rocks went careening too far other than hitting their intended targets and mistakenly hit poor Frank in his nuts, making him flinch in pain as he gripped at his groin; Murray yelped as he got him in his big bandaged butt; another accidently hit her daddy's face as he gave a cartoony face with his eyes rolling in opposite directions and his tongue lagged to one side, but then Dracula quickly shook his face back to normal; and a half second later a moderate sized rock hit poor Johnny in the stomach, making him groan in pain as he leaned over and clenched his tummy.

Angela and the kids could only flinch in sympathetic pain as they yelled, "Sorry!"

Mina was impressively holding her own against several bat cronies, using karate moves Johnny had taught her and what she remembered from what little her mom had taught her. But then she got pinned down by surprise by a recovered Bela.

Bela gave her a menacing snarling smile as he told her, "Let's finish what we started, human!"

He was about to claw at her when there suddenly came a furious vampire roar and Bela looked behind himself and saw Dracula flying at him like a red eyed missile and rammed into the lead bat crony as they went flying for a few yards through the trees and bushes with Mina still in Bela's grasp.

The two males struggled for a few seconds as Dracula shouted, "Don't touch my wife!"

Bela momentarily gave a snarling chuckle at this, but then another vampire flew right into his face and started clawing at him and his grasp on Mina loosened and she was able to get free. Dracula grabbed her and pulled her away as Vasilisa flipped Bela over with incredible vampire strength and he crashed back into another group of trees.

The elder vampiress turned and smiled at her son and daughter-in-law, and they returned the smiles proudly, not noticing Bela was getting back up and snarling angrily at them.

Not too far away, Angela then noticed her parents with her grandmother nearby, and they didn't seem to see the lead bat bully sneaking up from behind them. Something seemed to rise with Angela as she screamed and started running very fast towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Grandma! Watch out!"

Angela ran as fast as she could to her parents and grandmother, but Bela saw her first and decided to go after her instead. He may not have been able to hold onto the little boy, but the girl was still easy pickings. He leaped over Dracula, Mina, and Vasilisa and grabbed Angela with his large bat feet and flew high up and away with her. They were all too late in seeing what happened to Angela as it just happened so fast.

"ANGELA!" Mother and Grandmother cried in despair.

Dracula reached out as Bela flew away with his youngest daughter yelling, "Nooo!"

Not too far away, still among the trees Vlad watched his lead minion fly off with his youngest granddaughter and was set to go after them when Vasilisa saw him and flew right up to him in her bat form, and again began to berate him.

"So you just hang around here like a coward and have your monstrous minions destroy us all just because we're not of pure vampire blood, just as you have for centuries after you abandoned me. You really are nothing but an uncaring and bitter old fart, aren't you?"

"Will you hush up for once and listen to me, woman?!" Vlad yelled, and she did though she still glared at him as hot as the daytime sun.

"I _NEVER_ ABANDONED YOU!" he yelled out heatedly, making the female bat's ears blow backward and her face softened with shock, "I thought you were killed in the fire, but before that I really did try to find you to save you. I realized how much I loved you, despite you being once human before. I still love you, Vasilissa, and until tonight I didn't know you were still alive."

"Really?" she gasped, "But why did your accursed minions keep trying to kill me every so often?"

Vlad's bat face twisted with anger as he realized something and he hissed, "Bela."

And that's when they looked back up as Angela screamed in fear. Dracula, Mavis, and Dennis, all in their bat forms flew after Bela and his young hostage, but the three bats were blocked by the larger bat cronies, giving their leader a chance to escape.

Angela struggled in Bela's grip, trying to bravely free herself; she looked behind Bela and saw her family trying to chase after her and her abductor, while below more bat cronies surrounded her mother, Johnny, and Theodore who had exhausted himself of continuously using his magic. It seemed the battle, and the defense of Hotel Transylvania had taken a turn for the worst, and their enemies, the bat cronies were winning.

Bela laughed maniacally at her again as though knowing what she was thinking and told her mockingly, "You're mine, little human! I'm going to use you for ransom when I tear down that pathetic human-loving hotel!"

As Angela looked down, she saw everyone in a form of trouble, surrounded by dozens of Bat Cronies. Frank ran to help his wailing wife, but the golem couple got torn to pieces and their body parts scattered while Wayne and Wanda tried to dodge and avoid the bat monsters all together; Murray struggled to keep one Crony from untying his bandages as the Crony smirked and cackled about it; her human relatives as well as Johnny's human family were still standing but most were getting worn, such as older Gladys and Malcolm, as they tried to fight off the Cronies with branches or thrown rocks; and her daddy, big sister, and nephew were blocked and chased away by three more bat cronies. Last but not least, Theodore had unsuspectingly been struck down by a Crony and laid there on the grass as if he had been shot by a bullet.

As the little girl looked back at Bela in fear of all this, and around at her family trying to save her and all the others, friends and family alike as they struggled against the giant bat monsters and their apparent victory, she suddenly felt a rage rising within her gut that they dared hurt her family and everyone she loved.

Her eyes glowed bright red as she looked back at Bela, and somewhere from deep within herself, Angela unleashed a vampire roar as fangs grew in her teeth. Everyone down below looked up in their direction as she unleashed her first vampire roar of righteous fury. Mavis and Dennis watched with surprise which turned quickly into proud smiles, and Dracula had a look of unbridled joy on his face at finally seeing his youngest daughter unlock her vampire potential.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Bela yelled astonished, "YOU'RE JUST A WEAK LITTLE GIRL!"

But she was about to prove him dead wrong as she transformed. Angela first became a little black wolf pup in a puff of ruby red mist and bit down hard on Bela's leg, making him give a surprised cry of pain and released her from his grip. She then became a black snake as she slithered up Bela, actually making him giggle, but then she constricted around his thick neck as she chocked him and making him gag, and then she became a little black bat with red eyes, just like her father and grandfather, with her little brown haired curl and pink bow, and with superhuman strength she held Bela by the scruff of his neck and started to rapidly spin him at a dizzying speed, and then suddenly released him as the lead Bat Crony went careening uncontrollably through the air but she over took him with super speed and punched him with a rock hard fist, followed by a dizzying loop-da-loop and she gave Bela a hard left fist and sent him flying through the air in a different direction. She then over took him again as she grabbed a loose big branch from a tall tree, Bela flared his large wings to catch himself and trying to grab Angela again, but she dodged his swipe at her and swung the branch like a professional baseball player and hit Bela hard to disorient him and he went flying towards the ruins where the were pups birthday party was held the previous week.

The new little vampire girl then soared through the air and rammed in to the Bat Cronies that dared to threaten her mommy, big brother-in-law, and Theodore as she sent them hurdling and crashing through the trees and they landed in a disoriented dog pile upon each other with goofy looks of some missing teeth and bloodshot eyes.

Mina stared in shock at first, but then smiled proudly as she smiled, "That's my girl."

"Are you hurt?" Angela asked in deep concern as Theodore stood and brushed himself off.

"I'm alright, Angie," Theodore smiled at her as she changed back to herself and blushed as she gave him a sweet kiss on his cherub cheek, making the little warlock blush bright pink, too.

She then saw her daddy, Mavis, and Dennis still blocked off by more Bat Cronies and turned into a little bat again as she flew off to help them. The other three Bat Cronies who tried to block off the other three Dracula bats looked to see with growing confusion and fear how a little human girl had so easily taken out their leader, but that worry quickly past as they saw her suddenly fly at them and gave startled cries when she punched them out in a rapid zig zag pattern; one left, two right, three middle. Dracula, Mavis, and Dennis smiled proudly and in awe of Angela.

"My brave little ghoul!" Dracula yelled proudly as he smiled at Angela.

Angela smiled wide at her daddy and his praise, but then, as though sensing a nearby danger, she used her Far Sight powers and saw even more Bat Demon poopie heads surrounding her human relatives.

Flying like a mini rocket, she immobilized them and flew like a little falcon with the strength of a bull and rammed into two more Cronies who had been threatening Malcolm and Gladys, both of them exhausted from trying to fight off the aggressive monsters, and sent the Cronies hurdling into a thick tree, one pinned behind the other and slid down with painful groans.

Emily and Lizzie were screaming in fright as they were held in the thick and grotesque hands of another Bat Crony and he licked his lips with a repulsive, salivating, and drooling tongue as he thought of eating the poor defenseless girls, until Angela rammed the crony with a winged elbow, then gave a one two hard punch in the face, before loop-de-looping and sent him flying back with a hard right cross. Her twin cousins looked at Angela in awe with grateful smiles as she winked at them before she flew off.

"You go, girl!" Lizzie cheered.

"Monsters _are_ the coolest!" Emily shouted and cheered on for their new vampire cousin.

Still watching everything from the trees as he resumed his real form, a smile grew on Vlad's pale blue face, including Vasilisa as she resumed her real form, as he watched his youngest granddaughter now become the strong young vampire she was meant to be as she valiantly defended her loving family.

But it wasn't over yet, as four bats joined together back to back for a final showdown against the bat monsters; Dracula, Mavis, Angela and Dennis, as though in slow motion punched at the last of the bat cronies with one two punches, a high kick, a karate chop, a head butt, and finally all together the punched the face of one to make his face take on a weird cartoonish zigzag pattern with his tongue stuck out to one side.

The bat cronies had finally had enough, as somehow the Draculas, their extended human family and the Hotel Transylvania guests had proven to be too much for them. They all began to retreat as they flew limply from injuries and yelped and moaned, fleeing away with their tails between their legs, so to speak.

Everyone began to cheer in victory for they had won the battle, thanks to Dennis and Angela. But then, very late to the party, Johnny leaped over everyone as he did his Bruce Lee show off karate moves, then saw the last of the bat cronies retreating.

"That's right," Johnny shouted boldly, "You'd better fly away!"

Most of the gathered crowd just gave him pitiful or annoyed looks, primarily Dracula as he shook his head, but Mavis, Mina, Dennis and Angela were the only ones smiling amusingly at him.

"Just let him play it out," Mina smiled.

"Yeah!" Dennis and Angela cheered as they high fived each other in bat form.

And then, Dennis changed back to himself in a flash of green mist as he flew up to and told Dracula excitedly, "Papa Drac, I'm a vampire _and_ a superhero! Am I cool _now?"_

"Yeah, Daddy!" Angela said excitedly as well as she changed back in a flash of red mist and flew up to her dad, "I'm a vampire just like you! Does this mean I'm perfect enough now?"

 _"Now?"_ Dracula questioned as he took the children into his arms lovingly, "Angela, Dennis, you were always cool. Humans, vampires, unicorns, you're both perfect no matter what." He lovingly held them close, and they hugged him back.

But then, Angela absentmindedly said, "Then this means Dennis and I won't have to run away to Bucharest."

"WHAT?!" Dracula cried, it also made Mina, Johnny, Mavis, and the rest of the crowd let out surprised gasps.

"Oops," Angela moaned, but then fessed up. "Uh, we didn't want to leave, we wanted to stay at the hotel. But everybody was mad cause we weren't vampires, so we thought running away would make you stop."

"Running away won't solve your problems!" Mina scolded, sternly but gently, to the children while Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny nodded, "You had all of us worried sick. Don't ever do that again, both of you."

"We're sorry," Dennis and Angela apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Mavis apologized with sincerity when she heard this, "You were right, Dennis and Angie are like us."

"No, Mavy," Dracula said, "I was wrong, we were all trying to tell the kids who they are, who we thought they were supposed to be."

"Instead of letting them finding out for themselves," Vasilisa continued for him as she came over to her son, "Fighting and protecting someone you love and care for is far more admirable than trying to scare children, and forcing them to be whom you think they should be."

"I never meant to call you both control freaks," Mina said with remorse, "I really didn't mean it."

"It's okay, Mom," Mavis told her with a forgiving smile, "We can't blame you because you were raised by one."

"But since we're vampires," Dennis said, "Can we stay here?"

Dracula looked at Mavis, he knew Mina and Angela were going to stay now, but what about his eldest daughter and Mina's family?

"Yes," Mavis simply answered with a smile.

"Of course," Malcolm said as well, with his own ironic proud smile.

"Certainly," Gladys agreed.

Everyone cheered again, and Dracula embraced the children again more tightly this time.

"But you have to know," Linda said, "we're going to visit you here every holiday."

"That's fine," Brett and Kelsey agreed together in their own gushy embrace as they giggled and nuzzled each other.

Dennis was suddenly pounced on again out of his Papa Drac's embrace by Winnie and she started licking him vigorously again, making him giggle, while Angela levitated in red mist to Theodore and hugged him tightly. For once, Dracula was okay with the little warlock child, and everyone cheered again.

From behind a thick patch of gathered bushes, an enraged and livid Bela saw the happiness unfolding, and it disgusted him. He wanted revenge now. He grabbed a nearby sharp branch that looked enough like a wooden stake, and leaped out to stab at the nearest human, Johnny.

Johnny flinched and tried to shield himself with his arms, but when Bela's stake was mere inches from Johnny, the giant lead bat crony was suddenly immobilized in a thin cloud of red tinted mist. Everyone looked in shock and in silence to see Vlad with his arm outstretched at his traitorous minion.

"Don't ever come near me or my family again," Vlad warned with finality as he made a gesture with his long gnarled fingers and Bela suddenly shrank down to the size of a harmless rat.

In a panic, the small Bela tried to run away, but he was intercepted and suddenly surrounded by playful were pups and they started licking him like a new puppy treat.

Dracula gave a laugh as Vlad joined his son by his side with a smile. "Daddy," he said to his father with a new found growing respect, admiration, and love, "You just saved a human."

Vlad gave a fatherly laugh as the children jumped up into Dracula's arms again and hugged him.

"All this pressure about when the kids' fangs were coming out," Vlad said humorously, and waved it away, "Who cares? Mine came out years ago, look."

Vlad suddenly yanked out his own fangs, dentures covered in drool snapped in his palm, grossing out his son and making the children laugh at Grandpa Vlad's cheekiness.

"Okay, Dad," Dracula groaned, "Put them back in before we all barf."

Vlad did so, and suddenly felt a pinch on his behind as he went, "Whoo!"

He turned to find Vasilisa smiling at him as she said lovingly with a chuckle, "There's the Vlad I fell in love with. How would you like to move back home with me, my old fart?"

"I'd love to," Vlad said as he returned the pinch on her own behind and embraced her lovingly, "I've missed you, Honey."

The two eldest vampires started kissing, making most of the crowd gross out with a few whispered 'Ewws', while Mina, Linda, Mavis, and Wanda who all just gave 'Awws.' Dracula and Mina, who had been giggling, tried to cover Dennis and Angela's eyes from the old person public display of affection.

"This might be worse than Johnny's contact lenses," Dracula mumbled with disgust.

But if Johnny heard him, he showed it as he just came up to the kids in Dracula's arms, and asked enthusiastically with a grin, "Hey, isn't it still somebody's birthdays?"

* * *

Soon everyone returned to the hotel to finish the night's festivities, Dracula was at the stage acting as the DJ with headphones on, and he began playing the song 'I'm In Love with a Monster' by Fifth Harmony.

Frank danced with his wife Eunice before scarfing down a plate full of cupcakes that caught his eye. Eunice crossed her arms in annoyance for husband's atrocious eating habits and stopping dancing with her instead.

Nearby, Murray danced with his supposed off and on girlfriend, the Mummette, but he again through his back out suddenly and fell to the floor, allowing Blobby to come up and dance with the seductive Mummette.

Mavis did her own graceful moves as Johnny did his own wacky dance and Dennis perfectly copied his dad while Winnie danced happily next to her zing.

Vlad watched them with a raised eyebrow, not know what to think of all these new kinds of dances. Then he noticed Dracula by his side and they gave wide eyed smiles to each other and started doing a shimmy together in perfect sync, making Johnny's siblings and Mina's cousins whoop and holler for them.

At another part of the dance floor, Mina did the boogie with Vasilisa, while Angela did the cha-cha dance with her zing, Theodore.

Grandma Linda danced like a wild woman, making Grampa Mike uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, but then Dennis flew up and froze her in place, and let Grampa Mike do his own little dance.

Griffin danced alone for a few minutes then bumped into somebody behind him and gave a low gasp. It was a real invisible woman, and it was another zing as hearts danced between them. Griffin began doing a waltz with her.

Wanda danced in gentle sways of her own while poor Wayne got gnawed on by all his hyperactive pups.

Nearby, Aunt Gladys and Uncle Malcolm did a personal tango together, but Malcolm tripped over his wife's feet and both would have fallen if their grandniece Angela had not flown up and used her powers to save them.

The gargoyle chefs finally delivered the children's ginormous birthday cake, with white frost and a superhero figure on top with a POW! Sign to go with it. Dennis and Angela got so excited for their cake they both levitated to the top to blow out the candles

Mina went to Dracula's side and he embraced her, while Vlad embraced Vaslisa, and Johnny's and Mina's families gathered around close to the crowd of monsters.

"Let me hear you sing!" Mavis announced happily.

But before anyone could sing, the gremlin lady gobble up the whole cake. Everyone shot her either shocked or angry looks.

She drolled he famous line, "I didn't do that."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose  
Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold  
He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me off  
Say what you want but I won't ever be told  
Cause I'm in love with a monster**_

 _ **Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind  
But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time  
No, I don't really care for the same conversation  
Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing  
Chasing love, with a monster**_

 _ **I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love with a monster**_

 _ **Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace  
We breaking rules like we changing the game  
He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off  
Say what you want but I won't ever be told  
I'm in love with a monster**_

 _ **My daddy told me, I should have better taste  
But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face  
No, I don't really care for the lame conversation  
Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing  
Chasing love, with a monster**_

 _ **I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love with a monster (hey)**_

 _ **Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it  
Ain't worth a dime 'cause I just don't get enough from it  
(Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it  
Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey)**_

 _ **You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby)  
You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby)  
You make me crazy, but I love it  
You make me crazy baby, but I love it  
I'm in love with a monster**_

 _ **Everybody now  
Did you know (did you know)  
Did you know (did you know)  
Everybody loves a monster (mmm yeah)  
Did you know (did you know)  
Did you know (did you know)  
Everybody loves a monster (yeah)  
I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster**_

 _ **I'm in love with a monster  
Are you in love with a monster (I'm in love)  
I'll never find another monster  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
I'm in love with a monster**_

 _ **Hit me, hit me, hit me  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight  
Thank you, goodnight**_

* * *

 **Voices:**

 **Drew Barrymore as Mina**

 **Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Mina**

 **Liam Neeson as Henrik Van Helsing/Abraham Van Helsing**

 **Meira Blinkoff as Angela**

 **August Maturo as Theodore**

 **Maggie Smith as Vasilisa**

 **Timothy Dalton as Malcolm**

 **Noni Stapleton as Gladys**

 **Kath Soucie as Minerva/Ellen/Hannah**

 **Cam Clarke as Peter/William**

 **Ava Acres as Emily**

 **Eva Bella as Lizzie**


End file.
